Bleach: little bee, big changes
by silverknight12
Summary: Soifon was lost after Yoruichi left, so with a suggestion given to her from her zanpaktou she decides to leave soul society and find herself and what she finds on her journey will change her forever. Soifon x woman, she's not an OC. Story possess an OC who plays a strong part in the story.
1. little bee big change

Chapter 1 Little bee big change!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its characters. I only own the OC characters and any self made moves

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

**"Zanpaktou speaking"**

**"_Zanpaktou thinking_"**

**'Zanpaktou/kido techniques'**

It was the night after the night that her and her captain made the promise to always be with each other, always. They made this promise under cherry blossoms trees on a warm star filled night.

All was perfect for her, she had her golden eyed goddess and was fulfilling her duty as a Fon and protecting the Shihoin's Heiress, head of the Shihouin Clan, who also plays the role of her's and many other soul reapers captain and commander of the 2nd division/Onmitsukido and The Fon's duty is to protect this person even with their lives, in the presence of this woman their lives are worth but a leaf from the Shihoin tree, said tree being a hair on her head.

The woman in charge of protecting this woman's life is Shaolin Fon or more commonly referred to as Soifon. Soifon is young girl with black and slightly blue tinted straight hair cut in a hime style which reach just past her shoulders, her eyes are a shade of dark grey, and a sharp but very beautiful and at times cute face (when she lets her softer side show) .She is a very petite girl in appearance, she knows why she is like this, short, skinny, underdeveloped and weak looking, its is because she does not get enough of what a shinigami of her strength needs daily, like food and sleep. Soi does not get the appropriate amount of sleep even for a normal person she spends most nights watching over the shihouin princess as she sleeps to make sure no one tries to kill in her peaceful slumber, to make matter worst the princess like to sleep a LOT!, so at best she may get 4 hours a day. Then there's food due to her training before becoming the guard of the princess Soi had to endure her family's bodyguard training and that left scars on her mind and self esteem and so she has next to no appetite and her body is paying the price and she knows but she just can't work up the will to push past it the only reason she eats anything at all is for the sake of keeping her strength up for her captain. Finally the training and personal training Soifon pushes herself to the limit and beyond all to get stronger despite her bodies constant weakened state.

All of those problem make Soi a very tired girl all the time. She only wakes up and feels alive when she is with her light, her literal reason for living, her reason for fighting, her goddess and captain and love of her life Yoruichi shihouin.

This women is the one Soi has to protect if she is to have any worth in this world. She has been raised to protect her to think of only her well being before anyone elses she is her shield her, well guard dog and Yoruichi is happily oblivious to how far this obsession that has been implanted into her head could go.

Yoruichi is a truly stunning woman in the eyes of both the male and female population. Her short straight purple hair that almost has cat like looking flicks coming of the side catches everyone's attentions, her smooth chocolatey dark skin can make anyone drool, her felicie cat like grin is charming and intermediating at the same time whether your friend or a stranger but the most catching feature of this woman is her eyes, her eyes of the most glowing shape of gold and possess a cat like slit in the centre, when some people look into them they become nearly hypnotized but their beauty, Soi her self has fallen victim many times in the past. As if her face wasn't enough she has been blessed with a truly godly body to match she possess perfect height for a woman of her grace, curves in beyond the right places and and has also been gifted with a sizable chest that still seems like its done growing, her training as only made her body more perfect as the years go by.

Yoruichi has been seen pound away food fit for group of 30 men and not gain a pound, as well she can drink like its the apocalypse and not have a hangover though sometime she get one or two rarely. Then comes her personality she is armed with a modest yet cheeky personality, though is serious when the time call for it, most the time she is fun loving and caring for those around her especially her long time friend Kisuke Urahara and her little bee aka Soifon when it comes to Soifon she always love teasing and making her embarrassed though she acts like it isn't intentional but Soi knows it is. Yoruichi and Kisuke are very close they drink and talk together all the time, some people think that they might end up in each other arms at some point, though if that does happen Soi knows she would be sad but she also know it is not her place to intervene in Yoruichi's love life just her job to protect her from any threats and she know Kisuke to be good man who would never think to harm Yoruichi, even if she does get this urge to slit his throat or anyone who gets too close to lady Yoruichi .

Soifon has never hated Urahara as many may think that she despises the man because of his friendship with the captain of squad 2, but no that's not it all what she hates is what he has something that she does not. He possess confidence around her, shows himself to be on the same level as her not below her, he talks to her like a friend not like a superior, she wants to be like that. And why can he do all of that, because he is not her, not an en cursed Fon.

Maybe if she was not put through that training and conditioning for all those years maybe right then, from the moment she became the lieutenant she would be speaking to Yoruichi like Kisuke does talking, joking, telling stories just having idol conversation until the sun dispersed for the day.

And maybe Soi would also be certain about her feeling toward the golden eyed captain. Soi lives with the thought that maybe her feeling toward the goddess are not her own and are their because of her conditioning and are born because of her lifes duty and only exist as a way of binding her to the woman. Maybe she is making herself see the woman as her love interest so she can feel some sense of normality in her relationship with the captain, so she can use that feeling she thinks is love as a reminder that she still has emotion and that it is all hasn't been beaten out her though her conditioning.

And here she stands now hearing the news of Yoruichi's betrayal of soul society, being marked a traitor for assisting in the escape of Kisuke Urahara after being reported performing experiments on his fellow captains and some of the lieutenants and his own lieutenant being amongst them.

When Soi hears of this she feels hurt,worried,lonely and empty not angry at the woman for leaving her just hurt that she might never see her again, worried because she wont know is she will be safe without her there to watch out for her, lonely because her whole circle of friends was was a circle with just her in it, even her so called family holds no place their, Yoruichi was more family to her than they ever were hell Kisuke might was as well be a part of it and they very rarely talked, and lonely because Yoruichi was all she had anymore, especially since she lost her brothers to shinigami missions. Soi feels no hate or anger towards the dark skinned woman for her choice, Kisuke seemed to be the only one who talked to her like a normal person and Soi never did that no matter how hard she tried that side of her could never break free, so she could see why she valued him so dearly.

Soi fon was currently in her room sitting on her bed with her legs held against her chest and some slight tears streaming down her face, her will was slowly breaking away as if someone was carefully chipping away at it with a chisel "what do I do know shes gone my reason for everything I do gone" Soi said in sad and dead voice as the moonlight shines on her from the window next to her bed.

Luckily for Soi her zanpakuto had a suggestion **"leave Soi don't stay here it won't do good any for you" **said Suzumebachi Soifon zanpaktou, the sword that has seen everything Soi has seen, the only being in this world who truly knows Soifon, and because of that soifon has always at most times been reluctant to listen to her but this isn't most times, and this will become a turning point in their relationship.

Soi is surprised to hear Suzumebachi but is glad to know she still has someone left to help her in her time of need " what leave? where I can I go? I can't go back_ home_" she says with venom she does not like it their its cold and unwelcoming and when they know she isn't protecting the princess of the Shouhin clan they will be even more cold and unwelcoming and will probably disown her…... well banish her as they call it.

Suzumebachi sighs she knows Soi doesn't want to go back and Suzumebachi doesn't want her to go back either **"that's not what I'm suggesting, what am saying is leave soul society maybe not forever or maybe forever, just leave if you stay here you know what will happen will be made the captain of this division and you will be forced to take over Yoruichi's duties and I know how painful that will be for you and I fear the side effects, leave soul society, I know the only reason you're is here because of her nothing else so there's no point in staying if the end result is you being in constant pain and further loneliness" **said Suzumebachi in a shocking serious and throughout speech for her she is usually sweet and child like be this really had Soi surprised. Soifon didn't know her sword had such a strong serious side to her, in fact she rarely ever talked to her only ever seeing her as tool to help in her duty of protecting Yoruichi, but now maybe that way of thinking can change.

Soi sighed in defeat she was right the only reason she was here was because of Yoruichi and staying around fulfilling her now exiled captains duties would only make her hurt more and she herself fears what she may become if she stays "alright we leave tonight I don't know where to go but maybe now that she is gone, I can find myself, regain what I lost and become me I would really like to find out _who_ I am and not what I was made to be by _them_" Soi said with a mixture of excitement and venom.

Suzumebachi sighs happily at her masters resolve to find herself **"feww! about time too for a moment there I was thinking I would have to continue being serious, any longer and I thought I may loose my honey sweet charm" **she says in mock relief and Soi just giggles at this, which shocks the bee spirit to her core**"di-did you just giggle you never giggle! who are you what have you done with my master you imposter!" **the sudden shouting quickly annoys Soi so to quiet the spirit of her sword before she could continue she materializes a large pan to appear over Suzumebachi and make it land directly on her tiny head with great impact **"ne-never mind ouch it's you al-alright" **said Suzumebachi twitching in pain under the pan.

Once the hyper zanpaktou settled down Soi spoke up "so if you are now done having your fit we should leave now with all this chaos around it should make it easier to leave unnoticed for a while and by the time they notice I'm gone we should be long gone by them" all she got was tiny thumbs up from the still recovering spirit of her sword from her inner world, which made Soi smirk in pride at her 'work' "okay good let's get a move on I will pack some food and other essenials and will leave". With the plans set Soi got started on packing getting things like spare cloths mainly more ominstulto uniforms, food, water,sleeping and camping equipment and some hygiene and medical health products "well I think we are now set huh? lets leave" she said as she adjust Suzumebachis sealed form on her lower back and the backpack on her back.

As soifon sped her way through the seritie she came to the location she was looking for, it was one of the areas close to the saki saki wall of Seritie, but what made this particular spot important was that it possessed a good sized crack running all the way through to the other side of the wall and it was just big enough to fit the young woman through if she slid through it sideways.

Soifon looked at the crack and then back at Seritie she could see the sokukuyu hill bathed in the silver moon light as well as the first division building standing proudly next to it, as she stared at the sight a light breeze blew into her knocking her out of her daze "hum huhhhh I suppose this is it" turning back to look at the crack "good thing I never reported this or I probably would have had to bust through the west or east gate" she said with slight humour as she pictured jidanbo's face at seeing her lift up the gate, after all, all lieutenant soul reapers are at least capable of holding the gate long enough to get through to the other side but it is still a struggle give its size and weight.

"**yeah that would be funny to see, well looks like the treatment is working already seems your getting some sense of humour back, good job!" **Said the sword spirit doing a double thumbs up with a smile and her tongue stuck out and beaming sparkle in her masters inner world. At that Soi mumbled something about still having a sense of humour and still having pans at disposal.

With nothing left to say Soifon started making her way through the wall being careful not to touch the wall as she did so, she didn't want to have any of her spirit energy absorbed by the powerful stone wall. Within a few minutes of careful treading she made it to the other side, when she did she found she was pretty close to the start of the west Rukon district.

As the young black blueish haired girl look around she found there was nothing really of interest around so she just decided she would follow the wall until she found comfortable spot to set off.

"**hey Soi why follow the wall? are you nervous or something" **asked Suzumebachi in concern, she was hoping her master wasn't having any second thoughts.

Soifon sighed at the swords question "yeah I guess I am for the first time in a long time am scared I don't know what I am going to do now, all my life was planned out by them and now that plan is gone there was no plan B or C so now I'm…...um"

"**free" **said Suzumebachi with a comforting tone to her master, Soi couldn't help but smile at Suzumebachi for finishing her sentence with the exact word she was looking for.

"yeah free, I'm free all my life I have been in a prison" Soi to a moment to pause thinking of the irony of that given she _was_ not just a memeber but the vice-captain of the punishment force the one that focus on justice and the ones who send people to jail if they break the laws, ironic how a person like her could be a prisoner.

"**yeah sure is funny how things seem when you take a moment to look around and soak it all in, to tell you the truth my queen bee I truly hated watching you"** said the with slight anger which surprised Soifon giver her sword near constant joyful nature.

"what do you mean Suzumebachi?" said Soi confused at what her zanpaktou meant.

The sword just sighed hard at the question **"well for year I have watched you do harm to yourself you know not eat,sleep you train way too hard for your or anyone own good and it has cost you so much look at yourself! so small! so weak! so, so tired! and yet still you kept going because of what they did to you! turned you into a meat shield like your life was worth nothing and worst of all it was your own parents! who did this to you! it just makes me so angry seeing their eyes when they looked at you no love,concern or doubt at what they were doing just cold,empty stares when they sent you to train" **she paused for a moment to let what she said sink into Soifon before she continued **"and when you came back home tired and most often bloody, nothing waited for you no food or hug nothing and thats why you became so used to eating little it amazes me you're even this tall! and am even more amazed that you don't look like a skeleton!, years of seeing that happen to you m-made me fe-feel so helpless because I couldn't do anything to save that little girl from years ago, who was still happy" **Soi was surprised to hear the last bit she didn't know that Suzumebachi had been around for that long in Soifon's life she thought that a zanpakuto spirit only started to exist once a soul reaper had acquired an asauchi.

"Suzumebachi its okay stop feeling so bad about yourself and me okay? right now am glad you care about me so much it makes feel happy that you hold my well being so dearly" Soifon smiled as she said this then her small smile faded and her eyes hardened at the next "and parents I wouldn't call them that, their nothing to me but a bad memory if I never see them again then I will truly be happy" after Soi said that she could feel her sword calming down from her little outburst of emotion.

After seeing her swords spirit energy calm down Soifon decided to flash step to speed thing up after a few minutes Soi found herself near the west gate but was keeping out of sight of any soul reapers who may be patrolling around.

Soifon decided it didn't matter if she was spotted at this point no one might recognize her without her lieutenant badge on. Soi made her way to the main road gripping her bag back bye the straps to keep it secure on her back.

When she began her walk down the road she did notice some of the patrolling soul reapers looking at her with a surprised looks which quickly turned to fear and some to looks curiosity. She noticed one smug looking guy look at her with a cheeky grin and prepared to make his way over to her until her mate stepped in and whispered something into his ear, after that his look turned shocked and his skin turned pale and he began sweating and shortly after that everyone soul reaper that seem to recognize her seem to run off of in a panic.

Soi seeing this raised a curious brow to this _"Ok it would seem I have made a clearly scary reputation for myself while as a lieutenant" _thought Soifon.

Suzumebachi snickered at this **"yeah you did after all the unfortunate victims you put in the 4th division for being too close to Yoruichi at any given time am not surprised and your luck you never got a face to face scolding from Unohana heard that woman has smile that could freeze lava "**said Suzumebachi as she shuddered along with her mast at the thought of coming face to face with the infamous will crushing smile of Retsu Unohana

**Few days later captains meeting**

It had been a few days since the Kisuke incident and now we find all the remaining captains and vice captains gathered for a meeting.

Up in the front of the captains was the old unmoving pillar and the head captain for over a thousand years and still going Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, their he sits on his chair, his long white beard reaching past his waist, eyes closed to mere slits and his captain's haori draped over his shoulders. Next to the old captain is his trusty vice-captain Chojiro Sasakibe standing tall and stoic as ever.

The head captain gave a slight cough to signal everyone attention and when he saw so very few faces he could not help but sigh "_so very few captains remain and now we have lost another possible candidate for squad 2, shame she had such potential to make a fine leader but I guess I should have not been surprised when I heard of her missing she was a Fon and probably went through that horrid conditioning as a young girl like all the others before her". _The old captain had been told that their has been no sighting of vice-captain Soifon for a few days and squad 2 was quickly becoming more disorganized as time went by. The head captain had ordered a search of the seritier for her and no one had found her, later some of the searchers came across a couple shinigami talking about soifon, the soul reapers said they spotted her with a backpack walking in to the west Rukon a few days ago, they also said they assumed she must have been on a mission or something for her to be out.

After the report was delivered to the head captain he had soul reaper sweep the west Rukon for any clues of her where about but all turned up with nothing and this frustrated the old captain because it meant they where down another future captain when they had already lost so many _"I cannot help but curse the Fon name for this, through their methods, they create such broken children who don't know how to stand on their own two feet, but Soi was always different, I could see clearly in her eyes that she was lonely, and their someone in their who wanted out and it seems she is getting out but at a bad time for us thou" _thought the old man he hated seeing fon children always so void of emotion and self worth alway ready to throw their lives away for the shihouin they guard it was a sad sight to see so many highly potential soul reaper wasted to such twisted duty.

When the old man first saw Soifon he thought she would be like all the rest gone in a year or so but no she stayed she started showing signs of regaining her humanity and emotions and that made the old man happy to see that maybe one Fon might reach their full potential and not die as some random meat shield or live their lives as just a guard dog.

But now it seems he will never know because she has run away like her former mentor and captain but if he is lucky maybe she will return and only given a slight slap on the wrists for her sudden departure _"I can only hope" _he though with a heavy heart.

As Yamamoto looked over all the captains he sighed again at the so very few face _"how did this happen" _after that thought the old man straightened himself and prepared to deliver the news "captains…" and with that Yamamoto goes on to fill them in on the now missing of Soifon.

**Few months later edge of the 80th Rukon district**

Soifon stands at the edge of the 80th district and what stood before her, a huge forest that looks to go on for eternity, lush green leaves, thick woodlands and the day is warms but their air is cool.

Soifons appearance is little changed only her skin is a bit more tanned dues to being out is the sun a lot more than normal, her hair is a bit messy and her old punishment force uniform is very dusty and a bit torn in places.

Over the months that Soifon has been going through the Rukon she has helped some people in need like killing hollows that popped up and tried to eat locals, helping new souls find a family or their actual family from the word of the living stuff like that. she would sometime work for some food given her appetite has grown a little.

Now Soifon stands at the edge of the last district and beyond that nothing but trees.

"**Soi are you sure about this I know I said get a fresh start and all that but don't you think this a little crazy we don't know what's out there or if there's anything out there, if we go out there we may never be able to find our way back again" **Said Suzambahi from with in Soifon's inn world with a worried and slightly scared voice.

"Yes I am, there's nothing else for me here, sure I could spend my centuries waiting for Yoruichi to return but what good would that do and if I train in the Rukon soul reapers will notice, this is the best way and beside am curious there are no records about what is beyond the Rukon's and I must say am interested to see if there's anything out there" said Soi with an excited grin and hard, determined look in her eyes.

Over the few months Soi's found out she is a pretty stubborn person sometimes but an also slightly playful person if she meets the right person maybe she got this from being around Yoruichi too much. She noticed she has a strong love for cats maybe because of Yoruich's influence again with her feature pointing to a cat like spirit, and Soi also has a love for flowers because of her own spirit and she also come notice she has a slight scent of honey about her maybe it because of her spirit energy like the head captains give of heat when he releases his, she gives of a honey scent because of hers. But other than that she is still figuring herself out she like to joke and talk with people, she is no longer hostile to every person she meets. At one point she went out and had a drink some of the locals and got drunk and found herself under random tree and wearing someone elses clothes and wearing half a watermelon as a helmet and by some miracle she didn't have a hangover, Suzumebachi had a great time telling Soi all about her masters misadventure during that night, and man was Soi's face a shade of red that would make a tomato jealous after that story.

But while she was out here she wasn't just slacking off she was training but only to maining her strength not to surpass it, if she tried to do that she could attract to much attention. Along side her training sue spark an idea during one of her training sessions, she started forming and idea of a way to mix kido and hand to hand combat together better than ever, she knows kidos need a name so the soul can recognize it and kidos are spirit energy being constructed and given a task like binding or attacking , in Soifon's case it would be body enhancement so mixture of both defence and offence. That is also soifon has so far but Suzumebachi likes the idea and has told her to maybe come into her inner world to try it out, when Suzumebachi made that suggestion soifon almost face palmed herself for not thinking of that sue she may not get stronger but she can practice with her spirit energy in their and she could figure out the steps of this new kido technique. She can pretty much treat it like simulator to see how it would turn out but her body it self would still have to get use to using it, this new idea has been making Soifon regain a more healthy sleeping pattern.

"**huh there's no talking you out this is their queen bee?" **asked the nervous sword.

Soifon just grind and shouted** "**nope!" and ran off into the forest with such speed and broke the ground and created dust cloud where she stud just a seconded ago.

Little did she know that she would find something out there something that would change her forever.

**chapter one end**


	2. Little Bee Enter the Dragons Mouth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its original characters.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

**"Zanpaktou speaking"**

**"_Zanpaktou thinking_"**

**'Zanpaktou/kido techniques'**

**5 years later unknown location in great forest**

On the ground of the forest floor laid a tired and starving Soifon, it had been some days since Soifon had last eaten or drank anything. She found out that all of fruits of this area are highly poisonous and so are the animals that eat them, Suzumebachi was barely able to cleanse the poison from her system and in doing so cost a lot of Soifon's spirit energy to perform the purging.

Soifon tried to backtrack to an area where there was some safe food to eat but she found herself unable to find a safe area, she has been stuck here for weeks and now she is at her limit and currently lays face down on the ground slipping in and out of consciousness fighting to stay awake out of fear that if she sleeps she won't wake up again.

" _no dammit! not ...not like this I wont die here I haven't spent all this time training to get stronger just for my life to end here in this poisonous forest" _as Soi thought this she noticed Suzumebachi had just passed out because of her master running low. Suzumebachi had been giving Soi her energy so she would have more time to find food but now the sword spirit is out of energy to give "_damn! not you Suzumebachi, damn what am I going to do I __don't__…. I __don't__ have eno...enough energy to...to stand an..and I can barel….ly stay awaaaa...ke_".

After a few minutes Soifon's vision began to blur saying to her that she was nearly finished, as her vision began to go black she noticed something, or someone approaching her all she could see at this point was a silhouettes of a tall figure approach her. All Soifon could think of this point was "_damn it_" before blacking out entirely.

After Soifon passed out the lone figure stood over her passed out form on the forest floor, studying her noticing her ragged and dirty old uniform from the 2nd division, her messy and now longer black bluish her, her tanned and dirty skin and the bags under her eyes which says she hasn't got much sleep recently.

The mystery figure stud around 6 foot in height, covered entirely in a black ragged cloak and it faced covered by an equally ragged hood the parts that could be seen where the feet and shins and they were covered in what looked like black boots with flat soles.

When the figure was done studying Soifon it spoke up "well would you looks at that, I was right there was someone out here you must have gotten lost in this part of the forest poor thing, well don't feel to bad, it got me too at one point" said the figure in a gentle and joyful male voice.

As the figure continued to look at Soifon he noticed her sword on her lower back " oh ho ho a soul reaper huh? now what is a one of you doing out here? hummm well I wonder what I should do about you ?" as the figure said this it took one look at her cute little innocent face, the one she shows when she sleeps and sighed "ha-uh well... damn, I guess you win, who could say no to a face like that? well guess you're coming with me then, I'll get you fixed up in no time and that's a promise" said the figure again in gentle and happy tone.

So with his mind made up the figure pulled out a hand from his cloak, the hand was a also covered in the same black material as his boots but this one possessed light green glowing markings running like circuits on a circuits bored along the arm and back of the hand lightly. When the hand made contact the figure picked her up and positioned her on his back when secured he disappeared, leaving a only a light breeze where he once stud.

**Few days later Soifon unknown location**

Soifon began to wake up groggily, she felt stiff, tired and most of all hungry. She squirmed a little from where she was and when her brain began to register she noticed how she felt her back was on something soft and comfy and with something big,soft and warm layered on top of her and her head laid on something softer than her back, all and all forgetting the hunger she felt great.

Realising a blissful sigh Soi began to remembering her last moments before passing out she remembered feeling hopeless and that everything she worked for was about to come to an end before she finally achieved well anything. A long time ago Soifon knew what she wanted she wanted to be strong to reach her full potential,she wanted to be strong so she could help even the most damned person, she wanted to have her humanity back, she wanted friends, she wanted love, she wanted a family and she wanted to be more than strong enough to help Youriche if she was ever found by soul society and brought back for what ever fate awaited her upon returned; she doesn't know how she would know if she is captured, she's just got this feeling she will. She knows she wants to no longer be Youriches protector anymore, she wants to be her friend, her equal and maybe, if she swing for the same team as she does and is interested, her lover. Soi found out at some point after remembering her drunken night over 5 years ago how she got those clothes she wore under that tree and it would seem the young petite girl learned how to please and get pleased by her fellow woman, her sword congratulated her with fireworks for her first time, even though it was alcohol induced. Soi despite being embarrassed at the memory of that night was happy it happened it helped her figure out more about who she was.

When Soi was done reliving her past experience she remember before she blackout a figure coming to her. That's when her brain kicked into overdrive, her eyes shot open and abundance of questions appeared in her mind _"where am I? who was that figure? did it bring me here? am I a prisoner? no it doesn't seem like it but who?,where?, when? why? an-" _ As if answering a call Soi began to hear a door opening with a creak, not sliding open noise like she is used to hearing.

Before the Figure came into the room she lifted herself up on her elbows and took in her surrounding. She noticed she was on a western style bed with plain white puffy covers and pillows the room was full of of various objects like a draw with a mirror attachment, a big comfy looking sofa with a load of equally comfy looking pillows, the where a variety of painting's hanging on the walls some of people and some of landscapes, objects or events. Soi noticed their was light coming from a big window on the right side of the room and she could see it was around midday.

Soi was knocked out of her observation of the room when she noticed the creaking had stopped and started hearing the sound of footsteps, finally she heard a gentle and happy voice speak up "oh so I see you're finally awake that's good you have been out for a few days, and am sure you must be hungry, so here I brought you some food" when Soi heard that the kind sounding man was done talking she turned to see her host and what she saw left her dumb struck.

The person in front of her was wearing something that she had never seen in her life, it was a complete black bodysuit that fit from head to toe and had green glowing markings covering it all over. On the face area there was oval eye lenses that also glowed green and the whole outfit was skin tight. The man's build was shown to be muscular and lean which showed who ever this guy is he has trained and worked hard to get his body into that condition.

When Soi sensed the man's spirit energy she was shocked on what she found, she found what felt like a calm osese, gentle and peaceful feeling, but what else catch her attention was the capacity of it, the man had captains level spirit energy easily but she felt that what she was sensing was being held back. To say Soi was shocked would be an understatement but she didn't feel threatened by him in fact she felt perfectly safe and calm.

When the stranger noticed Soifon's dumb struck look he decided to find out what had her so confused "is there something on my face dear" with in a confused tone.

His question caught Soifon by surprise and she was hesitant to answer, seeing this the man waved it off "no need to answer am not that surprised by that reaction of yours, it must be really weird seeing someone wearing something like this, but I will just let you know am not some lunatic who enjoys wearing skin tight full body suits for the hell of it" Soi look at the man a bit sceptical but she put it to the back of her head when she noticed the food he was still carrying and further more her stomach also decided then to make its presence know, the man gave a soft laugh when he heard it.

Soifon felt embarrassed when she heard him laugh at her and in responce she scowled at him, but was having a hard time looking any form of scary with her face flushed red. Seeing her cute glare of death the man decided to cool off"sorry I didn't mean to laugh, but hey! use this to shut your stomach up " he said and passed her the tray of food.

Soifon took the tray and found the food looked pretty good, some steamed vegetables, meat with some sauce on top and finally some bread. Soifon looked at the man and said a genuine "thank you" the first words she had spoken to another person in over 5 years "_wow 5 years since I last spoke to someone other than Suzumebachi, I wonder who this guy is ?" _she decided she will ask him after she was done eating.

As the young girl began to eat she noticed her spirit energy was restoring at a remarkable rate and it felt like it was even growing past it original limit, she would have asked about it but she was enjoying her first meal in weeks too much to ask. When she was done eating everything she let out a huge sigh of relief at the feeling of her stomach no longing being an empty wasteland.

She would have continued to bath in her relief if it wasn't for her remembering that feeling of her power growing from eating the food she just demolished "_what was that feeling just then ?, one minute my energies at rock bottom and the next it passing my previous limit, what the hell was in that meal?" _she looked at the plate with a frown on her face and turned to the man; who had moved and had taken to sitting on the sofa, with the same frown on her face.

Noticing her look the man laughed a little which only served to make Soifon's frown deepen "you like it?, I made it myself its not like other meals, as am guessing you can tell from your now restored energy" when the man was done speaking he got up and walked over to Soifon.

Soi looked at the man before speaking " It seems to have done more than restore my spirit energy" the man cocked his head to the side a little at this statement "it seems to have allowed me to break through my limits somehow" now that was really strange to the man

As she finished speaking the black wearing host began to think "_now that's strange the food restores spirit energy that true but it doesn't just give a person a random increase, so how could that have happened? hummmmm_"

Soifon noticed he was eyeing her with what she could only guess was the look of someone trying to figure something out _"difficult to tell with the mask covering his face" _Soi thought to herself. Soi then noticed that her host seemed to be done with his current thoughts.

The host looked at Soifon and lifted his hand. She saw that his hand began to glow a light green, Soi then began to back off a little but the man stopped her by waving his other hand frantically to stop "hey! hey! don't worry it just and examination kaido, I just want to see if my thoughts are correct" Soi seeing no problem with this laid back on to the soft comfy bed much to her bodies joy.

Seeing that the young girl was now comfortable the host began his examination of the girl staring at her forehead he hovered his glowing green palm over her face and began travelling it all over her body never touching just letting the green light scan at her. Once he was done he gave a "hum" and a "I see" which made Soifon both curious and worried at what he must have found.

Seeing the curious and worried looks she gave he decided to fill her in "don't worry its nothing life threatening and perfectly fixable" this defused Soi's worry but still made her wonder what it could be "you're just suffering from a lack of nutrition and stunted growth and underdevelopment" hearing this Soi turned away from him to look out the window, seeing this he spoke again "but you already know this dont you?, mind telling why your like this?" he ask in a worried voice.

Soi turned and look back at the man with a neutral gaze, seeing her look the host began to panic "it okay if you don-" before he could continue Soi just lifted her left hand to stop him.

"Its okay and no I don't mind telling you, but it may be hard to understand, but first I would like to know something?" at her question the man just looked at her and said "fire away" with permission Soifon continued "what is you name? and are you a soul reaper?" Soi asked with a curious voice.

She couldn't see but she thinks she saw him smile under his mask. "well that is perfectly alright, I am Haelan, Haelan Bennett and mind me asking yours youngster ?" he asked with curiosity. When Soi heard his name she was surprised to hear a non Japanese or Chinese name spoke, but she decided to put that to one side for now when she heard him ask for hers .

"um its Soifon" she said stumbling a little over her words.

He looked at her a bit puzzled "no last name or something?" he asked with a questioning gaze. She shook her head at him in no.

"no it isn't that its just a mix of both my first and last name my fall name is Shaolin Fon but I prefer Soifon" she said with a bit pride about her name it was her grandmothers and her brothers told her she should be proud to have been given that name because she was a great woman, who was able to be her own person even if she had to hide it from the clan, but she apparently showed her true-self to her brothers before she died in battle.

"ahhh what an interesting name to create for yourself and you said fon huh?" he ask and she responded with a nod and said "yeah that's right" he nodded back and continued "I see I think I have heard of that family, its one of the minor noble families right?" when he said that she responded with a huff , which just made Haelan all the more curious about the girls past.

"HA!" she said loud and fall of bitter humore "_Nobel _please there's nothing _Noble _about that family at all" she said with anger and distaste as if the thought of the family left a bad taste in her mouth.

"huh? take it there's some bad blood between you and your family huh?" he asked and when he did she scowled at him and he was surprised by this one, it wasn't a cute one like the others, it was the one of someone who had been deeply hurt and filled with anger.

Soifon clenched her fists around the cover and gripped it tightly until her knuckles whitened and spoke through gritted teeth "Family!? FAMILY!? they are not family, family supposed be something which loves you and cares for you?, not something that treats you as tool for someone else!, not something that tries to turn you into a weapon for someone else's use!, not something that beats you bloody!, puts you through nine kinds of hell every day and then when you come home they not even their to say high! (tears began to appear in the corners of Sois eyes and her voice began to get quieter) and parents are people who care when their children die" when Soi's emotional rant was done she turned away from Haelen and looked down her fringe shadowing her eyes and while tears streamed down her face.

Soi had never just exploded like that, she had never been so exposed before, its showing that her emotional conditioning is truly wearing off and she is becoming very raw, she has never felt so many raw emotions before.

After she calmed down from her anger another emotion hit her deep sadness and depression at the memory of all her brothers deaths and of her _parents _treatment of them all, as these memories began to surface Soi couldn't help but cry out loud, unable to contain the cracks in her voice as she did so. She would have continued if she didn't feel something warm and comforting wrap around her shoulders and pull her in. She then felt something warm and nurturing wash over her and it felt as if it was telling her everything would be okay and that you are safe and, and are at home now.

As she bathed in the warm feelings and calmed down she looked up to see it was none other than Haelen holding her in a firm hug. He looked down at the young sad girl and sighed "well we can't have you being sad now can we?, and your um well what should I call them?" "cold hearted bastards" Soi said with a dead-panned expression, " um maybe not that, how about creators huh?" Haelen suggested, "making me sound like a mod soul here" she said with a blank expression, "well that's the best I have, so cold hearted bastards it is then!" he said in joyful tone, when he said that Soi smirked at getting him to call them that.

Once they were done with their little back and forth conversion on what to call Soi's _parents,_ Haelen held Soi at arms length and looked her straight in the eyes before speaking "Soifon I want to make a proposal to you, now I know this is sudden and out of the blue but am hoping you will yes to this" at hearing him say this all Soi could think was _"where is he going with this? and what's he hoping I will say yes to?" _ after she was done thinking Haelen continued "Soifon I want you to do me the honour" _"oh no please" _Soi thought "of becoming my.." "_oh spirit king no!" _"MY DAUGHTER!" Haelen shouted louder enough to scare some nearby birds off.

After those words left Haelens mouth Soi sat their with wide bulging eyes, her jaw hanging and all colour gone just leaving her and her clothes a colourless canvas with a shadow casting past her, all and all she look like she had just been struck by lightning and landed in a giant bucket of clear white paint.

The poor girls brain couldn't handle it so the brain did the only thing it could, shut down and so with that the mighty powerful ex-lieutenant of squad 2/Onmitsukido Soifon passed out.

Seeing that the young girl had passed out, Haelen sighed to himself and only thought one thing _"maybe I shouldn't have shouted out the last bit"_ and with that Haelen tucked Soifon back into bed, to let her brain workout everything and decided he would come back later to check in on her.

**Same time ****Soifons Inner world**

Currently hovering over the middle of a flower covered field watching her master walk back and forth was Soifon's sword spirit Suzumebachi.

Suzumebachi was a small little human looking spirit standing about 15cm tall, she has pink eyes , long brown hair tied into two long pigtails. She wears a fur collar around her neck, she spots a matching set of puffy shorts, legging and shoulder sleeves all possessing the same matching black and yellow stripe pattern and she has breast plates covering her small chest. On her feet she wears flat black shoes like Soifon and her right arm is entirely cover in her shikai stinger.

When Soifon first turned up here Suzumebachi was laughing her little ass off at her master. The whole thing was too funny for her, some guy finds her in the woods, takes her in and later asks Soifon to be his daughter, it crazy and hilarious.

After awhile the sword spirit calmed down after she noticed the feeling coming from Soifon and when she felt them she noticed Soifon was seriously considering it "**hey Soifon are seriously thinking about it?" **she got no answer,Soifon just continued to walk back and forth biting her nails and with a frustrated look on her face.

Seeing she wasn't going to get her masters attention just by speaking up the sword spirit intercepted her masters path by flying directly into view. Once she was in her master line of sight she spoke loudly this time "**HEY SOIFON YOU IN THEIR!?**" this knock Soifon both out of her thoughts and on her ass.

Seeing she now had her master full attention she commented "**well seems I finally got your attention**" she said with a happy smirk on her face which only served to make Soi scowl at her "**so I will ask again, are you really thinking about taking his offer to become his daughter?**" the little wasp girl asked to her master with her head cocked to one side.

Soifon looked at the spirit and averted her gaze to the ground before speaking "I don't know really, its all so weird and I haven't had the best experience with family and the thought of having a dad and I mean an actual dad scares me, I mean I not afriad of Haelen being a bad man who will treat me like _they _did I can tell he is a good guy, it's just… I don't know if he is doing it out of pity after seeing me break down like that and I don't know if I want a new dad I mean I am supposed to be an adult, hell I was the lieutenant! of squad 2 am supposed to be done with parents but my heart its, its-" she would have continued if her spirit didn't finish for her.

"**Craving a parents love, affection, pride and care all that those cold bastard never gave you or your brothers, down deep inside you is a lonely child who has cried for her mom and dad everyday and now here is someone who is willing to answer that call for that child" **The spirit said in a serious and knowledgeable voice, everything the spirit said shocked Soifon stiff she never thought that deep down she still wanted or needed any sort of parents love she thought herself to be grown up and independent, but it seems that part of her is still unfulfilled.

Soifon continued to look down before asking "what do you think I should do Suzumebachi?" she asked with a near pleading voice looking for some answers and how she should tackle this situation.

The spirit looked at her master with compassion "**I don't know Soifon I don't think this is something that the brain and logic can decide I think this is something only your heart can decide" **the wasp spirit said with a gentle compassionate voice.

Soifon looked at the spirit with eyes that showed the inner conflict "and what if he is just doing this out of some pity for a hurt little girl he found in the woods?, you know how I hate pity" she said with irritation in her voice at the thought of someone showing pity to her.

"**then find out silly**" said the spirit back to her joyful voice, Soi could only mumble "huh?" "**oh come one you can't have forgotten can you?**" the spirit asked and again Soi just kept looking at her confused at her meaning "**oh my Bankai, I can't believe you right now, hello little miss ex 2nd division lieutenant Soifon, you have been trained by the best to spot lying even if their face is covered by a lead wall you're not someone who can be easily lied to, plus you can sense his spirit energy to make double sure he isn't**" she said in a humored tone at her master forgetting such a skill she possessed and it only made her more amused seeing her realization and then made her laugh out loud at then seeing her face palm herself and grown in irritation at herself.

Soifon just sighed at Suzumebachi "so if it isn't just out of pity what then huh? do I just say yes or what?" the young grey eyed girl asked in a slight frustrated tone.

Suzumebachi just looked at her and then started shaking her head left and right slowly while saying "**oh Soifon Soifon Soifon**" in a mocking tone which started pissing the petite woman off quickly "**I just said not so long ago I can't make that decision for you, you have to decide and like I said follow your heart, now get going I have done all I can for you and your problems are giving me a headache right now all this serious stuff is a damper on my natural glow that keeps me looking sharp**" said the spirit in mock exasperation tone before turning to her master and flashing her master a grin and a wink while shouting "**NOW BE GONE HEADACHE!**" before pushing Soifon out of her inner world.

**Back in the real world Soifon**

Soifon woke up from her discussion with her zanpaktou with a goal "_okay first I need to know if Haelen is just doing this out of pity, if he is then its a clean no sir I wont be your daughter then a clean shot for his balls as a reward for his pity HA !... but, but if it isn't then what do I say? yes? or do I still say no? ahhh man this is hard! hell I dont even know what he looks like or anything about him" _ Soifon took some deep breaths to settle her mind before continuing her thoughts "_okay I will just take Suzumebachi's advice and let my heart decide for me, don't think just let my heart decide" _with her mind set Soifon got out of the bed to go look for Haelen; much to her bodies disappointment.

When Soifon got to the bedroom door she reached for the golden knob of the door and twisted it until she hears a faint blunt click, as she pulled the door slowly open she could hear a squeaky creak coming from its hinges "_how annoying must that get?" _she thought before exiting into the hallway.

The hall way is long and was currently being lit up by light coming in through the glass windows lining the hallways right side. On the other side of the hallway there are a many doors leading to other rooms, as Soi strolled down the hallway she noticed that all the doors have small metal plates on them with a different label printed on each, but she didn't not bother to read any, she was not interested.

The hallways floor was covered by a soft carpets with complexes patterns in circles repeating every few steps and was lined by more complex designs, the patterns were laid on a bed of a soft red colour, all in all she found the the long carpet to be beautiful. The walls of the hallway where covered in wallpaper with a forest like pattern showing trees and falling leaves, the wall paper gave Soifon a relaxing feeling and was helping sooth her nerves before her interrogation of the mystery man known as Haelen.

After a minute or two Soifon finally come to the end of the hallway and what she saw when she came out made her jaw drop and her eyes widen in pure shock. In front of her was a vast valley surrounded by great mountains in what seemed to be an imperfect circle that looked like it stretch for as long as the seireitei did, if not further. She couldn't see all of it but what she could see was still interesting.

Soifon was currently standing on soft luscious grass and was in a big field with a few trees dotted around in the distance there was a few structures that look like they serve multiple purposes but they all seemed to possess 2 different cultural styles, one being the type you would find in seireitei and the other you would find in the medieval times in the world of the living from long ago, some even seemed to be a blend of the two styles. When Soi looked up she could see it was the afternoon now. The sky was decorated with some light clouds and their was a breeze coming from the east.

Soifon turned around to see what she had left and what she saw was a building that looked like one of the division barracks, it was almost nostalgic to see an almost perfect replica of one, she couldn't guess what it looked like outside given how different it looked inside "_if it wasn't for the glass windows then this would be an almost a perfect copy of one of the barracks_" she thought to herself.

When Soifon was done staring at the familiar looking building she turned to focus on locating Haelen, Soifon closed her eyes to help locate his peaceful feeling spiritual energy and after a bit of expanding her senses she picked it up, coming from a few miles ahead, and with his location found she began to flash step to his location finding that her speed had improved, it was a small amount but she could tell "_it must have something to do with my increase in spirit energy"_.

When Soifon arrived at his location she found him sitting under a large apple tree that looked hundred of years old and stood many stories high. She saw Haelen staring at a large crystal blue lake that looked like it was bottomless, but reflected the sun's light beautifully _"wow such a beautiful sight, I wonder did 'he' build all those structures back there, plus there seems to be no other people around, and I have never seen an apple tree outside of the world of the living before"_ thought Soifon with her curiosity on Haelen growing more and more.

When Soifon was done with her thoughts she approach Haelen and it became clear he knew she was there despite keeping her energy well masked "so you feeling better now my dear?" he got a nod from the young girl, though he could also see she was a little surprised that he could sense her "am truly sorry to drop I bombshell like that on you without giving you time to fully calm down, I just thought it felt right clearly that was one sided" he said with nervous amusement. Once Haelen focused back on the girl he could see she was filled with questions and emotions he could see she was feeling anxiety, angry,hopeful and was looking at him with slight yearning, like a child wanting their dad, at that look he felt bad for not running over and snatching her up, but he needed to wait for her answer before he could play his desired role as a father for the girl.

Haelen gave a quick cough to clear his throat "so have you come to a decision Soifon ?" he said with a slightly hopeful voice .

Soi picked up on this and didn't know how to feel about hearing it but she focused herself on her task to find out what this mans deal was "no" that one word look to crush the masked man but his hope seemed to quickly refilled when she continued "I haven't come to a decision yet" she said in her best neutral voice she could muster up, she couldn't afford to show anymore emotion to the man in front of her she needed answers and her emotions would hinder her getting them.

Haelen looked back up at Soifon "so you're still thinking? please take all the time you need and if you need me to do anything to make your decision easier please don't hesitate to ask" he said in sheer honesty to the young girl which couldn't help but make her smile for a second because of the opportunity he just presented for her.

"well since you're offering I do have few things to ask you" Soifon said with a voice that seeks answers to questions yet to be spoken.

Haelen looked at her interested (well as interested as a masked man could look) in what she had to ask "well please fire my girl".

Shrugging of all the pet names Soifon readied herself to ask her questions and prepared herself for the answers "_you better prepare your balls for a world of hurt if you seriously made your offer out of pity" _she thought with spite. " okay why did you ask me to be your daughter? did you do it out of pity? if you did then you can take your offer and shove it because I don't need anyone's pity you hear me!" she said nearly shouting at the end 'ok I guess my neutral things out the window' she thought a little ashamed by losing her cool so quickly.

This nearly looked to have surprised Haelen but soon she could hear him laughing a little and soon his laughter broke out in full, this began to irritate Soifon fast and she wanted to know what was so funny to him "hey! you latex wearing bastard what's so funny!?" She said/shouted through gritted teeth at being laughed at, but her words seemed to have gotten his attention back from laughing.

Haelen looked at her for a second before speaking in an almost whiny voice "hey no need for the name calling that hurt coming from my potential future daughter" his words caught Soifon a bit by surprise and made her feel a little bad for her words, so she muttered a faint "sorry" under breath which seemed to make him feel better "its okay and it was wrong for me to laugh without telling you why" he said back to her in his happy tone.

The young girl looked back at the man still sitting at the tree and decided to take a seat next to him since she was feeling a little more comfortable around him since his response seem to clearly speak that pity wasn't the cause of his offer to her " so I take it pity wasn't the reason you asked me in the first place?" she said with a calmer and slightly more happy tone. When she looked at him she saw him shaking his head and saying "no" this made Soi happy knowing it wasn't out of some pity.

Haelen looked at the young girl and saw she was looking at him with eyes that asked "then why?" Haelen found her big grey eyes to be so cute that he let out a little are awe at the sight "you just have the most cutest eyes ever~ you know ?" that little compliment surprised Soifon and made her a little flushed and embarrassed, the look on her face only served to get more of this kind of attention from him "oh and you blush too how adorable! oh come here hahaha!" after that he reached out with both his hands and snatched Soifon into an awkward positioned and bone crushing hug she tried to struggle out but found his grip was firm and even with her now sub captain level strength she was no match for his fatherly love powerd hug.

Still with Soifon buried in his chest and trying to get out Haelen spoke up loud enough for Soifon to hear over her own muffled screams of protest on the overly affectionate hug "you know Soifon I made the decision to ask you to be my daughter a couple of days after bringing you here" he said in a soft happy tone, he noticed she stopped struggling and screaming and he took that as cue to continue "yep I did, I would watch over you for hours and as I stared at your cute little face I knew it was one I wanted to see more of, and as you layed there I could see you where someone running, from what? I don't know" he felt her stiffen a little "but what I know is that no child should go unloved and you know what? I have always wanted to be a dad" he then heard her mumble "then why aren't you one?" he smiled a sad smile that she couldn't see under his mask "because I had already given my heart to someone and she is too far out of reach for now" this interested Soifon but she decided she would ask more on it later "I could also see that you seek strength, I know that and even if you don't accept me into your life as your father I will still offer to train you nonetheless" this surprised the young girl, he is willing to help her get stronger even if she doesn't become his daughter "I guess you could say am being a bit selfish asking you and me to become a little family but I just want someone to give my fatherly love too, you are the only one I have met who has given me a feeling of wanting to nurture, raise and care for in this way, I have never felt those things more strongly than I do now Soifon " after he finished he started noticing that she was beginning to jerk and throb a little and he could then start hearing little whimpers coming from the young girl in his arms.

Soifon was crying not because of sadness, anger or any form of pain this time, she was crying because of relief, happiness and joy she was so explainable happy. Right now this man really wants to take the role of her dad and because he wants too, not because of pity or just because he's feeling bad for her. He really cares for her he wants him and her to be family something she has never truly had. Sure she wants a family but she never said it had to start with romance and then having children. She knows what her answer is but she still needs to get to know her soon to be dad.

Soifon squirmed until Haelen finally decided let go she sat their a little in silence wiping away some of the happy tears which had streamed down her face, despite the tears she couldn't help the tiny happy smile from appearing on her face. When Haelen saw the smile on her face he himself smiled under his mask he knew he had just gotten himself a daughter "so given the smile I taken that I've just gotten myself a cute little daughter hum?" he said with his best knowing tone, his only response was Soi attempting to scowl at his tone but quickly melted away to replaced with smile and shiny grey eyes.

Soifon spoke in a relaxed tone "yeah I guess you did..." she then looked him in the eye then spoke the word he has waiting for "dad" she said with fresh happy tears and before she knew she was already captured in another bone crushing hug with her new dad who was laughing up a storm.

**Soul Society 1st division**

While Soifon was in Haelen's vice grip or hug as everyone other than Soifon would call it, in soul society an old head captain just felt chill come over him, like someone had just touch the back of his neck with the coldest of ice.

"_I wonder if that could mean anything, I don't know why but I feel I have got a serious headache coming, maybe I should get some soothing tea my nerves feel a bit worked up" _and with that the old head captain had his trusty lieutenant fetch him some tea.

He feels there was storm coming he just doesn't know when, but among-st that storm he feels he may just see something shine.

**Back with Soifon and Haelen sometime later**

"So my cute little Soifon, what do you think of your new home?" said Haelen as he gestured to everything as they just walk around one the vast fields.

Soifon takes glance around and sees that wherever she look there's beautiful green grass, blooming flowers, a few but large trees and she can truly say that it is all truly beautiful and yet she knows theirs is probably more "honestly its beautiful, how did you find this place dad?" she asked with curiosity lacing her voice.

They stopped and Haelen spun around to see her "well my sweet just like you I left soul society many, many centuries ago for….. reasons, I will tell that story to you another time, anyway I also traveled through the great forest for some months and years until I got to the poison zone, the on I found you in" he said as he pointed to her and she frowned at the memory of that place " It took me some time but I eventually got out, if it wasn't for my many years of experience and skill I might have died myself, you see there are some plants in that area of the forest that releases a sort of hallucinogenic into the air which confuses the senses gentle and gets a person to start moving in a circle, so you may think you going one way, when you actually might be going another" there was a deeply shocked look on Soifons face at hearing this information she wonder how Suzumebachi didn't pick this up.

"_maybe she and I where so drained after purging the poison from my body that we didn't have enough combined power to sense it" _while she was thinking that another entered her mind _"wait how did dad huh am becoming quickly used to saying that, but seriously how did he make it through when I couldn't?" "_hey dad I am curious how did you make it through?" she asked.

Haelen look at his new daughter and took pose of thinking with one hand rubbing his chin and the other supporting his elbow as he stud in front of her "well I packed some food away from one of the previous zones so I wasn't short on food, so I was lucky to not eat any of the poisonous fruits or animals of that area, but you see back then I would mark spots as a way of knowing my way back to places" as he said this he saw his little Soifon eyes light up telling him she knows what happened "go on Soifon I can see you've worked it out" he said in an amused tone.

Soi looked at Haelen with a little smirk "you spotted one of your marks you left behind after seeing that you began to noting something wasn't right, later I bet you sensed something wasn't right with your energy or something like that, but what I do wonder is how you got the stuff out of your system or if you ever did?" she ask with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

Haelen laughed and rubbed Soifon's head with one of his hands to praise his little girl for her smarts, she squirmed and scowls in protests to this "hahaha very good my clever little Soifon and yes I did spot one of my marks and I did get it out of my system, how I did that was that I forced my spirit energy into my heart in a concentrated amount, not so much that it would give me a heart attack or worse but enough that it would flow around my body and burn away the drug and after that I came across this place," he said as he gestured to everything again, happy to show and tell his daughter how awesome he is "so Soifon what do you think? interesting story about your old man" he said pointing to himself with his thumb and beaming as hard he can through his mask to Soifon.

She looked at her dad and smiled she could see he has a lot to tell and show her in the years to come and she couldn't wait to get started with him, she can see she is going to have a great time getting to know and learn from him, his comforting aura and happy attitude are making her feel like a little girl again, she can feel the sad child inside her brightening up with every second spent around him.

"yeah it was but am sure you got much more in store for me huh dad?" she said with a knowing grin on her face and she thinks he must be grinning under his mask "_oh note to self, ask about the outfit, seriously what is with that thing? it warm out here and it must be boiling in that, and how is he breathing? it has no gap on the face to let him breath through!"_.

Next thing she noticed his hands where on her shoulders "oh you bet my deer! there's so much I have to tell you, and show, oooh and how I cant wait to get started! and I cant wait to start passing down all I know to you oh, but don't worry I ain't dying am old in number not in body" Soifon was confused at that but she shrugged it off for now "but before we get to teaching you all the cool stuff first we are going to have to deal with this body of yours come lets get you something to eat" he said and began walking back the way to the buildings.

Soifon spoke you before he could get a few feet away "but am not hungry" she said

Next thing Soifon noticed sent fear produced chills through her body was Haelen looking back at her with a face that screamed run for you life to anyone it was aimed at"my dear I didn't say you had a choice, now come with me to the mess hall because that's where we will begin to fix your body's malnourishment, now I hope you will reconsidered your appetite because you're going to need it for what am going to prepare for your meal" he said in sweet tone which only made it more scary "well you coming?" he asked and she nodded rapidly.

When they began walking back she could only think "_man he can be as scary as Unohana is describe" _she shivered at the thought of the woman"_but hey if he anything like her I know it's just another sign he cares_".

Over with Haelen his thoughts are way different to Soifons "_man there's going to be a lot of dishes by the end of this" _he thought with a sign as he pictured the dishes to come.

**End of chapter 2**

(Haelen= healer, Bennett =blessed, together could mean blessed healer)


	3. A bee's worry

**I would like to thank those who have taken the time read through my previous 2 chapters, I plan on doing my best with this story. Am open to criticism but it has to be useful not something hate full and will be damper on my mood gods knows stuff like that would not be healthy for anyone imagination, creativity and motivation to out of bed in the morning. Okay so if you like the story please tell me so I know am going in the right direction and sorry if some of the characters seem abit out of charater it well some charaters done get much time to express their personality so their charaters become a bit vague so sorry if that will also vary in length. So that enough from me enjoy the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its original characters.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

**"Zanpaktou speaking"**

**"_Zanpaktou thinking_"**

**'Zanpaktou/kido techniques'**

**over 100 years later Soifon**

Soifon's eyes snapped open as she shot up out of her bed breathing heavy.

Its been over a hundred years since she had become the technically adopted daughter of Haelen Bennett. Over her time here she has learned many things about him and him about her they have come to love each other as much as a father and daughter could love each other. Over years he has taught her so many things that her head sometimes feels like it may explode. She seriously couldn't believe some of the things he showed her they were amazing, he knows things that Kisuke himself would beg to know.

Soifon has come to learn that he is a very joyful and happy guy but can be very scary and serious at times. He is prone to some mood swings especially when she would say something mean to him like telling him didn't look cool with a certain hat, but hey tough love is sometimes needed. That's especially given that he is still having to wear that full body suit, he has told her why he wears it and _why_ he cannot just take it off and when he did tell her she was beyond shocked and worried for him.

Over her years her parent has pushed her to new levels she didn't even know where possible. She has learn more here than she has ever with her old _family, _shino academy and the 2nd division and Yoruichi combined, thou she will always value her personal training with the woman, and even though it was hard to admit her training with her dad crushes all of those to dust. She knows things no other soul reapers does, Haelen has discovered things about the soul alone that soul society would kill for, or even punish him for their discovery. He has told her about his relationship with his zanpakutou, though she hasn't seen it, its because of the suit he wears doesn't let him use it outside of his inner world.

Soifon's relationship with Suzumebachi is amazing to say the least her connection with Suzumebachi is something truly to be feared she and Suzumebachi have found ways to use their power in ways they didn't even think were possible until they met Haelen. Her kido skill went through the roof she could give mostly anyone a run for their money with her skill and knowledge on the arts. Though she isn't surprised when she fully understood who was teaching.

Her body has been fixed but she still looks like herself when she first showed up in the forest. The reason for that is she is wearing restriction kido suit, it puts her in a younger version of her body and when she trains in it the power she gains is much more when she is in her real fully grown and mature body. Furthermore the suit also restrains all her muscles, when this happens she can be taken down to having average physical capabilities of a new recruit shinigami and has to train to get back to her higher level; right now she is at sub captain. Then there's the function that puts a cap on her overall spirit energy, it's made so that she can only use a fixed amount of her overall energy and the only way to use more is to gain more by increasing it. She has been wearing it for about 80 years the reason behind why she wears it all the time is because their is a second reason for it beyond just getting stronger.

The second reason is the same reason for why Haelen where his suit all the time. Haelen wears that horrid suit because it is a kido suit, a suit made of pure solid kido, he made it out of both Bakudo and Kaido the arts of restricting and healing, the reason why he put it on himself was to change his spirit energy's very nature. Why do this ? it was so he can gain longer lasting youth and in turn life, Soifon thought he was crazy until he told her his age, and her jaw drop to the floor when she heard the number. He taught her that a normal soul reaper's spirit energy is usually aggressive, violent and hyper even when suppressed it's nature does not change, but when practicing healing lido, spirit energy begins to take on it traits like the calming, soothing and nurturing nature it emits when healing. He told Soifon if someone practices and use it regularly and in large amounts their spirit energy could become completely like kaido and the more that change happens the slower and slower they age, he told her that once a good level is attained their spirit energy becomes good for them it becomes healthier and more full of life than ever before and in turn gains a green colour when not battle ready. When one is about to go to battle their energies snaps straight back to its true nature, their are also emotions which can also change it back to its original nature like anger or excitement for example.

When Soifon heard this she knew she wanted to do it, but only is she didn't have to wear that nightmare of an outfit. Haelen insured her that she didn't have to because over the years he had made a less silly looking, better, and safer means of performing this. But this does not come without it's downsides if she took it off before its time her training in converting her spirit energy would be ruined. Its because this method is forced, first she had to learn and master the healing arts to a basic level at least to be able to give the suit something to work with, then she had to let the suit do its work and not remove it, it was all really a test of patients in the end, but her time was nearly over and so was Haelens.

She was really excited not just for herself but because she would also finally get to see her dad face. Their hadn't been any pictures, painting or gigai's of him, he gave her a description of himself but she still wanted to see the real thing, just a few more days and she could finally let loose the suit and see what her dad looks like under their.

The reason Soifon woke up so suddenly was because she had this sudden burst of panic, one she only felt when she was with her ex master, captain and the woman she is in love with Yoruichi Shihoen.

Soifon pondered why she was suddenly feeling such a rush "could it be-" she didn't have time to wonder about it because Haelen suddenly came barging through her door knocking it of its hinges and wielding a knights blade and screaming "Soifon my baby is everything ok I felt your spirit energy become disturbed!" soifon could only burst out laughing at his panicked state and make him feel embarrassed by doing so.

After soifon recovered she went on to calm down her worried father"it ok dad I just got this feeling" she said and he asked "feeling?" with his head tilted slightly to the left, she nodded and continued "I think she's back dad, I think Yoruichi's returned or has been captured am worried that if am right and am not there she may be….be" before she could finish her sentence her Haelen had put his hand her shoulder to help steady her emotions.

She then heard her masked father speak "it's okay sweetie if she has been captured we wont let her die I promise that won't happen" he said while keeping his hand on her shoulder, Soi looked he dad in the mask as he continued "get some rest sweetie we leave for soul society tomorrow" this shocked Soifon to the core she can't believe that he go this far even if she was his daughter he would be putting a lot on the line for her, and she could even be wrong after all it was just a feeling.

"but dad what about-" she was stopped when he put a finger on her mouth.

"its okay we all have to face our demons at some point and this is the push I needed thank you Soifon" those words where all worry for her, and now that she knew he was complete on bored with nothing holding him back, other than his suit.

There was one thing she was unsure about how in the hell are they going to get their in time to stop the might be execution? "hey how are we going to get their on time to stop her being killed, it takes like a month for the order to be fulfilled when their new and she been convicted for a century so they might do it as soon as possible, and we are too far away to get their in tiiiiiiiiime you have away don't do?" she started panic and turned deadpan by the end knowing her dad must have something up his sleeve for these moments.

When she looked at him she swears she saw a gleam in the lenses of his mask "hahaha Soifon you know me so well why yes I do and with it we should be their in 2 to 3 days, don't worry about her it would take at least four days before the order is finalized and before that time we will have full access to our strength, so get some rest now" and with that he left Soifon standing in the middle of the room with her thoughts, when she turned around she heard him from down the all saying "and sweet dreams my little honeybee!" she smiled at one of his bee related pet names for her. With her thoughts and nerves settled Soifon climb back into bed forgetting the broken door on the floor and slept until morning.

**Next morning lake and great apple tree**

Soifon and Haelen arrived at the area where he and Soifon first became father and daughter this place holds a lot of memories for them. They would train and fish here all the time and sometime just come here to relax.

Soifon was wearing some new 2nd division styled pant and her usual black Chinese shoes, she was wearing no top just clean strips of what looks like cloth around her very small chest (she gains a tick mark when she heard that part of the description but pretended the writer wasn't there), she wore a haori and it reaches about mid shin, the sleeves flared, the colour was black and has gold designs on it modeled after Suzumebachi style but with more black, she had gold lacing the edge of her haoris cape and repeating the same line about three times with a few cm of gape between them and on her sleeves cuffs she has a similar gold trim with the same pattern as her coats cape, the back of her coat had a sharp golden V like shape woven in making it almost look like a stinger and on the inside the coats is laced with orange. Around her waist keeping her haori fixed is a yellow sash and finally on her hands and forearms are a pair of fingerless black gloves with ring patterns around the fingers that reach up to below her elbows and looked to be styled like arm warmers.

Haelen stood next to her and took a look at her and spoke "am glad to see you like my gift, after all I was beginning to think you didn't mean it when you said you liked it" he said to the young girl.

Soifon look at Haelan and just smirked at him "well it was so lovely I didn't want to ruin it with my training and I wanted to save it for special moment and this feels right with the possibility that Yoruichi may be back I want to look my best for her" she said still with her smirk on her face "and if I save her I may score some points so don't step in unless necessary okay please" she said with a slightly pleading look.

Helen just sigh "ok ok but if things begin to get out of hand am stepping in you hear, you maybe more powerful than most lieutenants and maybe some captains, but currently with your restraints on you wont have full access to your abilities until a couple of days and neither will I so I hope we can avoid fighting until then" he said in a dead serious voice.

Soifon scoffed a little "fine, but come on am an ex member of the stealth force and I haven't slacked off on my stealth and assassination skills and I can sneak up on you sometimes and your even harder than Yoruichi to sneak up on sometimes so give me some credit" she said with a slightly annoyed tone.

The father just laughed a little at his little girl's attitude "fine fine but if we do get caught and they don't play nice I guess we either have to run if we have her or fight to get her and" "then run" they said in unison then gave a quick "HA" together "who knows maybe I will be able to final make amends with _her_" he said with a hopeful voice.

Soifon looked at him with pity in her eye "good luck with that, given what you have told me about her sounds like you're in for not a hell ride but actual hell" she said and thinks she saw his black outfit lose a bit of it's colour. She then heard him say in a high pitched voice "yep" which almost made her laugh but she held it in with her hand.

"**hahahaha look at that he so scared even the black of suit is turning white!" **said Suzambachi from Soifon inner world.

"_I know right and did you hear his voice just then its like someone squeezed the manliness right out of him, uhh I wish he would tell me who she is thou he always said wait and see it's infuriating sometimes! wouldn't even give me a description of what she looks like" _Soifon said to her bee like sword spirit.

"yeah I know how you feel but hey looks like we are finally going to meet her, I wonder if she is as scary as he lets on or if its just exaggerated" said Suzambachi with a skeptical tone.

"no I don't think he is, he's not someone to be scared by just anyone or maybe he is just scared of angry woman or this one is a special case I cant wait to see thou" said Soifon in a excited tone at finally meeting the woman who stole her dads heart and made his blood turn to ice.

When Soifon was done with her inner conversation Haelen finally regained himself "so should we get a move on Soifon?" asked the now steady man in tone with slight excitement in it. He got a nod in response and so he gesture Soifon to follow and stepped onto the lake.

Soifon looked at Haelen questionable, he spotted this and thought he should let her in on whats hes doing "Soifon when I came here along time ago I discovered there were a few tears around Dragons Mouth (name of the place they live in) I learn that most of them o to useless places but one I found goes straight to Soul Society" all that surprised Soifon greatly "now there's spaces are not like the Precipice World where time is denser this is a plane where space is smaller and that is why we can make it back in 2 to 3 days, now also different from the precipice world if that we don't have to worry about any cleaner or current that will turn you dust, it just really a boring old tunnel like the precipice world" Soi was glad to hear this, their shouldn't be anything stopping them from getting their on time.

Soifon looked looked back at Haelen before asking "So we know how we are getting their but how do we get inside Siereitie it self" she asked with a nervous tone "I know they will have that crack fixed by now and the front gate would be too flashy, and will be guarded"

Haelen turned his head and she could see his lenses flashing dangerously this worried Soifon for what he might have planned "canon" that one word made her pale "more specifically SHIBA CANON!" now she was ghost white, once she heard Shiba she knew subtlety was out the window.

Soifon knew that the Shiba where now a fallen noble clan and that they now make fireworks, how she knows this is that Haelen sometimes sends these bugs called hell dragon flies pretty much his version of hell butterflies, they go to gather information they mostly take a month or more to get back. He gives them a task and they do it.

Soifon still had to hope "but is there not another way?"she practically begged "you know one less noisy and flashy?" she said with some sarcasm.

Haelen stopped and turned to Soifon "no am afraid not, we can't get in through their Senkaimon, and through either of the wall's gates we would have to charge through the whole of Seireitei, at least this way we can get ahead start in their and maybe cause some confusion amongst them due to an unexpected method of entry" he said in a serious and final tone, and when Soifon thought of it, it was the best method and she couldn't see any alternative herself so she just sighed in defeat.

Taking her sigh as cue he continued to the area where the tear is located "this way bee" he said with an amused voice. After a few minutes of walking and the occasional flash step they appeared in the center of the lake. When at the center Haelen reached out with his hand and gripped the air, the space where his hand was gripped began to warp and with a lazy pull he pulled the space back like a curtain. There in front of them was a rip in the air with white light pouring from it.

"so what do you think" the mask man asked to Soifon

"um its an impressive hole" she said not really getting the question she had seen Senkaimon that look the same.

"not that" he said like she was missing something

"then what?" she said shrugging her shoulders

"my tear opening technique of course! did you not seen the awesome way I open it! it was so bad ass, its not easy to open you know and I did it while looking lazy about it" he said with his arms crossed and nodding to himself while he was doing that he failed to notice Soifon walking passed him until he heard her say "come on dad we don't have time for this" this knock him out of his gloating and made him think "_kids, always in a rush_" and with that he stepped in the white glowing tear in space.

**2 days later 80th Rukon district**

In a random alleyway the space began to warp and tear until a shiny white rip appeared in the space. From that hole stepped two cloaked figures. These figure where Soifon and Haelen wearing cloaks designed to mask their spirit energy to near 0.

Haelen decided to break the silence after two days of non stop running "well two days just like..huff said" said the masked man with slightly labored breath. His stamina is seriously being hindered by his suit more than Soifon's better model, he will be glad when he can take it off.

"yeah it truly amazing how little time it took to get here" Soifon said in slight amazement before refocusing "okay now where do we locate the Shiba?" she asked with a focused voice.

Haelen put a hand up to her face and leaned against a wall "slow down give me minute to..huff… to catch my breath okay this suit really holds me back in the stamina department and two days of non stop running is a real killer to me" Soifon nodded and looked a little sorry for him where she got the good stuff he had to put up with up with cases of exhaustion like this, he is strong nonetheless but still his stamina still suffers. He just said it was a mystery side effect to his model suit.

After a minute Haelen had recovered like he said and gesture for Soifon to follow "this way we should make it to their location in just over a day" he said and saw Soifon nod " and by the time we get there it will only be dozen or more hours before we can get these restraints off it's been awhile since I have really felt the sun on my skin" he said with a voice of excitement and Soifon blood practical boiled with anticipation to final get back into her real form.

With their destination set they shot off leaving behind an empty ally with only a small breeze left behind.

**1 and half days later outside Shiba household**

Soifon and Haelen stood in front of the Shiba house hold staring at the strange two stone arms holding up a banner "well I think this is it, took a bit longer than I thought to locate sorry about that Soifon" he said not taking his eye off the banner.

Soifon spoke but still didn't take her eyes of the banner "yeah it's okay can't expect you to know every little thing that goes on in the world" she said in an even tone "well should we go...knock" her response was a nod.

On their way in some weird guys _tried _to stop them but they quickly found themselves relocated, and by relocated I mean face first in the dirt quite some ways away from the house.

As they were walking away Haelen asked "so who you think those guys where?"

"don't know ,don't care, and any way they didn't seem all that important" she said in an uncaring tone "so given it its nearly midnight now do you think she will still be awake?" she asked.

Haelen looked at her and asked "would that really stop you if she was?" he asked amused by the question.

Soifon smirked and that was all the answer that was needed.

After a few minutes they found the head of the Shiba clans head face first on the floor snoring like a foghorn and surrounded by dozens of empty sake bottles, the pair had their thoughts at the sight "_Quiet the lightweight for a Shiba_" thought Haelen with amusement at the sight of passed out woman, "_nice chest_" thought Soi with a smirk, then smirk drop for a frown "_damn its been awhile since I last had any sort action, I can't remember the last time I got laid_" she thought with disappointment.

The cloaked daughter and father walked over to the passed out woman and picked her up and laid her down on her futon and began purging her body of the alcohol with healing kaido focused on her liver and heart. After about ten minutes she finally began to stir and her eyes fluttered open and she let out a pained groan.

After a couple of seconds of steadying herself Kukaku noticed she wasn't alone in her room and that there were two unknown intruders in her house and with an angry voice she began to shout "WHO TH- owww!" before stopping herself due to hangover taking effect.

"I wouldn't shout it want be good for your head, here let me " said Haelen as he placed his hand on the clan heads forehead and begins soothing her headache with another kaido spell, she let out a relieved sigh before focusing back on the intruders.

"ahhh thank you for that" she said and got a "no problem" from Haelen, "mind telling me why the fuck you're here and at um what time is it?" "midnight" they both said "what? midnight? what the fuck are you doing breaking in when people are trying to sleep!" she said furious at learning that these people had the nerve to disturb her at such and hour.

Haelen was the first to speak "well you see miss Shiba we need some serves that only you can possible provide" spoke Haelen in his most polite voice in order to not infuriate the woman any further.

His words seem to catch her attention "and what could you need from me that's sooo important you had to wake me up at this hour?" she asked with a scowl etched on her face.

If she had x-ray version she would have saw the grin of Haelen's face "we need a ride into the Seriertie" at hearing his request Kukaku's eyes widen in shock.

Once Kukaku had processed his word she grabbed Haelen by his cloak and pulled him forward where they came face to face with Kukaku staring daggers at him "and why would you two want to go their huh? what could possible be their that so important that ya want to break in?!" she asked with suspicious pouring out from her tone.

"well I think I will let her answer, so sweetie you're up" he said and waited for her to speak up but as he and the Shiba head waited they got no answer so Haelen spoke up again while still in the head 's grip "um sweetie you're up, sweetie?" after about a minute he turns around to see what's going on with her and when he turns around he see he gawking at Kukaku's chest with a bit of drool traveling down from her slightly parted mouth.

When Kukaku's also turns to see the young girl she also then notices how she is eyeing her chest, after a few second she begin to feel very uncomfortable with all the staring that wasn't out of jealousy but clear lust from the younger girl "hey! you shorty! stop staring will ya didnt you dad teach you its rude" she said while covering her chest with a blanket that was near by.

Seeing the clear anger from being gawk at like that Haelen decided to try and calm the uncomfortable woman down "am sorry about her its been a few couple of decades since she has last see another woman so she must be a bit excited, especially given how, well revealing your outfit is, can you really blame her for enjoying the view while its their?" he said teasing her a little at the end.

She glared at the man for the way he made his point. She knew her outfit was revealing but no one ever had the spine to say it or look for too long, but now here was one who dared to stare and another who dared to point it out. She could get mad about it and call the girl a perv and the other well maybe also a perv, she didn't know, but she decided to let it go, if it where a guy she would just beat them up but she felt more flattered that she was also attractive to the other team as well.

"ahhh whatever, you (she said pointing at Soifon, and Soifon stiffened) you've got all ya getting you here" she said to the young woman who nodded rapidly, while blushing furiously at letting herself get taken over by her repressed labito, and muttering sorry s over and over again. "ahh quit apologizing it looks pathetic on you, besides it not everyday I find out am attractive to a member of the lesbian population" she finished with a toothy grin while shrugging her shoulders.

Seeing everything was calmed down Haelen decided to get things back on track "okay deer are you now back with us?" he got a nob from the flustered girl "good now can you tell miss Shiba why we are here" she nodded.

Soifon straightened up, coughed in her hand to clears her throat before speaking "okay we need to get into Seireitei to stop a might be execution of someone very important to me, can you help please" she said in a near begging tone of voice.

The girl reason shocked Kukaku,_ "where they here to save the Rukia girl as well?"_ she wondered she needed more, she needed details before she would even think about sending them in "mind telling me who it is you're going to save?" she asked nonchalantly.

Soifon looked at Haelen to see if it was safe to speak further of the reason, she got nod and steeled herself to tell "we need go in and see if Yoriuchi Shihoen has been captured, and if she is am gonna save her" she said with a tone of steel and hard eyes which burned with fire.

The name that left the young girls mouth shocked Kukaku even further "_she knows Yoruiche and she knows shes here and she thinks Yoruichi is the one in danger?, how does she know Yoruichi? who are these people? but it seems the girl is determined to save her even though she isn't the one being executed soon" _regaining her bearings Kukaku spoke " well I got to say I'm surprised you know Yoruichi, buy the way how do you know her?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Soifon looked at Kukaku surprised at hearing she knew Yoruichi as well " you know Yoruichi ? do you know if she is safe? has she been in contact with you?" she frantically asked leaning further and further forward staring intensely waiting for an answer she got a nod from the woman "well? tell me please".

The older woman smirked and shook her finger in the no no way " tut tut not until you answer my question first?" she said then picked up a sake bottle that had some sake left inside. She was looking forward to hearing who this girl is and how she knew Yoruichi, maybe she was one of Yoruichi victims who fell under her charm but never got more than that, the woman snickered at that thought. If she knew no one thing it that was with Yoruichi you wouldn't get anything more than maybe a one night stand with the cat woman.

Soifon wanted answers now but over the years with Haelen she has learned patience and thought if she wanted to get into the Seireitei she needed to play but this woman rules "okay but I will give you the run down, my name if Soifon and I am an ex member of the stealth force and Yoruichi's old lieutenant from when she was still Captain as well a her old apprentice, so that's how I know her" she said wanting to get it over with as quick as possible so she can get her answers.

Next thing Soifon saw was Kukaku spit out her sake and begin to cough, she then stared wide eyed at Soifon like she just saw a ghost (which would be weird since they are ghosts technically) " your, your...youuuuurr little bee?" she said stuttering a little.

Soifon sat there shocked at hearing her nickname from Yoruichi leave the Shidas Heads mouth "yes that what she use to call me, so I guess she would talk about me huh?" she said smiling at the thought of Yoruichi telling her friend's about her.

Kukaku nodded " yes she was telling me last night about how she was looking forward to seeing you again, and assumed you were probably be captain by now and running the 2nd division, plus she was also talking about how she thinks you must be angry at her for leaving all those years ago" she said with a sad voice "_damn it, this is kind of backwards the one you're looking for Yoruichi is sitting right here looking for you hahha actually its more funny it's clear she aint mad at you, just worried_". The woman was stopped from having anymore thoughts when she heard Soifon speak up.

"wait!" said soifon shouting "Yoruichi was here last night where is she? don't tell me she went to Seireitei just to see if am there, doesn't she know how dangerous that is, the whole of soul society sees her as criminal!" she said getting more and more panicked about Yoruichi by the second. She was calmed down by Haelen hand resting a hand on her shoulder.

"calm down Soifon and let her explain am sure she can fill us in on the situation your old mentor has found herself in, right miss Shiba?" he said in a firm comforting tone which calmed Soifon down greatly.

Kukaku sighed and took a swig of her drink "yeah I can tell ya, so I will give you the run down there's this kid Ichigo (both father and daughter thought "the one who protects nice") he and a bunch of his friend are going to the Seireitei to save this girl named Rukia, she gave Ichigo soul reaper powers for some reason and for that she is being sentenced to death, now this Ichigo hasn't taken too well to that, because this Rukia girl saved his family by giving him her powers so he feels he must save her, I can get the kid, family is important and when someone helps you save them you feel a strong need to repay it in full" the father and daughter nodded at that they both would do anything for the other and would probably feel the same way if this Rukia had saved either of them when the other couldn't. "Yoruichi happened to be with them for the ride, she told me she also came along because she felt it was also a good opportunity to try and make amends with you, but clearly see you don't harbor any resentment towards her huh" Soifon shook her head in no "It was Kisuke's idea to send her due to her ability transform into a cat" that last bit about the changing into a cat was a surprise to the father and daughter "but other than that, that's all I know about their situation, what I can tell you was that they left about three days ago and I sent them by the power of my wonderful CANON!" she finished shouting with her fist and sake bottle raised in the air.

Soifon thought over the story she was told and it didn't seem right, there where a lot of holes thing that didn't add up, something big must be happening if it could pull both Yoruichi and Kisuke out of hiding and what ever it was Soifon knew she had to get their quick. "please miss Shiba will you help use get into the Seireitei I fear the worse" she asked with a pleading voice which Kukaku couldn't ignore.

Kukaku thought it over she couldn't see any reason not to, she would be sending the group back up, and with the whole of the Seireitei after them they were gonna need it big time "yeah sure why not and if it mean pissing of Seireitei even more than all the more fun for me, but are you two sure you can handle this, I mean no offense but you and the latex boy over their don't look like much" as she finished this she began hearing laughing come from the pair like there was some inside joke she didn't know about, but she took it as a good sign and just cracked smirked "well I will take that as a, _will be fine_ right?" she asked cocking her head a little, and she got nod in return.

Haelen decided to speak up after being silent for a while "so where do we start with getting in?" and to answer his question he has a blue sphere tossed to him lazy by Kukaku where it came from he does not know.

Kukkes points to the sphere resting in Haelens hands "with that" Soifon and Haelen look at her waiting for her to give more detail on what it was. She sighs at seeing their faces " you see that their is what is needed to break through the barrier surrounding Seireitei, you pour your spirit energy into it but you have to also have control over it, too much it will break the thing, it nearly exploded when Ichigo poured his in, the kid has an insane amounts of spirit energy I'll tell ya" she said getting a bit off topic at remembering seeing Ichigo use one of those and later kicking his and Ganju ass for nearly breaking one.

Haelen humed interested by the orb in his hands "so we just need to pour our energy in and the sphere will do the rest right" he got nod " and we should just pass right through with no problems?" the woman shook her head in no.

"no their will be a struggle between you and the barrier and given the number of only two of you compared to the 6 who went last time it could be a lot rougher and you could die" she said in all seriousness " you see the sphere creates a ball of dense concentrated spirit energy out of your own".

Haelen picked up on this and may just have had and idea to help get him and Soifon in safer "tell me is their any way for the user to maybe well reshape or make the energy move?"Kukaku looked at Haelen and thought for a second, she never really tried to or even thought of that, she shrugged her shoulders she wasn't sure but it was something to think about. "hum I see well maybe if we try we can better our chances, a blunt object may have a hard time getting through but a sharp one with a bit of spin will a have a far better chance" Haelen then turned to Soifon "Soifon this may take sometime but we are no good in their if we come out injured or worse dead so we need to prepare are you okay with this?" he asked.

Soifon wanted to say no and that they should go now, but she couldn't deny his logic, they where only two and with their power still restrained for another 11 or more hours they can't just use the sphere now and shoot off, they need to prepare to make sure they are in good shape when they get through "_damn! the only time when I need my full strength but I may still need the element of surprise for whatever is going on, my guts telling me whatever it is its gonna be big_" so Soi nodded to her dad saying it was okay.

Haelen nodded back "okay that's good we will get started now, miss Shiba do you have another one of these?" she nodded "good Soifon you will take shape we need a sharp point and you are the sharpest person I know"he said complimenting her, which made her smirk at his double meaning "I will take rotation and when we have them down we will try and mix the two okay" she nodded liking how the idea was sounding.

So they set off to start making the canon ball that will get them into Seireitei. At the same time Kukaku said she was gonna take a nap and told them to wake her up when they where done.

Soifon look at the sphere determined to get this done quick so she could go and help Yoruichi as soon as possible "_ just you wait_" she thought with steeled resolve this is the moment she has been waiting for.

**chapter 3 end**

**I am sorry if their was any spelling or grammar mistakes I try my best to spot them and correct them but some escape me. but other than that what did you think of chapter? did like it? was a it a good amount progression? do you think the characters interaction was good?**

**I am think of uploading a chapter ever Saturday if I can that if something doesn't get in the way or if I don't fall behind. **

**Next chapter The bee invades **


	4. A bee invades

**Here is the fourth chapter of Bleach: little bee, big changes so I would like to say I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Am looking to improve my writing as I go along so if my writing is not good write now for you all I hope you can be patient and if any of you have tips for improving or spicing it up please go a head am open to ****suggestions.**

**I would like to know your thoughts on my OC do you like him so far? does he interest you any of you at all? are you curious about him and his history and his past hundred years with soifon.**

**And what of soifon are interested in how far she has changed?**

**Any way on with chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its original characters.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

**"Zanpaktou speaking"**

**"_Zanpaktou thinking_"**

**'Zanpaktou/kido techniques'**

**During the early morning Shiba house**

The light was breaking over the horizon, and the Rukons were beginning to awaken. The air was cool and was slowing warming up as the sun started to shine, the sky was becoming a canvas of ever changing colours as the minutes past from black, red, purple and currently settling on orange for now.

Down in the Shiba house hold away from the break of the morning light Soifon was finishing up on adding a point to the energy sphere that the Shiba orb constructs . Soi breathed heavy she had to admit this was tougher than she first thought but still she was done. She just needed to try it one more time just make sure she had it perfectly stable.

Soi breathed deep and focused herself on the orb and pictured creating a blue sphere around her then began picturing the top of that sphere becoming taller and gaining at sharp tip to it. Once she had her ideal shape in mind the young woman began to gently pouring more and more of her spirit energy into the sphere at a controlled pace. As fast as the eye could see a blue glowing sphere of hard solidified spirit energy formed around Soifon lifting her in the air at about a foot, smoothly the sphere's top began to grow taller and become pointer as it grew taller until it looked similar to a mining drill.

When soifon looked at her work all she could think was "_perfect_" and smiled to herself for getting it done. Now all she had to do was tell her dad and they could finally get the last phase done and shoot off….literally.

As if having a six sense for when his daughter needed him Haelen walking through the door on the other side of the room and sees Soifon's complete version of the Shiba cannonball and grows a smile under his mask "_as impressive as always my little Soifon she was only half an hour behind me, now it's time we merge the two while Kukaku is setting up the canon_" he mused before walking over getting his daughter's attention as he did so.

When the grey eyed girl noticed her fathers presence she smiled and shut of the flow of her spirital energy and lets the pointed energy sphere dissipate into the air. Soifon continued to smile proudly while speaking "see that am done so can we get to the final bit and go help Yoruichi with whatever she got herself into" she ask now becoming excited at finally getting to see her old mentor, friend and long time crush.

Haelen shakes his head in amusement at his daughters eagerness and proceeds to rub her head with his left hand "hum calm down Soifon we will get to that, but first we need to discuss something" he said starting of cheerful and turning a bit more serious "when you see Yoruichi are you going to you know confess your feelings to her" he said sounding worried for his little girl.

Soifon blushed a little at this and looked down at her feet "um well yeah I plan to" she said nervously, while fiddling with the Shiba orb in her hands.

Haelen put a hand on Soifon's shoulder to regain her attention "okay but I want you to remember what I told you okay" he said with a stern voice with an undertone of concern.

Soifon nodded "yeah I remember, my feeling for her may not be returned and sometimes its just not meant to be even if I really it to" after that the blue haired girl took in a deep breath and showed her masked dad a small smile before continuing "and anyway its like you said their are 'plenty of fish in the sea' right?" he nodded and rub her head again " and if I'm lucky I may find my soul mate like you did, and maybe I will find it Yoruichi and if not maybe someone else" she finished sounding positive as Haelen was done rubbing her head.

Haelen nodded at Soifon's word "yeah you just gotta keep an open mind you could find your soul mate to be the kind of person you thought you could never fall for, believe me I was surprised when it happened to me, but I didn't feel the need to fight it" said Haelen reminiscing on the past and his time spent with his soul mate they where some of the happiest time of his long life.

Soifon laugh a little at remembering when Haelen told her about those stories of him and this mystery woman, some of them where shocking she sometimes questioned her dads very sanity for falling in love with such a person, but that changed when he talked about how their relationship evolved and became something truly amazing. She had to admire him, because even after so much time he still loves only her.

Haelen breathed out and suddenly there was a more serious air about him"okay now on to a pressing matter, it's about this Rukia that has been captured. Kukaku just told me a detail she had left out in her story" stated Haelen in a grave tone of voice.

Soifon looks at her dad nervous at what could possible have him so on edge. During the time before they seperated for practice, Soifon had told him about how she had her suspicions that something bigger was going on behind this Rukia's execution to pull both Kisuke and Yoruichi out hiding like this.

Since Soifon told him this Haelen had been thinking it over, it did seem odd that two high level soul reapers like this Kisuke and Yoruiche would just put themselves at such risk to rescue this Rukia girl, especially having Yoruiche come back directly ever if she could turn into a cat, he can understand if she wants to see Soifon again but still its a huge risk to comeback directly, and so after mulling over it he too came to a similar thought "_something isn't right_".

Soifon looks waiting for him to speak "well what she say? don't leave me hanging" she asked desperately wanting to know what happened during this Rukias capture.

Haelen sighs at what he was about to say " Soifon dear I think you're correct about something not being right, and what Kukaku told me just about proves that something is not right in Soul Society" he spoke in a tone, that told Soifon that he must be frowning under his mask "Soifon soul society sent a lieutenant and a captain _together_ to capture this Rukia girl" he stated in earnest.

This new information shocked Soifon leaving her staring at him while stewing in her thoughts "a _captain and a lieutenant? what the hell? that can't be right they are the highest levels of ranking apart from the head captain, sending those kind of levels to capture one stray shinigami is way too extreme, it doesn't make sense was this Ichigo thwarting multiple capture attempts or what?_"Soifon head was becoming a whirl wind of questions as her thoughts went on.

Haelen could see the confusion in her eyes and thought it best to pull her out of her inner study, so her snapped his fingers together in front of her face which snapped her out of her thoughts "Soifon my dear" he said getting her attention "I don't know what's going on in that place but whatever it is we better be prepared for the worst because whatever may be going on, this Rukias clearly at the heart of it all, especially if soul society was willing to just send a captain to go retrieve her let alone a captain and a lieutenant" he explained with worry clear in his voice at not knowing what they may be getting themselves involved in.

Hearing his worry Soifon felt she should help console him "it's okay dad whatever it is am sure we can handle it because you and me are the best they just know it yet" she said with confidence in her tone and a smirk on her face, which made him laugh as he ruffled her hair which she quickly squirmed out off then began fixing her messed up blue locks.

Still laughing at his daughter boastful moment Haelen decided it was time to get down to business "Okay enough chit chat it's time to finish up so lets get to it" he said clapping and rubbing his black covered hands together. Those word earned him a small grin from Soifon; happy to finally speeds things along and getting to see Yoruichi again, plus she was also excited by the thought of just busting right into soul society and testing her new found strength.

**sometime later nearing mid day**

Kukaku was just about done with the setup for the launch and now she was waiting for Haelen and Soifon to arrive, luckily she didn't have to wait long because a second later they appeared before her so suddenly that Kukaku nearly jump out of her skin "AHHHH! what the hell warm a girl next time you're gonna do that weird trick will ya!" she shouted clutching the area of her chest where her heart would be felt beating, which was feast for the eyes in Soifon case "_oh sweet mercy_" Soifon blankly thought.

Seeing his daughter beginning to zone out, turn red and drool a little with a stupid grin beginning to appear on her face, Haelen laughed before pulling out water container from his cloak holding it up to Soi zoned out face and squeezed some of the cool liquid on to her face.

Shocked by the sudden change in temperature, Soifon flew back and landed on the ground comically all the while both her dad, Kukaku and those two guys they floored earlier burst out laughing at her reaction to the water. "HEY! what the hell?!" she shouted pointing an accusing finger at her old man while at the same time displaying being flustered and embarrassed at what he had done to her.

Haelen looked at his daughter and stifled a laugh in his throat "well dear you looked a little hot so I thought you could do with cooling down a little, but given how red your face is right now it clearly didn't work, so should I give you a little more? _maybe_ that will work" he spoke to the young girl with an innocent tone which did nothing cover the undertone of mocking in his voice.

Soifon just scowled at the man for embarrassing her, not for totally ruining her forming fantasy at all…. cough "humph whatever can we go now?" she requested in a annoyed tone of voice with her arms folded over her chest refusing to look anyone in the eye.

Haelen laughed as his daughters cute little pout "_I will be shocked if this Yoruichi actually turns down her confession, she is just soooo cute~, but we will just have to see how everything plays out for her_" after his inner monologue Haelen offered his little girl a hand, she took the offered hand still with a frown on her and got back on her feet.

When Soifon was done pouting she turned to talk to Kukaku "Kukaku is the canon ready now?" she got a nod in response "great so now we can leave,am excited to see how things have changed since I left plus am curious to see how Yoruichis changed, plus am really interested in meeting this gang she came with and this magnet for trouble Rukia, this all already sounds like its gonna be a fun day" Soi listed while counting on her fingers and finishing with a smirk which did nothing to truly express her exhilaration for whatever to come once they break in.

"Yeah you and me both, am interested to see if their is any good kido users in there these days, and I wonder how Yamamoto's been over the years and from your description tells of him sounds like he has gotten preeetty old since the last time we met, I wonder if he will even recognize me hehehe" he said sounding pretty amused with himself before taking a more saddened voice " and then there's...her I wonder how she will react to seeing me again" he finished with slight distress in his voice.

Soifon heard this and placed a reassuring hand on his arm, this made Haelen tense up and then turn his head back to her and saw a small smile on her face with banished away all his negativity and made his nerves calm back down.

The masked man coughed into his hand and started walking to the canon"well now shall we go see what all this is about?" he spoke in his loving fatherly voice as he picked up a Shiba sphere and made his way to the canon with Soifon in tow.

Soifon smiled when she saw him turn back to his happy calm self and was thrilled that it was finally time leave "yeah lets go already!" she said running past him into the canon leaving gust of wind in her wake at the speed she sped off at, leaving a chuckling Haelen and a smirking Kukaku behind.

"_man that girl is really impatient, she is really looking forward to seeing you again yoruichi, but now it seems her interests have peaked further since telling her that story of why you're even here to begin with_" mused Kukaku as she watch Soifon yelling at Haelan to pick up the pace and her quickly getting fed up and just grabbing him by his cloak and throwing him into the cannons hatch.

Kukaku then focused on Haelen and her face scrunched in confusion "_Then theirs this guy, I don't know what to make of him, Soifon calls him dad but I remember Yoruichi telling me that this girl is a Fon, so why is she calling this man her dad? huuuh oh well not like it matters as long as they their intention stay good then nothing should go wrong and the gang gets some extra help its a win win_" thought Kukaku nodding to herself at the end decideing to keep on the bright side of things

When the Shiba Head exited her thoughts, Haelen and Soifon were already getting ready to launch "OK! to fire off get the orb fired up first and please add your modification when in the air okay? I don't want my beautiful canon getting busted up alright" she got nods from both Haelen and Soifon and as order they activated the sphere but avoided the modifications "ok I think we're ready, boys close the hatch and prepared to fire!" she shouted commanding the pair and got "yes mamas" in return.

Before the hatch shut Kukaku quickly shouted "good luck you two and give em hell for me and if you see my brother Ganju tell him to get his butt back alive or else!" she said with a big toothy grin on her face and a bit of worry in her voice for her only remaining family.

With nothing left to say Kukaku began shouted to the pair of big men "3, 2, 1 FIRE! HAHAHAHA" she laughs maniacally as the pair where shot into the direction of soul society. Kukaku then pulled out a pair binoculars out of thin air and watched as they flew in the distance. Kukaku was watching because she was hoping to see a flashy entrance like the last time. Last time was practically pure bliss for pyromaniac there where so many lights and different explosions. She thinks she may have briefly passed out from the excitement of the show.

**With Soifon and Haelan**

"AHHHHHHHHH!" exclaimed the pair in _totally grace_, its not that they where not use to moving at high speeds, they it did a lot during flash steps but this was artificial and strange to them but after a while of screaming they got use to it.

A now calm Soifon looked at her father for confirmation to start adding the upgrades which he responded to by nodded telling her to go ahead and start. With no further confirmation needed Soifon began to reshaped the sphere until the point was in the spot where they would impact with the barrier surrounding the Seireitei "Okay its ready, your up dad".

Haelen nodded and began to apply his ingredient, rotation. He began making the sphere spin around them faster and faster until wisps of blue energy where coming of the sides of the ball and the sharp tip. He further focused a lot of power into the point to make it beyond pinpoint sharp, you could even see a glimmer come off the tip. Haelen hummed in satisfaction "perfect we are ready, with this we should be able to get through without injury or be exhausted after, but knowing that barrier we won't be without a fight" he said finishing grimly.

Soifon nodded and saw the Seriete approaching she got a slight feeling of nostalgia at seeing the white towers, the humongous Sokyoku hill, all the squad barracks and the maze like design of the streets. She wondered if dad was having the same feeling right now at seeing it for the first time in so very long.

What Soi didn't know was that she was half right. Haelen was overcome with a feeling but not of nostalgia but a longing, longing for the one he had to leave behind when he left all those years ago, and he wondered how she would react to seeing him again "_she will probably try to kill me_" he thought with bitter humour "_well if Soifon can work up the nerve to come back, then I will too no more hiding in the shadows, time for action_" he thought with steeled resolve.

"well here it comes brace yourself Soifon!" Haelen shouted and Soifon readied herself as they were about to hit the barrier. The next part left them both in a stupor so hard you could possible build a wall out is it. The great barrier of Serieite, the barrier that could take nearly any kind of impact failed to hold them for even half a second as they slipped through and where now rocketing to the ground at a slightly slower pace but still pretty damn fast.

Before they hit the ground their brains rebooted and in sync they shouted "ABORT!" and then cut of power to the orb and used their energy to create a cushion on landing. They gracefully fell on to one of the many square tiled paths of seriete lined by with tiled roofed walls on both sides.

Soifon looked at her father with a comically unimpressed expression "well that was um easy" when she looked at her father she saw he had equally unimpressed look on his mask how he was doing that she couldn't figure out.

All Haelen could muster up was "yeah, agreed" the masked man then looked up at the invisible barrier "what the hell? am certain the barrier should have been more sturdy than that, have they lessened the power flow to it? even with our technique there should have been more of a struggle, but we just...slipped through" he spoke guessing on what could have gotten the barrier to be so suddenly weak"_its like someone wanted...use...NO! not use!, Yoruichi's group to get through, whatever is going on here? it feel like a tra-_" before the black clad man could finish internal study on the situation he lost his focus by the feeling of a huge spiritual pressure.

"_what? that amount of spiritual pressure can only mean someone has just released their Bankia and wait! their not the only one there's another one, are two captains fighting?, wait there's another! and another! oh sweet mercy! its battle royal in here! captains are fighting everywhere! even Yamamoto! what the hell is happening in here!?_" Haelen was again knocked out of his thought by his daughter

"Dad can you sense that? their so many high spirital energie engaging each other out their and seems like two are coming straight from the sokyoku hill and their looks to be some sort of tornado forming on the top of hill, I think someone just released their Bankia, strange it feels like its powers expanding then condensing, a compression type maybe?" she spoke with rising interest and curiosity.

As Soifon focused on the spirtal energies she began to recognize one of the two, she then proceeded to focused in of the familiar energy her expression turned into one of surpise when she figured out who's it was, but the surpised didnt last long as her lips began to form a smirk "oh and would you feel that Byakuya Kuchiki has made it to be a captain and has attained his Bankai not bad for just over a 100 years impressive he must have trained really hard" she said in an impressed tone at feeling his Bankai's power, whitch she could feel was was over sized yet fast and graceful.

Haelen turned to his daughter and asked "Byakuya?" she nodded "isnt that the young Kuchiki your old mentor use to tease?" she nodded again "you said he is a captain?" she nodded once again "so maybe he has as become the new head of his clan..." he finished and delving into his thought "_so maybe I can ask him to release me of my charges, if he hasn't inherited a grudge against me that is_" he thought with hope.

Soifon knew what he was thinking and decided to voice her thoughts "I know what you're thinking dad and yes I do think he can release you of the charges set on you by his clan and the central 46, he was a good kid a bit short tempered but good and his grandfather was also a good man, you did a great thing for that clan in the long run and am sure if Byakuya heard your story he will understand, well thats if he hasn't changed into a total ass" Soifon said backing up her dads thoughts and joking a little at the end to lighten things up a little.

Her words seem to work as Haelen sighed in relief "that good to hear, thank you deer I will ask him when I have the chance and when am well looking more presentable" he said while pulling at his mask which stretched a little and snapped back harshly into place when he let go, electing a hiss from Haelen and making him rub his now sore cheek.

Soifon shook her head in amusement at her dad "its okay it would be nice with you not having the law of this place coming down of you like a pack of wolfs and who knows maybe the same could go for me" she said nonchalantly as she began to walk down the road and then stopped and turned back to her masked father "by the way what do you want to do now? gather some information? find out whats happening with Byakuya up on the hill? go look for Yoruichi and any of her group? or maybe locate this Rukia girl if she hasn't already been torched? or do you wanna split to cover more ground and take some tasks each?" she suggested

Haelen stood for a second thinking her opinions over they were all very good and important tasks in themselves, they could gather information along the way while they do the tasks, the Rukia thing was tough they had no idea if she was even alive anymore and not just a pile of dust somewhere plus they didn't have a description of what the girl looks like, so even if she was alive they wouldn't know what features to look out for.

Finally there was the splitting up thing he didn't like them splitting up right now not with their full strength still on lock down, but he has full confidence in her stealth skills and could trust her to stay hidden and put up a fight if spotted.

After a minute or two of thinking, the black clad man came to an effective setup "Okay we will split up cover more ground, but I want you to try and stay out of trouble okay sweetie" she nod and smiled at his worry " we will gather intel as we go along thats if there's any to collect, I will take the hill you try and find yoruichi her gang"explained Haelen to Soifon who nodded so far liking this setup, she gets to search for Yoruichi and he will be somewhere easy to meet up with if she comes up dry in her search.

Haelen also remember that Kukaku also gave him a brief description on what the groups members look so he decided to pick up where he left off"and that's if they around I was told one was a nerdy looking Quincy, a busty redhead with blue flower hair pins, a tall muscular Mexican man and finally a guy with spiky orange hair with loads of spirit energy and a blade nearly as big him which he carries on his back, soooooo not hard to miss" Haelen finishing his description of their fellow Ryoka.

Soifon whistled at the group they did sound like an interesting bunch "_a nerdy Quincy, a busty redhead, a tall mexican and a spiritual juiced up ginger hedgehog sounds like the makings of great manga or show_" She mused before returning her focus back to Haelen "okay got it am going to search for anyone who looks like them" stated the black and blueish haired woman who was about ready to flash step away before stopping herself "and oh dad please stay safe yourself, okay?" gentle asked Soifon with worry filling her voice.

The masked father smiled at his daughters concern for his well being "okay I promise my little honey bee" he stated in his most sincerest voice.

She was relieved to hear him promise to her "thank you, now lets get a move" was all she said before flash stepping away.

Haelen stood their for a second before turning to gaze into one of the shadows around him "_hmm strange it feels like the shadows have changed somehow...nah must just be paranoia or something_" he thought before flash stepping off to the Sokyoku hill were a captain level battle was taking place.

And with that two new Ryoka enter the playing field.

**Chapter four end**

**Yeah not much happened in this chapter but a lot happens in the next one and it is the longest chapter yet, I could make every chapter long but I dont want them to be super long to the point of being painfully long I have read such fics and their good but I feel they should have been more chopped up a bit to give the reader some time to digest some of the story.**

**Any way this chapter was more of a connective chapter and a setup for the next one, review if you liked anything about it please no flames is it? you know anything down right hateful, criticism is still welcome.**

**Next chapter A bees search and a traitors reveal**


	5. A Bees Search and a Traitors Reveal

**Here it is the 5th chapter and the longest yet, now I don't want people to thing that their will be massive chapters every single time the chapter will very in size depending on how of an is happening with that chapter. **

**Anyway quite a bit happens in this chapter so I hope you enjoy so on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its original characters.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

**"Zanpaktou speaking"**

**"_Zanpaktou thinking_"**

**'Zanpaktou/kido techniques'**

**Sometime later with Haelen stairs of the Sokyoku hill**

After some jumping, running and plenty of flash steps Haelen had arrived at the start of the long zigzag stairway of the Sokyoku hill. During his journey towards the enormous hills stairs he took a minute to think over the intel he picked up from over hearing some local soul reapers "_ so it would appear there's a new Kenpachi and he was recently in a fight with one of the Ryoka and this particular Ryoka possessed a huge Zanpaktou, thats gotta be this Ichigo boy, apparently their fight was pretty damn destructive on the surroundings as well"_ recollected Haelen intrigued on mention of the battle between the squad 11 captain and Ichigo.

Helen's thoughts then shift to the second bit of information he overheard_"than theirs word of a captain going by the name of Aizen being murdered and it would seem he received a pretty nasty end from the description of how his corpse was described_" he exited he thoughts when he arrived at the start of the stairs.

Before Haelen made a move to begin his travel up the near endless looking stairway. Haelen absorbed in the feel of the great battles happening around Seireitei, he could sense it in the air the various great spiritual energies clashing and fighting for dominance.

One particular spirit energy grab his attention he could never forget this old powerful scorching spirit energy and the fact he could feel its strength from here was just another testament to its owners unyielding strength "_old man clearly hasn't let himself get soft over the years ha_" thought the cloaked man, amused and impressed by the head captains strength.

Haelen focused back on the stairway and then started gazing upward and whistled at all the steps there were "_boy I forgot how many there are, well better get started it feels like the battle is reaching to an impressive level_" Haelen began the long run up the lengthy stairwell, as he was making his way up he began to feel a pair of low energy signatures coming towards him.

As Healen took in the energies he could feel that they were both very drained and one was very injured on top of it all. After some time of running Haelen could begin to see the source of the energies. Coming into Haelen's sight was a man with blood red hair carrying with him a small angry looking girl in both his banged arms. She was struggling with him screaming, hitting and sometimes pulling at his cheeks, the last one was kind of amusing to watch really.

Haelen paused in his run and started thinking on how best to go about this "_hum their running from the hill, he looks injured she's…. wearing white robes! and has a red collar around her neck! the ones used on prisoners before execution, is she Rukia?! yes she has to be!, now I can get some real answers, well better make my presences know_" "hey!" Haelen shouted to the pair waving with enthusiasm, almost like he was waving two old friends he hadn't seen a while.

The pair stopped their arguing and halted in their stride to stare at the man in shock, they didn't sense anyone there. They were so court up in their disagreement that they didn't pay attention to their surroundings at all, not even taking the time to watch their steps properly.

For a moment everything was silent Rukia stared at the man anxious about what he could want, the man with red hair stared with a scowl and kept one arm holding the small girl while the other slowly reached for his blade by his hip. Seeing the man's movements Haelen decided he better defuse the tension before things started getting out of hand "wait their kiddo! am not here to fight in fact I think you and me are here for similar reasons" he said lifting his arms up in a surrendering manner showing he was not intending on attacking the pair.

The injured man and Rukia stared at him sceptically. The redhead decided to speak first " yeah right, why should I believe you? especially when you're all covered up in that cloak" he said with high distrust and with narrowed eyes.

Haelen sighed at how right he was he did look untrustworthy all covered up in his cloak "ok ok I see your point" he said with a slightly amused tone, with that Haelen pulled back his hood to reveal…..his masked face. The pair stared at him as if waiting for something "what?" he asked in a confused tone, completely unaware of what had them staring at him with expectation.

Rukia was the one answer his question"well what you waiting for? take it off so we can see your face" she said pointing at Haelen while other man did the same, except with his now drawn katana.

It was then that it dawned on him what they were waiting for "Oh you mean this" he said pointing at his mask and they both nodded "well sorry I'm afraid I can't take it off" he said hoping they would let it go after that.

The redhead growled in annoyance at Haelen "what do you mean you wont!" he demanded in an angered tone.

"I said I _cant, _I didnt say I won't, I'm not playing any game if that's what you're thinking kid, I just cant remove it, believe me on this if I could I would but I can't, not without causing risks to others" he said with sincerity thick in his voice which seemed to calm the pairs nerves. Haelen gave a quick cough to compose himself he didn't like talking about his suit's major faults talking about them only made him think of what he lost because of it. Haelen turned his attention directly to the girl in the man's arm "now tell me are you this Rukia girl that this Ichigo guy has come to rescue" Haelen questioned nonchalantly wanting to get straight back on track.

He sees he hit the nail on the head when the the pair gain surprised expressions on their faces. After coming down from her shock Rukia was able to start forming a response though she was clearly nervous "um yes how d-do you know? an-and what are you he-here for?" she asked stuttering a bit.

To the pairs unease Haelen began to laugh a little, though it was low and short it still put the pair on edge "good, this is good, to see that you are safe and out of the hands of whoever is behind this whole mess" spoke Haelen with a cheerful tone while he nodded in relief.

The paired stared at him in worried shock by the reveal that something else might be happening. Before either of them could speak or think on his words Haelen voice shut all those forming question down like a switch "you boy what's your name?" ordered Haelen in a sudden commanding tone which had both soul reapers taken aback by his sudden change in attitude.

The man in question swallowed the lump that formed in his throat before speaking "um Re-Renji Abarai" he said sweating a little he didn't know why that voice scared him so much that his blood felt like it had been frozen, the feeling was like he was standing before a dozen captains and he didn't know why. Normally Renji would yell at someone for calling him kid or boy like this masked stranger was, but in his presence he really did feel like child though he wouldn't admit.

"ahh Renji what a good name oh and may I ask Rukia what is your full name? I was only told your first name and never actually caught your surname sorry" he said in a slightly embarrassed tone at not thinking to catch her last name.

Rukia felt a little relieved at him asking her name in a more laidback manner"its well its um Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki sir" she said with a sad tone as she remember her brother and looks up the hill in the direction of the fight between her brother and Ichigo that still waged on strongly from the feeling of their crushing and clashing energies.

Haelen was shocked to hear her last name "_Kuchiki?, really this young girl is a member of one of the 4 great noble houses? and she is being sentenced to execution like this? and so fast too, something like this should take _way _longer to be finalized not sped up, okay that seals it something is seriously going on here if someone of the noble families can be sentenced to death so….quickly_" when Haelen left his thoughts storing the new evidence away he saw the girl looking up with a sad and worried look on her face, following her line of sight he saw she was looking in the direction of the fight happening at the top of the hill "and that must be where that Ichigo kid is fighting with Byakuya Kuchiki" he spoke in a solemn tone.

Rukia and Renji stared at the guy in more surprise at seeing that he knew of Ichigo and Byakuya's current fight. "how di-" was Rukia about to question the masked man before she was cut of by him lifting his hand up to pause her.

"Yeah I know of him and that he has brought some friends with him to aid in your recuse, I also know he is a Substitute Soul Reaper and that he has massive reserves of spiritual energy, it;s quite interesting that this boy has already attained a Bankia,I must say you sure did pick a hell of guy to turn into a Soul Reaper Miss Kuchiki, plus I know that he is fighting with the current Head of your clan plus also seem to be a captain quite bold move on his part" he said praising Rukia and Ichigo with gentle humour clear in his voice.

Rukia couldn't help but smile a bit at the man's words about Ichigo being a hell of choice. It was short lived when she reminded herself that she was the reason that he and his friends where here putting their lives in danger for her own incompetence and mistakes "yeah he is but he shouldn't have come, none of them should, this is my fault and I should pay for it" she stated in a self loathing but stern tone tone. Any facade of strength she may have shown was shattered by the sight tears beginning to form in the corners of her violet eyes.

Renji was about to protest before Haelen cut him off "maybe you're right, maybe you should pay for your actions" Haelen said shrugging his shoulders lazily. Both Renji and Rukia stared at the man in surprise at his word "but then again how do you know everything will turn out better if you die, how do you know it won't become worse, how do you know your death won't lead to something much more worse" Haelen said in a foreshadowing tone which sent icy shivers through the pair.

Rukia didn't know what to say she didn't think of it like that, she never thought her death could cause things to get any worse "I um I just think that with me death this will all stop and everything can go back to normal for everyone, the Head captain himself! promised to let Ichigo and his friends go as my final request" she said trying to get them to understand her point.

Haelen looked at the girl saddened from what he heard "oh my dear girl, I'm afraid generyise would not fulfil such a promise" he said with a voice of pity as he stared at the girl and saw her final hopes beginning to be crushed under his words "it's true he would not, they have _invaded _Soul Society his pride, the home of the Soul Reapers, a supposed to be _impenetrable _forte, do you really believe he or any soul reaper like him would fulfil such a promise?" after he said this he began to see the lingering tears in the young girls violet eyes begin slide down her pale cheeks. It broke his heart to see it, she reminded him of when he first met Soifon and when she cried.

"Wh-why? I ju-just want them t-to live I do-don't want them to be har-" Rukia who was now crying and beginning to throb was stopped by Renji when he decided he had enough of being quiet.

"Listen Rukia! they aren't going to die, Ichigo isn't going to die, and you're going to live no one has to sacrifice themselves, this, this is all bullshit OK you did nothing wrong, you have done nothing to deserve death!" Renji declared with a voice which showed he strongly believed his words.

Rukia didn't know what to say they all really believed she was innocent of any crime. None of them at all thought this was hopeless, that it would just be better to just let her be executed and be done with, let her just become a memory to fade into time. Wouldn't it just be better that way? with her gone the fighting would at least stop and if Ichigo's group moved fast enough maybe they could escape.

"He's is right, you don't look like you deserve any of this to me this is all well…. wrong very very wrong to say the least" commented Haelen in a deadly serious tone which had the pair on edge. Haelen looked up to the hill and thought it was time continue up the hill "well I'm going up, you two coming with?" Haelen asked as he began walking past them.

"No we are going to keep going down, but tell me why are you going up their are you going to help Ichigo?" asked Rukia a bit hopeful that he was.

Haelen turned back to the girl before he decided to answer " if he really needs my help then sure" "_but I got this feeling that the hill is where everything will playout and whatever is going on here will reveal itself, but for now I will try and lay low, I know I shouldn't let her go but I still feel she is at the centre of it all and if I wait I may get answers_" presumed Haelen.

"Thank you...um" thanked the young Kuchiki with a thankful smile and soft violet eyes, before it something struck her "um this is um little embarrassing but we never got your name?" asked Rukia turning red a little from embarrassment on not asking him for his name. As renji heard this he also felt stupid for not asking the masked man to identify himself.

After hearing the young girls request the masked Haelen felt rude for introducing himself to them "oh sorry, I really should have told you both sooner, well my name is Haelen, Haelen Bennet" he revealed.

For a moment the pair looked at him stranged they had never heard of any one with such a name living in soul society. Renji and Rukia quickly snapped out if their musing on Haelen name and refocused back on the man "thank you Haelen please just do what ever you can, and if you can also I would like if Byakuya was also not killed" requested Rukia sound very desperate.

Haelen simple nodded to the girl feeling their was no need for words. Rukia smiled softly at him showing her all her gratitude in that one smile, it warmed Haelens heart and but also filled him with guilt at letting her and Renji go of alone not knowing what was hunting after them.

With that Haelen began flash stepping up the stairs, when he reached the top he found himself nearly abal to taste the two concentrated masses of spirit energy. He could also pick up on the corner of his senses multiple smaller signatures at one part of the hills little woodlands that covered a part of the hill. Sensing these smaller signatures Haelen decided to hide at the top of one of the many trees and wait to see what happens.

When Haelen got into a good position to watch the battle he saw an impressive sight. On one end of the field he saw a captain with long black hair wielding a sword with a concentrated white spiritual energy coming off and taking the form of what looked like wings and a halo around the back of its wielder. The man himself looked pretty beat up possessing multiple deep cuts with his captains coat covered more freshly red than white.

On the other end an orange haired teen who was wielding a pitch black katana and sporting a long black capped robe. The young man was currently surrounded by pure black spirit energy that was lined deep blue and was flowing like ebony flames. The kid was in no better state than his opponent possessing an equal amount of cuts and overall general damage.

"_impressive the pair of them, I sure hope neither of them end up killing each other, given the look of the captain he is definitely a Kuchiki given the scarf that they all seem to fancy and the head decoration too._" he thought amused by the captains typical choice in style.

Haelen was harshly knocked out of his thought by the impact of the two captain level fighters colliding and causing a huge wave of black and white spirit energy, the two powers began to struggle between each other in a fight for dominance. Haelen was having a tough time holding onto the tree he was seated on threatening to be knocked out by the huge shock wave which seemed to be trying to do its best to send him flying.

After a moment the struggle ended and both opponents stud on opposite ends of the field covered and drench in their own freshly spilled blood, dust was lifted all around them and the sky above was filled with fading wisps of the pairs spirit energy.

Haelen was a little bit surprised but not by what just happened but by what didn't "_huh you would think with power like that colliding their would be more damage to their surroundings especially given that shock wave just then oh well it was still an impressive display none the less_" mused Haelen quite impressed by the young men's display of focused power.

After a second of just standing there the captain left side bust with blood and then a second later the same happened for Ichigo who had to use his sword for support. Haelen saw the captain reveal in one hand what looked glowing blossom petals "_must be from his Zanpaktou_" Haelen thought sensing some fading energy coming from petals.

Haelen watched as the two had a quick conversation which ended with the captain flash stepping away and Ichigo roaring into the air "_um why he is doing that?, a victory cry maybe?_" thought Haelen with a deadpan expression on his mask, somehow.

Next the cloaked man watched as the young man's friends came to his aid "_Oh so it was their energies I sensed, some of them look pretty banged up but in good condition, I would follow them but I still think this is the right place for answers, I will let them go, and hope they stay safe_" he thought with renewed guilt at letting them go alone especially in their condition, and watched as the kids picked up Ichigo and left for stairs probably to go an try to catch up with Rukia and Renji.

Haelen waited for a bit until he began to sense something in the centre of the hills clearing. Appearing in the clearing was a man with wavy brown hair, wearing glasses, alongside the man was another man with grey, purplish hair, a fox like grin, but the thing which caught Haelen's attention the most was that both men were wearing captain haori's "_I don't like the look of this_" as if fate was against him he sensed 3 more signatures appear and 2 of them he recognized.

A short distance in front of the 2 men was Rukia and Renji and a third man, he was a dark skinned man wearing silver sunglasses and some orange rope around his neck which also tied his purple hair into a ponytail. "_OK so I really don't like the look of where this is going, but it doesn't mean I'm right, right?_"he thought to himself hoping his feeling was wrong.

But the next thing Haelen knew he was hearing the voice of a woman in his claiming claiming to be the lieutenant of the 4th and was sending a message from both her and captain Unohana, then went of to tell about the supposedly dead captain Aizen of the 5th being a traitor along with some cohorts, he stabbed his own lieutenant and almost killed a captain named Hitsugaya and that he slaughtered the central 46 "_well….shit_" was all Haelen could think to describe his thought on the situation.

Haelen could only sigh in disappointment "_traitors are always the worse, I can't imagine the effects this is going to have on their squads later_" the masked man thoughts than shifted to his daughter"_I wonder how Soifon's been doing since we parted, with our cloaks on no one should be able to sense use_".

**Earlier with Soifon**

"_Well that looks like a party_" thought Soifon as she watched some black spiky haired captain with a little pink haired girl near by fighting with some giant samurai warrior that was shadowing the movements of a werewolf captain "_wish I could take a picture of that_" she thought in slight disappointment.

"**I do too, that is like a once in a lifetime sight and it between two captains thats something you don't see everyday, but what really amazes me is that guy with the spiky hair, he ain't even using his bankai at all" **Said Suzumebachi from within Soifon's inner world

Soifon nodded in agreement "_ yeah you're right that is impressive for sure, awww look at the little girl she's cheering for him how adorable….is she wearing a lieutenant's badge?_" Soifon squinted her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things "_holy shit, she is wearing one does that mean that, that kid is strong enough to be a lieutenant?_"

Suzumebachi gave a little snicker at Soifon's shock at seeing that the young pinket was a lieutenant's **"it would seem so my queen and from the looks of things she seems to be no stranger to violence either, so I would keep your guard up if you cross her, just because she looks likes a little girl doesn't mean that sword can't kill you" **lectured Suzumebachi in a perky tone.

Soifon sighed "_yeah yeah I know I know, so from the looks of it the captains have been replaced since the last century but it also seem their about the kill each other as well_" she then release a mock sigh "_but it makes for a good show at least" _she feels Suzumebachi nod in agreement _"shame I can't stick around to watch though_" finished Soifon hearing Suzumebachi release whine at her from her inner world.

Before Soifon flash stepped away she took one last look at the fight and saw that a few more building became victims to pair of captains destructive battle.

As Soifon flash stepped through Seireitei she could see many soul reapers moving about the place and could sense some high levels clashing, not as high as the previous fight she just witnessed, so she was guessing some lieutenants were fighting each other some where.

Soifon stopped on the tiled tops of one the Seireitei's many walls when she saw intense flames burning in the distance and could sense some seriously strong spiritual energies coming from that direction, she knew one was Yamamoto's for sure and she could vaguely recognize the other two and if memory served right it would have to be captain Ukitake and Kyoraku two of Seireitei's of most experienced captains.

Once she had a good read of the situation she turned away from the fight, no way was she getting anywhere near that, not in a million years, her dad had told her stories about the old man and she now knew better than ever the strength of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto and it was something not to cross recklessly.

"**yeah you can say that again, he and Ryujin Jakka would destroy us especially since we aren't ever at full strength, but even then I would like to avoid a fight with those two, but! if we ever have too am ready for them!" **exclaimed the fairy like zanpaktou while expressing her will to not back down by putting on a little suit of golden armour **"SO BRING IT ON!"** she exclaimed pointing her stinger in the air dramatically which briefly gleamed at the tip.

Soifon shook her head at her Zanpakuto's display of heart "_yeah yeah calm down, we're not gonna go fight them, thought I will admit I am curious to see how my own strength fairs against today's captains? I really do want to fight one but finding Yoruichi and her group takes top priority, though..._" Soifon turned back to look at the Sokyoku hill before continuing "_I haven't spotted any of them and if I am correct dad said the orange hedgehog possessed big reserves of spirit energy, and the execution would have taken place so it's most likely where they have gone there, plus I haven't sensed Yoruichi any where near by so either she is staying hidden or is out of my range, and further given how I am now my sensing is currently limited_" thought Soifon trying to picture the groups scenario on how they went about it and the most likely place they would be right now.

Suzambach seeing where her master was likely going with this** "so you're thinking of heading to the Sokyoku hill to meet up with Haelen" **she got a nod **"well what you waiting for get a move on!" **shouted the bee lady at her master

"I am jeez no need to shout, you're so impatient" spoke Soifon annoyed by her zanpakuto's restless attitude while she began her flash steps towards the Sokyoku hill.

"**well I am your zanpaktou ~ so I must get it from you"** sang Suzumebachi in a mocking tone sporting a huge teasing grin.

Soifon merely grunted in response to that, which only served to make her swords grin bigger seeing that her master had no come back.

**Back with Haelen**

Haelen then went on to watch how this Aizen floored Ichigo and Renji with next to no effort, then go on to defeat a wolf faced captain with Hado 90 Kurohitsugi "_Hado 90 am impressed he used it without an incantation, and that fallen captain must be from the werewolf clan_, _am sorry kids but hang in there I swear I will patch you right up I just need to see what this guy wants, and whatever it is it must be stored within Rukia's body" _so Haelen forced himself to stay put and watch to see what it was Aizen was after from Rukia.

Haelen watched on painfully as Aizen took Rukia by the collar and slowly started walking away with her to a less crowded part of the rocky hill. As they were walking the group who picked up Ichigo came rushing back on to the hill seeking to help but were sadly where stopped when Gin stepped in front of the group and started releasing a heavy spiritual pressure on the group which knock out the red headed girl and the nerdy Quincy due it's sheer unexpected power "_I have really got to learn their names_" thought Haelen briefly feeling bad on not knowing most the individuals names.

So with the group stopped in their tracks Aizen began to fill in the blanks of what was going on in soul society. Starting on how he located Rukia in the world of living, correcting the mistake on the time in which the central 46 were thought to be killed saying how he killed them straight after he found her, and took complete control of the central 46 by using his Kyoka Suigetsu on the central 46 assemble hall to make it look like they were still holding regular meetings, further more informing on how always either him or one of his cohorts were always in the Central 46.

Aizen then went on to speak of how they were issuing all the orders of Central 46 and with that control used to order the capture of Rukia using the captain and lieutenant of squad 6, Byakuya and Renji. Issued the destruction of Rukias gigai which will dissolve her soul and leave the Hogyoku open for the taking, he stated the easiest way for him to extract it was to have her die by the Sokyoku.

To further fill in the gaps, Aizen told how the only times when none of them were occupying the Central 46 was the few hours during two captain's meetings, he then reveals he fakes his death and goes to live underground. He states how he knew that her friends might save her and that the execution might fail because of it.

Haelen listened intently to the browns haired man's story and to say he was stunned by what he heard would be an understatement in its fullest "_this man is terrifyingly intelligent, he has been playing Soul Society from the shadows this whole time giving out orders with central 46's stamp, then that sword of his what a terrifying ability, complete hypnosis, but I wonder if it affects the sixth sense the ability to sense spiritual energy? _" pondered Haelen mulling over the possibility that Aizen's ability may have one flaw in it.

Haelen then went on to hear of the 2 different methods of extracting an object from a soul and talked about how Kisuke Urahara invented the method for implanting an objects into the soul "_Kisuke? that's one of Soifon's friends from when she was lieutenant of squad 2, I remember her telling me he became some big shot scientist and turned squad 12 into a research squad or something that's always experimenting and tinkering, apparently the squad made some great things from what she said, but now it seems his work is causing problems_" he thought frowning at the thought of one of her friends creations being in the centre of all this.

Looking down below Haelen saw Aizen pulled out of his robes a small light purple object that look to be made of some sort of metal, he said he spent countless hours over Kisuke's research looking for the second method to extracting an object from a soul, Aizen clicked a button on the object and some like gas began to spray out.

Suddenly Haelen saw sharp green spikes sprout out of the ground six in total standing over 8 feet in height possessing a small circuit like design on the surface with small currents of red electrical energy zipping between their tips forming a rough circle, Aizen's left hand began to transform and take on a look similar to a glove which was green in colour like the spikes and possessing a similar circuit design looking to be etched into the glove.

With his green covered hand Aizen trusted the appendage into Rukia chest making a horrid puncturing sound on impact. Rukia hovered in the air with Aizen transformed hand logged in her chest with a look a pure horror and pain etched on her face. Slowly and carefully Aizen began to pull his hand out her chest with a small glowing orb in his grasp, their was no blood, no jagged look to the wound or any scream of pain from Rukia just silence.

The hole in Rukia's chest looked just like that a hole black and void but not perfectly circler like seen on hollows, the hole in her chest began to close as if it was never there in the first place much to everyone's amazement even Aizen who showed a little surprised "Amazing and no permanent harm to the soul what an astounding technique, it too bad for you I just don't have any use for you anymore" he spoke in a calm tone as he picked Rukia up by her red collar and pointed her in the direction of the silver haired captain with fox like grin "kill her Gin" he ordered in a more sinister but still soft tone.

The silver haired captain turned away from the victims of his spiritual pressure and drew his blade while swaggering over to get into a better position"if I must" he said in voice which sounded like he was being asked to run an errand rather than take a life. Gin point his blade into the direction of Rukia with the sharp side facing towards the sky and the back side facing downwards.

Gin was about to call out his blades name, but was stopped when he found himself captured by a set of what looked to be flat strips of light pinning his arms to his sides, the constructs of light looked to take on a sort of blunt six point star shape one pining his biceps to his sides and the other doing the same to his forearms.

Everyone present was now frozen in place shocked to see Gin captured off guard like this. The next thing people heard was a voice coming from the forest calling out **'Bakudo 63 Sajo Sabaku!' **suddenly speeding out of the shadows the forest flying towards Gin was a glowing golden rope which captured Gin before he or anyone could make a move to help him, however the rope did not aim for his upper body but instead bond his legs keeping him stuck in place for what was to come next.

Appearing in a flash step a small distance from Gin was Haelen with his cloak now removed with his black covered hand clasp together and spilling out green spirit energy with some wisps of golden yellow coming off, he sounded to have come to the end of an incantation when he shouted out **'Bakudo 75 Gochutekkan!'.**

Those words seemed to have an impacted on Gin because for a moment he lost of bit of colour in his face before harshly pinned under 5 large pillars that look to built out of metal, connected by chains at the top of the pillars, the pillars fell right out of the sky and land directly on Gin with only a brief "oh my!" escaping his lips before finally getting firmly captured by the high level Bakudo.

Everyone witness to this stared stunned at seeing such a powerful captained taken by surprised by this unknown man. Aizen who was now without Rukia in his grasp thanks to her brother sweeping in and reclaiming her from Aizen, who was currently staring at the the masked man with face that showed no loss of composure but was mulling over on who this new arrival could be.

Tousen had not change in his facial expression either just deciding to stand their thinking on how best to deal with the unexpected interference.

Ichigo and the gang were staring at the man thankful and and a bit weirded out by his outfit, Orihime in particular was thinking "_is he an alien come from out of space to lend us a hand? wait do they have aliens here in the afterlife? wait this is the afterlife so why wouldn't they? Well maybe..._" well anyway you can see her thoughts might go on for a bit so... cough! moving on.

Out of everyone present the only one who spoke up was Rukia who was more than happy to see his masked face "Haelen!" she shouted coming out her shock of seeing him capture Gin and amazed at the speed and quality of his Bakudos.

Her voice captured everyone's attention ever Haelen who waved at her and said "hi Rukia glad to see you're okay, especially after that well...lets say unwelcome surgery" he said trying to find a lighter way of putting having someone stick their arm directly into your chest "but never the less am glad to see it didn't do any permanent harm" he finished speaking and turned to Ichigo's group.

The group stared at him nervously waiting for him to speak, well except Orihime who was still lost in her imagination "Hi there am back up sent here by Kukaku, oh and if one of you is her brother she ask, well …more demanded that you make it back alive or else" after his words he noticed the one wearing a bandanna flinched at his words and started shrinking a little into the group "_bull's eye_" was his brief thought.

When Ganju recovered from his slight foreshadowing on how his sister might cause him pain one thing raised his alarms "wait you said my sister sent you!? how did get in here!?" he questioned the mask man who was no longer taking his eye of the two still active captains and currently pinned one who was putting in some slight effort to get free.

"she sent me here using her canon" he answered.

Ganju was shocked how could this guy have gotten through barrier alone? and to top it off unseen? "wait how did you get through alive? let alone unspotted?" asked a disbelieving Ganju surround by a stunned group.

Haelen hmph at Ganjus words before speaking "I asked myself the same thing, the barrier was way too easy to get through even with the preparation and modifications made the orb miss Shiba gave me, but now I have my answer it was him" he said pointing to Aizen who did not react "he lowered the barrier enough so that your group could break through and not get killed, but it seems he never raised it back up which made it still easy to get through" Haelen then turned to look at Tousen who could sense his gaze but did not react to it "oh and I didn't come alone".

Before Tousen knew what had just happened to him he found himself flying and rolling past the Kuchiki's and skidding to the other end of the hill. When he finally came to a skidding halt he could feel the pain coming from the left side of his face and that his shades where now ruined, as for what hit him he could now despite still recovering from the blow to the head sense a small faint energy now standing next to Haelen.

Haelen turned to the cloaked form of Soifon and spoke with a smile under his mask "glad you could make it, I don't know if my odds would be in my favour right now" he spoke in an easy but serious voice.

Soifon turned her hooded head to him but never taking her senses of the traitorous captains"I can tell, but it also seems you got one pretty good though or was that a lucky shot or something?" she asked amused while pointing to the pinned form on Gin who was putting in more effort to free of binds.

He nodded and answered "yes it was lucky, he was in the middle of releasing his Zanpakuto for a kill on Rukia over their, but I stepped in and captured him in a double **Rikujokoro**, a** Sajo sabaku** and well you can see what I finished with" he said looking over at Gin and noticing some cracks slowly forming on his **Gochutekken** "and it would seem this captain is already beginning to break its hold" he spoke in a grim tone.

Soifon also noticed but was not worried for now it would take that captain some time to get out of her dads Bakudo, plus she could sense all the other captains stopping their fights and moving in on their position.

Soifon tilted her head to her dad and began to whispered "so give me the run down from what I understand this captain Aizen is a traitor along with this Gin and Tousen and has completely killed the whole central 46" Haelen gave slight nod to confirm he her information.

Halen whispered back to Soifon "yes but it's more complicated then that, he has been pulling the strings all along even before his faked death and right now he has extracted something called a Hogyoku which seems to have been made by your old friend Urahara, and if a man like this Aizen wants it and your friend was willing to go so far as to hide it in someone's very soul it's got to be pretty damn dangerous" he explained in a stern tone never taking his senses of the traitorous captains.

Soifon was surprised to hear that Urahara would do such a thing to someone, and she was also surprised to hear he made something so potentially dangerous, but she shouldn't be so surprised she knew he was always doing big experiments it was only a matter of time before one of the those experiments made something even he himself would have preferred left undiscovered.

Soifon's eyes hardened on Aizen "I see so Kisuke's work is at the centre of all this" she stated in factual manner.

Haelen nodded "it would seem so, it a glowing orb, Aizen's placed it in his robes" he responded informing Soifon on it's current location.

"I see so we would have to get pretty close to this guy to get it" responded Soifon slipping into a stance and readying herself.

Haelen seeing this placed a hand on her shoulder to halt her, she turned her head a little in his direction "yes we would and that's what put us at a disadvantage, he's very fast, his swords strikes are of very damaging and his strength is enough that he has been stopping Zanpakutos strikes with one hand, his kido is pretty good too he did Hado 90 with no incantation" he knew he got through to her when he felt her tense "but theirs unfortunately more his zanpaktou can completely hypnotize someone if they see its release, all five base senses become at his mercy though am not sure about the sixth" he finished still mulling over the last bit but he was hoping not to find out.

Soifon was not liking the sound of this guy it was bad enough that this guy was creepy but he was strong too, strong enough to have other captains following him, he has a zanpakuto that can completely hypnotize someone if they see its release _ "wow fates a bitch for deciding to make this guy evil" _thought Soifon in bitter humor that a guy like this decided to become bad_._

Soifon and Haelen's attention where focused back completely on Aizen when he finally decided to speak "I did not foresee any possibility that their would be any more Ryoka, especially ones as tactful as you pair, I never sensed either of you until it was too late and Gin had been captured and Tousen had received a most fearsome kick, but I must ask who are you two?" he asked in a confident and polite voice.

Soifon crossed her arms over her chest and huffed "Like we'd tell you" she exclaimed answering for both of them.

This only seemed to amuse Aizen as he grew a sinister smile "okay be stubborn I suppose it does not matter I will correct my little mistake and get back on course" He was going to reach for his Zanpaktou but before he could draw it some cloth wrapped itself around the hilt,guard, sheath and his hand keeping Aizen from drawing the blade.

Two figures could be seen holding Aizen in place one was a beautiful dark skin woman with long purple hair and sharp golden eyes, this was Yoruichi Shihoin and she was the one currently holding the cloth trapping Aizen's hand and Zanpaktou.

Soifon was happy to see she was safe and could further more see she had changed since she last saw her, she seemed more mature, her hair was longer and she seemed to have ditched most of the stealth force uniform except for the shirt "_it's good to see she is safe though she does look like she's been in a fight she has a few cuts and bruises_" she observed a bit worried for old mentor fighting condition.

Soifon turned and looked at the second figure, she was wearing a shirt like Yoruichi, a hakama and standard stealth force shoes. she was about Yoruichi's hight if not just a bit smaller, she has white hair patterned with streaks of black occasionally appearing, her skin was snow white and her eyes where two different colours the right being brown the other being pale blue. The woman who Soifon could only guess was the current squad 2 captain, and looked to be the one Yoruichi had been fighting was currently holding her zanpaktou against Aizen's juglar from behind him.

Yoruichi turned and stared daggers at Aizen "their no where for you to go Aizen it's over give up" spoke Yoruichi sounding to be in a particularly bad mood today. She was to use today's confusion to check in on Soifon and see if she could still salvage their friendship but she found out from the current captain of squad two, who at the time she assumed was Soifon, she couldn't tell the woman had her face covered, had also left soul society shortly after her and Kiskue and has not been seen ever since.

Yoruichi briefly thought back to that conversion with the 2nd's captain.

**Flashback **

"what do you mean she left!" shouted Yoruichi with a disbelieving voice and equally disbelieving expression on her face at hearing that Soifon abandoned soul society shortly after her and Kisuke. Yoruichi and her opponent where both bruised and scratched and some of the surrounding forest was a bit busted up by their battle up till now.

The second squad captain sighed hating to put a hold on their battle"it's like it said in the report given to me, Shaolin Fon went awol and hasn't been seen since, the head captain was planning on asking her to become your replacement but she disappeared before he could, there were mentions of her being seen heading into the west Rukon, and further talk about a soul reaper in a stealth force uniform roaming the Rukon's and sometime helping the locals, the mentions of these sighting ended at the 80th Rukon about a centry ago" explained the pale skinned captain professionally.

Yoruichi was not liking this her little bee had disappeared but she needed to know one last thing "why did she leave? can you please tell me that" she asked but not without a stern tone.

The captain stared with a blank look before saying "fine, the believe is she left because she was a Fon" Yoruichi cocked an eyebrow confused "_what does that have to do with anything?_" seeing her confusion the captain subtle smirked small, little, faint barely even noticeable before it was gone and replaced back with a placid face "you don't know do you?" she spoke in a even tone but held and under current of mocking.

Yoruichi could hear the under current in the womans tone and scowl at the woman for it"know what? what does the Fon family have to do with Soifon's departure?" at this point Yoruichi was demanding to know, she needed to know what happened to make her old student leave.

The other woman a held a little laughed back in her throat at Yoruichi's fading cool before replying "everything" was what she said, she saw the dark skinned woman confusion worsen, the 2nd captain saw she would have to elaborate "as you know the Fon take training their their young very seriously, but the reason they do so is for the Shihoin" she first stated before pointing at Yoruichi for an example, who stiffened a little at not like where this could be going "but do you know how seriously?" the woman asked in a knowing tone which just served to start pissing Yoruichi off.

Yoruichi started thinking back, she has never seen the children train but she has seen the near adults, but not the children of the Fon. She remembers looking into the cold lifeless eyes of all the Fon's, it honestly scared her seeing so many of them always looking emotionless. She remembers why she picked Soifon to be her guard, not because she was the strongest but because she was the least empty looking.

She always wondered why the Fon seemed like that but she always had to put it to the back of her head due to her duties as a captain, in the end she just came to the conclusion they were trained well in hiding their emotions and that Soifon was their black sheep, but with the feeling of apprehension rising in side of her she was starting to think there's more to it than she thought.

The current captain saw Yoruichi was thinking something through and had a good Idea on what "clearly not" she said in a monotone voice. Once she saw she had back Yoruichi's attention she continued "not many know about the Fons training methods due to clan privacy, I bet even the Shihouin house didnt know much about their methods or those who did just turned a blind eye to it, but when the Fon was found out it was truly horrifying and was quickly turned into a major political event" Yoruichi couldn't believe what the woman way saying, her clan turning a blind eye? and what was found out that was turned into a major event?.

Coming out of her debate Yoruichi looked back at the woman and steeled to ask "what happened? what was found that caused such trouble?" asked Yoruichi in steeled voice ready for what ever was to come.

The Captain shrugged and decided to answer "brainwashing of their children" she spoke with only the tiniest of distaste in her voice that most wouldn't even pick it up.

Yoruichi's eyes snapped open wide and was now frozen solid by the impact of woman words wors "_no NO! that can't be it, Soifon was never like them, she was a black sheep never really good at hiding her emotions but maybe that was because…. because ….OH god dammit this is so fucked up brainwashing children! but into wha!..._" Yoruichi thoughts froze when it dawned on her "_into the perfect body guards, they were always describe as perfect always brave,always willing to lay down their lives for their charge, always for the….Shihoin, the major Shihoin's of the clan have always had a guard from the Fon, but they never really seemed to come across as brave, they mainly seemed to come across as empty_" recalled Yoruichi as her hands tightened into fists and her gut felt like it was twisting and making her feel sick.

Yoruichi was about the ask for more details but was interrupted by the voice of the squad 4th's Isane delivering the message of Aizen's betrayal and shortly after both her and the 2nd's captain decided to end their fight and put a pin their conversion and headed to the Sokyoku hill to confront Aizen.

**End of flashback**

"well this is a surprise, how are you Lady Shihoin? and how is your old friend Kisuke doing? I hope he doesn't mind me making use of one of his discarded toys?" asked Aizen to the dark skinned woman in his most condescending tone, which only served to make the already confused and pissed off woman more pissed off.

Yoruichi gripped the cloth in her grasp tighter and scowled harder at the glasses wearing traitor, if looked could kill she would be staring at the sky through a hole in Aizen's head right now "quiet you! it ends here there's no where left to hide and nowhere left to run" she bit out in a tone of finality.

During the time Aizen was restrained Tousen was also forced to stay put by being captured by his lieutenants who had his sword held placed to Tousen's throat.

Over with Gin he was…. well still pretty weighed down if catch my drift "_god its getting stuffy under here, what the hell is the deal with these things? I would usually be out by now but it's like these things were done by someone who would put an expert to shame_" thought Gin a little frustrated and very impressed by the bindings still keeping him pinned, so for now Gin continued to flare concentrated burst of his spirit energy to wear the final Bakudo down. So far he manage to break the ones on his upper and lower body but he was still under the heavy pillars of Bakudo 75.

Gin could sense that a collection of high level spiritual energies have appeared on the hill, but did not pay them any mind; he just continued to work at breaking the Bakudo that was beginning to cause him some cramps from being still too long.

On the hill appear 3 more captains, 6 lieutenants including the one who had Tousen captured. Those new captain's where Kyoraku of the 8th, Ukitake of the 13th and the Head captain himself. Amongst the lieutenants where Rangiku of the 10th, Omaeda of the 2nd, Hisagi of the 9th, Nanao of the 8th, Iba of the 7th and finally Chojiro of the 1st.

When all had arrived, all were showing their distaste for the traitors in front of them, well except for Rangiku who was too busy trying not to laugh at Gins now serious struggle to get out from under the last Bakudo "_okay now I'm seriously beginning to cramp gaahhh I think a pulled something._" thought an annoyed and slightly in pain Gin who apparently fears nothing more in the world than the possibility of a cramp.

Over with the Head captain he took in his surroundings and easily spotted the very worn down and miraculously still holding together **Gochūtekkan**. Yamamoto was seriously amazed that the thing was still holding, it looked like it was ready to shatter, it had multiple large cracks running along on all sides to the very tops of its pillars, but the pillars were still holding strong despite the constant blasts of spiritual energy being sent through them "_I have not seen a __**Gochūtekkan **_with such _endurance like that since him_" the old captain whose only sign of emotion was the little extra grip applied to his cane.

After refocusing he turned his head to Haelen and the cloaked/hooded form of Soifon "_I wonder if one of them two made it, strange I can feel nothing from the hooded one but from the one with the strange body suit I can sense overly calm spirit energy, it's like am in the presence of another Unohana_" thought the old captain sizing up the two unknowns before him.

Over with Soifon and Haelen they both picked up a rise in spirit coming from above and turned their heads to gaze up, they started noticing a crack beginning the form in the space of the sky. Acting quick Soifon shouted directly to Yoruichi "Yoruichi move!" lucky acting on instinct the dark skinned woman responded to the warning and got out of the way in time to avoid a squared shaped beam of light came shooting down from the crack in the sky.

Once Yoruichi had come to a stop she turned to the cloaked figure of Soifon staring at her with suspicion, replaying the woman's voice over and over again in head and trying to put a face to it until she found the one she was looking for "Soifon?" she asked hoping it was her.

Soifon smiled under her hood liking that her old mentor was able to recognize her voice even after so much time has past "am glad to see you still recognize me after all this time.." she paused to pull back her hood and reveal her face to her old captain "Yoruichi" she finished with a happy smirk on her face.

Yoruichi stood frozen surprised to see that her little bee was here, looking complete unchanged except for her skin seeming more tan and her hair a bit longer. What had the woman most curious was why was she here? and now? and who was that she's with? where has she been all this time? all these questions where driving Yoruichi crazy! but she would have to get answers later "Soifon am surprised to see you and I would love to catch up but there's a bigger problem that needs to be dealt with" said Yoruichi regaining her focus on the matter at hand.

Soifon nodded in agreement there would time latter to catch up later "agreed these guys seem like big trouble and cannot be allowed to leave" Soifon then stared forward to the light protecting Aizen and narrowed her eyes at what she saw "well actually I think we can also say their not all guys anymore" she spoke cryptically to Yoruichi.

Yoruichi turned to see what her ex-apprentice meant and what she gazed upon made her blood boil. Standing in the ray of light was not just Aizen, but also standing next to him was the 2nd division captain with her sword now sheathed. Yoruichi and everyone else present and conscious couldn't believe it there was not just 1 not 2 not 3 but 4! traitorous captains now!. What had Yoruichi so infuriated was the fact that this woman was supposed to be the captain of the squad 2 the squad that enforces law the same squad Yoruichi use to run and this woman was a traitor too!.

Aizen smiled at all the shock face staring his way "I suppose you all must be astonished by this, yes I did have another of my followers hiding in your ranks and she was one of my most valuable implants into your ranks" he revealed turning his head to the stoic woman next to him and smiling down at her "she has been gathering for me information ever since she became a captain, keeping an eye on all the other captains and watching out for anything which could interfere in my plans with her I have been able to move around more smoother than ever for the past dozen decades" he finished with a look that surpassed smug.

Aizen turned back to the captains "After all it's only right that someone I _trained_ personally became a captain and nothing less" Aizen watched on in glee as the expression grew more shocked "thats right I trained and moulded her to become the _perfect_ choice for the next 2nd squad captain"revealed Aizen to every one present.

His eyes then shifted to Soifon seeming completely unsurprised by her reappearance "I must thank you for your departure of Soul Society Soifon, with you gone that left the spot open for who ever was strong and skilled enough to fill the void left, so acting quickly I put in a recommendation for finding and locating a rumoured freelancer who was out in the Rukons, who I explained if trained and educated right could be fit to become the second squad captain and to reinforce my suggestion I said she was spotted using a zanpaktou to slay hollows that appeared" Aizen said watching as the realization brought more shocked expression on everyone's faces, only making him feel more proud that his plan worked. Aizen turned to look back source of subjeect "and it's all seemed to have work out, wouldnt you say Kagami?" asked Aizen to the now named Kagami.

Kagami look up at Aizen "yes lord Aizen your masterful plan went perfectly as alway" she replied in stoic reverence hoping a complementwill make him get a move on "can we go now? am getting sick of being stared at by the fat ass over their" she asked and then pointed over to omaeda who was staring at her with his jaw hanging and sweating grease, and whatever else comes out of his skin.

Aizen laughed at her impatience but decided to comply anyway "very well, we will leave I just need to see if Gin and Tousen are secure" at that Aizen took a quick glance and saw that Tousen was fine in his light ray, Gin on the other hand was…. in his as well but….he was still trapped under the Bakudo which now came with screams of struggle coming from its victim "_wow that spell just refuses to let go_" observed Aizen amazed that the spell was still active even in the ray of light, which was also a thought shared by many.

Haelen and Soifon were also looking at Gin also amazed the spell was still going at it "_wow dad did a really good job with that one_" thought Soifon impressed at seeing the spell was still keeping a captain pinned after so long, "_wow sometimes I even impress myself_" thought Haelen now pretty proud of his work.

Once everyone was done looking at Gin failing to break the free of the persistent Bakudo they all turn their head to look up to the sky and saw something that scared the hell out of most. up in the sky above the Sokyuku hill, ripping a jagged mouth shaped hole in the fabric of space was over a dozen Menos Grande. Behind those very Menos was a giant glowing purple eye with the rest of entity being masked by shadows of the void. The beams of light didn't seem to becoming from any noticeable source it was just coming from within the black void somewhere.

When the Hole was fully opened the ground around the traitors began to crack into imperfect circles and began to rise, like it was being pulled out by some unseen force creating three rocky platforms for the traitors captains that began to slowly rise up to the hole in the sky.

It was only then that the Bakudo pinning Gin finally released and began shattering into hundred of shards of metal that dissolves in the atmosphere as they fell leaving no sign of the spell ever being their. With the spell destroyed Gin began to do a little dance and cheer about sweet freedom at last. When he calmed down he looked into the direction of Rangiku and signed in sadness "_am sorry Rangiku_" he thought in remorse for what he is doing to her as he watched the sheer betrayal reflects in her eyes.

"Are those Menos? and their are so many of them" questioned Omaeda

"Yep they are indeed" spoke Haelen nonchalantly as he watched the Menos stare of in every direction like lost puppies.

Soifon stepped forward and narrowed her eyes into the direction the of hole in the sky "and their seems to be something bigger behind them as well I wonder what it could" observed Soifon curious about the creature behind the Menos.

"What your not even gonna fight!" spoke an angry Iba about to get ready to strike at Aizen.

"Halt!"came the booming commanding voice of Yamamoto stopping all possible attempt at an attack on the traitors. Yammoto moved forward until he was only 20 feet from the yellow ray of light that protected Aizen and Kagami "Do not attempt an attack " the old captain got looks questioning from less experienced soul reapers. The head captain thought it good to explain what the light was before any them did something foolish "it's a technique known as **Negación** and is used by the Menos in order to rescue fellow hollows, once in enveloped in that light it is impossible for those within and without to interact, it is an isolated world in their none but the Menos know it well and the moment that light fell on them it became impossible for you or anyone to reach them" lectured the head captain with firm finality in his voice which made everyone expect a few loose hope of capturing the traitors.

Haelen leaned into Soifon and began to whisper something into her ear, as Soifon listened her eyes widened and later narrowed and grew a smirk on her face, she turned to her dad and nodded never losing her smirk and readied herself for what was about to happen.

Haelen coughed into his hand louder enough to grabbed everyone's attention which was impressive given all the commotion"now, now I wouldn't say its impossible not to still get them, we just can't try directly" everyone stared at Haelen questionably "here let me show you all" he said before he turned to face the hole in the sky.

Haelen spread his legs apart to get into a firm stance he then clapped his hand together with his thumbs crossing over each other, then Haelen began to speak an incantation none of the soul reapers present have ever heard before "black void that's opened like jaw of beast, starve and close, crack shut and open up back to your darkness, bind, close and be bound shut!" as Haelen finished the unknown chant everyone watched curious and cautions as around Haelen appeared dozens of harpoons like objects made of spirit energy, with the sharps heads taking on a void black colour and the rods takings on a bright shining yellow.

Aizen who had changed his style while Haelen was preparing his technique, now no longer wore his glasses, he now had his wavy brown hair swept back with only a single thick curly bang going down the centre of his face, and resting on the bridge of his nose and finally showing off all his faces sharp menacing features. He was starting to have this growing feeling that his escape of Soul Society was _not _going to go, quite as planned.

"**Bakudo!**" shouted Haelen as the spiritual harpoons now aimed their pointed ends in the direction of the Menos filled jagged void in the sky "**Dākuboidosutetchi!**" and on command the harpoon shot off at the hole passing by the **Negacion, **and while on course theystrategically arrange themselves so that as they made contact they pieced not inside the hole but instead around it.

Once contact was established one harpoon from the farthest sides, bottom left on one side and top right on the other of the hole shot of what looked like yellow wires that started connecting with other the harpoons in zigzag order until each of the two wires reach their end harpoons. Once connected with their final harpoon those two harpoons began to glow and shot out a chain each, which had a repeating pattern of yellow and black links with a final round yellow shackle like link which was wide enough to fit something through.

Haelen moved in to incept one of falling chains while Soifon went for the other reaching out their hands they called in the chains the rest of way using their spirit energy to draw them in. With a chain in one hand the pair summoned up a pole of solid green spirit energy in the other and ran them through the shackle like link of the chains and continue until the poll pieced the ground and was secure. Finally the pair began to channel their spirit energy into their poles and watched as their currently green spirit energy began to travel up the chain and to the harpoons on both ends of the Hole.

What began to happen next shocked everyone present ever the always prepared Aizen couldn't believe what he was seeing. Both sets of wires connected to the harpoons began to glow green with both the father and daughter's spiritual energy and slowly began pulling the upper and lower sets of harpoons towards each other and in turn began to slowly close shut up the hole. Despite the Menos doing their best to either cut the wire or pull on the edges of the gap in space it was all proving in vain, because at best all they were doing was slowing it down and not by much.

The effects of the of the voids smooth sealing was beginning to show on the traitors as their platforms ascension was beginning to slow and the **Negacion** was being too grown fainter with each passing second and soon they would be exposed to all the high level soul reapers who waited below like sharks just waiting to strike.

Ukitake seeing that their was no way out for the traitors decided to step forward "so? now what Aizen? your only means of escape has been blocked, so will you surrender and maybe you will get off with a lighter punishment for you and your fellow traitors treachery" spoke Ukitake trying to reason with the traitors.

Aizen frowned as he looked at his means of escape being blocked, but never the less kept on a calm expression. Aizen spotted in the corner of his eye that Kagami was also a little tense at the sight of the void being blocked "don't worry Kagami" he spoke in his ever calm but smug voice getting the different coloured eyed woman's attention "I always have a plan B" he finished as he began to reach into his robes.

Down bellow everyone was watching as Aizen reached into his robe and watched as he pulled out a hand full of small silver objects that looked a lot like blank coin. These objects had everyone staring in sheer horror.

Ichigo who recognized the coin like objects spoke in a panicked voice "I-Ishida are th-those what I-I think they a-are? " asked Ichigo as he was being healed by Orihime who at some point during the commotion saw it best to start healing Ichigo before he bleed to death.

Ishida swallowed hard at the site of the silver objects decided to confirm Ichigo's thought even if he didn't like having to "yes Ichigo it's 'gulp' Hollow bait and lots of it" answered a very tense and powerless Uryu.

Over with Soifon who had let go of the poll and decided to leave in enough of her spirit energy to finish the job, she herself also recognize the coin like objects as hollow bait just as everyone else here could and was also not pleased to so much of the stuff. She could only imagine the chaos that would ensue if that was to be released "that's quite a lot of hollow bait you don't think he is planning to release that much do you?"asked a slightly anxious Soifon to her father hoping he would give the answer she was hoping for.

Haelen who had done the same with his poll as Soifon frowned under his mask "I think he will" he spoke like simply stating a fact "he's backed up into a corner now with his first exit blocked, so he is probably gonna have to create another" stated the masked man to his daughter who nodded in understanding his foresight but still was liking where this could be going.

But Haelen was not done "these more" he said regaining Soifons attention "the barrier around Seireitei may be weakened but it will be strong enough to keep the smell of the hollow bait in and won't allow it to spread into the Rukons" stated Haelen further.

Soifon thought about her father words "_so the hollow baits smell will only stay in the barrier and won't go into the Rukon, yet he talks about it like it's not good...wait!_" coming to a sudden realization Soifon spoke her thought "concentration!" she shouted getting everyone's attention as they decided to listen to the young girl and what she had to say"because of the barrier the smell of the hollow bait won't spread any further and that will mean the smell will be much more potent and may draw in stronger and stronger hollow, not just normals or Menos's!" her words had an effect on everyone present.

Up in the nearly completely faded light of **Negacion**, Aizen smiled sinisterly. He knew the barrier would house in the smell of the hollow bait and would bring in some seriously strong hollows and those hollow would spread all through Seireitei keeping every captain busy or at least keeping them too thinned out to stop him, even the head captain would have to go and defend the Seirieitei at some point. What the soul reapers didn't realize was that the hollow feed was also a distress signal that would be sent to Barragan who would open a portal in the precipice world, he knew Barragan would not betray him yet because he has offered him something he would never turn down, power.

So their Aizen stud creating a platform of spirit energy to stand on followed by his cohorts, as the last of the **Negacion** faded and the rocky platforms fell and mash into the ground with heavy thuds leaving small dirt clouds in their impact.

Aizen's cohorts flashed over to his position all facing back to back so as not to be caught off guard, each had the swords draw expect for Aizen who just stood their staring down at the captains,lieutenants and the Ryoka, while holding the hollow bait scarcely firm; if he was to hold them any tighter they would break and all of Hueco Mundo would come hammering down on Seireitei.

Aizen looked at the hollow bait then back at the enemies below, then looked out at the Seireitei picturing it swarmed with hollows of every class and smiled in pure glee at the thought of seeing it happen right now "_it would be a most exciting sight to see, I always was more interested in this choice of escape much less dull_"thought Aizen somewhat happy that it has come to this.

So with his mind made up Aizen turned to the occupants below "well since my first plan of escape has failed I suppose I am only left with.." and before ending his sentence and before any one could make a move to stop him, he shattered all the delicate silver coins of hollow bait of with a small concentrated burst of spirit energy so as to not leave any on himself "plan B" he finished with a malicious smirk place on his lips.

When the Dust of the coins had finally dispersed into the atmosphere, the occupants could only watch in horror as dozen up dozens of black rifts of various sizes began appearing all over Seireitei along with what sounded like hundreds of monstrous blood curdling screams coming from within the increasing black abysses.

The monsters of Hueco Mundo have just broken into Seireitei.

**End of chapter 5**

**Dākuboidosutetchi- **Meaning** Black Void Stitch. **Its a sealing Bakudo technique created by Haelen for the purpose of closing rifts to Hauco Mundo not much else is know about the technique.

**So you have reach the end of the chapter. Did you enjoy it? if you did please tell me.**

**Do you have helpful criticism please go ahead.**

**Am still wondering how you all feel about Haelen so I would like to hear options on him and Soifon.**

**Oh and to inform you I am kinda coming up to the end of my premade chapters so I might not be abal to do every Saturday but when I do upload it will be on Saturdays and will stick that way.**

**Anyway that's it for this Chapter**

**Next chapter: The Bee Awaking the Queen**


	6. The Bee Awakening the Queen

**Okay chapter 6 and am already hitting quite the word count and only six chapters in.**

**okay so some action in this, not as long as the last because I have decided to save most action for the chapter after this. This will my first shot at writing action if any of you who ready this have any tip of improving how I write it please go write a head.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its original characters.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

**"Zanpaktou speaking"**

**"**_**Zanpaktou thinking**_**"**

**'Zanpaktou/kido techniques/hollow attacks/quicy attacks'**

All throughout Seireitei could be heard the spine chilling screams of hollows all seeking out one thing, their next meal and currently soul reapers where on the menu.

Up on the Sokyoku Hill watching in horror as Garganta after Garganta opened all around Seireitei are some of soul society's strongest soul reapers, a bunch ryoka and currently 4 of Soul Society newest worst traitors who have probably just made history.

Aizen watched in twisted satisfaction as the ever growing horde of Hollows began their hunt within the reishi stone jungle. The Head Captain and his fellow captains along with some lieutenants starred in a frozen mixtures of anger, fear or despair as the hollows began their attack on the unprepared soul reapers. Ichigo and his group also watched helplessly in fear as the ever growing number of masked beasts attacked all over the city, if the hollows where to come after them what could they do to defend themselves, Chad was possibly the only one in any sort of fighting condition but even then their was only so many he could fend off in his current state.

Soifon and Haelen were not unaffected by the site. This place at one point or another used to be their home and now it was being attacked by the very beast that caged souls that soul reapers swore to free from imprisonment. They did not like the sight before them, yes the Seireitei possessed it's bad and corrupt individuals who have wronged them and others in the past, but it was also a place filled with a lot of good and kind people who just want to do good with their lives, who want to protect innocents from the very creatures that were attacking right now and anything else which may lurk in the shadows.

When Aizen saw all the captains and Ryoka no longer focused on him and his followers he gestured to them subtly to follow him which they responded to with equally subtle nods, and quickly began flash stepping off into the direction of the main Senkaimon of Seireitei.

The head captain and Haelen where the first to spot the absence of Soul Society most wanted and cursed at letting themselves getting distracted, even if it was by the arrival of most of Huaco Mundos population.

Seeing all of his men confused, panicked or frozen with anger Yamamoto decided it was time to get them back to work, and with that he slammed his cane on the ground, creating and echoing thud which snapped them all out of whatever thoughts they were having "focus all of you! yes we are under attack and no it is not the end so stop reacting like it is!" he shouted with a voice filled with a 1000 years of hardened authority "you are soul reapers!, soul society's strength have you all forgotten that! if this is how you are reacting how do you think your squad mates are" the old captain could see he had gotten through to them all when he saw the shocked and ashamed looks on their faces at the mentions of their squads "so enough acting like recruits straight out of the academy and go defend your barracks! and purify as many hollows as you can in the process!" ordered the ancient captain who got firm nods from everyone of his subordinates who are all now sporting looks filled with determination and resolve.

Kyouraku who had come down from his shock turned to Nanao who had done the same "Nanao I want you to go with Ukitake and help him defend his barracks" Nanao looked ready to protest but was stopped when he raised his hand to let him continue "no arguments, with his seated officers in recovery at the 4th and his recent match with old man Yama he is in no state to defend his barracks alone, and dont worry I will be fine on my own and will work double the effort to make up for your absence" he proclaimed in a serious and stern voice which left Nanao with no room to argue so she just nodded and headed over to Ukitake who had heard the whole thing.

Ukatake looked at Nanao and smiled gently at the girl "thank you Nanao I know it must be difficult for you to let him go alone, but he is right after all that has happened so far I really am not in the best of shape to go on my own" he confirmed, feeling grateful that she was going to help him.

Nanao shook her head "no it's fine, Captain Kyouraku will be fine and he is right you need my assistance more than he does, I know he will do his best to protect the barracks, and besides I don't know what I was so worried about it's just doing his paperwork and drinking habits I can't trust him with" she stated professionally until the last parts where she took on a frown and an annoyed tone of voice, with one of her eyebrows subtle twitching at the thought of captains bad habits while occasionally pushing the one side of her glasses up and down.

Ukitake gentle laughs at the girl annoyance in her captain and he couldn't blame her Shunsui is very neglectful of the boring sides of being a captain which was the paperwork and does his enjoys too much alcohol. Though may have his bad habits he does train very hard when no one's looking as to keep up his act of being a lazy captain and to keep his abilities secrets from any prying eyes, he may seem open and not have a care in the world but Shunsui Kyouraku didn't become a captain by being a simple open book to everyone who wants to read.

Kyouraku who overheard his lieutenant' talk good about him felt great and on top of the world for the few short seconds it lasted, until she berated him of his irresponsibility which pretty much knocked him down from his high pretty hard "_oh my sweet Nanao how your words cut deeper than any sword could ever hope_" he dramatically thought while a small thunder cloud hung over his head before he flash stepped away to defend his barracks.

Ukitake who catched the last few moments of Kyouraku small depression before he flashed stepped away, felt pretty bad for his old friend but also a little amused that Nanao could get to him like that. The white haired captain turned back to the glasses wearing lieutenant "so shall we leave I don't think the hollows are going wait for use and I don't want to leave my men to fend by themselves" said Ukitake to the glasses wearing lieutenant who firmly nodded in response before they too flash stepped away to their objective.

At the same time as that was happening Rangiku started flashing over to go help defend her barracks. She knew she would have to help and make up for her captain since he was currently in the 4th due to receiving a bad injury from Aizen at the central 46. If it wasn't for the hollow she knew she would be mulling over Gin's current betrayal, but she had to push that to the back of her head she needed to help defend the 10th from the incoming horde.

At the same time as Rangiku, Omaeda who was scared to the point of forgetting his appetite had also began his journey to go and defend his squads barracks. He was fearing the fact that he would have to explain to the whole of the 2nd why their captain was not with him.

Iba was picking up his now barely conscious but seriously wounded wolf faced captain. He would first take his captain to the 4th for treatment and rush over to the 7th to proceed in its defence. With his captain injured he will have to work twice as hard in order to keep his squads barracks safe "_but then again what about the fourth they don't really have any fighters amongst their ranks, not even their captain is know for fighting_" Iba frowned at that fact and wondered if he should stay around in order to help defend.

Hisagi who was feeling very betrayed by his captain began his journey to go and defend the 9th all the while imaging the effects that the news about their captains betrayal will have on the squad "_I will tell them after all this hollow mess is over, at least that way their moral won't fall during battle_" he reasoned before picking up his pace.

The head captain turned to his lieutenant "Chojiro I order you to return to the 1st and defend it with your life and I want you to also send a message to the 12 division, I want you to ask in that message if they possess a counter to all this hollow bait that is infesting the air" ordered the ancient captain to his old friend and loyal lieutenant who simply nodded in understanding.

Before leaving Chojiro had one question on his mind "um sir what will you be doing in the mean time?" asked the curious man.

Yamamoto's eyes hardened as did his grip on his cane while his spiritual energy literally began heating up "am going after those lowly traitors, they are not leaving here unless they are ashes being carried by the wind!" he stated more as a fact then a threat before flash stepping in their direction before anyone could even think to stop him.

Seeing his captain already gone out of his range Chojiro decided to follow his captain orders and begin making his way to the 1st where he will be organizing the troops, and send the message to the 12th requesting a means of cleansing the air of the hollow bait. With his objective in mind Chojiro paid his farewell to the hills remaining occupants before making his way to the 1st and flickering away in a flash step.

So left remaining on the hill was Soifon, Haelen, Yoruichi, the Kuchiki siblings, a slowly recovering Renji and finally Ichigo and his group. Not a bad party really.

Orihime who at some point had been asked by Rukia to help heal her brother looked to be having a real uphill struggle with healing the pair of captain level soul reapers, she was beginning to sweat and her breathing was growing laboured from the struggle of healing the pair. Suddenly she started feeling some of her energy come back and was feeling a pleasant warm sensation originating from her upper back.

When Orihime turned to see what was causing the feeling she found herself coming face to face with none other than Soifon, her cloak was now removed showing her black and gold patterned haori. Soifon hands were placed on Orihime's back with her palms glowing with a warm soft green energy.

Orihime quickly recovered from her confusion on seeing the girl behind"um hi Soifon isn't it?" she asked and got a nod with a small smile attached "um may I asked what are you doing?" she asked again a little nervous of what the woman may be doing to her with that green energy.

Hearing the girl nervousness Soifon thought it best to ensure her that she didn't have any negative intentions"oh don't worry red this is just a kaido, a kido which is made for healing, what it's doing right now is that it's replenishing your spirit energy, I thought since you were beginning to look a little tired that you could use my help in keeping supplied" she explained in a honest tone which quickly put orihime's nerves at ease and since she could feel her energy returning she knew the grey eyed woman wasn't lying to her.

As Orihime proceeded with her healing of Ichigo and Byakuya, Soifon could see that the red-headed girl was having an easier time healing the captain than she was with Ichigo. Soifon focused her senses on the boy and quickly felt the problem "hey kid with the black sword" called Soifon to Ichigo which got his attention.

Ichigo stared at the stranger who went by the name the name Soifon at bit annoyed that she called him kid but decided to let it go "what is it?" he asked with a voice that held a bit of annoyance and his usual scowl in place.

Soifon pointed to his blade for a sec before quickly placing her hand back on Orihime's back which go a small relieved sigh from the girl "is that your Bankai?" she asked curiously, he nodded to her.

Ichigo was expecting to get some snarky comment on his Bankai like he did from Byakuya and was just waiting to bite back at the girl "is it a compression type?" she asked seeking more detail. Ichigo looked at the girl a bit confused by the question, he knew his Bankai compressed his power but he didn't know that it was a _type_ or that their was categories for Bankai's_. _

Soifon sighed she could see that the boy doesn't know much, and she could also see Byakuya looking also as confused for some reason "well from the look on your face I can see you don't know what has happened to your spirit energy thanks to that Bankai of yours" stated Soifon with a tone not really giving anything away about her thoughts on the young man's Bankai.

Everyone who was in hearing range of Soifon grew interested about what she had to say on Ichigo's Bankai. Ichigo himself was really curious, he really would like to know abit more about his Bankai he really didn't have much time to learn everything about what Tensa Zangetsu was truly capable of or how it fully worked.

Soifon seeing she had everyone's attention all of sudden decided to start explaining "well kid you're Bankai their is a rare type of Bankai which only a few ever get to wield" she said gaining everyone's interest further "it's a compression type which does not just take your spirit energy and simply increase it but in fact also condense it down into a more potent type" this had everyone accept Haelen and Yoruichi in awe at the statement on Ichigo's Bankai, even Byakuya's eyes widened a little at the new information, he didn't think for a second think it was something rare.

Ichigo was practically over the moon on the reveal of his Bankai "_yes my Bankai is awesome wait..._" Ichigo's head began to slowing turn to face Byakuya carrying a shit eating grin on his face as he did so "and you said my Bankai wasn't even a real Bankai hahaha! well look who possess a Bankai rarer than mister all noble captain over here" taughted Ichigo in a tone so full of smug you would think he might choke on it.

Byakuya couldn't think of any come back and just decided to huff and look away just making Ichigo's face splitting grin grown to a new dangerous level, his bad mood from being so brutally beaten by Aizen begin to wash away to the back of his mind.

Soifon looked at Byakuya a bit surprised that he would ever say something like that or have no knowledge on the existence of such rare Bankai's, but she decided the leave it and further explain "but don't get carried away kid it's also because of this that with it comes risks, you see your body is gonna have to get use to wielding the power of you Bankai internally since a good amount of that compressed power goes into your body from the feel of it, furthermore it is also your responsibility to find out the full extent of what your Bankai can do, since I have heard that these compression types always have some secret abilities to them that you will have to work to find out" explained Soifon who words shocked Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at Tensa Zangestu and wondered "_so there must be more to my Bankai I have yet to discover, I did kind of rush it and haven't had much training with it_" pondered Ichigo deciding that when he gets back he will practice and find out what secrets his Bankai possess. Ichigo then started processing the other piece of information Soifon revealed to him "_she also mentioned needing to internally adjust to my Bankai, if I remember that _thing _said something about my bones being under pressure….huh I sure hope that guy doesn't come back again_" as Ichigo thought on the last bit his grip began to tighten around Tensa's hilt from growing tense at memory of that thing inside of him.

Soifon seeing Ichigo had gone into his thoughts gave cough to get his attention back which it did, she did spot his slightly fearful look but decided to put any question away for now "and that brings me to the final part of this topic, because of you now denser spirit energy you're giving red over here a much harder time healing you than if your were not in Bankai" she informed the spiky haired sub soul reaper who looked to over to see Orihime still breathing heavily.

Realizing he was the one causing Orihime problems Ichigo released his Bankai and watched as black flame like spirit energy covered him and Zangetsu for a moment before dissipating and leaving behind Ichigo back in the normal set of shinigami robes still with one sleeve missing, and back with his big meat cleaver like blade where was once the black katana of his Bankai.

Soifon and Haelen who was a few feet away from the group tending to a groddy Renji whistled when they saw Ichigo's Shikai"_Kukaku was not kidding when she described the thing as being as nearly big as him_" studied the pair impressed at the size of the blade.

Orihime let loose a huge sigh of relief when Ichigo undid his Bankai "_it was like trying to heal through a wall_" she thought amazed by how difficult it was to heal him. Orihime was also beginning to feel worlds better thanks to fact that her energy was returning faster than she was burning it now, thanks to Soifon spotting the problem and further restoring her power.

Over with Haelen who was nearly done with restoring Renji's spiritual energy and closing up his various wounds was brought to the attention of someone standing near him. When he looked up he found himself being stared down at by Yoruichi "may I help you miss Yoruichi" asked Haelen in a polite tone, though he could guess why she was looking at him like that, and he doesn't think it is because of the mask either.

Yoruichi frowned at the man she didn't know how to react to him, he turns up here with Soifon, performs some never before seen Bakudo and was currently healing Renji like an expert, what really had her most curious was his connection with her old prodigy "who are you? and what is your relationship with Soifon?" she less asked and more demanded to know. She was worried she doesn't know what this man might have done to Soifon and with the skill he has shown, who knows what he might be capable of doing.

Haelen laughed a little at the woman's demand, which only seemed to turn her frown into a straight up scowl "straight to the point I see and here I was expecting some teasing from you like Soifon would described in her stories of you" commented Haelen.

Yoruichi was surprised to hear that Soifon told this man stories of her, she didn't know whether to feel happy that she did or worried that maybe some intel on her skills had been leaked to a possible threat.

Seeing the mixed feelings on the woman's face the masked man decided the clear things up "dont worry all the stories she told me where about her times with you and dont panic, I don't plan on becoming your enemy any time soon if that's what you're thinking" ensured Haelen trying clear up the tension between him and dark skinned woman.

Yoruichi breathed a sigh, deciding to believe him for now "ok but what is your relationship with soifon?" asked Yoruichi curious on what this guy is to her little bee. Soifon never let many people close to her, she always kept herself at a distance never really telling her much about herself, so it was strange seeing her little bee interact with some so openly and smoothly like she did with the masked stranger.

Seeing that Renji wounds where now closed and that his spirit energy was now also stable, Haelen stood back up onto his feet and turned to the dark skinned woman "me and soifon are in a beautiful relationship" spoke Haelen in a frank manner. His words made Yoruichi turn pale and become slack jawed as did others who overheard ever the ever stoic Byakuya's mouth open a little in shock, it had that much impact.

Orihime who was the most shocked of all, though she had different thought to everyone else "_this girl is dating an alien super hero amazing!_" she assumed in amazement and thought of the many beautiful adventures they had in afterlife space.

Soifon at the time face palmed along with Suzumebachi "_god dammit dad! I asked you not to do this_" she thought annoyed at where he was planning on going with this.

As everyone was ever speechless or annoyed in Soifon case, Haelen continued on with his little declaration "yes me and soifon in are in.." he began as he placed his palms together "the beautiful relationship of..." he brought his connected palms over his head and parted them leaving him standing in a Y shape "FATHER AND DAUGHTER!" he declared with maximum enthusiasm as rainbows, confetti and sparkles went of in Haelen's background.

Those who didn't know Soifon stared dumbfounded at his words and looked at Soifon with sympathy especially Ichigo knowing what it's like having a crazy dad. Orihime thought Soifon had the coolest dad ever. Yoruichi and Byakuya on the other hand stared in shock at the mans declaring to be Soifon's father and were having trouble processing it.

Yoruichi was gonna try and dig further into what the man meant by being Soifon's dad, but stop when she saw the green lenses and lines of his suit turn silver and saw him stiffen and then laugh a little with what she could only guess was excitement for something.

Soifon seeing the green of her father's suit turn silver knew what it meant but had to check "dad" she started carrying growing excitement in her voice "is it time?" she asked. When he turned to her she could tell he must have the biggest smile on his face under that black mask.

Haelen looked at his daughter feeling massively happy he would finally get to see her with his own eyes, no longer having to see her though lenses, he would finally be able to touch her for real, feel the sun on his skin once again, feel the cool air in his lungs and be able to do stuff he hasn't been able to do while in it "_man I hope she takes me back Soifon isn't the only one who hasn't gotten any in loooooooooooooong time, god I wonder is am still any good at it_" he thought at the end getting slightly depressed at remembering his dry spell, really long dry spell at that.

Soifon stared at her dad still not getting any response yet "um dad hello, OI!" she shout at the end which got his attention "is it time now?" she asked a little annoyed that she had to repeat herself.

Haelen laugh a little embarrassed about spacing out at a time like this "yes yes it is, since I'm done you must have been done some time ago" said Haelen to Soifon who nodded with her smile transforming into a smirk.

Soifon got up and started walking over to her masked father all the while thinking "_yes finally I can get rid of these restraints and let loose oh! and finally get to see his face, I have waited for this day for so long I just wish their was less hollows around they are a real mood killer sometimes_" thought the young woman who was finding it hard to not bounce around like a hyper kid.

Once Soifon was in front of Haelen she decided to ask the order of things "so who goes first me or you? since their are hollows everywhere one is gonna have to guard the other" she said stating her view of the situation.

Haelen didn't need to think that much on the matter"you" he said while he poked her on the forehead lightly "your suit is a better model to mine, so your release from it will be more efficient and far less destructive in comparison to mine" explained Haelen to Soifon who nodded in agreement with his points.

The rest of the people looked at the pair confused at what they were talking about but the mention of destruction had them on guard.

Before Haelen or Soifon could continue with their discussion Rukia interrupted them "hey what are you two talking about suits? release? destruction!? what does all that mean?" she asked frantic about what the pair where talking about.

Seeing that they were causing some panic amongst the group with their talk Haelen steped forward in order to explain as best as he could"well as you can see with me for example am wearing this well strange suit " everyone except Orihime nodded in agreement on the strange part "yeah well I don't where this because I want too, am wearing it because I couldn't take it off without their being problems" he said making the seriousness of it as clear as possible.

Yoruichi who was looking on with an unreadable look stepped forward "what kind of problem are we talking about? and what does Soifon have to do with this? she does not look to be wearing a suit at all" asked the dark skinned woman while gesturing to Soifon.

Haelen turned to look at the Yoruichi before speaking "you're wrong she does have suit but not one like mine and I would not _ever _dream of putting her into one of these horrid models, you see what I'm wearing is a very, very old model and what Soifon has on is one of the newer ones which is without a lot of the bigger and smaller problems of mine" explained Haelen to the group, but could see that they were still lost on what he was talking about.

Haelen sighed not wanting to have to go into long detail about this, plus with the hollows attacking this wasn't the best time to start presenting to them about his super awesome workout suit, not his model the new one "okay I would love to explain to you all more about this but we really don't have time to go into detail, so here is what's going to happen" he said getting all those who may have been in their thoughts to refocus"I will erect a barrier for Soifon here to release in, then I will erect a second barrier connected to the first, everyone who is injured or weakened will get into that one, with you all in the same spot I won't have as much of a problem defending you all" said Haelen who got some unsure looks from everyone until he spoke again this time bone chilling sweet "is their a problem with my plan?" he _asked _everyone and received frantic synchronized "no" from everyone, which pleased him greatly.

Yoruichi who came out of her brief spout of terror spoke up "wait" she said getting Haelen attention "am not injured much so am okay to not go in the barrier, so I will help you defend" she declared with a stern voice which left no room for arguments.

Haelen looked over to Soifon to see what she thinks, she turns to look at Yoruichi "sure go right ahead Yoruichi am sure these hollows will be no problem for you" she said feeling confident in her old mentor's strength.

Yoruichi grins and nods to Soifon happy she wasn't treating her like some delicate piece of jewellery. Haelen just shrugs and walks over to a sizeable part of the hill to start building the barrier upon. "_okay the first barrier_" thought Haelen as he placed his palms on the floor which began to glow with silver spirit energy which shot off to the left and right in a straight line for a dozen meters before stopping to then shoot straight forward, when the lines of silver energy had reached their destination they stopped and shot towards each other and connected forming a perfect silver glowing square.

Once the square was formed the four points of the square began to glow brighter than the rest. Out of those four points erected four lines of energy that stood for about twelve feet, from the tips of erect lines come more lines of silver energy which then began connecting with the tips of the other polls of energy until it formed another perfect square.

Once the skeleton of his barrier was finished Haelen began completing it by filling in all the empty spaces with solid golden spiritual energy. All sides of the now cube line barrier where smooth flat solidified energy, but the top of barrier was different in the center was a circle which had deep triangular grooves going to the centre giving it the appearance of some sort of vent.

Seeing his first barrier Haelen turned to Soifon "okay Soi bee it's ready for you, come here so I can unlock your suit" requested the masked father to his daughter who nodded.

As Soifon walked over to her father she undid the yellow sash and took of her black and gold haori leaving only the chest of her torso covered in that bandage like material. She then proceeded to hand her haori over to her father "here I don't want to run the risk of damaging it" she explained to her father who nodded in understanding and was happy that she valued it so much.

When Haelen took Soifon's haori with his left hand for safe keeping, he lifted his right hand and outstretched his first index finger which began to glow silver with spirit energy, quickly the energy began to mold and solidified into a shape. When the silver flame like energy died down it revealed attacked to the end of Haelen's finger was a glowing silver key.

Seeing the key was done Haelen turned to Soifon and began to move the key towards just below the centre of her rib cage to where her Soul sleep was located. As his hand approached a golden marking began to appear over the area of her Soul sleep it was shaped like the stinger marking on the back of her haori with a key hole glowing in the centre "_ahh it's been awhile since I have seen this seal, I still remember when she requested to have it look like Suzumebachi's stinger _" Haelen began recalling the memory of that day.

**Flashback**

Haelen was strolling down a hallway heading to the place he knew Soifon was. It had been a few years since he had taken the role of her father and was quickly adapting to it.

After her body was fixed he had began training her in how to use and control her newly discovered strength and potential. To say he was impressed by the strives she has made in just the few short years would be an understatement. She was quickly beginning to master the 99 hado's and bakudo's and was on her way to learning barriers and seals.

Her connection with Suzumebachi was growing stronger and stronger with each passing day and now with her body and power being at the level they should have been to begin with, that was also being reflected in her zanpaktou.

Her physical power, skill and appearance have of course been the most noticeable changes out of everything. He still couldnt get over how much she matured "_kids they grow up so fast" _he thought amused by how true it was_ "and given how she has been acting I may need to take her to the world of living so she can fulfill some of her…cough!...needs_" he decided to note down, he has come to notice that Soifon's spirit energy has been a bit frustrated and that sometimes she would zone out and blush often and munbal stuff about boobs and curvy figures to name a few "_cant blame her for acting like that, she's practically going through a second puberty only this one's probably more intense and harder to control than the first time round_" mused Haelen feeling a little sorry for her.

Haelen stopped outside of one of the many bathroom doors in Dragons Mouth, he could sense Soifon was in their. Haelen knocked on the bathroom door and spoke "hey Soifon you in their?" he asked knowing she was in there but decided to asked any way.

A few seconds later Haelen got a replied "yeah i'm in here, what do want? am kind of trying to enjoy my bath in here" came the slightly annoyed voice of Soifon who was not appreciating being interrupted.

Haelen hearing the tone decided he would make this quick so she could get back to enjoying her bath "well my little honey bee I am in the middle of forging your suits seal and was wondering if you have any particular look you would like it to have" he answered sound excited about it. He enjoyed making stuff out of spiritual energy especially art and Haelen saw his seals as a work of art, even if they didn't look like the prettiest of things in the world, if it worked flawlessly then it was piece of art to him.

After he made his purpose clear he could hear some mumbling coming from the other side of the door "she must be talking with Suzumebachi" whispered the masked man to himself.

After few more minutes of waiting for a reply he finally got one"yeah could you make the seal to look like a stinger, you know like Suzumebachi's" requested Soifon sounding pretty happy about the idea of having it look like a stinger.

Haelen thought it over for a second and liked the sound of shaping the seal to look like Suzumebachi's stinger "yeah sure why not sound like something that would suit you both, well okay am going to go do that enjoy your bath sweetie" he said happily before beginning to walk off.

As he was walking away he heard Soifon"thanks dad and Suzumebachi thanks you as well!" spoke Soifon loudly from within the bathroom.

Haelen smiled under his mask and flared his spirit energy to let her know he heard her before flash stepping away to go start work on the seal.

**Flashback end**

Haelen chuckled at that memory,because later that day Soifon made him swear to never interrupt her again during a bath if it wasn't for anything less than 30 vasto lordes turning up at their door, or the head captain himself, or yoruichi appearing or all of they above but he didn't listen.

Haelen came out of his reminiscing and looked back at his little girl "are you ready?" he asked her and she nodded giving him get go all the while showing a smile filled with excitement and anticipation. The masked father chuckled at the look of excitement finding it adorable on her face.

With no further adue Haelen stuck the silver key into the seal and gave it a quick twist, and when that was done the seal and the key bother both began to dissolve away into spirit particulars fading into the air. When the seal was fully removed Soifon dulls grey eyes began to shining golden yellow with her spiritual energy and she began to gain a wavy aura in the same vivid yellow.

Everyone who was close to her began to feel her spiritual energy spike and increase slowly but intensely, along with that also come the sweet of scent of honey that began filling the air. Yoruichi, who has know Soifon for years never once thought that Soifon could possess such intense spiritual pressure "_is this really Soifon's_" she thought amazed by what she was sensing and fact it was still rising.

As Soifon's energy kept rising everyone was beginning to feel its pressure on them and some began to sweat because of it's sheer unbearable weight, gone was her calm green gentle aura, this was the true nature of her power and it was seriously beginning to shift from pressing to crushing.

Ganju knee began to buckle under the painful weight of her spiritual pressure, it was unlike anything he had ever felt before, not because of it weight or how it was beginning to suffocate him "gah! what it with this spiritual pressure 'huff!' it feels like a thousands sh-sharp needles are piercing me al-all over guh!" he grunted between growing strained in breath and with painful grunts.

Everyone who was either not of a level able to cope painfully moaned in agreement with Ganju's description of Soifon stinging spiritual pressure. Everyone their could tell with certainty that Soifon spiritual energy may look nice and smell nice but her pressure was everything but nice to experience, and with her pressure still rising these needle stings where shifting to nails.

Spotting that her power was beginning to take effect on the hills occupants Soifon knew she'd better get into the Barrier before her energy began to either hurt the others any further or attract too many hollows "come on dad I better get in before my energy causes too much trouble" she stated hastily before walking to the barrier and waiting for her father open it up.

Seeing Soi ready to enter the barrier Haelen stretched out his right black covered arm and flicked his hand lazily. When he did that the side of the barrier Soifon was standing at opened up at an operate size for her to walk through. When Soifon step through the the missing section of the barrier it closed up behind her and she sat down in the middle of the barrier taking a meditation pose, she began letting her breaths come in and out in an even steady rhythm.

Seeing Soifon secure and seeing and sensing no hollows too close by yet Haelen started to get to work on the second barrier. He walked up to the front side of the gold and silver barrier and placed his right open palm on the glowing wall, as he did a silver sheet of solid spirit energy appear over the gold one and he began to step backwards. As he walked backward the silver wall of energy came with him, and with the silver wall a connecting box began to form out of the golden one only this one was a reverse colour scheme to the first.

As the experienced soul reapers watched the construction of the new barrier all were amazed by the sight. None of them had ever seen a barrier being made in such a way "_Tessie and Hachi would just love to meet this guy his skill with Bakudo's and barriers is something I have never seen before_" where the thoughts of a certain dark skinned woman as she watch Haelen finished the barrier.

"_Incredible, Barrier's are a branch of Bakudo not many have mastered and even then I have only heard of a few who can make barrier like this on their own and at such a smooth and fast pace, but I have never heard of someone using one barrier to create a second one conjointing barrier_" studied an amazed Rukia as he thoughts extended "_I wonder if his skill in Hado's is as good as his Bakudo's?_" wondered Rukia before refocusing her attention back onto the masked man.

Haelen nodded at the barrier seeing it was done and turned to the group "okay all injured into the silver barrier and dont worry about being so close to Soifon this barrier will protect you from her spiritual pressure and any hollows that will come to attack, and believe me they will becoming" ordered Haelen as he opened up the silver barrier to let the injured in.

Seeing the barrier open all but Yoruichi entered since she was planning on helping to defend the group alongside Haelen. Before everyone was in the Barrier Haelen asked Chad to take care of Soi's haori, which Chad nodded as he way of saying 'ok'. Once everyone was in the dark skinned woman turned to the mask man ready to try and get more out of him while their was still time "so...tell me what is happening to Soifon? why is her spiritual energy rising like this? what have you done to her?" demanded a worried Yoruichi whose voice took on a bit of bite by the last question.

Haelen turned to the goddess and gave a small soft laugh at her worry "calm down what's happening to Soifon is nothing harmful, in fact what is happening to her is the completely opposite" he stated calmly. Yoruichi looked at him a bit skeptical and Haelen saw this "okay let me explain the Soifon you see in that barrier.." he said while he pointed over the said barrier "is not how Soifon really looks" he stated in a voice which spoke it like a fact and not like something that didn't sound ever the slightest bit crazy at all.

What he said confused the woman and didn't make sense to her "what do you mean not how she really looks? she looks just like I remember" pointed out the woman still confused on the nonsense he was stating.

Haelen smirked under his mask "well yeah she does and isn't that funny" he spoke in a humored tone "that over the last hundred years she has barely even changed at all" when he said that Yoruichi face to a look of deep thought "well thats not true she has changed a lot and the girl you see in that barrier over their is the process of removing her suit and her's is much different from mine" described Haelen in the biggest knowing tone ever, which only served to make Yoruichi frown in frustration at him just dragging out his explanation.

"So what does that mean, quit beating around the bust will you!" demanded an annoyed Yoruichi.

Haelen hummed taking a moment to think on how best to explain "well my suit puts me in this strange outfit, but Soi's well you see it puts her in a younger and weaker version of her own body and that is why she looks like she has barely even changed" stated Haelen nonchalantly and shrugging his shoulders completely ignoring the disbelieving and shocked look currently etched on the Shihouin womans face.

Yoruichis head snapped back and forth between the barrier Soi was in and the masked man trying her best to comprehend what she had just heard. It was preposterous to the woman no one could just make a suit that puts your into a younger version of yourself "_well no one should be able to turn into a cat either but I can_" thought the cat woman now beginning the calm down by reminding herself that she could transform into a different species.

Seeing that the purple haired woman had calmed down Haelen decided that question time was over "okay we are done with questions, I can sense hollows coming this way so prepared yourself Yoruichi" ordered Haelen with a tone that left no room for arguments.

Even though Yoruichi wanted to ask more she too could feel the fast approach of the hungry beasts heading their way. So she steeled herself to protect the barrier and all those inside from the masked creatures coming their way.

Suddenly reaching out of a tear in space a giant purple hand came out aiming to grab both of Haelen and Yoruichi in one swoop, but the pair quickly jumped out of the way leaving the hand to grab at nothing but air and dust.

As Haelen landed he quickly found himself under attack from another sizeable hollow trying to believer a hard palm swipe at him with its massive open hand, quickly reacting he jumped high above the creature avoiding the swing and delivered a damaging punch to the hollows face nearly destroying its grinning mask, forcing it to retreat back to hueco mundo due the the nearly destroyed.

As he landed he didn't have time to stay still as he was one again under attack by a frog like hollow that kept trying to spear him on its tongue, which possessed an spear like point at the tip of the tongue. Performing well timed dodges, evasions and a rare flash step or two Haelen was a abal to catch its tongue in a stronghold, using both of his arms to keep the slimy tongue pressed to the side of his body before calling out **'Hado 33 Sokatsui!' **which unleashed a wave bright blue flame upon the masked frog like creatures tongue, the spells flames travelled up to and in the Hollow's open mouth making it unleash pained screams and thrash about about before before dying and turning into spirit particles.

After that Hollow had been purified more had already shown up and some where about to try and attack the Barrier but didn't get the chance to lay a claw on it, before Yoruichi had flash stepped in front of them and performed a flurry of precise punches and kicks aimed at mostly their makes crushing them on impact turning them into particulars to be carried by the wind.

Haelen was impressed with the woman's skill and could clearly see why his daughter admired her and fell for her.

Haelen spotted some stray hollows who didn't go after the barrier but instead where coming after him with starving looks in their yellow glowing eyes. Taking the initiative he flash stepped in front of the first beast crushing it's mask with a strong right hook which this time fully destroying the mask and killed the Hollow, well purified but you get it.

In the other hand a glowing red orb of compressed spirit energy quickly formed, he then aimed the orb at a hollow who decided to roar at him leaving its maw wide open, **'Hado 31 Shakkaho!' **he called out before firing it straight into the beast's mouth which exploded inside turning the beast's head into nothing but a flaming dust cloud where it head once layed connected.

Seeing two hollows close together Haelen saw to take advantage of their closeness and aimed his two brightly glowing index fingers at the pair and called out **'Bakudo 61 Rikujokoro' **and with that six flat beams of light shoot of from his fingers, and slammed into the pair hollows and bound them uncomfortable together, helpless to whatever was to come next.

Appearing before the feet of the pair 14 foot tall hollows, Haelen aimed both his hands individual first index fingers in line with the hollows bottom jaws while both said fingers began to glow with blue sparking energy **'Hado 4 Byakurai' **he spokequietly while two streams of pale blue lightning pierced through the bottom and then shot out of the top of the hollows individuals craniums making them scream in pain before dying and fading away.

Yoruichi in the mean time was dealing with all her hollows by using her mastery of hand to hand combat and far superior speed to punch, kick and beat the hollows quickly to death by taking advantage of their most greatest weakness mostly their masks. They could not hope to stop her assaults.

Inside the Barrier the group where watching amazed by the growing light show that was Soifon. Her body was literally covered in intense shiny yellow spirit energy and she was currently just a silhouetted in the centre with a pair of even brighter shiny eyes.

Suddenly the energy around Soifon began to rotate and expand until it looked like she was in a yellow tornado that was piercing through the top of her barrier, which was also pushing up the triangular grooves of the circle that seemed to be acting as a vent for her energy. Because of her energy acting this way Soifon was no longer visible to the anyone anymore.

After Soifon's energy reached this new level more hollows began arriving at the hill, rips could be seen forming in the sky showing Menos and Adjuchasbeginning to arrive, attracted in by the growing beacon that was Soifon.

Haelen and Yoruichi were not pleased by the sight, things were only going to get harder and knew they would have to start doubling their efforts in order to defend the others.

Most of the lower hollow's began to back away at the feel of the Adjuchas turning up, not wanting to be in their area the lower hollows began to disappear or run off to somewhere else leaving more room on the hill, but a bigger problem to be dealt with.

"well well what do we have here a group of pathetic soul reapers and only two seem to be in any form fit for fighting" came a spiteful and arrogant voice from up above. When everyone looked up they saw riding on top of one of the front and centre Menos was an Adjuchas.

This Adjucha looked like a praying mantis with a tail, he was dusty drown in colour, his mask also resembled that of a mantis, his big bug like eyes glowed blue but despite that still showed hate and hunger. He was also not alone following him were also some weaker looking adjuchas also riding atop the mindless Meno's head's who were making the tear bigger, there was nothing really special seeming about these new arrivals mostly either bulky or skinny in appearance.

Yoruichi flashed quickly over to Haelen side "so do you think you can close that one up like the last one" she asked hoping it was possible. To her dismay he shook his head in 'no' "so we are gonna have to fight them and given how it's looking it may not go as smoothly as the last batch given they have Menos's with them now" she said assessing in exasperation.

Haelen who was not taking his eyes of the new arrivals decided to respond "your right this wont get any easier, so think of it as a good test of your skill and besides this shouldn't be any problem for the ex-captain of squad 2 right ?" he goaded.

Yoruichi looked at the masked man blankly for a second before her cat like grin grew on her face "haha you're right it won't, i'm not gonna let these pests so much as lay a scratch on that barrier" declared the ex-captain of the 2nd with renewed vigor and never wavering grin.

The mantis Adjusta over heard their little conversion and was not liking the way they speaking "hey! who do you think your calling pests you lowly soul reaper! I will show you lot who are the really pests now!" declared the now very enraged high level hollow. The mantis Adjusta ordered the Menos he was riding on to start forming a cero and have it aimed at the occupants below.

Seeing what the Ajusta was panning Haelen quickly had the right technique in mind to give them the advantage "Yoruichi get ready to attack after I dealt with this cero" ordered Haelen who got a nod from Yoruichi who has seen enough of his skill to not question that he must have way of neutralizing the cero in time to give them the element of surprise.

As the cero was nearly done forming the crazy Adjuchas had one last thing to say "see you in hell soul reaper! hahahahah!" shouted the insane hollow while it laughed up a storm at the thought of the soul reapers deaths. Not so shortly after the Menos let loose its red beam of death upon the group below.

Seeing the quickly approaching red blast coming straight for them Haelen decided to enact his move and put his hand together with his two inner index finger folded over each and his pinky's and first index finger's staying erect, while pointed his arms in the direction of the incoming beam and called **'Bunkatsu Hakai no Tonneru!'**.

Before the quickly approaching **Cero **formed a wide blue cinclender connected to three smaller cylinders which angle in three slightly different direction and all curved back into the direction of hollows. When the **Cero **hit the wide blue cylinder it traveled into the tube and come out in three smaller but not less powerful beams, the beam that came out of middle tube shot right back to its creator and the other two would hit anyone standing close.

"_fuck_" thought the mantis hollow seeing that one of the divided beams was coming straight at him and had no choice other than to jump off the Menos he was riding on top of, but also since their was two other beams blocking him from jumping to the sides he had no choice other than to jump down below. When the hollow was on his descent he was stopped from having a graceful landing when he was hit with great force to side of his head and was sent crashing and screaming to the hard ground, where he skidded for a bit leaving a small and shallow fissure in his wake.

As the hollow's world stopped spinning from the blow he received he started hearing the sound of something cracking and little taps of something falling to the ground. When his focus was fully regained the pain from the blow started making itself known on his face, he could only guess that his mask must have been damaged by who ever hit him "_I swear who even did this is gonna suffer!_" thought the bug like hollow in pure rage.

Almost as if hearing his thought a voice called out from in front of the hollow "well looks like you're more hard headed than I first thought" spoke the taunting voice of Yoruichi as she stood before the hollow arms crossed and grinning like a cat.

The hollow growled furiously at the woman who was mocking him "_so that's the one who hit me how dare she I will make her suffer_" "YOU HEAR ME I AM GONN-!" the Ajusta class hollow never got the chance to finish its declaration before a thin pale blue beam of jagged energy shot clean through his head, leaving it only a moment to look over to where it originated from and standing their with his finger smoking and pointing in his direction was Haelen. The bug like hollow last thoughts before dissolving into spirit particles was _"you know this doesn't feel too bad actually, it like a huge weight has been lifted of my gut I feel…..I feel free huh ha_".

"Yoruichi!" shouted Haelen sounding abit angry at the woman who flinch a little at his tone "now is not the time for taunts or toying around! if you were staying focused you would have noticed that not all the adjuchas were not killed in that explosion!" scolded an annoyed Haelen.

Yoruichi could not help feeling embarrassed by how she was being scolded like a that, she had not been berated like that since she was little girl, when her parents would tell her off for being reckless or losing focus on important things. Recomposing herself Yoruichi refocused on the task at hand "sorry that was stupid of me" she admitted taking a blow to her pride as the words left her mouth.

Haelen sighed but said no more as he focused his senses on the signatures that were coming from up above. When the dust began to disperse from the tear it showed that the Menos had taken most of the brute force, but the adjuchas didn't get of totaly unscapthed some had either burns, where bleeding in areas or had cracks on the bone parts of the bodies, masks included.

Most of the Menos were struggling to stay alive, they were wobbling around some knocking into one another and roaring in pain at the damage a lot of them received, like nearly broken masks, sections of themselves missing making blood spill everywhere and possible burns but was hard to tell due to all the black that covered them.

One of the injured Adjuchas who looked like a tall bipedal lizard, even posing a tail turned to one of his fellow hollows who looked like some sort of spider who was also injured before speaking "hey man I think we should retreat things don't look to be going in our favour" he spoke worried but got no reply "hey! did you hear me!" he turned and looked at the spider hollow and saw that it was growling raggedly and was now spewing out a stream of silva from its cracked masks jaw "what the hell is wrong with him" whispered the lizard like hollow to himself.

As the lizard hollow looked around he could see the spider was not the only acting this way, about half of the total eight of them were acting in a similar way to the spider hollow. Before any of the sane hollows could do anything the crazed ones leaped off their Menos heads and down to the surface Sokyoku hill.

Yoruichi flash stepped back to Haelen side once there the pair waited for their next opponents, and they didn't have to wait long because in that moment four ravid looking hollows landed on the hill all looking possessed by starvation giving the way they were acting. Spotting the way the hollows where looking at them Haelen didn't waste a second before taking action "Yoruichi dont bother trying to talk with these ones their ravid" informed Haelen to the dark skinned woman who simply nodded also spotting the hollows behaviour .

One of the Hollow roared and charge in after the pair running on all fours. Seeing the big hollow charging in for an attack Haelen quickly acted by using his spirit energy to create '**sajo sabaku' **which shot of from his finger and quickly bound the hollow front legs together making it fall over with a loud thump on it front.

Seeing the hollow vulnerable Yoruichi quickly flashed into the air and performed a axe kick on the hollow's unguarded face which destroyed the hollow's mask, the hollow gave out one last scream before dissolving into a thousand of tiny particles. Yoruichi didn't have time to celebrate her victory over the hollow before another one of the ravid Adjuchas tried to snag her up with his large hand, but failed when she quickly flipped over its hand landed on its forearm, jump off it to deliver spin kicked to its masked face which caused it to topple on to it's back roaring in pain over the feeling of it very injured mask.

Not one to leave a job unfinished Yoruichi leaped up into the air cocked her fist back charged it with her spirit energy upon her decent up the hollow below. Once she was near the hollow face she launched her fist forward giving out her own roar, the impact not just crushed the hollows already damaged mask into pieces but also broke the ground below the hollow head.

Meanwhile the last two hollows where attacking Haelen but were also failing in catching him as he was either skillfully dodging them, jumping of their range or disappearing in flash steps. Having had enough of this Haelen lept over a sluggish swing from one of the Ajusta and delivered a bone crushing punch to the beast mask shattering it on impact.

Sensing the last Hollow charging at him from behind Haelen flash stepped in past it's guard at the last second he laced his right fist with his silver spiritual energy and smashed it into the hollow abdomen. The strike was so devastating that the creature's midsection was blow completely away in an instant leaving the up half of the hollow suspended in the air for a few seconds probably not even realizing what just happened, before hitting the ground lifeless.

Everyone witness to his last move where amazed by hit feet in strength most were beginning to assume he was just skilled in kido and didn't know much in terms of close quarter combat, those thought were quickly put to rest but his last move. "_where did Kukaku find this guy!, oh am hoping he hasn't taught Kukaku how to punch like_" thought Ganju who was having a cold sweat by the thought of being punched in half buy his short tempered big sister.

"Well thats them taken care of and Soifon should hopefully be done soon" chirped Haelen feeling pretty happy that all the Adjusta and Menos were gone even the ones in the tear had run off back to Hueco Mundo at some point leaving the sky clear.

Haelen was about walk back over to the barrier when his sense yelled at him to move, so acting instantly he jump out of the way,just then a blur zipped past him and aimed for Yoruichi who saw it coming and too responded the same way as Haelen. When the pair jumped they made sure for it to be near the barrier so that they stayed close and would be more ready to stop any attacks from getting through.

When the blur stopped some distance from them it revealed to be a hollow but this one was very different from all the rest that came before it. This new hollow was humanoid in form standing at about the height of your average male, it was sporting white bone like armour covering it all over but looked to fit perfectly enough so that it didn't hinder its movements, it's legs look perfectly similar to a mans but the arms where a different story ,in place of where its hands should be where a pair razor sharp claws each bladed finger the length of daggers, made of the same bone like material as the hollows armour, it possessed a hollow hole on the left side of its chest, its masked look to resemble that of sickly smiling wolf possessing sharp teeth around the masks mouth and came sticking out to form the snout, coming out of the back of the mask was a mane of thick spiky dark blue hair and finally the eyes of the mask held no menacing light they were just black sockets not revealing the hollow eyes.

Yoruichi stood absolutely shocked at the creature before her, she had only seen pictures or heard descriptions of them never actually seen one face to face, kisuke once told her he saw one once about over a decade ago but never fought it himself "Haelen do you know what that is?" she asked hoping he wouldn't confirm her thoughts.

The masked man nodded to her question "yes I do" Haelen spoke looking intensely at the creature feeling large worry at its arrival, but it only grew worse when he sensed signatures approaching from behind the armored hollow and upon arrival revealed to be Adjuchas, upon feeling their spiritual pressures were clearly stronger than the last ones "it's a Vasto Lorde and he looks to not be alone" spoke Haelen gravely.

Before them appears one of Hauco Mundos most feared rank.

**End Of Chapter 6**

**Bunkatsu Hakai no Tonneru **meaning** Tunnel of Divided Destruction: **A technique which is use to take in and either redirect or return attacks, not much is know about the variation of what kind of attacks it can in and then return and to what level either, but what is know is that it can take on a menos level **Cero **with ease.

**Okay end of the chapter please tell me what you thought of it so far, what you like? what you didn't? so forth.**

**sorry for any spelling and grammar failers**

**Next Chapter: A Queen Bee's Freedom**


	7. A Queen Bee's Freedom

**Chapter 7 this is my longest chapter yet I was thinking to cut it off at some other point but decided to keep going until I felt I hit the right cut of point.**

**This chapter has lengthy fight scene and it is my first true attempt at doing one so sorry if it is not up to some standards.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its original characters.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

**"Zanpaktou speaking"**

**"**_**Zanpaktou thinking**_**"**

**'Zanpaktou/Kido techniques/Hollow attacks/Quincy attacks'**

Standing before the group on Sokyoku hill watching everyone with keen but unseeable eyes was a Vasto Lorde, a being who has reached what is thought to be the peek of a hollows evolution. It is said only a few could ever reached this level and that some on this level can be even stronger than captains, but it is rare any like them even appear outside Hueco Mundo.

This Vasto Lorde was not alone, behind the wolf like hollow stood ten Adjuchas varying in size and looks. These Adjuchas were clearly on a different level to the ones from before, their spiritual pressures bore a lot more power and control. The common size amongst them was big but not hulking like the previous bunch, there were some that were down to nearly the height of the Vasto Lorde. Any that were below the Vasto Lorde's height where very animal like in form like the Aye Aye like hollow that was peeking over the Vasto Lorde's right shoulder.

The Aye Aye like hollow only seemed to be bigger than the size of a normal adult males hand, it wore a mask that look very much like an Aye Aye, it had a pair of ears coming out of the top sides of the it's mask, the mask had two deep black lines circling the eye holes of the mask which only served to highlight it already piercing stare more. The reason the stare was even piecing to begin with was because the hollow eyes were almost exactly like that an actual aye aye's with the difference being that the iris's where a bright purple colour; which only made it look more creepy. The little hollows body was a lot like any aye aye, it's hands and feet possess the form it just didn't possess much hair manly just having purple skin showing.

Haelen, Yoruichi and the group in the barrier looked on with growing nerves at the large group of strong hollows. Sure on their own not one of those Adjuchas could even hope to beat either of the captain level soul reapers guarding the barrier, but as a large group lead by a Vasto Lorde they may just have a shot at it.

Sniffing the air the wolf like leader of the hollows took a few short steps forward "well I must say this place seems like it has seen it's fair share of battles" commented the Vasto Lorde taking in the damage surrounding of the hill, seeing various fissures, broken ground and small craters. After taking in his surrounding the wolf began to sniff the air, lightly growling in delight "well once you get past that pungent smell in the air, there are some really excellent smelling spiritual energies, especially that one that smells so sweet, wouldn't you say Aye?"commented the wolf turning his head slightly to look at the small hollow hanging on his shoulder that squeaked happily as are as response. The small hollow response seemed to make the wolf chuckle and make him only comment back with "indeed" before turning back to the slightly confused soul reapers.

Within the Barrier Ichigo and Byakuya were still recovering and the rest of the group where in no better state to fight either. Ichigo was beginning to get frustrated with not being able to help "Orihime can you speed this up? Haelen and well it is Haelen right?"paused Ichigo to ask Rukia for confirmation on if he was correct, who nodded in response "yeah, Haelen and Yoruichi look like they are really going to need some backup" stated Ichigo feeling very worried for the pair.

Orihime looked at Ichigo sadly before shaking her head "I wish I could but it seems with how strong you and Byakuya.." "captain Kuchiki" corrected said captain to the red headed healer "um right hehe _captain _Kuchiki heh" corrected Orihime nervously before continuing on with her point "okay um as I was saying you two seem be more hard to heal than those weaker than you and given how wounded you both where, and how drained you both are it's gonna take me sometime, plus with Renji also now being healed alongside you both it's gonna take even more time, um sorry Ichigo" explained Orihime, sounding and looking very sorry for not being abal to do more.

Ichigo look up at Orihime with a disheartened expression but then smiled up at her "don't get so down Orihime you're doing all you can and you're taking on quite the burden healing all of us at same time" this statement seemed to uplift her spirits and make her smile again despite the situation "and beside am sure they will be fine against those big hollows, it's the small one am worried about" stated Ichigo narrowing his brow at the thought of it.

Orihime looked at him confused on why he would find that one the most threatening "you mean the aye aye looking one, I don't see why you find that little thing so scary, I think that the wolf looking one is the most threatening looking one of them all" said Orihime closing her eyes and nodding to herself, if she had her eyes open she would have seen Ichigo looking at her with a stupefied look.

Before Ichigo could correct Orihime on her misunderstanding he was cut of by Ishida "yeah Ichigo why would you find that little hollow at all that threatening with it riding on the shoulder of the wolf hollow, it clearly shows that it is relying on the him for protection" lectured Uryu professionally and coolly while readjusting his glasses with his middle finger.

Ichigo who was now feeling pretty pissted at the Quincy and was about ready to bite back but again was stopped in his tracks when Rukia decided to add her 2 cents "honestly Ichigo I thought you would be able to tell the difference between at stronger hollow and a weaker hollow by now given how strong you have gotten now, but I guess it was wishful thinking" commented Rukia with utter disappointment in her voice.

At the last comment Ichigo decided to give up on any retaliation and lie back down and let himself get healed "_I was freaking talking about the wolf hollow damn it!_" thought Ichigo with total frustration, before huffing as an outward response.

Within the barrier that was containing Soifon who was still in the process of releasing herself from her suit. She could sense the arrival of the new stronger hollows and was growing worried for both her father and old mentor but she was still confident that they could beat them or hold out until she was free. The one she was most worried about was her dad, his suit greatly limited him and if he got forced into a close quarters battle for too long or forced to keep moving too fast for too long it would it would begin to exhaust him. "_not long now I can feel it am almost free_" she thought with renewed glee.

"**You sure are queen I can see the seals breaking apart from in here, I can also feel my own strength returning alongside yours in no time you will be able to wield me outside of your inner world once again" **chirped Suzumebachi with vigour. The truth is like Haelen, Soifon's Zanpakuto also got bound with the suit, he commented that for some reason any time he makes a suit that is also given the added feature of converting one's spirit energy the Zanpaktou just seems to get sealed away into the soul reaper. He said it might have something to do with trying to avoid the nature changing since Zanpakutos are literally built for battle, so they would not benefit from it since they don't really age unlike their soul reapers.

"_yeah I'm really excited that I will finally be able to wield you again, wielding you our inner world is good for keeping my skill with you sharp, but it's just not the same as using you for real, there's just this intimacy missing_"commented Soifon to her Zanpaktou thoughtfully.

Suzumebachi giggled at the comment **"am not surprised that you noticed the difference given our bond, well inside the inner world I could make countless copies of my weapon for you to wield but in the end those won't be really me they will only be my weapon form, but outside you only have one and that one is me truly"**spoke the sword spirit sounding proud of her wielder for noticing the subtle difference between her copies and the real her.

Soifon let a little laugh escape her, she had a feeling it would be something like that "_yeah no surprise when I was wielding the copies I thought they lacked a certain shine to them_" stated the young ex-lieutenant to her Zanpaktou with humor lacing her voice.

Suzumebachi giggled at the comment **"oh! Soifon stop with comments like that you're gonna make me blush! oh but then again I suppose it's true you can't really just simply copy all my beauty!" **replied the bee like spirit, giving off a mock protest before going on to supporting the stroking of her own ego.

Soifon gave a small laugh at her sword spirits behaviour before going to back refocus on the freeing of herself as it was nearing it's final stages.

Back outside Haelen and Yoruichi where staring the gang of hollows down with looks that seemed to be trying to light the very ground they stand on up in flames, Haelen was managing the look by having his silver lenses glow brighter.

The Wolf hollow seeing this whistled tauntingly in response to the intense glares, not at all fazed by them "well seems my company is not welcomed if those looks are anything to go by haha" pointed out the wolf sounding amused which got him some laughs from his fellow hollows and a little squeaky laugh from Aye.

Yoruichi frowned at the wolf she could clearly tell that this one was not just stronger than the rest but smarter too, and more level headed to top. She wondered if it was easily triggered to anger like most hollows "yep you sure aren't, this is really a soul reaper only party so maybe you could have your little followers over their go throw you a bone to keep you entertained" replied Yoruichi trying to further taunt the target of her jab by putting on her famous cattish smirk.

All the hollows began growling and hissing at the dark skinned woman for her mockery and some where about ready to attack her, but were halted when the wolf raised his right clawed hand effectively stopping them "oh come on, you all aren't going to get all touchy over one little comment like that are you, she is just trying to provoke us into attacking blindly" lectured the hollow in unwavering calm.

Yoruichi did not show any outside reaction to the failure of her idea but was inwardly tense "_yep, this hollow is different to others, he is more emotionally level and smarter because of it, but it is nothing like the hollow Kisuke describe, it's not mindless, but just because it's a Vasto Lorde does not mean it's unkillable or capable of killing a captain_" thought Yoruichi slipping into a battle stance ready for any attack. She wasn't feeling too bad from the days battles so far just a little sore in place nothing she couldn't handle.

The wolf hollow folded his clawed arms tapping one of his clawed fingers against his bone like armour "okay so this is how it's gonna work" he spoke up getting everyone of his hollows attention and that of the hills other occupants "you lot can take the woman but the gimp is mine" ordered the Vasto Lorde in all seriousness despite the term he used to identify Haelen.

Haelen who heard the name wasn't really fazed by it, but he was ready to smack Yoruichi up side the head for her failure to hold in her snickering at him "_uugg, oh well I guess this is what I get for designing it to look this way, but I wasn't thinking that maybe one day suits similar to this would be made and used for such acts, maybe this suit is more cursed than I first thought_" mused Haelen lettering out and exasperated sigh.

One of the wolf's followers who was not sure of the set up stepped forward "um my Alpher sir um are you sure you don't want any of us to fight alongside you? it could save us some time and we could sooner move on to devouring those who are inside that box over their" suggested one of the Adjuchas class hollow.

The wolf like hollow shook his head also making his spiky long mane sway roughly with his movements "that's why I'm gonna fight alone and you lot can take out the woman and then go on for the ones in the barrier and eat to your hea- well your content" he explained catching himself on the slip up on hearts "just leave whatever is making that sweet smelling spiritual pressure for me and if any of you get the bright idea about trying to take a bite out of that one..well just know I want be _hhhappy_" warned the Alpha adding a will crushing tone at the end.

All the hollows in a single synchronized move each took a step back from their leader and said nothing. The Vasto Lorde hummed in satisfaction and knew none of them would dare defy his command after that "well since their is nothing left why don't we get started my pack, you all have your prey and I have mine" he turned his head to look at his pack as he calls them, who had yet to move "well what are you waiting for? shoo" he ordered with a bored tone at his packs hesitation.

After the wolfs final order the pack as a collective roared and began their charge at the two guarding soul reapers as they charged they all began zoning in on Yoruichi. Yoruichi who heard the wolfs command knew they were coming after her, she came to a quick decision on what action to take "Haelen their coming after me I will lead them away, it wouldn't be a good idea for me to fight them out in the open like this and so close to the barrier" said Yoruichi explaining her plan to the masked man.

Haelen saw her point and knew she was right, it was the best cause of action and he wouldn't be able to back her up anyway with this Vasto Lorde after him "right, good luck Yoruichi" he spoke wishing her luck before he watched as she began to lead the pack of hollows away into the forest area of the hill.

All but one hollow gave chase to the dark skinned goddess. This hollow was showing the same signs of being rabid as the previous batch, as it was nearing Haelen, he was more than ready to put it down, but the hollow was stopped and quickly found itself cut into pieces and was dead before it could even realize what just happened to it.

Haelen stud their baffled on what just happened he didn't see what did it but he had a guess on what did though. As the hollows falling parts dissolved away into light blue particles, it began to reveal the culprit like the pulling back of grand curtain that the one who had slain the hollow was none other than it's pack leader the wolf.

Haelen stud they not letting his guard down after that display of great speed he would have to keep his senses razor sharp or risk falling prey to the hollows speed "well I wouldn't have taken you for a kill your own men for disobeying you once kinda guy" commented Haelen in a humoured tone not really feeling anything for the quick but gruesome kill he just saw.

Wolf like hollow humph at that comment "I'm not, but you and me both know what was happening to him was the same as what was happening to those previous Adjuchas, I know it would have been impossible or would have taken too long to snap him out of whatever state he was in" explained the Alpha not really sounding sad or remorseful about killing one of his own.

"Oh so you were present for that, why didn't you decide to help them? or team up? you're a Vasto Lorde am sure they would have followed you give your strength" asked Haelen feeling curious and also looking to buy more time for Soifon and the others.

The Vasto Lorde seemed to have not caught on to Haelens plan yet and decided to answer the masked man's question "they were not a part of _my _pack so why should I help them and besides if did that we would having to share the prey with them and am not for sharing with other packs" he stated simple and with distaste at the mention of sharing with other packs. After answering Haelen question the wolf gained a question of his own "so may I ask the name of the one I prey on today?" asked the wolf with eager malice beginning to beginning to seep in his tone.

Haelen clearly hearing the intent in his voice was not fazed by it, he had faced much worse in his time and he was not going to be intimidated by the likes of this hollow _"Vasto Lordes for the most part are overrated anyway"_ "well since you asked so _nicely _my name is Haelen Bennet and may I ask your name? or am I gonna have to start calling you dog breath?" asked Haelen while getting payback for the gimp comment awhile back.

The only sign Haelen got of his comment having any impact was a slight twitch from one of the razor fingers of the hollows left hand "hum well sure why not" the wolf spoke with a voice carrying what sounded like abit of restrained anger.

"_ahh maybe he isn't as totally in control of his emotions as he was letting us believe, but he is still pretty good for a hollow, most by now would usually call for my head after a jab like that_" observed Haelen studying the hollows body language, changes in tones of voice and the fluctuations in it's spiritual pressure carefully.

The hollow parted it's clawed arm and now stud their in a open pose "I am Sapher Wolfinspine, a Vasto Lorde of Hueco Mundo and the one who will dethrone Barragan and after that I will become the true Alpha that I was destined to be!" declared the now identified Sapher with pride and determination flooding his voice with a clear thirst for power rapping it all up together.

Haelen inwardly sighed at hearing the hollows life goal "_huuuh typical, a hollow who has reached the near pinnacle of their evolution and yet thirsts more, what is the point of ruling Hueco Mundo? it's nothing but empty desert, oh well I guess the name suits him I guess, but I could just as easily nickname him stereotype hollow 562_" thought the masked soul reaper not at all impressed with the hollow's cliche ambition "_but ehh can't blame him there really isn't much to do there except for fight,eat or rule...or spend all day staring at that eternal moon_" recalled Haelen remembering the short list of things that their was to do in Hueco Mundo "_though I wonder why it is always crescent?_"he thought picturing the always crescent moon of that empty dessert.

After coming out his musing Haelen thought it good to give a reply in order to keep his plan going for as long as possible "ahh what a fitting name, did you make it yourself? or is what you were called when you where human?" asked Haelen making sure to make himself sound as interested as possible.

Right now Sapher was getting suspicious of the masked man "_ok it's one thing to asked my name but to want such detail doesn't seem appropriate for a situation like this, what's he up too?_" studied the wolf like hollow. Sapher decided to start taking in his surrounding once more and started focusing in on the barrier again and noticed that the soul reapers were getting healed and noticed an intense bright light coming out of the top of box behind the one protecting the injured occupants. After seeing all of that it clicked "_wait he had been trying to stall me, well enough of that! time to kill_" and with no more desire to talk Sapher began his attack on his prey.

Sapher in a sudden burst of speed shot himself towards Haelen with his left clawed hand drawn back, upon being close enough to his target Sapher swipe his hand at his targets mask head aiming slice it off into multiple piece.

Reaction in time Haelen lowered his body and let the claw sail over head but he had to quickly jump back in order to avoid the second lower swing from Saphers other claw. Haelen was not given room to breath though because Sapher charged again with the goal of dealing a double hit on his torso. Waiting until the last moment Haelen side flips over the lethal double cross swipe and land on the ground directly left to Sapher and lands a strong punch on the wolfs face.

When the punch hit Sapher and Haelen both did not move with Haelen fist still connected with the hollow's wolf masked face "heh not bad you got me there but I must say am a bit disappointed, I thought your strike would have a bit more bite than this" Sapher turned his head to be face to face with his opponent "oh well I guess you can't have it all in a single OPPONENT!" roared Sapher as he attempted to claw at Haelen's gut with his left who just managed to quickly hop back and avoid the swipe at his abdomen.

Haelen continued to back pedal away from Sapher in order to gain more distance. After coming to a stop and seeing that Sapher had yet to make a move the black clad man began to evaluate his current state "_what the hell? am sure that hit should have more of an effect than that_" Haelen began to notice he was breathing a bit harder than he should be "_am really beginning to get tired already? damn this could be a serious problem, it seems hand to… um claws isn't going prove any form of effective, time to change tactics_" with that thought set Haelen raised both his lazily opened hands above his head, they began to glow with his silver energy, he then quickly brought his arms back down and in both of his hands where a pair of silver energy blades formed from his spiritual energy.

Sapher was caught briefly by surprise with the appearance of the blades convinced that the man would not have any weapons on him. Haelen who predicted the move would have the hollow by surprise flashed stepped behind Sapher and aimed to behead him with a horizontal strike.

Sapher reacted and turned around in time too blocked the left blade with his right claw positioned vertically. Not wasting a second Haelen aimed his right sword and he went to spear Sapher through the throat but the wolf just manage knock the strike lower with his other claw and away from his neck and instead hit him in his chest. When the blade hit Saphers chest there was no blood, no cut only a slight crack on his armour with the blade unable to push any further, seeing this Sapher bust out in hysterical laughter.

Haelen was completely horrified by the sight of seeing his blade doing no damage it was a clear cut sign that his attacks were growing weaker and he was beginning to feel fatigue seeping into him "_no! Soifon still needs more time_" he reminded himself and quickly pushed all thought of his condition to the back of his mind and deciding to ignore them.

Sapher who was done with his bout of laughter batted away the blade that was still on his chest that created a small trail sparks on his armour as it scraped of and then followed up and delivered a powerful kick at Haelens chest, who was unable to react fast enough to dodge it and was winded and sent flying back some distance skidding on the ground when he made impact before eventually coming to a rough dusty stop.

Haelen who was now in an even worse state thanks to the kick he just received, shackley getting back up taking in deep breaths in order to get his lungs back into rhythm. Haelen was not doing good today on top of his stamina quickly fading and in turn making his strikes lack any true impact he was becoming left with using them as more of just a means for defence. He was becoming left with using kidos on this hollow and the only ones that would stand any shot of being effective would be the higher level ones and those would be taxing on his current reserves.

Sapher lazily stood in the same spot where he had kicked Haelen from and faced him not really looking interested any more given his bored body language "you know what this is getting boring, I thought you would be more of a challenge than this, maybe I should have taken on the woman and let my pack have you since you're so utterly weak!" stated Sapher spouting out insult after insult sound very disappointed and angry "you know what am done with this if this is all you've got then I see no reason for any hollow to eat you, so say goodbye!" and with that final comment the wolfs mask's jaw snapped open and in between it's snouts front teeth was a quickly forming dark blue **Cero**.

Everyone in the barrier seeing this we're quickly growing panic and worried for the masked man, but they were still in no position to do anything about it.

Seeing the **Cero **forming and feeling just how powerful it was growing Haelen saw a great big opportunity "_ok this is going to be difficult but I hope it will hold together_"expelling the two energy blades he had managed to hold on to, Haelen started putting his hands together with his two inner index finger folded over each and his pinky's and first index finger's staying erect.

Sapher who had become too filled with bloodlust and a sense of dominance over this fight to even notice or care about Haelens current movements had now finished his **Cero** "NOW DIE WEAKLING!" roared a blood thirsty Sapher before firing of the intense powerful dark blue beam of energy at his awaiting target.

"HAELEN!" shouted a terrified Rukia and a now conscious but still unable to move Renji who were watching in sheer horror as the **Cero** began closing in on the black clad man so fast that the suction power was lifting up dust from the ground.

When the beam was just about upon him, Haelen then enacted his plan and pointed his clasped hands in front of him and exclaimed **'Bunkatsu hakai no tonneru!'**. Before him appeared the same blue cylinder except this time the number of exit tubes was four and they all pointed in the same direction.

When the **Cero** hit the entrance of tube it flowed straight in but the power of the beam was making cracks appear on the kido and began making it rattle from the strain of trying to the power contained, Haelen was struggling to hold the spell together and was grunting under the strain on his body. Luckily the spell held together long enough to fire the **Cero** back out, straight at Sapher.

Sapher was frozen in shock as the four separate beams merge together and reformed back into a full **Cero**. When the beam struck Saphers location it created a big explosion coloured with dark bright blue patches and lifted up and created a big smoke cloud which covered the area around where the hollow was standing. Haelen had to steady himself in order to not be knock over by the initial shock wave, it was pretty hard to do given how tired he was getting and how hazy his vision was growing at times plus to top it his sense of balance was failing him abit. Haelen answer to his problem was to smack himself in the face really, really hard 'SMACK!' suddenly everything began to focused at on his vision part _"well glad that worked"._

Haelen watched the smoke cloud carefully for any signs of movement and kept his sense sharp for any spikes in spirit energy. As time went past the masked man began to grow a bit hopeful "_did it finish him?_" but sadly lady luck was not on his side today.

Laughter could begin to be heard coming from the dust cloud completely crushing Haelens hopes that he dealt a good blow to the armoured wolf. As the smoke cloud began to drift away thanks to a small gust of wind, Sapher began to come back into view. He was showing some new cracks to his armour and even some small lines of freshly streaming blood from a few of those crack, further he was sporting some burns on areas of his body but due to his armour he most likely doesn't know that they are even their. Other than those injuries he doesn't look to be in much of a bad condition even though he was in the centre of the intense explosion; showing just how tough that armour truly must be.

As Haelen observed the hollow he noticed that something had changed. Gone where the hollows pair of claws now in their place where two twin blades taking the place of both his hands and forearms and extending for twice that length, coloured as white as his armour with the exception of its blade edge which gleamed light blue.

Sapher was panting a little but not heavily he was a bit surprised that he received that much damage from his own attack "_good thing I was able form my__**cuchillas lobo duales **__in time or I could have suffered more damage_". After that first thought Sapher moved his gaze to one of wounds on his right arms"_but still I shouldn't have taken this much damage from my own attack so maybe he increased it's power somehow, oh well doesn't matter I won't let it happen again_" resolved the wolf.

Sapher turned back to look at a now heavily panting Haelen "well you look beat do you maybe want to take nap, I would be more than willing to let you do that while I go and feast on the source of that delicious smelling spiritual energy" mocked Sapher feeling pretty confident that this fight was done given the sight of Haelen supporting himself on one knee.

Haelen tensed at his words and felt his anger begin to rise "_this bastard is threatening to eat my daughter, I won't let him harm my little girl, he wants her it will be over my cold dead body!_" thought Haelen with renewed courage he put the feeling of his burning muscles, fatigue and emptying spiritual energy away at the back of his head once again.

If this was it, if this was the day he died he would not die a man who failed to protect his daughter, he would not die a coward who just gave up because of few a burning muscles and fatigue, he had fought many battle, seen many die and had taken many lives, not for the sake of purifying, he was not someone who would just kill over and give up like this not when someone so close to his heart needed him to be strong.

With all his will and might he stood back on his feet refusing to shake even a little, refusing to let even a shaky breath escape or enter his burning lungs weakness was not something he would let show. Once standing at full height Haelen once again created a pair of silver blades "you will not be getting inside that barrier I will not let you lay a claw on my daughter" declared Haelen with a voice carrying his unwavering will and undertone of anger towards the wolf.

The wolf laughed before replying back "oh so that's you're pup producing that mouth watering spiritual energy oh that just makes it so-much-better" stated Sapher in malicious excitement "you know I have an idea on how to make my meal so much more better am going to beat you until you can fight no more and make-you-watch as I devour her" threatened Sapher uncovering the more darker sadistic side of himself.

Haelen did not speak and did not outwardly react to the threat but inwardly he was fuming, he was going make this bastard pay for his threats towards his little girl and for saying he would make him watch her death helplessly.

Sapher tilted his head to left slightly clearly amused about something "what? not going to speak?" he asked getting no reply "ok suit yourself but that means this is all just going to end sooner" he stated nonchalantly before going in for the attack.

Sapher leaped forward towards Haelen at incredible speeds drew both bladed arms above his head and gave a roar before swinging his arms down with the goal cleanly slicing both of his opponent's arms off his body. Reacting quicker than he should have been in his condition Haelen crossed his arms and blades and stopped the powerful downward swing which made his knees buckle under the powerful pressure then furthermore break the ground beneath his feet. In a feat of surprising strength he pushed up with his whole body and uncrossed his blade to give extra snap as he parried Saphers blades away from himself and leaving his wolf faced oppenent standing wide open.

Not wasting a second Haelen swung down both his blades with all the strength he could muster and landed on both of Saphers shoulders and chest but Haelen knew that his strike wouldn't truly cut through the hollow's Hierro (meaning steel skin).

As Sapher (who was not really fazed by the attack was just about ready to laugh at the sight of the pathetic attempt) was getting ready to do a cross strike at Healens neck in a move to not really kill him but make him suffer blood loss so he will be too weakened to move "_because I did promise I would make him watch_" he thought smugly seeing his victory in sight. Sapher halted in his attack when he saw the silver blades turn azura blue and begin to move like fire, he was even beginning to feel some heat come from them.

Haelen quickly repositioned the blue blades so that they were forming an X on Saphers chest and then swung the blades while calling out **'Hado 73 Soren Sokatsui!'** after that the twin blades in his hands exploded into blue flames which washed over the Vasto Lorde at point blank and completely engulfing him. The blue flames continued to spread out for a good area even shooting of the edge of hill and continuing to give of bright blue light for a few second before dying to down.

Rukia who along with everyone else who new of that Hado just couldn't believe what the black clad man just did "h-how?" stuttered out Rukia "how did he do that? h-he managed to perform a level 70 Hado in such away I had never seen before" she spoke in utter amazement.

Byakuya could clearly hear his sisters awe and decided to speak up "no surprise really after his displays so far we should have been wary of any new surprise techniques, but I do agree I myself have never seen that spell used that way before, really quite..innovative" commented Byakuya giving praise to the man who was not their to hear it.

Rukia was surprised to hear her brother give praise to anyone and a stranger at that but she just took it as confirmation that what she had just seen was something never before witnessed by even a captain.

As the smoke began to clear Haelen began to feel a furious and violent rise in spiritual energy coming from with in the dust fog. As the rise was happening Haelen could see that the change in wind caused by it was beginning to disperse the dust away in all directions.

Their now visible within smoke and shrouded in dark blue aura of spiritual energy coming was Sapher, panting hard this time with new cracks to his armour and even some to his mask that was missing one of its left k9's, some blood dripping from the new cracks, but what injury really stood out was the big jagged X like crack on his upper torso that was leaking the most blood and had bits chipping and fall off reveal dark blue skin which was burned in places underneath.

Sapher was growling and shaking with what could only be guessed as uncontrollable rage. As if to emphasize his anger he howled, not a blood curdling screech or a monstrous roar but a howl, a wolf howl which only went to reinforce his persona. While Sapher was howling to the sky he was releasing a huge amount of uncontrolled and unfocused spiritual pressure, releasing a shock wave that carried some tendrils of his dark blue spirit energy along with.

Haelen was not fazed by the display of power and kept his focus solely on the werewolf from Hueco Mundo. Haelen saw Sapher was now done howling, Sapher immediately snapped his head to look at the source of his rage and suddenly disappeared from Haelen sight leaving a doom sound echoing in air. The mask man was shocked at seeing the new level of speed from the Vasto Lorde.

Before Haelen could even react the wolf had appeared before him and gave him an upwards kick to the chin so hard it sent him rocketing up into the air. While suspended in the air Sapher again appeared behind Haelen in a sonido and kick hard in the middle of his back making Haelen grunt in pain and sending him flying forward. Performing a third Sonido Sapher appeared above where Haelen would interline with him and started charging a **Cero **and when he was in line he unleashed it mercilessly upon his target **'Cero!'**.

When the **Cero** hit, it engulfed Haelen and looked to have met some resistance at first but that ended and the beam pushed through sending its target down to hills surface with intense force.

Everyone in the barrier stared in shock at seeing Haelen getting pelted around and their looked turned to fright when they saw him get swallowed up by the **Cero **"d-do you think he's dead?" asked Chad to anyone.

"I hope not because if he is then where next" replied Uryuu in a cool tone but had his calm demeanour ruined by the drops of sweat rolling down his brow.

Everyone tensed when they saw the wolf hollow land on the ground between the barrier and the smoking crater that it's **Cero **shot Haelen into. Everything was dead silent as the hollow just gazed at the barrier making everyone tense further.

Sapher turned his head slightly in the direction of the smoking crater "well I guess you're done, not even you were able to avoid that one and I made sure of it, you were an annoying fight in the end but you did do me one favour.." he paused and started walking forward at a leisurely pace "YOU HELPED ME WORK UP MY APPETITE! HAHAHA" he roared continuing to laugh maniacally as he approached the barrier "_time to eat daddy's pup_" he thought with sick humour.

Sapher was stop in his movement when something impacted with the back of his blue mane covered head. Sapher turned around to see what hit him and saw it was a rock that looked to be burnt and smoking "where do you think your going" spoke tired sounding voice coming from the still smoking crater.

The voice made Sapher growl in frustration "_grrr I can't believe it how is he even alive? let alone able to move? _" thought the wolf like hollow to himself. Sapher stared into the dust cloud covering the crater and saw Haelen's figure approaching from the dust and what seemed to be silver light shining around sections of him.

When Haelen stepped out of the smoke everyone eyes shot open as wide a dinner plates. Haelen was clearly hurt by the **Cero, **sections of his suit were damaged but their was no blood bleeding through those torn areas, what was flowing out was think silver spiritual stuff was barely transparent and was covering up what was ever under the suit. The masked man took a deep painful breath to calm down his spiritual energy for a moment and when he did his energy shifted to it's soft green colour and the broken sections of his suit began to close up and rebuild themselves, no one interrupted they were still trying to wrap their heads around what they were seeing before them.

Renji was looking at the sight when something began to click "hey Rukia" called the redhead to his old friend who manage to pull her gaze away to turn to look at her recovering friend "do you think this what he meant?" he asked thinking she might pick up on what he was referring too, but she just looked at him confused "when he said he couldn't simply take that suit off" he explained and watched as realization struck her.

Rukia turned back to the two masked fighters and stared for moment "yeah I think so, and I think that amount was just the tip of the iceberg" she stated her tone showed no real clear feeling on the matter "_the real question is how big is that iceberg?_" where her final thought before refocusing on the two masked opponents.

Once the rips in his suit were patched up the green lines and lenses of his suit returned to silver showing that in turn so did his spirit energy meaning he was ready to start fighting once again kind of "_man I feel like i'm gonna kill over at any second_" he thought grimly to himself until an image of Soifon flashed through his mind and he felt his will to fight renew for the "_3__rd __4__th__ fourth time, geez it's hard to keep count when you're getting smacked around like a pinball haha ow! hurts to laugh!_" he briefly mused to himself before taking a shaky stance.

Sapher watched baffled on how this man was standing he was clearly weak, his physical strength, attack power where not much to talk about, he could barely go two minutes without needing a breather and his endurance was lousy "_so how is he getting back up?!_" thought the wolf trying to make sense of it. Sapher decided to ignore all that in favour of focusing on killing this "_nuisance_" once and for all.

Haelen could feel the wolfs frustration with his stubbornness and smirked under his mask "_I wonder how my smirk would compare with Soibees? well better live so I can find out_" he thought like it was a more simpler task than it would be. "Well what do you have to say Sapher? have I been a challenging enough opponent so far?" he asked tauntingly and with clear soreness in each of his words.

Sapher growled and bit back at him "challenging? no! you're more like a fucking cockroach! I crush you once you get back up! I do it again! you still get up!" he yell out before seeming to calming down before taking a more low threatening tone"but I wonder if you will continue to live like a cockroach after I remove your head!" seethed out Sapher. He rushed the masked man and swung his right bladed arm at Haelens neck seeking to slice open his throat, completely discarding the desire to make the mask man watch him as he eats his daughter and now just wanting to make him a corpse.

Haelen ducked under the strike and was forced to duck lower in order to avoid the second attempt at his throat from Saphers left blade. Haelen saw the blue gleam of Saphers razor sharp arm swords coming down towards him with the intent of running him through, moving as quick as possible despite his body's protest Haelen was able to avoid the attempted impaling and saw Saphers blades cut deep into the ground, getting them stuck into the stone surface.

Haelen taking advantage of Saphers mistake pointed his finger right index finger at Saphers head and gave a sharp a whistled, effectively making him look up at Haelen; big mistake **'Hado 4 Byakurai' **he called out before shooting out a pale stream of lightning right into the left eye hole of Saphers mask. Haelen saw he hit right on target when the Vasto Lorde reeled back howling in pain, it's left arm shirting back in a claw and was being used to cover the left eye hole in a futile use to stem the blood streaming out.

Haelen tried to better use of his advantage but at this point all he could manage was firing off a **'Hado 31 Shakkaho' **but sadly he missed due to his vision beginning to get hazy and the ball of red hot energy went flying of in some random direction of the hill.

Haelen began seeing his vision beginning to darken and was seeing multiple fuzzy copies of the same thing. Being a man who knew when to be stubborn he knew he had more in him "_NO! I refuse to fall now not when I have so much to make up for, not when my daughter needs me to fight!_" with a roar Haelen created a small silver dagger made of his spirit energy in his right hand which turned into **Sokatsui **flames which he then used to stab into his left shoulder.

Haelen felt as the blade pierced his suit and felt something comparable to pain, it wasn't really pain not true pain that is, his skin wasn't getting hurt or even touched but it was real enough to give him enough of the adrenalin rush he needed and the burning flames of the blade helped make that feeling more intense.

Haelen now feeling his senses returning to him, he readied himself and saw that Sapher too was now coming back to grips with himself. Looking over too Haelen with his shaky hand leaving and uncovering the left eye hole of his mask (which now shows it to look like it was crying a small river of blood) Saphers left arm transformed back into being a blade. Pushing down the pain and utter rage for now Sapher finally found the words to string a sentence "so..guh! you manage to break my armour, use my own **Cero** against me and damage one of my eyes you have anything to say to that before you _die_!" bit out Sapher about ready to end this.

Haelen stud thinking up something to say"_what would Soifon say at a time like this ooh I got it_" he thought snapping his fingers in success "yeah bullseye bitch" taunted Haelen getting ready for what he would know was going to be his last round with the now one eyed armoured wolf.

Sapher was now visibly shaking with anger, with his head held low "bullseye" he said first quiet but with a menacing tone "bitch!" he said second this time packing a bit more force, suddenly Saphers head snapped back up his one good eye shinning through the darkness of the socket in a cerulean blue colour, showing his unseething rage. "I WILL SHOW YOU WHO'S THE BITCH!" he howled before performing a sonido to appear in the air above his masked opponent and began rapidly twisting around until he looked like nothing but a blur of white and dark blue. Suddenly the blades of his arms began glowing a light blue giving a neon blue ring to the small twister that was Sapher, the sight set Haelen's alarms off immediately.

Continuing to spin Sapher called out **'Lobo Lluvia Cuchilla (****Wolf ****Blade**** Rain)****' **and not even a millisecond after dozens of small blue razor sharp arcs of energy began raining down towards Haelen at frightening speeds forcing him to begin flash stepping out of the way. "Hahaha run all you like I can keep moving like this all day but you can't, I know you will tire out eventually!" stated the still spinning Sapher sounding really confident in himself.

Haelen was grunting from strain with every flash step, it felt like everyone of his muscles was screaming at him from a bed of fire; and not the good kind wink,wink nudge, nudge. Now on probably his twentieth something flash step Haelen was working rapidly to think up an effective counter "_got it!_" he cheered.

Push down the pain Haelen began focusing on reciting the incantation to the kido he had just selected "forge from water, find peace, become still and show thea who looks at you their face, reflect and return to them their deeds!" as Haelen was reciting the incantation a sphere of water formed and was floating in between his palms, when he finished the incantation the water began losing its transparency and started looking like liquid mirror ball.

Haelen came to a stop and pushed his arms out in front of him, opened up his palm up to reveal the liquid sphere and called out **'****Shōsho Mizu Mirā o Modoshimasu (****Deed Returning Water Mirror)****'** and with that the mirror ball transformed into a flat round mirror which is about four feet in diameter, it was floating in front of Haelen's outstretched hands and was floating about 2 feet off the ground.

Because of his non stop spinning Sapher failed to notice his masked opponents kido, he had been tracking him be following his spiritual pressure as best as he could. When Haelen stopped he assumed it was due to him finally becoming exhausted so that why he was now doubling his attack; another big mistake.

When the razor sharp waves of energy made connection with the mirror they didn't break it, or bounce off in some random direction, no they sank into the mirror like it was a deep puddle leaving barely a ripple after. One after an other energy wave after energy wave fell in, Haelen was grunting from the effort of making sure the spell didn't fall apart too soon. Haelen finally saw his opening when he noticed that Sapher had stopped his assaulted and was beginning to stop spinning.

Not willing to give the wolf man a moment to figure out what he was planning Haelen called out **'****Han'ei Modoshimasu (Returning Reflect)****' **which started unleashing all the energy blades that fell into the mirror, straight back to the to one who unleashed them in the first place.

Now coming to a halt and ready to look at his handy work Sapher was not greeted by the beaten dead body of one Haelen Bennet but instead by dozen upon dozen of his own **'****Lobo Lluvia Cuchilla' **"_oh fuck me_" was what Sapher thought before getting bombarded by the endless swarm of his own technique.

Blade after agonizing blade smashed into the unfortunate hollows armoured body breaking and chipping away at it, the area in which his armour was already damage got smashed away entirely leaving the hollows blue skin now exposed to the cutting power of his own attack, cutting and drawing blood. When the wave of razor death finally ended Sapher stood their twitching in pain with his swords put in a guard position covering his face and chest as best as possible. Blood was leaking out of various cuts/cracks all around his beaten body dripping to the dusty floor, bits of armour where falling and hitting the ground like plaster, he was panting heavily for air and was letting deep angry growls out with each exhale.

As the wolf began to let its blade down with painful grunts as he moved he began to think over what just happened "_again! again this bastard used my own attack against me! I will not stand for this, am gonna end that gimp fucker now!_" resolved the wolf.

Haelen fell down onto one knee his head held low staring at the ground breathing in as much precious air as possible. He knew this was it, that last technique was the last trump card he could pull out and all those flash steps and quick moving around had taken it out of him, if those blades hadn't finished off Sapher he would have too hope he could at least put up a defence. "G_iven that I can still feel his spiritual pressure I know I haven't finished him off, damn it! I thought Soifon would be done by now but the process is taking longer than I first thought _" he cursed his luck.

Upon seeing Haelen all Sapher saw was red, fueled by anger and plenty of blood lust he charged straight at Haelen like a wild animal barking and howling as he approached his weakened prey. As Sapher approached Haelen he crossed his bladed arms low and before he knew it he was already upon his prey.

Haelen having no strength to move out of the way fast enough summon up two silver energy blades as quick as possible and put them in a cross guard. Sadly given his weakened state the blades where now too fragile and shattered into thousands of pieces when Sapher performed the double upward strike. The attack gave two large cuts on the black clad man's torso, crossing over each other making an X mark simlar to Saphers which began leaking thick silver energy, the attack was strong enough to lift him high up of the ground and some stories into the air.

Seeing his opponent in a valuable position Sapher followed up his attack by leaping up after him and appeared over him and gave him a double dropkick to the gut, and sent him propelling right down to the ground making velocity rings upon descent. The ground smashed apart upon when the mask man made impact. Everything was a blur and his mind was filled with fog, he was brought back to his senses when he felt both his forearms in stinging pain and unable to move them.

Haelen looked to his left arm, he saw a familiar blue edge blade stabbed into the limb and was keeping it pinned, when he looked to the his right he saw same thing happening. Haelen finally looked up and saw that Sapher was on top of him staring at him with his good eye; some of the blood from his damaged eye was dripping out and landing on Haelens black masked covered face.

"You know what really annoys me out of all this, all the damage you have taken you have not once shed a drop of your own blood, all that comes out is this weird spiritual energy" commented Sapher sounding really disappointed. Sapher twisted the left blade deeper into Haelens right arm electing a pained grunt from the man "but it does seem you feel pain I guess that something at least" said the wolf hollow sounding a little pleased now "now I wonder if I was to dig deep enough would I strike blood...why don't we find out" thought Sapher out loud making sure his victim heard him.

Haelen tensed at Sapher words, knowing where this was going. Haelen was now in a position where he could do nothing for himself this time, he has lost mobility, any means to attack or defend he was now at Sapher very mercy. But even with Sapher having him in this position he was not going to cower, he was not going to beg or plead for his life he would not give such a merciless creature like this the satisfaction of seeing him plead, if he dies now he will face it without a cry and without fear.

Sapher looked at the man at his mercy laughing "what? are you not going to beg for your life?" he asked but got no response from the man just dead silence. The wolf man hist at his silence and twist one of his blade again but this time Haelen didn't grunt in pain either, this silence just served to infuriate the sadistic Vasto Lorde who was not enjoying having his fun ruined by Haelen's lack of participation.

Seeing he was not going to get any response or reaction from his prey Sapher saw no reason to drag this out any longer "fine then be that way I was tired of this drawn out fight any way, you stud no chance against the Alpha" and with those words the jaws of Saphers mask snapped open and he began charging a **Cero **aimed to blow Haelens head clean off.

Seeing his end approaching Haelens heart began to fill with remorse "_am sorry Soifon dad failed again, for the hundredth time in his life he has failed, failed to make everything up to the woman he gave his heart too, failed to help those children see a better way of using their gifts, failed when making this suit and now I failed you, I hope you can forgive me my little bee_" and with that Haelen sucked in his breath and readied himself for death, again.

As everyone watched this scene play out everyone was going nuts, Rukia was screaming to Haelen and banging on the barrier, a now recovered Renji was about to release Zabimaru and Ichigo who was also now recovered enough to fight was trying to break the barrier with Zangetsu but his hits we're not breaking it anywhere near fast enough.

Time slowed down for everyone as Sapher was nearly done charging his **Cero**. Sapher was about ready to fire when he suddenly felt an incredible deadly spiritual pressure focused on him, on instinct he aborted his current task to face what was even behind him. Pulling out his blades from Haelen arms and quickly standing and turning around werewolf was expecting to be faced with a new more terrifying foe.

What he got was the scene of _both _barriers falling apart into pieces and dissolving away into nothing. The occupants of the first barrier all looked around as if confused on how it broke, Ichigo looked at his blade scratching his head thinking maybe he did it. Sapher attention was taken away from the confused group when his ears picked up the sound of metal clanking together behind him.

Turning his head to see the source of the sound, Sapher first noticed that Haelen was now gone from underneath him "_how? when?_" was his thoughts as he continued to look around for his missing prey. Not a second later he saw Haelen someways away from him being tended to by a woman who had him laying down on the ground and kneeling over him, Sapher couldn't see her face because she had her back to him.

Sapher was about to make a charge for the foolish girl who dare have her back to him but was stopped when her voice spoke out, sounding like ice given the power to speak "I wouldn't move if I was you" she spoke out making Sapher tense twitch, his instinct screaming to him to run and run fast.

Sapher was not willing to let it be known that he was feeling intimidated by the girl, he was the proud Alpha after all "oh yeah and whys that?" he said trying to put on his best bravado and was about to get ready to pounce.

As Sapher was turning his body around the woman spoke again "because if you do you're going to open that cut I gave you" she reveal.

True to her word all of Saphers left side exploded in a fountain of blood revealing a smooth, clean cut going through his armour and straight into his skin and muscle, there was no sign of resistance from his armor whatsoever. Sapher fell on his knees his right hand turning back into a claw, while his other that was still in blade form was being forced into the ground in order keep him from falling forward. He placed his clawed hand over his wound in order to try and stem the flow of his crimson life source "_how! when! I didn't see her cut, I didn't even feel it! impossible this can't be real! no one that's fast and nobody can just cut through my armour like that!_" thought Sapher frantically trying to find reason to how this all happened.

Everyone who was still in the falling remains of the once proud barrier stared on at the scene totally confused on what just happened one minute the barrier was holding strong, the next it just shattered away like glass, next thing they notice is Haelen a safe distance away from Sapher and is being tented too by a woman and then watched as Saphers left side just explode in blood.

Everyone took a moment to look at what they could see of the girl and could see she had porcelain white skin, was wearing 2nd division styled pants and black chinese shoes, her arms were out of sight due to them being in front of her, what else could be seen from everyones limited view of her was that she has straight waist long black hair possessing blue highlight here and their being shown by the light. Below where her hair length stopped kept vercallily tied to the back of her waist was the girl sealed zanpaktou in it's sheath, the sword seemed to be half the length of the standard length, the sheath was blue and possess some gold decoration at the bottom of the sheath, the handle was yellow and with a dull golden diamond design and the guard was a similar dull gold.

Haelen began to come to when he felt a warm and pleasant sensation filling and soothing his aching body, when he looked at the blurry figure healing him he didn't need to see who it was to know who was healing him "looks like I manage to avoid adding one more failure to my list wouldn't you say.." he said adjusting his head to look the woman straight in her eyes "Soifon" he said revealing the woman healing him to be the now fully free Soifon Bennet; she took his last sometime ago seeing as she was his daughter and felt it would help her bond with him better.

The fully released Soifon was much different to her younger self, her previous height of 4,11 was now 5,3, she still had the fringe of her hair kept in a hime style, her hair also possessed two unique braids on the side of her head helping frame her face, they were wrapped in white bandages with end of her braids being tied around two small golden rings, she also had some more shorter and more spiker looking strands of hair coming in from under the braids. Her body was showing to be much more healthier and stronger given the new hight and much more toned muscles, she now possessed more of a feminine figure, possessing nice but modest curves that were still very attractive, her previous flat chest was now C bordering D but not quite there and the cloth around her chest seemed to have adjusted it to fit the wearers new growth. Though out of all her changes the one that was the most sharp and prominent was her eyes, gone was their dull smoky grey replaced by a colour that could only be compared to liquid silver, shinning warmly and brightly down at Haelen making him smile under his mask at seeing them once again.

Soifon focused on healing her father not bothering to think about the injured Sapher behind her who was glaring daggers into her "dad you're not a failure, yes not everything has gone how you would have hoped it to, but that doesn't make you a failure and besides you have done a lot of great things you are the furthest thing from a failure that I know" she spoke to him softly and warmly smiling down at him.

Haelen sighed thankful for her words that up lifted his spirits "thanks I needed that" spoke Haelen letting his spiritual energy shift back to green in order to help the healing kaido Soifon was using on him work smoother and quicker.

"well well looks like someone got their ass handed to them" come a mocking voice. When everyone with the exception of Soifon and Haelen turned to look who it was, it showed to be Yoruichi standing there arms folded, cat like grin in place, eyes sparkling with amusement at seeing the Vasto Lorde in such a bang up state.

Sapher began struggling on to his feet and growling at while doing it Yoruichi for her comment. The wolf from Hauco Mundo knew if he stayed here he would surely die and given the fact that Yoruichi was here with nothing but a few extra dirt marks clearly told him that his pack was now dead. Thinking quickly he used his clawed hand and swiped at the air in front of him creating a deep black tear and before anyone could do anything to stop him he rushed into the tear screaming "he would have his revenge" and after that the tear closed with Sapher Wolfinspine only leaving behind a small pool of his drying blood.

Seeing that the Vasto Lorde had escaped Yoruichi scoffed "fine run away with your tail between your legs" she quipped before she started taking in her surroundings of the hill turned war zone. The large hill had definitely seen better days, their was new craters some still smoking and new fissures in the ground. The barrier was gone "_which must mean Soifon out!_" realized cat goddess scanning the hill until her gaze landed on the grown up form of Soifon's back.

Yoruichi was both excited and nervous to see how much her old prodigy must have changed just from seeing her back she could tell she had changed, plus she knew it was Soifon given that she recognized her energy signature, even though she was keeping it incredibly well masked to the point that most wouldn't even pick it up. As Yoruichi slowly and quietly approach the clearly focused girl, the dark skinned woman saw that Haelen spotted her and he gave Soifon a nudge and pointed and brought Yoruichi to her attention.

When Yoruichi saw Soifon turned around to face her she stood in shock at how the young girl had changed "_she looks so different, I guess she is no longer my little bee any more_" she thought proudly at seeing the little student she once was now a full grown woman "_wow her eye have changed how does that work?_" noticed Yoruichi curious on how her eyes had changed colour.

Soifon upon seeing Yoruichi shocked face laughed, it was so rare for anything to ever shock the goddess of flash or catch her by surprise so seeing this was quite satisfying for the young now silver eye girl "what's wrong Yoruichi cat got your tongue?" joked Soifon wearing a smirk like it was second nature and eliciting a pained laugh from Haelen "_still hurts to laugh_" he thought briefly.

After coming out of her stupor Yoruichi quickly composed herself putting her grin back and waltzed over to the pair "well you're _dad _was not kidding when he said the real you looked pretty different, you definitely look...stronger" complimented Yoruichi scanning over Soifon with keen cat like eyes trying to size up her old students strength but was coming up with only speculation on what level it could be.

Soifon smiled at the compliment received from her old mentor and love interest "_well its nice but it would have been better if she said I both looked stronger and sexier_" she thought to herself dreamy "_maybe she will say that when I confess to her, that's if she accepts and returns my feelings_" she thought to herself feeling a bit anxious about confessing her feelings,but not enough to put her off the thought of following through with the confession.

Yoruichi smiled grew further when she saw her old students smile it was very rare she would even see her smile she was usually always frowning or scowling with a face like stone in the past, or she was blushing when Yoruichi teased her but it was rare for her to smile. Yoruichi could count only two times when she truly smiled one was when she awakened her Zanpaktou and the 2nd was when she was made her lieutenant. She grew curious when Soifons expression turned to thought and her eyes become a bit zoned out.

Soifon spotting Yoruichi questioning gaze started thinking up something that would halt any questions she may have "so Yoruichi hows Kisuke been, still the same unmotivated lazy ass I remember?" she asked smirking at the memory of the joyful scientist.

Yoruichi stood shocked at hearing Soifon speak Kisukes name without any tone of bitterness and filed away any questions on that for later in favour of answering her question "oh yeah he's good, he owns his own little candy shop, it sells normal candy and candy that will um benefit the _soul_, Tessie lives with him and so does some _children _android things, he lives in city called Karakura town, and yeah he is still the lazy ass you remember" updated Yoruichi getting uncertain about how to describe the children he lives with.

Soifon stared at Yoruichi for a second processing the information before giving a reply "candy huh? you would think with how he had it in his head that he was some sort of fashion god he would have tried opening a tailor shop or a fashion studio or something along those lines" commented Soifon reflection on some of his choice in clothing and shivered. His only remotely tolerable choice of wardrobe was that stipped bucket hat he talked of making one day.

Yoruichi bust out laughing at that comment "actually you're not wrong he did about 80 years ago but he got really bad reviews and was shut down due to it his clothes being seen as a literal insult to senses" revealed Yoruichi with a toothy grin on her face as she gave a brief summary of what happened.

The young porcelain skinned girl stared at the cat woman for a few seconds before adorning a grin and breaking down laughing and losing focus on her Kaido, then falling on her side clutching her ribs at she continued to laugh uncontrollably " th-that is haha hilariously un-ha-unfortunate haha" she stated in between laughs.

Haelen was also laughing alongside her but stopped in between laughs due to it still hurting to laugh "hehehe ow hehe ow hehe ow" something like that.

After coming down from their laughing fit Soifon went back to Healing her still pretty banged up dad, while Yoruichi watched her go to work pretty impressed by Soi's skill at healing "so dad I guess you're up next how you feeling about finally getting out of that thing?" asked Soifon curious to hear her dad's response.

The masked man turned to his head to looked at his daughter "well it's quiet hard to explain, excited, anxious something in between, I have been in this suit for so long it almost hard to remember what I look like, it's been so long since I have truly physically felt anything, hell even today the pain I felt was manufacture, for all the time I have been in this suit I have not enjoyed the pleasures of touch, what ever I eat lacks taste, I haven't smelt anything in a long time, even my sight lacks colour at times, this suit is a curse of a creation and I will be glad to get rid of it" he said talking bitterly about the suit and sounding relief by the mention of being able to strip himself of it.

Soifon looked at her father feeling compassion for the how much his suit took from him, he told her long ago if he had realized his mistakes on his model sooner he would have never put it on and that he was glad she and no one else would have to go through what he was.

Taking a deep breath Haelen released a more peaceful sigh "but hey it won't be like that for much longer, finally I will be able to walk around again with my sense free and no longer looking like something that belongs in a sadist's dungeon" he stated humorously.

Soifon lightly snickered a little at her father's statement on his suit "yeah it would be nice if you could now avoid those comments on your appearance and it will be great to _finally _see that face of yours, the last hundred years had been killing me on trying to construct a good mental image of you!" exclaimed Soifon exasperatedly, rolling her eyes along with.

Yoruichi who heard this was surprised to hear that Soifon herself didn't know what he looks like. It made her wonder further on how this man who had not even shown her old student/lieutenant his face manage to gain such trust from her, it baffled Yoruichi to no end, but she decided to keep her thoughts silent.

Haelen now started feeling to be in a much better state, the burning in his muscles, and lungs was gone, his ability to see straight was stable and anything further was also better "ok soibee I think am good enough to get started" he revealed to Soi beginning to bring himself up off the ground only feeling a little light head but that cleared up quickly.

Soifon gain and exited grin at hearing this "_finally it's time to see the man under the mask_" she nodded and got up on her feet "so what barrier I am building for you dad?" asked Soifon as she was dusting off her pants.

Haelen thought for a second "am going to need three **Tetsu Ryū Kējihausu ( Iron Dragon Cade House) **stacked inside of each other with a chimney vent running through them to safely vent out all the built up energy locked within my suit" ordered Haelen giving specific orders "please" he finished making sure not to forget his manner, even if she was his daughter.

Soifon whistled at his order "really it's gonna be that bad huh?" he nodded to her "okay then do you want it drop in on you or do want some doors?" she asked.

Haelen turned to her "dropped in, no doors" he said simple.

Soifon nodded and walked over to the area where the previous barrier once stud and saw that the group that was in the barrier had yet to really move from the spot. Soifon started waving her arms in a 'move out of the way god damn it manner' "ok people get out of the way because this spot is gonna become ground zero for release number 2! and it's going be a show to remember, but not one of you is going to want to be in the middle off it!" she called out setting alarms off in everyone's head as they moved behind her seeing it as the safes place.

Renji who was now fully recovered who was not as surprised by the girls change in appearance due to not seeing what she looked like before hand, saw this an opportunity to get some info on just how dangerous Haelen exit from his suit might actually be "so um Soifon right?" he got a nod "just out of curiosity exactly eh how dangerous would Haelen stripping out of that thing be?" he asked nervous about what her answer would be.

Soifon folded her and started tapping her right foot in thought "well if you take into account of about over 900 years worth of built up unvented excess captain level spiritual energy all kept within the deep levels of the suit." revealed Soifon firstly, just that first bit had people stepping back in awe and fear "then the part of it all being kept under constant rising pressure so am sure that wouldn't make thing any more easy, and if he didn't go through all the stage of release in order he could wind up levelling from here.." she explained pointing to the ground and then to the first division "to or past the first division in about roughly that radius, then their would be the shock wave but that would be too unpredictable to work out" she said not sounding worried at all by the thought of he dad turning in a bomb.

Everyone visibly paled at the girls nonchalant description on the possible disaster that could ensure if one thing goes wrong. Everyone's head snapped to Haelen who was walking past and waving at them before passing Soifon. They all looked at him like a bomb ready to go off; well technically he was.

Byakuya hand slowly began to twitch toward his sword and his eyes hard and locked on the black clad man not willing to blink"_that mans to much of a danger he can't be allowed to attempt to get free or he could destroy too much if he slips up_" no one seemed to notice and as Byakuya was about to make his move he was stopped by a heavy as hell spiritual pressure slamming down on him making him stop in any of his advances, the feeling could only be described as a thousand swords washing over and piecing into him.

When the Kuchiki head looked up he saw that no one else seemed to notice what was happening to him or even at all sensed it, it made no sense how could no one pick up on this insane energy it was as if it was all just solely focused on him. When Byakuya looked around he found his gaze met with Soifons who was looking at him with cold silver eyes that spoke to him a clear message 'try it and see what happens' with the message received Byakuya dismissed all thoughts of stopping Haelen; he saw no point in being healed to only just need it again shortly after.

Seeing Byakuya's submission Soifon let up on her pressure but still kept enough on him to keep him reminded that he was now on her radar. Turning back to her dad who was waiting patiently to get started "ok dad you ready?" she asked.

"Ready when you are" was his reply, but it was filled with clear cut vigour and impactions to get started.

"Okay then" she said before pounding her fists together and getting into a firm stance, she then out stretched her arms in front of her with her close fists still touching but stopped for a second when she realized something "um does anyone have my haori?" she asked a little concerned on what happened to it since she last remember giving it to her dad and he doesn't seem to have it in his person.

"I have it" came the deep monotone voice of Chad who walked upto Soifon and handed her back her black and gold haori, which she proceeded to place back on herself and retie the yellow obi back around herself waist and finaly place he sword on her lower back as well.

Soifon looked up so she could make eye contact with the giant that was nicknamed Chad "thanks" she said simply and got a simple nod in return before he walk back over to his group. Soifon went back to her work and took her previous stance"O yea dragon of iron, blacksmith of metal, beat once, twist twice, imprison and house in box of strong beastly iron, fall and capture thigh prisoner" Soifon then lifter her fist to the sky, with her fist now glowing with black smokey spiritual energy **'****Tetsu Ryū Kējihausu!****' **she called.

After calling out the name of the technique the black energy that surrounded her fists shot up into the air and out of everyone's sight. After a couple seconds people began to get confused on what was supposed to happen.

"um hey wasn't some..thing… surrr...oooh" said Ichigo who was going to question, but was cut of by the screaming sound of something falling and looked up to see a large box falling out of the sky with two other follow along with.

In a few short second the first box landed over Haelen but not before black masked man could give a quick final wave goodbye. The box landed hard enough to create a few tremors making a few members of the group nearly lose their footing.

The box was about 20 feet in width and height on all sides, it looked to made of dull coloured iron and had on top a metal roof with the corners of the roof taking the shape of dragon claws, they looked to be clawing into the walls of the box almost like they were grabbing on, the top centre of the roof had a metal circle tube sticking out which was about 3 feet in radius and standing for about 5 feet. After that box feel another bigger version of it fell over the first one and after that a third and even bigger one fell over the second, the difference with the third one was it possess a chimney shaped like a western dragons head with its maw open wide like it was ready to breath fire.

Everyone present stared in awe at the now 30 foot masterpiece of a barrier, it looked like it could take any kind of punishment imaginable, it looked like something even Kenpachi Zaraki would have to spend a few days at full power smashing out off.

Yoruichi looked at Soifon awed that she was capable of making such Barrier so quickly and without showing any effort "_I-I can't believe it, in just a hundred years she is able to pull of making something of this magnitude and not even look or seem winded, what is this spell? I have never heard of it before_" observed an amazed Yoruichi who was not alone in her thoughts.

Soifon stared satisfied with the barriers quality and seeing their where no faults in its structure "well seems all is ready" she then turned to face the group "ok everyone you are all going to want to stay on guard, don't worry about protecting this barrier nothing getting into that, but what comes out is gonna attract some serious hollows, if you dont want to stay that's fine I won't hold any grudges, if you do stay and fight that would be appreciated". Nobody looked liked they were ready to pack up and leave, one thought entered Soifons head "if you have no where to go but can't fight raise your hands?" she asked and the hands of Uryuu, Orihime, Ganju, Rukia raised theirs into the air making her see that not everyone in front of her was battle ready "ok then I will erect a protective barrier for you all" Soifon proclaimed and went of to start making the new Barrier.

Inside the triple layered iron barrier Haelen was sitting crossed leg with his arms spread out and the tips of his finger and thumbs inflamed with his silver spirit energy. He was breathing in and out deeply in rhythm as if mentally preparing himself "_ok you bastard of suit kiss your ass goodbye, well I guess that would technically be my ass...ah whatever fuck you anmyway_" thought Haelen deciding to just end his over thinking of the situation and just slam and dig his silver covered fingers into the black material of his chest. After the fingers made contact not a seconds later Haelen exploded in spiritual energy that filled the entire box in in less than a second flat.

Outside the box Soifon was done letting everyone into the new barrier when she saw the dragon styled chimney on the iron barrier now breathing out silver energy "_so he's started, I cant wait to see your face, dad_" she thought smiling at the thought.

And so the masked man begins to tear away the curse made by his own hands.

.

.

.

.

Soifon stopped for a moment to have one last thought "_with the amount of spiritual pressure he will releasing it will be a like a great big announcement that he's is back, so that means this lover of his will know he's back as well, eh he probably planned on it_" she assumed letting the thought go.

Haelen at that time "_oh shit! I forgot to take into account that she will probably recognize my spiritual pressure, I seriously hope she doesn't try to kill me_" he thought sweating a little under his now beginning to peel away mask.

**End of Chapter 7**

**Dual Lobo Cuchillas **meaning **Dual Wolf Blades .** Sapher can turn his claws in two twin blades identical in colour to his armour except for the razor edges that gleamed blue, the swords become his forearm and hands and extend for twice the length. These blades are much strong and sharper than his claws and he has shown the ability to change one limb back to a claw while keeping the other in it's blade form.

**lobo lluvia cuchilla** meaning **Wolf ****Blade**** Rain. **A technique used by the Vasto Lorde named Sapher Wolfenspine. Sapher uses his **Dual Lobo Cuchillas **byspinning around and charges his blades with his spitual energy and fires of small rapid but deadly sharp arcs of spitual energy at his oppenent. He has stated that he can do this technique for long periouds of time. While using this move he has to track his oppent by following their spirtual pressure.

**Shōsho mizu mirā o modoshimasu **meaning** Deed Returning Water Mirror, **the release call of this technique is** Han'ei Modoshimasu** meaning** Returning Reflect . **This techique forms water like spere which changes into a liques mirror ball, the ball becomes a mirror like puddle which can be surpened in front and centre of where the user places their hands. The techniqu catches and contains an enmies attack and sends it back at the attack or at who even else the user decides to target it at. The attack will follow a mirror replica of the path they took getting to the mirror. The chant for this is "forge from water, find peace, become still and show thea who looks at you their face, reflect and return to them their deeds!".

**Tetsu Ryū Kējihausu **meaning** Iron Dragon Cade House **. This technique creates varieing sized barriers that looked to be made of iron. They can be modified to have other functioning features like chimneys and doors and can have other bigger version fitted over to have them layed over each other. The chant for this is "O yea dragon of iron, blacksmith of metal, beat once, twist twice, imprison and house in box of strong beastly iron, fall and capture thigh prisoner".

**Well I hope you like this chapter**

**Please review**

**Next Chapter: An update for Bee**


	8. An Update for Bee

**Hey sorry I haven't updated this story in some time, and I know it isn't Saturday either I just decided to do it earlier than Saturday this week. I am not abandoning this story I have so many ideas for it to just let it be simply abandoned, I haven't updated it in some time because I was working on this other story and I just wanted to get to a good point in with it, I don't feel I have yet but I decided to pull away from it for now to focus back on this after a message I got asking if I was actually continuing with it.**

**So anyway on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its original characters.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

**"Zanpaktou speaking"**

**"**_**Zanpaktou thinking**_**"**

**'Zanpaktou/Kido techniques/Hollow attacks/Quincy attacks'**

All through Seireitei hollows where attacking soul reaper after soul reaper, by now the soul reapers had come out of their shock from the hordes surprise attack and were now fighting with all their might to push the swarm of hollow back. This day would show who are the true soul reapers and who are cowards just wearing their uniform and carrying their Zanpaktou without conviction.

**A few seconds after Soifon exited her suit**

At the 8th division Kyouraku was fighting with accuracy and smooth movements not a single one wasted step or strike, all cuts aimed where lethal to whatever hollow was either brave or stupid enough to cross his path and enter his game of death. His speed and flash steps where too much for any simple hollow to follow, so they would often die without knowing what happened.

During the attack the 8th Division Captain had lost some of his men during the defence of their barracks. He was saddened and remorseful that he could not protect all those who had been killed or worse eaten by hollows, but he made sure to slay those hollow before they could even think of retreating back to the safety of Hueco Mundo "_at least that way they will not have their souls trapped inside the hollows for all eternity_" was his reasoning for making sure those particulars ones were purified right away, those certain ones would become prime targets in his eyes when ever he saw one.

As the flamboyant captain was just done with beheading a ravaniss Adjusta he briefly felt an incredibly strong spiritual pressure come from the Sokyoku Hill. Most would have not sensed it even with how overbearingly strong it appeared, because not a second after it appeared it just vanished, but Shunsui Kyoraku was not a captain of his league because he missed things even the smallest of details in the environment around, hell he was confident that if he was blindfolded he could still walk around Seireitei like it was a normal afternoon.

Kyoraku took a minute to reflect on the brief burst of spiritual pressure that had appeared and swiftly vanished "_it wasn't a hollow so thats a relief, any hollow that could possess that sort of immense power and then just go and mask it like that would be thought for concern, so it would have to be soul reaper but the question is friend or foe?_" contemplated the pink kimono wearing man before getting back into battle, deciding to focus on protecting his subordinates and barracks until whatever that energy was appeared again.

**4th Division after Haelen had been put into the barrier **

The 4th was currently extremely busy with healers moving around as quick as possible to get from patient to patient, the medics were working at hard as possible to help treat all the patients that were coming and going. Luckily not many were in mortal danger, but that could be because those who would have been in such danger might have been eaten before they could make it to the 4th.

The captain of squad 4 Retsu Unohana and her Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu we're currently working to help heal some of the higher ranks out of necessity. With the higher ranks they naturally need better more experienced healers due to their spiritual energy being the first thing that usually get healed, so when it come to captains getting healed it's usually best to have a lieutenant or captain class level healer on hand to attend to their injuries.

Not long after Unohana and Isane had made it back to the 4th with a critically injured Lieutenant Hinamori in hand, the hollows began their attack. Luckily since the 4th practically has at least half of the 11th division being treated their on a daily basis they were on hand to begin helping in the 4th's defence with Unohana providing the more hesitant individuals with a smile that just gave them the _courage_ they needed to start fighting.

Not long after that Iba showed up carrying his badly wounded captain over his shoulder. Unohana quickly took the werewolf like captain into her care and was currently treating him while Iba was filling in Isane on the current events.

"You're joking right?" asked the disbelieving 4th Lieutenant as she was sitting down on one of the waiting room chairs and was looking up from a patient chart.

Iba was shaking his head "no, it happened saw it with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed it too if I hadn't see it myself" replied Iba in a honest tone, while leaning against the wall opposite to Isane with his arms folded and looking manly.

"It's just difficult to believe that someone could just close a garganta like you described, especially while it was being opened forcefully by multiple Menos Grande" Isane commented still finding the story hard to swallow "and you said one man in a full body gimp suit did this?" She asked still finding the thought of such a silly looking man being able to pull off such a grand feat off like what was described.

Iba nodded in confirmation "Don't let the sound of this guys appearance fool you one bit, this man is more than he seems, none of the captains appeared to at all recognize the kido he did, and it wasn't technically just him by the way this short woman also helped him on the last part of the kido I think Aizen called her Soifon, you ever heard of her?" asked Iba curious on whether the silver haired woman knew her as well.

Isane began thinking on the name for a second be eventually she just gently shakes her head "no, sorry Iba I don't think I have" she answered meekly, feeling guilty that she couldn't help.

"I have" came the soft voice of Unohana who had walked in just in time to here Iba mention the name "she was the previous Lieutenant of the 2nd squad and the second in charge of the stealth force over a 100 hundred years ago but ran away shortly after her captain abandoned Soul Society" the captain briefed, sounding sadder as she went on.

Isane picked up on this and grew curious "you sound sad captain did something happen? why did she leave if she was a lieutenant and someone who was second in charge of the stealth force?" asked the tall woman gently and with an arched silver eyebrow. Iba also grew curious on why the 4th captain was seeming so down hearted about the girl and why such a grand sounding warrior like this Soifon would just up and leave.

Unohana sighed tiredly "well if you want to know, for starters Soifons full name is...well was Shaolin Fon" revealed Unohana who saw the two lieutenant stiffen a little "I see you two know, and yes she was one that went throught that, her old captain was Yoruichi Shihoin, after she left we believe Soifon found no reason to stay, she seemed to possess no real ambitions of her own and that she maybe couldn't bare the thought of becoming the captain of squad two due to the deep seeded connection she had with Yoruichi" told the motherly healer to the two lieutenants, pity for the girl becoming clear in her voice as she went on.

Iba hummed at the new information "just to make sure where talking about the same person Captain Unohana, does this Shaolin possess black blueish hair and grey eyes?" Unohana nodded "so it must be her and she's back now and at such a time as this, think she came with this Yoruichi?" asked Iba to both the 4th's highest ranking members who shrugged in a 'I don't know fashion'. Iba grunted in understanding "well I better go and help defend my barracks, with yours possessing most of the 11th am confident you will do fine without my assistance, right?" asked to shades wearing man who got a pairs of curt nods. With no more confirmation needed Iba flash stepped away leaving the pair of healers to their duties.

**Aizen's group**

Aizen, Gin, Tousen and Kagami were standing at the entrance of the main Senkaimon but were halted in any further movements by something equivalent to a steel wall.

They were stopped when they came into view of the furious form of the Head captain, standing before them 1st division haori fully removed and current location unknown, his shinigami robe hanging around his waist and now displaying the battled hardened muscles of his upper body along with his many, many scars gained through his countless battles. He already had his Ryujin Jakka in hand, lit up and flowing with it's red hot flames.

The air surrounding the area was now becoming blisteringly hot making the four captain level traitors sweat involuntarily. Tousen swallowed a small lump in his throat "incredible this spiritual pressure is like an inferno, I would expect nothing less from The head captain" commented Tousen glad he was not wearing glasses anymore out of concern that they might have melted from the shear heat being produced by Yamamoto's shikai.

Gin whose sinister smile was only a bit less wider than usual right now due to the situation he and the others currently found themselves in, snickered at Tousen's comment "oh come now you're not getting scared are you now Tousen?" the silver haired man asked mockingly with his hand slowed drawing near Shinso getting ready for the inevitable fight.

Tousen was not fazed by Gin's taught in any way "of course not, I will not give in too such a weak emotion like fear or getting scared, beside Lord Aizen has the head captain too under his Kyoka Suigetsu's complete Hypnosis" trailed off Tousen in an even tone with his hand also moving to his Suzumushi.

Kagami said nothing but was having her own internal thoughts on the situation _"damn this isn't good! we are strong, and the head is under Aizen's effects but still this is a man who is not to be underestimated , nobody gets to this man's age without being terrifyingly strong" _where her thoughts tensing at the thoughts of having to fight this anientent captain, even with Aizen,Gin and Tousen by her side she still didn't feel like this was going to be at all easy.

"Aizen!" called out the booming voice of Yamamoto looking straight into said man's menacing eyes with heated fury, "Gin!" he called out again turning to look in the very narrowed eyes of the grinning young traitor, "Tousen" said the old man looking in the blind man's pale eyes, Yamamoto then turned and looked at Kagami letting his intense stare linger on her and deeply unnerving her as he did "and Kagami" he said calmly but with extra disappointment but with an undertone of sadness when saying her name. Kagami was the Captain of the 2nd division and by extension the commander of the stealth/punishment force and furthermore was given the ultimate trust of enforcing the law of soul society, but here she was revealed to be a traitor all along never at all loyal to the Gotei 13, it especially bruised the old captain pride to see this he wasn't sure if Kagami's situation was like soifon's a hundred year ago or if it was different.

Yamamoto unfocused his stare to look at them as a group, once again letting the sight of the four traitors be taken into a memory "each and everyone of you disappoint me you were each given the title of captain and now you have betrayed us, look around you hollows swarming everywhere, and on top of it all you are working with them, you should ashamed of yourselves! " listed Yamamoto growing more enraged as he went on with his anger being extra clear in the rising heat of his spiritual energy saturating the air around them all.

In most cases hollows would have been draw to such high levels of spiritual energy but given how powerful and intense the head captains was it was instead proving to be more of a deterrent to all hollows that came near. The sheer combined power of the 5 captains was making the masked beast much too scared to even think of going near the impending battle, their instincts telling them if they got drawn in they likely wouldn't be getting out.

Aizen chuckled, making the Yamamotos frown deepen in confusion on what could possible be so funny at such a time as this "what so amusing Sosuke Aizen?" questioned the old captain with the flames of his Rujin Jakka growing more intense from his irritation with the traitors.

Aizen stopped his chuckling and smiled gently but clearly smugly at the ancient captain "whats funny is that you think _I_ am working with the hollows, no you see that is a misconception am not working for them they work for _me_" if Yamamoto was surprised by this he did not show it, which disappointed Aizen a little " some time ago me, Gin and Tousen dethroned what you could call Hauco Mundos technical king and now he works for me" group leader finished evenly and calmly.

The old man hummed in understanding "and that would explain why the Menos attempted to used a Negacion on you all" commented the old man, beginning to see how it all fits. Yamamoto was not liking the fact that Aizen was in fact the leader of the hollows and saw that this made the man far too dangerous now to let escape especially now that he knows that he pretty much could have the whole of Hueco Mundo's population as his army.

The head captains Ryujin Jakka began to flow out a continuous streams of scorching hot flames that hit the tiled ground and began running along the floor circling around the the head captain and the traitors until a of circle of flames was formed. Now all of them stud boxed in by a giant wall of searing fire, burning and roaring like it was almost alive.

'**Jokaku Enjo' **called out the muscular old man naming the technique he just performed "a fortress of flame that none of you will be escaping from, not without getting through me" declared Yamamoto standing between the traitors and their exit like a second wall of fire; not far off really. Yamamoto knew this wouldn't be an easy fight by along shot and on top of him being under the effects of Aizen's zanpaktou giving him a major disadvantage he could very well possible die here today, but he would be damned if he was going to let any fear for his own life stop him from serving justice to these dishonourable traitors.

Seeing the impenetrable wall of fire Aizen frowned his abilities were good for a lot of things but they wouldn't be able to fool a giant wall of fire; since fire has no eye and isn't organic in any way whatsoever "_maybe I could fake our deaths but it would make no sense and would be too obvious an illusion if done too soon, but if we play this right we might be able to kill him off_" contemplated Aizen trying to pick the best course of action on how to take care of the Head captain. But he would have to be careful if they tried going for the kill they would have to directly engage the powerful captain, and if the fight didn't go smoothly they could came out seriously hurt leaving them weakened and if they appear weak Barragan and other hollows may just make an attempt on their lives, plus if they are seriously injured when in Hueco Mundo they might just succeed.

Yamamoto took a stance with Ryujin Jakka held in one hand, glaring with fire at the traitors "so you youngsters just going to stand their trying to look like models for your fan clubs "_which will be shut down immediately after this_" or are you going to fight me" mocked Yamamoto making a brief mental note half way through. His insult worked because they all drew their blades all looking a little nicked except Gin who personally liked his fan club and happily model for them; after all they make great Gin merchandise, he especially loves the chibi Gin cuddly toy and even the shot cups which have 'shoot to drink Shinso' printed on them, he will greatly miss that those.

Aizen held his blade in front of him in a lacs manner never losing his smug smile "well then shall we see who is leaving this prison alive head captain" commented Aizen with slight sass in his tone, before all four traitors began their for Yamamoto who met them halfway sword fully blazing. When two forces met it the middle it caused a blinding explosion which engulfed the group hiding them from view and in a way was declaring the beginning of their fight.

**12th division**

Mayuri Kurotsuchi was still in a weakened state after his fight with Uryu Ishida after said man entered the** Quincy Letzt Stil **(Destruction Mage: Final Form or Quincy final form ) and then proceeded to destroyed and brutally humiliated the 12th Captain. By the end of the fight Mayuri was not a pretty site and was forced to use his **Nikushibuki** (Flesh Splash) in order to both survive and escaped the powered up and vengeful Quincy teen.

Now the Captain stood before his massive computer trying the find a means to cleansing the air of all the Hollow Bait that was currently saturating it, he had just been given the orders to find a means to do so a few minutes ago through a hell butterfly that came in from the 1st. He was not happy to have been given the orders right now since he was in the middle of restoring some of his bodily modification that were lost in his reforming; after all DNA remembers the body how it was, not how it became after artificial _improvement, _the one downside to his life saving formula.

Mayuri was also further pissed that Aizen had somehow managed to steal the Bait right from under his nose. Mayuri learned the method for creating Hollow Bait after getting he got his hands on some about a century or so ago from some Quincy family that was wiped out during that cleansing thing, he used that to look into its compounds and after knowing that started making his own; until he lost interest and moved onto other more fun and immoral experiments.

Mayuri out of precaution had made some counters to the Bait only problem is, he doesn't know where in hell he put them, and that's why he was currently searching through his computers catalogue on where to find the anti-hollow bait. Mayuri stopped his typing when he found where it was "ah ha so that where you are good" Mayuri clicked a button and printed off the location of the Anti-Bait's current location, along with some other tools he was going to need. "NEMU!" the creepy captain called out to his lieutenant/daughter android thing, she appeared before him without hesitation and he handed her the print outs "find me these on the double chop, chop" he ordered impatiently as always to which she nodded and without a word took off in a flash step to retrieve the objects desired.

**Current time Sokyoku Hill**

It had been a few minutes since Haelen had the **Tetsu Ryū Kējihausu ( Iron Dragon Cage House) **drop in on himand Soifon couldn't sense any hollow signatures near by at all "_after the last battle between my dad and that wolf hollow am not surprised that any sane hollows has yet to work up the nerve to come here_"mused Soifon. The porcelain skinned woman was knocked out of her thoughts by a tap on the shoulder, when she turned around she was face to face with Yoruichi who was not looking at her with her usual grin or glint of mischief.

"Soifon" started Yoruichi with a voice carrying an air of seriousness "what happened? why did you leave Soul Society?" questioned the dark skinned woman as sternly as possible, tired of the lack of answers she had been getting all day long. Amidst the chaos and constant interruptions all Yoruichi had been getting where brief undetailed answers and had been taking every peaceful moment to get as much information as possible out of people of interest. Now she had the person at the centre of most of her questions standing before her and she was not gonna waste this peaceful opportunity get some real answers.

At the question Soifon averted her gaze not wanting to look Yoruichi in her beautiful but serious looking golden eyes "I don't think you will like the answer to that question Yoruichi, besides does it matter? am not hurt and am stronger than I ever could have hoped to have been if I stayed here" reasoned Soifon trying to get the flash goddess to let go of the subject.

Yoruichi wasn't going to have any of this and pressed on "no you're wrong it does matter, it matters to me, tell me does the Fon have anything to do with it? is it true that they brainwashed you and others like you? did they seek to turn you into the perfect body guard to serve the my family?" asked Yoruichi shooting out a barrage of questions seeking a confirming reaction. Yoruichi knew she was on the right line when Soifon looked at her with shock written on her face.

Soifon was shaking with both fear and anger at being reminded of that time in her life, and was surprised to see that Yoruichi knew "how do you know this?" Soifon asked her voice surprisingly the goddess with both the anger and fear that was mix in it.

It became clear to Yoruichi that Soifon didn't know about the apparent event involving her clan and she herself only knows it happened, but doesn't know of the outcome it all "well apparently the Fon was found out on it's wrong doings to the young of your clan" the ex-captain informed her words surprising Soifon "and it's reveal sparked a political event, I don't know the outcomes of the event I was only told it happened from that Kagami girl" explained Yoruichi in a even tone at she stood arm folded. It was a little weird for Yoruichi on how she was now eye level with her old lieutenant she was more used to having to look down at her, and wasn't just the height, the silver eyes, the long hair, the developed body and confident aura it was all so unlike the Soifon she remembered _"gonna have to get used to all this at some point" _Yoruichi mentally noted in amusement.

Soifon's mind on the other hand was a whirlwind, she was not expecting to hear this about her clan and was hoping deeply that whatever happened saved the children from going through what she and other like had to go through. That _training "more like torture" _was hell and it has only ever continued to get worse as the generations went by.

Byakuya who could over hear the topic of discussion between the two woman saw that they didn't possess the full story "I believe I can give you the pieces you are missing" spoke up Byakuya calmly and evenly as he walked over to the two woman. He immediately gained the pair's undivided attention and looked at him expectly.

Byakuya took a breath before he begun his recalling of what his grandfather had told him "From what I know the chain of events started after your abandonment from Soul Society Soifon, due to you being the runner up for the captaincy of squad 2 after Yoruichi's so called betrayal and then your sudden disappearance following shortly after, a meeting was brought into place where the Head captain revealed that a mentality was forced onto you by your clan and that this is what most likely caused you to abandon Gotei" Byakuya paused for a moment to let what he said soak in. "Due to your loyalty to Soul Society meaning far less to you than the attachment you had to Yoruichi The Head captain decided revealed in the meeting that this excessive level of loyalty and attachment that Fon bodyguards have to their Shihoin charges had been happening for centuries,and had been done intentionally, but had never been serious enough to give him a case worthy enough to present to the central 46, until _you _a potential for captaincy had left because of what your clan did to you, you gave him a bigger enough case to present to the central 46 one they could not simply ignore because your state of mind had a big impact on the restoring of the court guard squad" briefed Byakuya managing to sound calm and collected all the way through.

Both Soifon and Yoruichi were shocked to hear this, Soifon mostly she didn't know that the old Head Captain was keeping such a close eye on both her and her clan, but she still doesn't know what happened after the case was presented "so what happened after Byakuya?" "Captain Kuch.." Byakuya said trying to correct her but was quickly cut off "just fucking answer my question already!" she demanded her voice leaving no room for backchat and her aura giving off an ominous feeling to the 6th captain.

Byakuya took a second to both recompose himself and think over what his grandfather told him "well my grandfather told me that the privacy of the Fon clan was removed by the central 46 and that an investigation was done on them, what was found out was terrible, children _trained _to the point of near death, others with such low self worth because they had been made the think of themselves as nothing but shields for their future charges and sadly some died from the _training_" informed Byakuya solemnly, his eyes closing for a moment to mawn for the dead of that day. He remembered look at his grandfather's face when he came back from the Fon investigation, to most it wouldn't have appeared any different but to him he could see a sort of remorse in his eyes and was deeply glad he didn't have to see what his grandfather must have.

Yoruichi had a look on her face of pure shock and disgust from the more and more detail she got. She was cursing the people in her clan who knew the truth the whole time, her mind took a dark turn and wondered if her parents knew of this before they died. Soifon was visibly shaking with rage and was gritting her teeth but even though she was angry beyond belief she was still able to keep a lock on her spiritual energy to keep it from running rampant.

"Again" she whispered out getting both Yoruichi and Byakuya to turn and look at, they could nearly taste the venom in that word "I can't believe it got worse, now children are dying this time because of that fucked up training" she bit out her fist clenched, and knuckles white ready to punch something so hard enough it will feel it in the next life.

"Used too" corrected Byakuya whose interruption stopped Soifon's anger dead in it's tracks and regained her attention "you see Soifon the Fon clan is no more" revealed the nobleman.

What the Kuchiki said shattered all of Soifon's anger away and left her wide-eyed and speechless "_the Fon is no more, really?_" she thought not sad or angry it happened, just surprised by the bombshell reveal of her clan being no more, what she was worried about was the children and if they were alright. After coming out of her brief shock Soifon turned back to meet her gaze with the captain "tell me what has become of the children?" she asked seriously but with clear concern.

Byakuya held the stare with the older silver eyed woman for a few seconds before speaking "the children who had been through the mental conditioning were taken in by the 4th division psychiatric ward in hopes of undoing their mental damage, by now I imagine they have long since left and are probably in a family same with those who had only gone through the physicals" explained the noblemen "and if you are wondering about the rest, the heads you're mother and father..." he got a glare for that but he shrugged it off "had been put in a prison along with the elders of the clan, the other members who had gone through the full conditioning had been taken in by the 4th as well to try and undo what had been done" he finished, the 6th division captain could see a weight had been lifted of Soifon's give her relieved expression and body language.

Soifon let out a deep content sigh "good am glad to hear that it all worked out" she commented letting a single tear of happiness fall from her right eye and a soft smile form of her lips. That clan had caused her and so many of her ancestors pain, like her brothers and grandmother who barely even had a life or funeral, she was glad to know that it won't be happening anymore to anyone else.

Yoruichi had gotten her answer on why Soifon left when she didn't deny any of the points mentioned in Byakuya's recalling of the captain meeting. At first Yoruichi was feeling deep guilt for her actions and on practically abandoning Soifon but it seems it was for the best and that it had caused a positive change in both the girl and soul society. She still felt bad though for leaving Soifon, but also now realizes that if she didn't the young girl might not have ever have been able to become her own person like she is now.

Soifon wiped away her tear and laughed quietly "thank you for telling me this Byakuya you have no idea just how much of a relief it is hearing that my clan is no more and with it, it's curse of stealing a soul's identity" she said solemnly not looking anyone in the eye as she just faced the sky with a smile on her pair looked at the girl, seeing no words needed and decided to just let peaceful silence rain.

Ichigo, Renji and Chad had over heard the whole conversation. Ichigo was angry by what he heard but also become relieved when he heard the outcome, Chad was feeling similar to Ichigo but was not outwardly expressing it. Renji was surprised to hear that Soifon was the one who started the Fon event, he was even further shocked to hear that both her and Yoruichi where such big shots in the past.

Ichigo scratched his head and released an exasperated sigh "man this place has some pretty messed up history, I mean come on doing such things to people and children at that" expressed Ichigo to Chad who nodded and grunted in agreement.

Renji nodded also "yeah I heard some mentions of this myself, never got the full details of how it all went down though, one of my squad mates is an ex Fon himself, I asked him what happened but he didn't say, when he refused to talk I decided not to ask any further seeing as it was clearly something he didn't like to talking about" Renji recounted stretching a few of his muscles to try and work out any stiffness.

Ichigo turned to Renji "so they are all scattered now or something?" the oranged haired teen questioned with a raised brow.

Renji nodded "yeah it seems that way, none of them seem really close to one another I haven't heard of any of them having any sort of gatherings or trying anything to keep in touch, I none of them where very close to begin with" replied the tattooed man now doing jumping stars.

"Oh...I see" was all that Ichigo could voice as his response, he was feeling kind of bad for that clan for not seeing their own as any sort of family, even after the clan was broken up.

Soifon came out of her moment of clarity feeling more at peace with the knowledge that long overdue justice had been served and that her clans victim where now free. Soifon looked at everyone who was carrying slightly sad look and huffed "hey cheer up what you heard and learned here is in the past now, so I think thats enough talk of ancient history for now" asserted the silver eyed woman putting on a slight smirk. Everyone seemed to lose whatever glum feeling they were feeling "good" she commented simple at seeing the change in attitudes.

Yoruichi gave cat like smirked at Soifon making the girl look at her questioningly "ohhh and where did you learn to raise people's moods like that huuum?" the werecat questioned teasley, leaning in a little a closer to her old prodigy. Yoruichi was assuming that it must have been from all the time Soifon was watching her back when she was a captain.

Soifon laughed softly at getting teased like this by her old mentor it was so nostalgic "well when I would get sad dad would say that kind of stuff to me and I would feel better in no time, he would then make me something sweet but sadly I don't have anyway of making anything like that right now, sorry" she replied in a jokey was grinning a little at the end.

The ex-captain felt a bit dejected that Soifon didn't say it was because her charm and charisma had rubbed off on her, but she became quickly became amused by the sweet little story that she was just told raising her confidence in the man claiming to be her old students father. Then a question arrived in the golden eyed goddess's head "hey Soifon how did you and Haelen become father and daughter anyway?" Yoruichi asked like the curious cat she was.

Soifon thought over that question recalling all the events which lead up to it " well it went something like this.." Soifon then went on to give a quick version of the story on how her and Haelen become father and daughter, telling how she went past the 80th rukon and into the untraversed forest (not giving specific directions), him finding her passed out 5 years latter in the poison forest and saving her from starvation, her waking up and pouring her heart out to him and him comforting her and asking her to be become his daughter, and her passing out and later accepting "It took me sometime getting used to having an actual loving father figure in my life, having him in my life fills me with a happiness I didn't even know existed, I love him deeply we may not be related by blood but he is the best father I could ever ask for, I would do anything for him and I know he would for me" she finished telling her story, peacefully smiling at all the memories that were passing by as she recalled her time spent with him.

Everyone was touched in someway by her story, Renji was practically in tears; manly tears mind you oh wait thats Iba's thing, Ichigo was taking back all negative thoughts he may have had of the man, Chad was thinking that his grandfather would have loved to meet the guy, Byakuya smiled briefly before putting the smile away before anyone could spot it's presence on his face and Yoruichi's trust for the mystery man took a huge leap after listening to the story, and hearing the happiness in her little bees voice only helped her growing trust in him further.

Everyone was brought out of their peaceful silence by the sound of multiple sobbing noise coming from the right. When everyone looked to what the source of the sounds where they found their gazes locked upon the crying forms of a gentle crying Rukia and Orihime, while Ganju was crying like a bust dam and Uryu was just looking at the man next to him a little unnerved. Everyone looked at Ganju with blank faces possessing no reactions to seeing a grown man crying like that, except Renji who could relate to him.

Orihime came to a faint sobbing, regaining her ability to talk once again though a bit jittery "th-that story was s-so sweet, th-though I was expecting a sp-spaceship and a co-cool robot best friend to mentioned" she said between a few stutters but still sounding completely sincere. Soifon looked at the auburn haired girl a bit confused by the some of the odd statements but shrugged it off and just smiled at the previous complement.

Rukia nodded along with Orihime, but was also confused on why Orihime's mentions spaceships and robots but figured it had something to do with her overactive imagination "yes I too think that story was incredibly beautiful, am amazed that you accepted him to be your father so quickly though where you not at least a little worried that he may not have possessed good intentions for you?" questioned a curious Rukia while she wiped away a few stray tears. She knew she sounded cynical but it just sounded a bit strange to her that someone could just be that kind and selfless, but then again she had met some pretty selfless people herself lately, Ichigo, Chad and Hanataro to name a few.

Soifon looked at Rukia blankly for a second, she slipped her hand in her haori pockets and shut her eyes gentle thinking on a response to give to that question "yes I was a bit skeptical on whether he was being truthful about really wanting me to be his daughter, but I never thought of him once wanting me for some dark and evil goal he never gave of anything negative, not to say he doesn't have his own bad history though anything that was dark about him he told me upfront, he has never lied to me, if there's anything I don't know yet about him he simply just has yet to tell me"Soifon explained as best she could on her first thoughts of her father. Rukia nodded satisfied with the response she got and along with everyone else coming to understand a bit more on the relationship between Soifon and Haelen.

Yoruichi turns to Soifons having a question of her own "um Soifon who exactly is Haelen? he can use kido _"terrifyingly well"_ proform Kaido as well, is skilled in many other forms of the Shinigami arts, so I guess my question who exactly is he?" inquired Yoruichi extremely curious on getting info on this guy who has been taking care of her little bee.

Soifon grins largely at the question "well my dads name is Haelen, well his real name is Haelen but he used to go by I different name when he _was _a soul reaper" started Soifon getting everyone's attention at the mention that Haelen really was once a Shinigami "like you and Kisuke he was also let down by the Central 46 and was forced to flee from Soul Society and leaving everything behind or die" she said with a compassionate tone letting her eyes fall to the ground, feeling bad for her father on how he had to leave his lover behind without ever getting to say goodbye or anything.

Everyone was shocked to hear this, Yoruichi knew Kisuke himself could sympathize with such man because the central 46 let him down the most out of the 2 of them, plus the vizards could also relate to the man further since the central 46 also called for their deaths when they were the victims in it all "_wow the central 46 really does suck_" Yoruichi thought growing exasperated by the central 46's past incompetents.

Soifon sighed sadly "that happened a long time ago" added the silver eyed woman as she picked back up her story "so he had to leave in order to avoid being executed, back then the Sokyoku had yet to forged so the soul reapers were ordered to perform the execution themselves" Soifon explained going deeper into her dad's past.

Byakuya nodded knowing this history but was also amazed give how long ago this would have to be at least "if this telling is right this man would have to be at least over 700 hundred years old, and whoever his executioner was would have to have been a rank higher than him" added the captain in an even tone.

Soifon nodded in agreement and had a small smile twitching at her lip"you are right that is how it went, shame for the captain who tried to kill him failed" she said smirking at the surprised reactions given by everyone.

Yoruichi recovered quickly not all that surprised really " so Soifon you mean Haelen is an ex-leightent then?" she asked simply thinking she had it right but got shake of the head from Soifon whose smirk became noticeable by now.

Soifon stopped to shake her head and decided to take a second to soak in all the curious expression directed at her, even Byakuya was growing more interested on where this was heading "I guess I should have been more accurate in stating which captain was ordered into executing my dad" she began and everyone leaned in a bit forward and she grew amused by that little action "the captain ordered to go after dad was non other than one Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto" she said absolutely loving the shocked looks on nearly everyones face, except Ichigo and Chad who weren't really that familiar with the high ranking captain.

Byakuya eyes were wider than anyone had ever seen before"th-then that means he must have been a captain himself, the Head captain would have been the only one of rank higher enough to execute another fellow captain" explained Byakuya regaining his composure as fast possible.

Chad who was listening carefully began to put the pieces together "so this man was a captain and this Head captain is like the leader above all the other captains? is that how it works" asked the deep monotone voice of Sado who got confirming nods "and imagine it's granted that this Head captain is the most powerful amongst all you soul reaper?" he got more nods "and this guy escaped him?" Soifon nodded smiling with pride for her dad "so he manage to avoid fighting him lucky" finished Chad.

Soifon shaked her head "no no no big guy he escaped him but he didn't get out of fighting him either, they did fight pretty intensely from what dad told me, it sounded pretty awesome I would have loved to have seen it myself" corrected the black haori wearing woman as she trailed off sounding pretty disappointed that she couldn't actually see the fight.

"Is that so, well damn I guess that explains his skill but you said Haelen was his real name but you also said he went by different name back when he was still a soul reaper" recalled Yoruichi with her arms folded, but in the back of her head she was trying to work out how it was possible that Haelen survived a direct confrontation with Yamamoto himself and she was also thinking how a fight between those two would go.

Soifon nodded "yeah he did it was a name given to him by his lover" revealed Soifon.

Yoruichi nodded, though curious on the lover part but deciding to leave that question for later "so what was his name back then? maybe we will recognize him if we know his name when he was a captain" inquired Yoruichi who internally began recalling all the captains in Soul Society's history, with Byakuya doing the same.

Soifon nodded, but knew that even when they did know it they still wouldn't know who he is "sure his name was k-" Soifon was stopped short when an intense shock wave pushed past everyone nearly knocking them all over. Soifon looked in the direction of the blast and found it came from her dad's barrier.

The barrier was already sporting cracks and from those cracks thick silver spiritual energy was screaming out and was ascending into the air, the spiritual energy that was coming out of the iron box's chimney was now more intense and bigger ever, there was a current of wind circling around the box also adding more intensity to the sight.

Everyone except Soifon gulped at the sight of all the raw power beginning to pore from the barrier. Soifon spotted this and saw it fit to reassure everyone "don't worry this isn't his actual power like I said before this is the built up exces beginning to get released, my dad himself won't be possessing this much raw power if he did possess this much on a daily basis it would be nasty for anyone near him, but luckily it not like that it's just simple exces" explained Soifon nonchalantly.

Everyone sighed in relief at the reminder, they didn't like the thought of such insane power possessing form, they already had one Zaraki they didn't need another one walking around even if he was more controlled and reserved and far less bloodthirsty than the current.

Soifon begin to frown,her eyes began scanning all around "strange" she said gaining everyone's attention "I thought at least one hollow would appear by now" she commented. Everyone realized that she was right and began to wonder as well as to where all the hollows where.

As if hearing them the sky above the Sokyoku Hill began to crack open in dozens of places. Cracks upon cracks began appearing and giant long slender arms and hands possessing long nails snaked out of some of the various rips in the sky, they began to pull them apart splitting them wide open to show the sight of Menos on the other side with other various hollow classes waiting on the other side.

After all that had happened today no one was surprised to see so many hollows coming but with their individual levels of strength no one was intimidated by the sight of the new horde. They were all either normal hollows, Menos or Adjusta no Vasto Lordes could be sensed amongst the huge skyward horde of masked beasts. The only real problem was that all the hollows except the Menos were showing to be clearly ravid and consumed by hunger for the spiritual energies around them, you could even see some hallows currently in the middle of eating each other.

The only real threat about these hollows was their numbers but with 5 captain level soul reapers and one spiritual empowered human standing between the ravid masked creatures and their desired meals they are not going to have an easy time getting dinner.

The hollows senses quickly picked up the unmasked spiritual signatures of one of the hills occupants; shame Ichigo can't for the life of himself hide that energy of his. Like a magnet all the hollows heads snapped to lay their hollow gazes upon either soifon's group or the overflooding box that Haelen was currently in.

Soifon spotted a low level hollow approaching her father's barrier, as it got nearer and nearer it began to shake and stagger before collapsing on the ground trying in a futile struggle to get back up, looking as if it had the weight of the world pinning it bearing it down. Eventually the spiritual pressure around the box became too much for the poor little masked soul to withstand, and in a heartbeat it was crushed under its weight "_it's futile no hollow not even an adjusta will eventually be able to get near the concentrated power surrounding that barrier, that's why we don't have to worry about guarding him plus with the barriers strength nothing will be breaking in and if the barrier is broken..well it will be the poor soul's mistake_" thought Soifon as she watched the low level hollow dissolve away.

The barrier began to form new cracks and the pressure around it began to rise to a new level and the hungry looks in the hollow eyes began glowing with new glint. A Menos appeared close to the cracking iron box and was reaching out it's giant hand to it.

Ichigo seeing this was about to make a move to kill the Menos before it could reach the box but was halted by Soifon who put her hand up in his path "hey what are you doing? dont you see that thing is trying to get to your dad" Ichigo questioned not getting why she was stopping him .

Soifon nodded "I do, but it too dangerous to go near" warmed the black and blushish haired woman.

Ichigo look more confused by what she was meaning "what it's just a Menos I could deal with it in no time whatsoever" the substitute soul reaper stated confidently and was getting ready to move.

Ichigo was stopped in making any more movement when he heard a pained roar coming from the Menos that was going for the box "it's not the Menos I was referring too" Soifon corrected in a cool tone of voice. Ichigo looked at the Menos and noticed that the things hand was now nothing but a stump which looked like it had been cleanly removed by the sharpest blade "I think dad sensed the Menos was coming for him and released a concentrated burst on the hollow, it must have been so dense and fast that it cut it's hand off, so if anything I would say stay away from the barrier for you own safety" Soifon advised in a stern tone of voice, she got nod from everyone who was now very aware of just how dangerous the spiritual energy surrounding that barrier currently was at this point.

Soifon sent he piecing silver gaze back up at the hollows still tearing open rifts in space "okay way I see we have at least 2 captain level soul reaper with bankia and.." Soifon was stopped when Renji cough in a way intent grabbing her attention "um yes something you want to say?" asked Soi to Renji.

Renji pulled out a proud toothy grin "why yes you see I myself have a Bankia" declared Renji tapping the hilt of his sheathed Zabimaru.

Soifon continued to stared which was quickly making the 6th lieutenant feel greatly uncomfortable with being under her silver gaze for longer than necessary "hum really?"she asked, he nodded quickly beginning to sweat as she just kept looking at him as not believing him "that's good and sensing your spiritual energy it was just hard to tell, you have the quantity but you seem to lack quality right now so I just assumed you had yet to actually attain Bankai, seems I was mistaken my apologies" informed Soifon professionally.

Renji and the others looked surprised by her analysis of lieutenants energy, none more than Renji's himself "_my energy is lacking quality? what does that mean? did I go for my Bankai too soon is that what she means and if that is so then what does that mean for my Bankai?_" mused Renji whose grip tightened on Zabimaru's hilt. Renji mind began recalling his fight with Byakuya and how during the fight some of parts his Bankai broke, he knew those broken parts wouldn't be coming back ever.

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow at Soifons count on the number of Bankais "hey Soifon what about your don't you have a Bankai now? you definitely meet the requirements?" asked Yoruichi, seeing clear as day that Soifon had more than enough strength to wield a Bankai.

Soifon cracked a smile at Yoruichi saying clearly to the goddess that she did "yeah I do but am not gonna need it and beside I have a lots of other techniques I want to try out first, and it has been too long since of wielded the real Suzumebachi, and my Bankai would just be unnecessary overkill and she only likes to be used on a worthy target that's hard to kill target" informed Soifon trailing off and gaining a lot of excitement and pride in her voice when talking of her zanpaktou.

"**Yeah am looking forward to finally being released, ohhh! the anticipation is killing me!" **called out the voice of Suzumebachi from inside of Soifon's inner world sounding a bit less high pitched and as childish as before.

Soifon laughed at hearing her "yeah, yeah I heard you I'm exited too" Soifon replied out loud getting a few bewildered stares from everyone on her sudden outburst. Seeing the questioning stares the silver eyed woman blushed gently out of embarrassment and started laughing sheepishly "oh yeah we can pretty much talk anytime" she revealed scratching her right cheek as she looked off to the side.

Everyone was kinda surprised by this but shaked it off in favour of getting ready to counter the incoming horde of hollows that began their descent onto the hill roaring, screaming and salivating from the mouths; luckily none of that was raining down on anyone.

The three male soul reapers unsheathed their respective Zanpakutos. Byakuya lets his Senbonzakura fall his hand and to the ground where it then sank into before calling out **'Bankai Senbonzakura Kageyoshi'** solemn tone as giant katana blades rose from the ground in two clean straight rows before busting into life as millions upon millions of beautiful blades that looked exactly like cherry blossoms. After the display of deadly beauty the cherry blossom blades condensed down into a circle that rotated around their masters feet. Soifon was impressed and found the display to be beautiful and was glad that it truly did fulfill her expectations for his particular Bankai and found it greatly fitting for him; though she was also expecting it to at least reflect a bit more of that temper she remembered him having when he was younger.

Renji unleashed his shikai and began emitting a red aura before shouting **'Bankai!' **and exploding out in a red wave of spiritual energy and becoming obscured in a dust storm. When the dust cleared Renji now stud with a unique fur cowl around his neck, with a section hanging over his right shoulder which had a skull fused on its fur, the cowl was also covering the whole of his right arm tightly in a sleeve. Renji was holding a bone handle in his right hand, this handle was connected to a huge skeleton snake which was tremendously long, the head of the snake was the size of small car and possessed a crimson lion like mane of hair that was equally as red as it's masters. Renji stud with a serious expression as he called out **'Hihio Zabimaru'** in a low stern voice.

Ichigo was briefly amazed by the sight of Renji's Bankai, it was his first time he had gotten to see it. Ichigo held Zangetsu in front him and had his left hand on his right forearm before calling out **'Bankai!' **the blade glowed white hot with spiritual energy before dust surrounded the young man like caught in a twister. When the dust dispersed Ichigo stud dressed in his black caped robe wielding his black katana **'Tensa Zangetsu' **he named sternly and looking up at the incoming hollows.

Yoruichi got into a fighting stance, Chad summoned up his empowered right arm and Soifon got into her own fighting stance smirking at the incoming horde. Yoruichi looked around at everyone "is everyone ready" she got firm nods, and smirked like a cat.

Now the fight to defend the hill starts once again.

**Inside Barrier with Haelen**

Haelen in the mean time was in the barrier and had been getting quite bored, while he was inside he had sang the row row row your boat song 5 time over, created a tennis ball out of kido and started bouncing it off one of the walls for a few minutes. the most fun he had so far was dealing with that foolish Menos and so currently he was playing with a Kendama he made again out of kido like tennis ball "sweet merciful god this boring, I thought getting the suit of would take more of my focus but no seems like mine doesn't, all this is a again is task of patients" Haelen spoke out annoyed by having to wait longer, he's so close to sweet freedom he can taste it _"wait taste?" _Haelen began working his tongue around and found he could taste the energy in the air "SWEET! I can taste again!" he cheered out glad to have one of his sense fulling working once again.

**End of chapter**

**So not really any action in this Chapter I know but I decided to cut away from that to allow some interaction between characters, like letting Yoruichi finale get some proper answers, letting Soifon brag about her dad and fill in some of whats been happening since Soifon's departure from Soul Society.**

**Please review**

**Next Chapter: The Bee's Sting**


	9. The Bee's Sting

**So yeah I was suppose to have this out on Saturday but failed to have it done, kept getting lost in thought about plot points and future ideas and blah blah, plus I didn't think I had it right so I put more time aside to look over it a few more times. So anyway I just want to say forget Saturdays am awful at keeping schedule like IIIIII or any other organized fanfic author sorry people. Sorry for any grammar and spelling you may find in this chapter also.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its original characters, though if I did I would have Soifon appearing more often and have Haelen be a real character too.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

**"Zanpaktou speaking"**

**"**_**Zanpaktou thinking**_**"**

**'Zanpaktou/Kido techniques/Hollow attacks/Quincy attacks'**

Soifon was looking up at the approaching swarm of corrupted souls, she was sure they were approaching at a fairly fast pace but in her eyes it was like they were descending at a snail's pace. _"Huhhh all this waiting is as boring as hell but at least they will make good test dummies for me, plus it appears that the scent of dad's spiritual energy has them all nice and riled up" _evaluated the silver eyed woman, a small eager smirk beginning to form on her lips, her eyes briefly flashing bright yellow with her contained power, her heart beat rising and the blood in her veins beginning to boil with barely held back excitement.

**Sometime ago elsewhere Kenpachi and Yachiru**

Ever since the population of Hueco Mundo began their attack the squad 11's captain had been doing what he does best, attacking anything that remotely looked like it was gonna be a good fight….with vigour included. So far Zaraki had stacked a kill count that was probably somewhere in the 2 to 3 hundreds margin and that was with him going what he like to call easy. Any hollow that did make it to actually biting him found itself with broken teeth and shortly after a crushed mask due to his spiritual pressure being just so joyfully overwhelming; oh he just loved being him.

Despite them all being weaklings and easy kills to the eye patch wearing man he was not necessarily having a bad time he was still enjoying himself, it was all starting to become a pretty good work out for him hell there was even enough of the masked pests to let Yachiru play with as well, the little pinket was having a great time with her new masked playmates. To Zaraki this is all a win, win situation in his books, he got to fight...more like slaughter to his heart's content and Yachiru didn't have to just stay back and cheer while he had all the fun, she hadn't been getting enough training lately in his opinion it's been all sweets, toys and causing him headaches with her poor navigation skills.

He was relieved to see that Yachiru like him was making short work of any hollow that came her way showing him that she hadn't been slacking off in practice as much as he had been assuming that she must have been. Plus she doesn't seem to be finding them to be that challenging either evident by the fact that she hasn't even released her Zanpaktou, which was without a doubt the weirdest thing that Zaraki had ever seen before _"one looked like a hollow while the other looked like a giant stuffed toy"_recalled the eye patched man briefly.

Kenpachi saw another salivating target staring at him with deep blood thirsty eyes which just served to make the battle manic grin in joy, the Captains grin grew to the point where he looked like he was possessed by a wild animal or some kind of demon. "Oh? what is it? you want some Kenpachi steak! well come and get it then! don't just stand there drooling like a retarded puppy! and get over here and fight me! HAHAHAA!" he roared out laughing manically as he and the hollow charged each other with the resulting collision sending the much weaker beast flying into a building and out the other end, and straight into another where it finally stopped.

Kenpachi huffed in the direction he sent the masked creature flying feeling greatly unimpressed, right now he just wished either a new horde would appear or at least some much higher level hollows because this was now beginning to get boring especially since he had already cut down most of his horde. Kenpachi turned into the direction Yachiru was in "hey Yachiru mind shari…..oh never mind" the eye patch man began cutting himself off when he saw that Yachiru was currently eating and enjoying some of her sweets on top of the corpse of her final hollow meaning that as of now there was no more hollows for them to fight; unless that one the bloodthirsty captain sent rocketing through two buildings was by any slither of a chance still breathing, highly unlikely.

Kenpachi sighed, his high from battle now beginning to fall, his increased heart rate now beginning to return to it's dull calm rhythm, the sweat gained now beginning to cool off but at least he had the sore feeling in his muscles earned from the fight to enjoy a sign to him that he at least had a decent workout. Kenpachi was brought out of his small basking by his kid of a lieutenant landing and taking her place on left his shoulder "hey Kenny since their aren't any more playmates here want to go see if their are any more at our Barracks" Yachiru suggested making Kenpachi grin like a mad...no ummm well much just like himself only a little more madder than usual. She was right if their weren't any currently here there had to be more in other areas of the Seireitei and he supposed he should go and do _something _about his Barracks.

It wasn't like his Barracks where that big of a deal, after all they were mainly being held together these days by loose nails, plywood and some spare tissue paper, nor did he care about the safety of his men _"if their real warriors they can fend for themselves and enjoy it at the same time if not then they will die here today weak, pathetic and forgotten the strong survive to live to fight another day and the weak die to make space for the strong to grow even stronger"_ Kenpachi thought seriously. By the end of the day he was expecting to see the strong of his squad still standing and telling of how many hollows they killed and how much they loved it, because today should be like Christmas for any proud member of squad 11, a squad that lives by one word **FIGHT!**. So with no further thoughts needed Kenpachi shot off in the direction that Yachiru suggested; not really taking into consideration his lieutenant's navigation skills still equalling to that of a smashed up compass.

**Current time Aizen's group and Yamamoto **

The fight with the ancient captain has been going as expected rough god damn rough, the old captains years of sheer battle experience, iron will and overwhelming power topped with the widespread offensive capabilities of his Ryujin Jakka where making him an impossible opponent to take down smoothly. Even with all four of them and the massive advantage of Yamamoto being under Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu hypnosis effects they had still only been able to land a few cut and barely even what could be called stabs on the old man, but the _wounds _weredoing next to nothing but irritating the battle hardened captain like they where more of an annoying itch than injury's to him.

Yamamoto had swiftly adapted to his current situation and has been fighting using broad attacks in any area he feels his opponent would likely attack from or where he sensed their spiritual signature was at. Being the Head captain he has made sure to familiarise himself with every current captains individual spiritual energy, luckily with his years of shear battle experience Yamamoto has learned to use all his senses in battle effectively even the one most forgotten in the heat of it, sensing. He has discovered that Aizen's Zanpakuto cannot control that 6th sense that all spiritually aware beings possessed, it came as no surprise to the old man the feeling of spiritual energy is simply just too complex and always shifting.

The old captain suddenly began to chuckle in what sounded to be amusement, his laugh seemed to make Aizen release his current hypnosis on Yama revealing all the rogue captains in varying states of being, all had some singeing to their clothes along with some dirt scuffs in places, finally Gin and Tosen showed to be bleeding in places because they failed to react in time to avoid an instinctive counter from the old man. Aizen stepped forward a few paces in a calm and collected manner "care to share what is so amusing head captain Yamamoto" the head traitor asked in a cool tone of voice not sounding all that worried by the hold up in their escape of the Court of Pure Souls.

Yamamoto turned his gaze over to look Aizen in the eyes, Yama's anger appearing to have lessened greatly since the fights beginning "I was just wondering if you used that Zanpaktou of yours to make it seem that you were all actually captain level material" taunted the head captain chuckling lightly at the end. The four traitor all seemed to frown at the statement not liking at all that they were having their capabilities mocked so openly, it was being made even worse by the fact that they were supposed to have the advantage here and yet still they were making little progress with bringing the mighty captain anywhere near were close to his knees, hell he didn't even appear to be the least bit winded.

Aizen glared at the head captain, with his grip on his sword tightening just a tad "I suggest you don't get ahead of yourself nor should you underestimate use, it could be your undoing Yamamoto" Aizen retorted threateningly while lifting his sword up higher so that the tip of the blade was eye level and pointing directly at the head captain.

The head captain huffed dismissively at that "well if you want me to start taking you all seriously then start giving me a reason" dared Yamamoto as he flared up his searing spiritual pressure on his four opponents making Tousen and Kagami stumble and tense while Aizen and Gin appeared unaffected.

Aizen's eyes narrowed now realizing that the man himself was just as much of threat as his Zanpaktou was, now knowing this Aizen sees that their current focus cannot be to kill the head captain but to get away from him, the task of bringing him down would take far too much time and effort that they could not afford to spare. Aizen and the other traitor got into their battle stances with the old captain also getting back into his "you better start upping your game whelps or am going to turn you all in to ashes before the next hour" mocked Yamamoto before he sent out a large wave of searing flames at the four traitors.

**Back at the Sokyoku Hill**

Currently in time everyone was fighting the new masked horde, Byakuya was getting the largest kill count with his Bankai beings able to swarm over large numbers of hollow like a pink tsunami of razor blades, while furthermore being capable of attacking from all kinds of different angles at the same time leaving them all no room to run. Ichigo was using his greatly increased speed that his Bankai grants him to swiftly cut his way through the masked beasts before they even had time to register what happened to them. Renji was mainly using this time to get a hang of his Bankai since he learned a hard lesson in his earlier fight with Byakuya, that he needed to train in the use of his Hiho Zabimaru or else he could seriously put himself and those around him at risk if he couldn't properly control it.

Chad himself was also gaining some useful experience with using his empowered right arm and was learning that when he had it active he could move much more faster, he was also getting this strange feeling from his arm every time he put down one of the corrupted souls as if their presence was somehow affecting him in away he just couldn't understand. As more and more hollows kept coming that feeling in Chad just kept on growing, his power was feeling like it was becoming unstable, no more like it was becoming excited and happy and that was greatly worrying friendly giant of a man _"after all this is done I think I'm gonna need to talk to Mr Urahara about this, see if he knows anything about it" _thought Chad making a mental note.

Yoruichi was making short work of her targets by using her superior speed, reflexes, agility, strength and overall skill to kill every hollow that dared attack her or just unlucky enough to find themselves in her sight. Soifon was currently doing the same thing as Yoruichi but she was mainly doing it to test her new strength, she was finding that the strength of her hits were now on a whole new level of damaging furthermore her speed and reflexes were astounding even to her, she was having some problems getting use to this new level of speed she possessed but she was quickly getting the hang of it, other than those small problems she was having a blast.

Everyone was spread out in different areas of the hill, Byakuya was in the middle allowing him to better and more safely use his Bankai and furthermore allowing him access to a larger space to work in. Ichigo along with Chad where staying near the Barrier that was protecting, Orihime, Rukia, Uryu and Ganju, the pair wanted to make extra sure nothing bad happened to them. Renji was near the tip of the hill furthest away from everyone because he wanted to be a good distance away from people in case he lost control of his Bankai and doesn't want to risk hurting anyone with it. Yoruichi was off in the forest area again finding that environment best suited to her style and while there she was at a safe distance to use her Shunko without having to worry about hurting anyone.

Soifon in the meantime was near her father's Barrier growing more and more thrilled with every burst of spiritual energy that ruptured forth and every new crack that formed, the time was growing nearer and nearer. Soon she would be able to meet the man who had been caring for her, who trained her, helped her grow stronger in both body and mind, the man who had shown her a father's love for over a hundred years she would finally be able to meet him face to face. She was feeling so many uncontrollable emotions right now ecstatic, impatient, anxious, happy, nervous, tense. Her mind was also suddenly on overdrive trying to paint an image of him, she hadn't really tried thinking up a mental image of him in a along time, but now her mind couldn't seem to stop thinking about it but every time it did make one up it just didn't seem right and it continued to frustrate the haori wearing woman. Apart of her just wanted to rip open that Barrier and see if his god damn mask had finally disappeared, but she controlled and restrained herself from going through with such an idiotic urge that would only cause destruction that would most likely kill both her and everyone else within a large varying radius.

Soifon was brought out of her thought by the feeling of a hollow coming up from behind her, she swiftly evaded at the last second and positioned herself above the hollow and gracefully flipped over it's head and smoothly landing on it's shoulders, she then wrapped her legs around it's neck with literal suffocating strength and put both her hands on opposite sides of it's head and finally in one swift move twisted it's head a full 180 degrees around releasing a cringe worthy crack and coming face to face with it's end before the light died from it's eyes. Soifon hopped of the now deceased 12 foot humanoid hollows before it's dissolving corpse could hit the ground, she instantly found herself under attack again by multiple hollows but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She lazily step to the side as a big bulky hollow triad to pound her into the ground with a sluggish downward palm, to which the silver eyed girl replied with by zipped up to it's right shoulder and using her hands to give herself leverage as she kneed it in the back of the neck with such force that its neck was instantly shattered and broken, all this happening before the hulking masked creature could even pick back up it's hand.

As the dead and completely neck broken hallows corpse was falling forward Soifon used the new angle to get back on her feet and leap over the swipe that was attempted by a new hollow that was armed with razor sharp claws, while in the air Soifon nimbly adjusted her body's angle in order to avoid getting speared through by a mosquito looking hollow that tried hitting her with it's needle like nose _"it most likely possess some ability that allows it to drain me of my spiritual energy if it stabs me with it's nose"_ studied the ex-lieutenant. Soifon landed on the ground and was forced to cartwheel to the side in order to yet again avoid the masked bug that was already succeeding in bugging her.

Deciding to do some exterminating first before going to clip some nails, the porcelain skinned woman felt the insects approach behind her and without ever looking she threw her arm back with its palm open and whispered **'Hado 33 ****Sōkatsui****'** in a cool tone. What resulted after that though surprised everyone even herself when she fired off the burst of cerulean flames they did not just wipe out her intended target but continued on past and into other unfortunate hollows beyond, the blue flames possible even would have hit Byakuya if said captain didn't erect a shield with his cherry blossom blades in time.

The clawed hollow that was attacking Soifon was knocked out of it's ravenous state by the unintentional display of sheer blood chilling power and instantly started fleeing for it's life, it's instincts screaming to it to run and hide and pray she doesn't find him. Everyone on the hill including the hollows freezed in their movements and all turned, their eyes following the wide smoking corpse littered path that ended at Soifon just standing there, looking pretty amazed at what she had just done. _"D-Did I do that? with just one spell? no incantation included either" _she mused amazed at herself, after coming to terms with this new discovery on her abilities her expression of astonishment became replaced with a proud toothy grin "oh yeah I'm liking this already" she stated to herself. She was wondering just exactly how much more powerful all her other spells had become from her new rise in overall strength.

Ichigo was amazed by the intensity displayed by that one single spell, he'd seen kido done on multiple accounts throughout today and other times before in the past, but never to such a level of intensity like he had just witnessed. Everyone else on the hill were also sharing the substitute shinigami's thoughts all equally amazed and slightly frightened by what else this woman could now possible do with this new level of unknown power. Byakuya's frown deepened at the display _"if I didn't have my Bankai at the ready that blast could have seriously have done some damage to me, I better keep my eye on her from now on in case she has another slip up like that" _mentally noted the Kuchiki.

Soifon noted that she had better first get a good feel and understanding for her new spiritual power before she decided on using any of the higher level kido's yet since it was crystal clear to her that their potency was now greater than before, but she does not know yet of just how powerful they might be right now than before. The ex-lieutenant looked forward and looked on dumb struck on how all the hollows on the hill when now looking at her with dropped jaws and rivers of drool pouring out off their mouths, almost as they where more love struck than hungry "oh so that how it is huh" she sighed out and began drawing her sealed Zanpaktou all the while an almost bloodthirsty smirk formed on her face, she then held her sword out in front of her the sun gleaming on its razor edge "well? what you waiting for? am not just gonna feed myself to you all" the sword wielding woman said in her most goading tone.

"**RAAAARR!**" was all the hollows replied with as a they began their charging at the battle ready soul reaper. The hollow at the head of the pack leaped through the air and began to descend down upon bluish haired woman it's tongue hanging out of it's mouth and it's target never losing her smile as it came into reach of her, it was only mere millimetres away from biting down on her when she suddenly disappeared. The next instant later it felt searing pain running through every fibre of it's being like it's blood had become fuel that was now on fire in it's veins. On the outside everyone was witness to the sight of a Hollow suddenly becoming shrouded in a aura of what seemed like blue fire, not like those of **Sokatsui **these ones just suddenly appear like they came from within the corrupted soul. What was stranger was that it happened not even half a second after Soifon cut into after performing a flash step which no one but a few could barely seem to follow, but then lost sight of her after she performed another straight afterwards.

Soifon appeared at the very top of one of the tree at the edge of the forest observing what happened to the hollow she had just cut down, watching how it's body disappeared in mere seconds after she did reappeared. She smirked proudly at the sight "that more like it.." she began saying loud enough to gain everyone's attention now turning to her new position "it's good to see my connection with you Suzumebachi is as strong as ever" she said to her blade that glowed briefly in a yellow shine. Soifon giggled like she had just been told something funny, while every whole soul guessed she must be talking to her Zanpaktou but we're still finding the sudden outburst somewhat unnerving "okay okay enough we need to stay focus on the masked pains in the ass below" she said still talking to her sword.

Soifon returned her intense silver gaze to down below all amusement and signs of affection replaced by a gaze that would scare the colours out of a rainbow while her threatening smirk made a full blown comeback. The ex-member of squad 2 readied herself and leaned down getting readied to pounce, her hair and the cape of her coat both being pushed gentle by the breeze. In less than a moment she kicked on the tree and was upon her first target before it had time to even notice the horizontal swing that slashed it's head into two separate piece, like the one before him he too ignited in a shroud of blue fire.

Soifon landed in a small empty space amongst the horde she was surrounded by hollows on all sides but only continued to smirk, one hollow in front of her charge at her and when it came in reach of her she flick her wrist and it found itself burning away in blue flames a large gushing cut on it's chest and one missing and dissolving arm marking the path where she attacked. Another hollow tried attaching her from behind going to bite her legs off but found it self biting nothing but air, while Soifon was above it in the air upside down where she then ran her gleaming blade right through it's head and out under it's jaw to which it then instantly began dispersing away in blue flames.

Two more tried attacking at the same time but the result was her avoiding their snail pace attacks and just needing to cut them once and then watch as they burst into blue flames and disappear into nothingness. After sometime of the same rinse and repeat act which just resulted in more and more purified hollows and not even a scuff mark on Soifon the mask waring souls seemed to get the message that this one was way beyond their weight class, and all of them just left to go and try their luck with the other occupants of the hill. Soifon huffed at this "their brains may be out of it, but at least their instincts have decent judgement of the situation, even if it was a little late into the game for some of the poor suckers" she commented as she looked over at the last hollow she cut down that was already now gone.

Suzumebachi giggled at that comment **"yeah they should have figure out sooner they didn't stand a chance here, but if some of them just realized sooner they may still be with us today" **added the spirit trying to sound heart broken about it all even adding some fake weeping in for effect.

Soifon hummed and smiled at the melodrama of her sword spirit as she began making her way back over to the area with her father's Barrier seeing a few dead hollows that were brave enough to try and get near. She wasn't worried about the others she was more than confident that this horde wouldn't be enough to kill any of them or even harm them that much. Soifon sheathed Suzumebachi not seeing her assistance needed as of now. As Soifon neared the silver lit box she decided to take a seat in front of it just watching the almost tornado of silver that now surrounded the iron box along, with the chimney now looking like a geyser of silver water. As she watched Soifon's mind began to wonder back further and further into her past like she was falling into a trance of memories

**100 plus years ago dragons mouth**

"Just this way Soifon" Haelen said as Soifon who was still under developed and still wearing her tattered stealth force uniform fallowed him to the mess hall, as he called it. They where nearing the building that looked like the eating hall, the building had the look of a well kept medieval tavern, it possessed a hanging side that held a crest of a shield holding two knight blades, one a deep black and the other a pure white, while on the shield their was fiery red dragon painted onto the shield. Soifon stopped in her track as her new father lifted up his black clad hand and halted her.

Soifon looked at her dad confused on why the sudden halting "what is it?" she asked simply arching a dark eyebrow.

Haelen turned around to face Soifon with an air of curiosity around him "Soifon my dear may I asked you something?" he asked and got a go ahead shake of the head "have you achieved Bankai?" after he asked that Soifon seemed to tense and look over to the side seeming embarrassed by the question on Bankai.

She continued to look anywhere but the man she was talking with her cheeks gently reddening as she thought of her Bankai "maybe, do you?" she responded in a slight stubbornness that would be more expected of a child than a young adult soul like Soifon.

Haelen hummed at that question and shrugged "um yeah I do" he answered in a carefree tone "so come on tell me I promise I won't tell anyone, not like there is anyone to tell in the first place but I still promise" he pressed on playfully, leaning in closer to Soifon invading her personal space.

Soifon growled in annoyance at the invader but still refused to look him in his green lenses as she spoke "I do…..but...it's embarrassing it goes against my principles!" exclaimed Soifon sounding frustrated by the mention of her ultimate weapon as she suddenly covered her face with her hands.

Haelen hummed at this and stud backup at full height and chuckled heartly at his little girls reaction finding it deeply cute "haha okay I see but can I still see it my little Soi bee please?" he asked eyeing the sword on his daughters back, as he put his hand together in a begging gesture.

Soi looked at her masked father through parted fingers and was about ready to refuse, but stopped and thought to herself why she shouldn't, it was only them both their was no one else who was gonna see her monstrosity of a Bankai and he was her dad now so he shouldn't make fun of her for it. "Um okay, but don't laugh when I do okay?!" she shouted out at her father all red in the face to the point that it looked like she was ready to start letting out steam. Haelen's reply to this was him placing his hand over his heart and saying he swares while trying to resist hugging the life out of her by how adorable she looked right now all flustered and stuff.

Soifon took in a deep gulp of the clean cool fresh air of dragons mouth regaining her composure while also letting the heat emanating from her face cool down. Once she had calmed down Soifon drew her sealed Suzumebachi holding her in front of herself in a horizontal position and gently stroking her hand over the flat of the blade while calling out **'sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi' **then a yellowish red glow began emitting from the blade. After the light died down the sword was gone and replaced by a gold and hornet patterned gauntlet that was covering half her right forearm, along with her middle finger being armed with a beautiful but deadly looking stinger that was twice the length of said armed finger. Soifon looked at her Shikai and smiled in pride at it, she loved her Suzumebachi she was beautiful as well as extremely deadly "this is Suzumebachi my Zanpaktou" introduced Soifon while holding her right arm up to allow her father a better look at her in all it's glory.

Haelen hummed sounding impressed and step forward and took the hand that was armed into his own gloved ones and began touching the gold metal of Suzumebachi gently "quite a breathtaking Zanpaktou if I say so myself" The black clad father complimented completely genuine as he did.

Inside Soifon innerworld said spirit was flying around girlishly laughing, blushing and looking to be glowing brighter than usual **"stop! stop! with all the compliments you two it's embarrassing geez! there's only so much a girl can take! I know I'm utterly irresistible and perfectly gorgeous in every way but you don't have to keep telling me! though I guess it's impossible to stop you when I look like this so I can't blame you for it I guess!" **exaggerated the bee/wasp like sword spirit as she continued to zip around uncontrollably.

Soifon sighed exasperatedly at hearing Suzumebachi knowing that this had just increased her swords ever growing ego but never growing height, but it really didn't bother Soifon too much she found it rather amusing most of the time, if things did get out of hand she always had those pans she could drop in on the bee spirit and knock some sense back into her. "thanks, oh and she appreciates your compliment by the" informed Soifon in humoured tone.

The masked man laughed at hearing this "well tell her she's welcome" he said kindly to which Soi nodded "so before you show me your Bankai why don't you tell me a little of what your Suzumebachi can do Soi bee" Haelen suggested curious on the abilities of her Shikai.

Soifon smirked at that "well Suzumebachi here is a two shot certain death dealer" summarized dull grey eyed girl, "two shot death dealer?" repeated Haelen with his head slightly cocked to one side. Soi nodded her proud smirk never wavering "yeah, when Suzumebachi stings someone once it leaves a mark kinda like a target for me to hit and if I strike that target or any other target again it mixes the first compound of this poison which is in the mark, with the second compound that gets added during the second strike and then death is certain when the poison is unleashed" she explained in a chirpy tone of voice which should be out of place when talking of certain death.

Haelen whistled at this information _"that really is some fearsome ability just how much deadlier could you get" _"so anything else your _little_ _death dealer_ can do?" Haelen inquired .

Soifon nodded "yeah she can cleanse other poisons from body within reason of course, like back in that forest if it wasn't for that ability I would probably be dead right now" answered Soifon sighing in relief as she did and mentally thanked Suzumebachi who just waved it off as no big deal.

"Well I must say you have a very impressive Shikai Soi, now may I see your Bankai next?" asked Haelen. Soifon tensed and blushed out of embarrassment again she was still feeling very anxious about showing her Bankai, especially after showing just how epic her Shikai was. She didn't think her Bankai was useless to her far from it in fact, it just went against what she represented, it went against her style it was easily the complete polar opposite to her Shikai.

Still despite her feelings of worry on this she decided to suck it up and show him her shame, she began charging and gathering her spiritual energies enough so that she was even emitting an aura of sunny yellow **'Bankai'. **After that word was spoken Soifon became obscured by a pillar of bluish white energy that shot straight up into the air in a narrow beam, the release of energy began creating strong air currents that were blowing away whatever wasn't held down enough to withstand the force of the gales generated by the release of Soi's Bankai.

Haelen stud unmoved in the slightest by the release of power,he was impressed though by the release of spiritual energy from his new daughter _"must be at least low captain" _he studied, watching as the spiritual energy began dying down. Haelen was surpised when all the energy finally dispersed and he could finally get a look at Soifon's Bankai.

**'****Jakuho Raikoben'**muttered out Soifon as she now stud with a massive missile like Bankai that was actually twice the size of her in height, gold in colour and carrying Suzumebachi's pattern on the missile, the launcher fit around the missile and possessed a section which looked to guard Soifon herself and also appearing to work a dual function on helping her also aim the huge weapon. Soifon rested the front of the missile on the ground so she wouldn't have to lift it up, while Soifon herself looked off to one side still clearly embarrassed about her Bankai "so what do you think, not what you were expecting huh?" the dull grey eyed girl asked sarcastically while kicking at the ground.

The masked father walked a few steps closer observing the weapon for a few seconds before speaking "when I think about it now it makes sense that your Bankai would be something like this" mused Haelen. Soifon's head snapped up to face her father looking on speechless but questioningly, Haelen turned to look at her and saw her silent question "well look at it this way your Shikai can kill with silence and subtlety and well this big thing here is clearly intended to hit hard and destroy what can't be killed swiftly" Haelen explained in an upbeat tone as he tapped the missile lightly.

Soifon looked at her Bankai now beginning to see it in a new light for once, he was right it could do that it was after all intense mass destruction in compact and their was always gonna be an opponent out their who would be too much to simple sting, cut or punch to death like she usually does, so hitting them hard might well be her only option in the end. Soifon sighed at seeing her Bankai really was the polar opposite to her Shikai but in a way it was a good thing, they picked up each others slack in a sense, where one couldn't do the job of defeating her enemy the other might just, above being a nimble silent killer an assassin is always ready for anything.

Soifon released her Bankai which began to shrink down and down in a bright light until it was back to being a plain sword "thanks dad, I was always a little insecure about my Bankai" Soifon said in meek tone a she looked down and rubs her right arm with her free hand. It was the first time she ever got any positive reinforcement on her Bankai, which isn't a surprise for someone who hadn't seen another soul for over 5 years till now.

Haelen chuckled at Soifon's cute behaviour and began rubbing her head affectionately "don't be ashamed of your Bankai, it's clearly how it is because it is purposely meant to oppose your Shikai's abilities, but also..." began Haelen pausing for a moment looking like he was thinking. Soifon looked up at her dad through the parting of her bangs confused on why he stopped "well what?" she asked sounding like she was quickly growing impatient and annoyed "well given how your body is...lets say incomplete that could also reflect on your zanpaktou as a _whole_ making it also just as incomplete" informed Haelen as he took his hand off Soifon's head of hair.

Soifon stared up at her masked father looking thunderstruck at the idea that he Zanpaktou could be just as under developed as herself, she never thought that the effects of the neglect on her body could carry over to her Suzumebachi but with how her father explained it, it made sense. A zanpaktou was the power of a soul reaper manifested and in turn is like a sort of reflection of one's self, so if Soifon was incomplete/underdeveloped her Zanpaktou was also bound to suffer from it _"maybe that explains why Suzumebachi is so very tiny" _mused Soifon who got shouts of protests from said bee like spirit.

Soifon was brought out of her thought by Haelen "but we will see if that's really the case once we fix that body of yours, now come along" ordered Haelen as he started walking once again in the direction of the tavern styled mess hall. Soifon quickly registered the action and hurried to catch up with her father.

As they neared their desired destination Soifon turned to her father "hey Dad since you've seen my Shikai _and_ Bankai can you show me yours now?" she asked eagerness in her tone while they continued to walk on.

Haelen began laughing sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck in an equaly nervous gesture "well about that…."

**Flashback end**

Soifon smiled at the memory, that was the start of it all. She still had trouble calling him dad or father but she was already getting used to it by the end of that very day. She showed him her Bankai and he didn't make fun of it but instead saw it in a way Soifon failed to do, making her appreciate her oversize Bankai more than she ever did before _"above being subtle and stealthy an assassin should always be prepared for anything" _though Soifon to herself, a line she had repeated to herself over the years. Soi then let herself delve back into her memories and let her mind wonder back to that same day at the mess hall back home.

**Flashback over 100 years ago Dragons mouth Mess Hall**

When they got into the mess hall Soifon was introduced to a huge table full of what looked to be hot freshly cooked meals. The room was fairly large about twenty or so metres in length and about half and a plus that in width, with hard smooth wooden flooring, windows that let plenty of natural light in but with light also being produced by what seemed to be floating balls of light hovering around by the ceiling; Soifon made a mental note to ask about those later. The tavern also seemed to possess a bar on on the right hands side someways down the mess hall, down by the far end of the hall their was a fire place currently unlit that possess a pair of grand and comfy looking leather cushioned chairs both pointed at the fair and on top of fancy looking carpet.

The walls of the tavern where not left bare their where again some paintings, some of warrior fight beasts the likes of which Soifon does not recognize. Their was one of Shinigami battling hollows and an another of Shinigami fighting people clad in white to which she guessed must be the Quincys if the bows made of reishi was any guess, but other than those the rest where a mystery to the young soul. The walls also had decoratory weapon mounted on them along with animal heads and skins some of animals she had seen on her trip here before passing out in the poison forest; but Soifon did note how strange it was that they where still their considering the fact that the remains of dead soul should have dissolved away into reishi by now.

After she was done soaking in her surroundings she began wondering to herself how all these freshly prepared looking dishes where here if Haelen was supposed to be the only one living in Dragons mouth, she hadn't felt any other signatures apart from her own and her father all day. "Time manipulation" Haelen spoke out next to Soifon, she looked at him confused "time moves at a _much _slower pace in this one room thanks to a time Kido of my own creation" explained Haelen as he moved over to the other side of the room.

Soifon was astonished to hear this but was wondering how this was even possible, she had heard of Kidos that could do such things with time and space but they took someone of both incredible skill and power to pull them off without harming themselves or other in the process. Soifon moved over to one of the mess halls windows and looked outside to see everything moving way too fast, the sun was moving across the sky and was already looking to be entering late afternoon, the sight of it all was already making Soifon feel dizzy and sick to her stomach. "Yeah this room can be really disorienting to your perception of time, that's why I have no clocks in these sorts of rooms" Haelen comment while he was on the other side of the room and looked to interacting with some glowing marking on one of the walls, while close to the painting of the battle between hollows and soul reapers "and their" he declared, after he said that the markings seemed to changed colour from a light blue to a neutral white.

Soifon felt like the air in the room changed and altered in some way but was relieved as she felt the slightly sick feeling in her disappear. She turned to look back out the window and saw that the speed in which the day was moving at had now returned to normal and sighed in relief at the now normal sight, though the light outside was now bathed in the orange light of later afternoon. Soifon turned to look over at her father who was walking over to her "so time moves slower in this room huh?" she asked and got a nod "why?" she asked curious on why someone would decide to manipulate time in a mess hall of all place.

"It's rather simple really, it was so I could keep my meals fresh" Healen answered nonchalantly.

Soifon looked perplexed at that response "so you could keep your meals fresh?" she repeated dumbly, she was at least expecting a slightly bigger reason than that for someone to just start and go messing with the fabric of time and possibly space. Haelen nodded "doesn't that seem like quite a small reason to be doing something like this?" she asked critically and she leaned to one side with a cocked black eyebrow.

Haelen laugh at that question "I know it must, but I really only have it as an added function for times like now" he said gesturing to the all the food on the table, to which Soifon stared at confused. The petite woman gazed over at her father with a silent question hanging in the air "if you don't get what I mean yet let me tell, you..." he then pointed at her " you are going to eat all of that" he finished pointing back at the long and very large dinning table of hot varying meals.

Soifon visibly paled at the ridiculous prospect of eating all that, their was no way in her mind she could possible take in even a tenth of what was on that table, hell she could get full from just eating a couple of fishes and some fruit so there was no way in heaven, earth or the muken that she could do what he was asking of her. She turned to her father with a determined and annoyed scowl on her face cute face "you gotta be joking right!? their is no way am eating all that! you have got to be out of your mind! I….meeean... cooo eh oh" Soifon rant died in her throat as the air around her dad shifted from warm, kind and gentle to cold, sinister and down right terrifying.

"Now Soifon my sweet it would be deeply rude of you if you didn't at least trrryy, I slaved for hours to prepare this for especially you and it's all for your own benefit so please _do _rethink" Haelen said in an overly polite tone while a deadly aura just hovered over him like a deep dark shadow of ominous death.

Every nerve in Soi's body was screaming at her to obey out of the fear that if she didn't something from the darkest corners hell would emerge and introduce her to hell's ever darker corners. Soifon who was currently having a cold sweat and nodded while laughing nervously "yeah you're right how r-rude of me 'gulp!' I d-didn't think of it that way, sorry dad" she said as she stiffly walk over to the table trying as hard as possible to keep as much composure in her steps as she could. After sitting down the air in the room seemed to returned to it's normal temperature _"did that really alter the temperature of the room, and what is that anyway? was it like a manifestation of his sheer will power or killing desire, is that what Captain Unohana uses to scare people into doing her bidding because the descriptions sound right" _she thought amazed and was now beginning to wonder if she could learn how to do that, what's a better way to intimidate your foes than to make them think they were staring into an endless abyss of pain and despair. After that though, multiple individuals in bother Soul Society and Hueco Mundo sneezed simultaneously, strangely enough Haelen himself didn't sneeze.

So Soifon began eating the meal made for her by Haelen which where only one word delicious!, funny thing is when she started she found herself not being satisfied with the paced she started at and began eating faster and faster and faster still until she was scoffing everything down like she hadn't eaten in years. Haelen sat down at the table too, not to eat the food but to just watch and observe and see what happens, he was making Soi eats this much food to see how her body would react to it.

He remembered Soifons earlier mention about her reserves of spiritual energy growing after her first meal, back when after she woke up. After learning that Soifon had been deeply malnourished nearly all her life Haelen came up with the simple idea that all Soifon must need to fix her body's current weak condition was a lot of highly powerful and nutritious food. This food was deeply special in the way that it was both full of pure reishi, lively spiritual energies and high amounts of nutrients, it was perfect for any spiritual aware being he himself beliefs even hollows would most likely want the stuff above most normal souls if they had the option.

As Haelen watched on he started noticing changes beginning to happen in Soi's appearance, her lightly tanned skin tone was beginning to become lighter and smoother looking, and the pigmentation of her eyes where beginning to brighten up from dull grey to a lighter colour that was looking almost close to silver. But what was standing out most to the masked man was his daughter spiritual energy it was rising at an incredible rate and she was only four tenths through with her feast _"incredible I was right, she is now differently at a solid captain level and still climbing" _the masked man thought in total astonishment.

Soifon couldn't believe her current appetite, it didn't seem to matter how much she ate it kept feeling like she could eat more and more but every time she did eat more it felt like it never made it to her stomach and just disappeared halfway down her throat. Soifon was feeling worried by this it wasn't normal _"what the hells going on here it's like I've got the appetite of a hollow right now" _ she thought to herself as she grabbed a meat leg of something and started tearing her way through it with ease.

After about an hour of this we find Soifon laying down on the table looking tired but satisfied, all the food gone disappeared down in the abyss that was the petite girls stomach. The young girl was currently glowing in light sunny aura "so are you gonna tell me exactly what came over me just then huh dad?" asked the tired girl in an equally tired voice as she looked up at the ceiling and pretty balls of light. The light outside nearly all but gone with the sun nearly completely set with only a few rays of orange light making their way over the distant mountains.

Haelen came over and took the seat that was on his daughter's left side and sat forward with his black and green marked material arms resting crossed on the table "well it's simply really, it goes back to what I said about our first step being to go and fix your body, this…" he gestured to all the empty plates and dishes "what you just did was for that purpose and it's seems to have been a resounding success, you reacted how I guessed would, you went on a feeding frenzy cause your body was burning up all the food you ate near instantly because it was already putting it to work in fixing and repairing all the long term damage your body has sustained from neglect" explained Haelen in a kind gentle tone as he rubbed Soifon's head in affectionate way to which she didn't protests to, both a mixture of not having the strength too and finding it relaxing.

Soifon continued to look up at the ceiling and floating lights of the place processing what her new dad had just told her "so what does all that now mean for me?" she asked wondering if their was anything she had to worry about. She felt her body was growing more tired while her vision got blurry ever once and a while, she could feel her body was somehow changing the more she grew closer to sleep.

"What it means right now dear if that you need some rest" Haelen affectionately said but with clear finality as he began picking Soifon up off from the table without struggle from the latter, he then set her on her feet for a second so he could get her in a secure position on his back. The green lensed man had the young soul safely on his back and was already to go "so you ready to head off Soi-bee…." he asked but got no reply, he got his answer on why she was silent when he looked back and saw Soifon was already sound asleep with a gentle peaceful smile on her face as she laid her head on his shoulder while she was now glowing in an ever brighter aura of sunny yellow. "Sleep well my little Soi-bee" whispered Haelen to the sleeping girl as he began walking out of the Tavern not forgetting to pick up the sheathed and sealed blade of Suzumebachi that was by the table.

**Flashback end**

Soi smiled at the memory of how she just peacefully fell asleep on her dad's back, she felt perfectly safe there and when she was there she felt her guard just melted away, and her conscious fall into the most peaceful sleep she had ever had since her brothers were alive. She also remembered all the stories her father told her about those paintings back at the tavern in Dragons mouth, they amazed even her to no end and some even she found nearly too amazing to believe. She remember her surprise when she woke up the next day after her eating frenzy, she barely even recognized herself she turned out looking how she does today minus the awesome braids and much longer hair.

Soifon was annoyingly brought out of her reminiscing by the presence of three spiritual pressures appearing behind her and felt to be trying in a pathic attempt to sneak up on her, though to give credit they were at least showing to be relatively well coordinated. Soifon stud up and looked over her shoulder and saw either three pretty unique hollows or a strange group of hollows; she couldn't decide on which they were, plus she could feel this bickering air looming over them.

One hollow looked to resemble a deer, one was somehow managing to look like a sophisticated and fancy snake and the third and final one looked like a bear mixed with a lion that also spent some years in ancient Egypt, yeah that one stood out the most to Soifon. As the soul reaper observed her new enemies she could tell from their spiritual pressure that they were all female and very, very consumed by that ravenous hunger of today; there was the question in her head on how the deer like hollow was planning on eating anything when it's mask appeared to have no function of opening.

Soifon looked the three female hollows up and down sizing them up, they looked fairly strong for adjustas plus the way they moved suggested that they were familiar with each other too and would also explain why they were splitting up and positioning themselves around her. Soifon stud looking neutral as they moved around her the lion standing in front of her and the other two remaining in her blind spots behind her.

Once they were in position the lion charge in at her first and pounced at her, at the last second Soifon leaped into the air with a forward somersault flip to add more force to the double drop kick she landed on the lions head, when the kick landed the lion was sent to the floor face first with unbelievable force kicking up a big dust cloud which obscured Soifon and her opponent from view of the other two masked souls, all this happened too quick for the others to react. The snake and the deer kept scanning the dust for any sign of movement, the snake spotted a shadow and immediately sprung into action but when it was just about to bite down on the shadow it vanished and shortly after was followed by an immense pain to which everything then went black for the snake.

When the dust dispersed it pulled back to show the snake and the lion both knocked out and piled on top of each other with Soifon sitting and looking pretty relaxed on top of their piled up bodies "well that was easy, so my _deer _you next?" the silver eyed woman commented before turning and smirking dangerously at the deer hollow even going as far as to let a some of her spiritual pressure fall on the last conscious member of the trio.

Soifon didn't even have to move from her spot as the hollow quickly fell down onto all four of it's knees the cloud of hunger in it's mind washing away due to the overwhelming power she was currently being put under, snapping her out of her trance _"thi-this is insane this woman has more power than mistress b-but what's worse I think this is only the surface of it, Mila and Sung Sun are already knocked out when? how? I didn't even notice, wha-what am I gonna do? what can I do? I can't even move, I can barely even breathe let alone move, I feel like I'm being stabbed repeatedly in every part of my body this is so painful"_ "please" she whimpered out in barely noticeable whisper. After she did she felt the spiritual pressure begin to lighten up a bit enough so she could now breath properly and look up at the woman who was now standing in front of her before she even noticed.

Soifon looked down at the deer with a neutral gaze "I'm sorry did you say something?" asked Soifon who came in closer after hearing the hollow say something she couldn't make out.

The deer was breathing heavy while still being under the silver eyed womans powerful spiritual pressure "please don't kill me, I don't want to die" said the deer fear and despair clear in her voice and her brown eyes carrying unshed tears.

Soifon hummed at that "don't kill you, huh?" Soi repeated and gestured behind her "and what of them you don't mind if I kill them hummm?" she asked in an uncaring tone of voice, but was really interested to hear the hollow response to this.

The deer shook her head "no no you can have them I promise I won't put up a fight!" responded the deer cowing away, far too scared to put up any form of a fight but was currently feeling like trash at giving up her comrades in the wake of this soul reapers dominating presence.

Soifon eyes narrowed in disgust at hearing this while she sighed "humm how disappointing.." she began as she drew her blade her spiritual pressure hammering back down again on the helpless deer like a rain of daggers, she positioned her blade and herself in a thrusting stance still looking the hollow in her deeply terrified brown eyes as she did "I was hoping for something more heartwarming than that, but don't worry I will let your friends go, you on the other hand will die here..." she declared, making the hollows eye widened in further terror at hearing her death being declared flat out "they will be better off without a coward like ready to abandon them when things get rough" stated Soifon in a steel tone. Soi watched as the deer's head fell in clear shame for her actions "I would feel bad purifying you without first knowing your name adjusta" Soi spoke out in solemn tone.

The deer hollow continued to look down feeling deeply disgusted with herself, she felt like the worst trash for doing what she just tried to do, for giving into her fear, yes the woman was powerful no doubt in hell about that but that was no excuse for her trying to sacrifice her own sisters just to save her own hide _"mistress would never do that to us not in million years" _she thought to her shame in herself only growing sinking in deeper at that thought. "Emilou Apacci" revealed the deer, accepting her fate no longer seeing any worth in herself living after how much shame she'd just been soaked in after only a few mere minutes.

Soifon readied her strike but not before saying "well I wish you a safe journey into the next life Emilou Apacci" the powerful woman stated before going in for the kill, Apacci closed her eyes waiting for the end to come. **CLANK! **was what was heard throughout the air, Apacci opened one of her brown eyes to see what had happened, upon seeing what had stopped the blade that was suppose to finish her, caused Apacci's brown eyes to shoot wide open in both shock and joy "Mistress Halibel!" she called out the surpise, joy and hope in her eye's all also clear in her voice.

Standing between both Soifon's blade and the pinned form of Apacci in a kneeling position was a Vasto Lorde class hollow going by the name of Tier Halibel. She possessed a mop of messy spiky blonde hair which had two bangs that fell in an x shape over the bridge of her nose, along with an impressive figure and a well endowed chest _"I think those things are in the same league as kukaku's" _noted Soifon briefly in a moment of complete amazement as she fought with herself not to drool. Her hollow armour was covering everything in a blue and white colour scheme, and her persona seemed to becoming off as that of a shark _"and I wouldn't mind getting a bite of..." _(save it after I'm done describing her) _"puff! fine Silver" _the outfit covered everything except for her eyes which showed tanned skin, beautiful intense forest green eyes with framed with unique blonde eyelashes. Her mask covered her mouth and forehead and had what appeared to be a long shark spine plus tail attached to the back that reached down to her ankles. on her legs appeared to be hip high boots made of the same bone material along with armour on both her shoulders with each possessing a shark fin styled spike, on her left arm forearm was a slim looking gauntlet that fit perfectly around her arm with a black material covering her hand like glove. Attached to her right arm was a long double edged blade made of the same bone material that looked very similar to a surfboard, and finally her hollow hole appearing on her abdomen where her womb would be located.

Teir was looking into Soifons cold silver eyes, showing barely contained fury that was burning just below the surface of her green orbs "you will pay for this _Soul Reaper!_" bit out the shark sounding a lot calmer than she clearly was.

A second Vasto Lorde has shown its mask and was baring it's jaws out our Queen of Hornet's Bee's.

**End of Chapter**

**So that the end of the Chapter I know their was not much hardcore action but their was no way that low level hollows like those where going to give any captain level worth their weight trouble, but I hope the action that was shown was satisfactory enough.**

**If you like the chapter or just want offer criticism than please leave a review **

**OH and ALSO could someone explain to what in the hell a BETA is seen the word thrown around but never thought to look in to, and also how do I get one it seem like their useful in someway for improving chapters if am not mistaken.**

**Next Chapter: Hornet vs Shark**


	10. Hornet vs Shark

**And so back again with a new chapter, I had been tip toeing around this one for nearly a week trying make sure it was as best as I could make it. **

**Well am sorry for any of you who where waiting patiently and I especially hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters**

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

**"Zanpaktou speaking"**

**"**_**Zanpaktou thinking**_**"**

**'Zanpaktou/Kido techniques/Hollow attacks/Quincy attacks'**

All the Divisions along with all scattered soul reapers within Seireitei where battling as hard as possible to fend of the overwhelming horde of corrupted souls. But the task was proving more and more difficult as the horde just kept proving vast and unending with more and more rips in space continuing to appear, with the next always seeming bigger than the last letting more hollows stream out like a river that just seeks to senselessly devour what's ever in it's path. As the soul reapers grew beaten and weary the hollows themselves just continued to grow and thrive like a vicious cancer, eating away at Soul Society and filling the men's and women's hearts with despair and sorrow at the sight of their cause beginning to appear in vain.

But luckily for them the hordes interest appeared to be shifting over to the Sokyoku Hill where the scent of very potent spiritual energy was beginning to fill the air of Seireitei, something only the Hollows themselves could pick up on. The soul reaper themselves were perplexed by this and assumed it was because of the huge captain level spiritual pressures that were emitting from the hills direction, but never the less they were relieved that large amounts of the hordes where leaving and giving them some room to breathe and recover.

There had been much damage done all over The Court of Pure Souls, buildings damaged, (a quarter of which are thanks to the combined efforts of both Ichigo's group and Captain Zaraki) lives lost or in serious danger of being so. Many of the weak minded where becoming distressed and overwhelmed, some already becoming traumatized by the horrors that were emerging from within Hueco Mundo, they where the kind of stuff that no amount of simple training could prepare them for.

All that anyone could hope for is that some kind of miracle would happen that will put an end to this ever flowing river of devouring beasts.

**13th Division**

At the 13th division things were doing better than most, with the 13th being one of the more quieter division alongside the 4th (when the 11ths regulars weren't causing the medics trouble), they were not attracting that many hollows because of the fact that the squad didn't have the best spiritual pressures along with scents either, especially with the 13th being a more humble squad.

Captain Ukitake himself was not having much of a problem with the masked souls even with his ever growing poor health, neither was Lieutenant Nao whose assistance was still more than appreciated by the white haired Captain and his squad as a whole. Most of his squad was doing excellently with only a few injured and even fewer in any sort of life or death condition.

Yep everything was going great for the 13th, but suddenly the two highest ranking individuals began hearing a lot of racket coming from the forest area that surrounded the barracks main building, which was also being followed by the sound of falling trees and then the fearful wails and howls of hollows. Suddenly a big blurry projectile came bursting through one of the forests outer trees and would have impacted with the 13th captain had he not flash stepped out of the way on instinct, though the downside to doing this was that instead of him being hit by the blur it instead crashed straight into his barracks.

The sickly Captain and the glasses wearing Lieutenant looked over to where the blur had landed and saw that it was in fact a very badly beaten and cut up hollow, that looked to be already going through death's door rather than just waiting at the doorstep. They turned their gazes over to where the hollow had come from and visibly paled when the they saw who had delivered the pretty much dead at this point hollow. Coming out from within the forest was none other than the 11ths very powerful and also very very lost Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and his little pink haired sidekick Yachiru."god dammit Yachiru look! where no where near our barracks and the hollows here are even weaken than the ones we killed getting here, I mean come on most of the pests here look like they would die if I just stared at them hard enough" complained the eye patch wearing man to the little girl on his shoulder.

Yachiru pouted at this "I'm sorry Kenny but I thought for sure we were going the right way….oh look Kenny! it's glasses and snow head!" pointed out the child soul reaper in an overly excited manner. Said targets of these nicknames deadpanned, one of them because she was sick of hearing the name from all the times her president had call her that, while the other stared because of it being his first time hearing his own _"if mines snow head than what's young Toshiro's?"_.

Kenpachi looked over to them with no look of real interest, he looked around to all the other soul reapers that were battling against various hollows with no real trouble with even less interest, before turning back to his fellow captain and the assisting Lieutenant. Kenpachi held a bored gaze with his fellow Captain "well this is awkward, but do you know the way back to the 11th, Captain Ukitake?" Zaraki inquired in a bored tone while he was getting insulted shouts of protest from his pink haired companion, who he silenced by putting his huge hand over her entire face allowing only muffled yells through.

Ukitake quickly came out of his stupor, while Nao went into an even deeper one _"how can they not know how to get back to their own barracks? are they really that terrible at navigating around the city that they have been living in for over a century?" _she inwardly questioned to herself already feeling a headache coming on. Ukitake chuckled kindly, finding it humorous despite the swarms of hungry masked death that didn't cease to stop no matter how many the Shinigami purified. "Well sure all you need to do is..." and so the snow white haired captain went onto give directions to the battle hungry captain and his child companion, both nodding and seeming to understand. After the direction where given the pair from squad 11 shot off down the road leaving the white haired captain and his squad behind.

Nao walked up to the Captain a question hanging in the air around her "um captain Ukitake do you really think they will follow your direction correctly? if past events are anything to go by" she stated professionally as she shot a **S****hakkaho** at a distant hollow and completely taking off it's head.

The humble captain chuckled heartily at her question "well I'm not really sure if they will but.." he paused for second to look at the damage done from when the battle manic captain rocket delivered a hollow into his barracks and sighed remorsefully; it was the only real noticeable damage his barracks had received all day "it's better than letting him stay here" he finished with a tone of relief. Nao saw what he meant and nodded in understanding, Kenpachi was famous for not just his power but also his long list of excessive public damage from any time he 'trained'.

Kenpachi and Yachiru were currently standing at a split road, the Captain look to his right shoulder and to his little lieutenant "hey did he say to go right or left?" the spiky haired man asked plainly to which the little Yachiru began taking a thinking pose and was now humming in thought "welllll…." she began.

**12th Division**

At the 12th division Mayuri was now about ready to start setting up the device needed to help clean the air of all the Hollow bait, the device itself strongly resembled that of a mortar launcher only more smaller and compact in form. The captain and his artificial daughter where currently sprinting up the stairs which led to the 12ths roof. The pair busted out onto the roof, the double metal doors nearly bursting of their hinges from the force in which they where opened "Nemu set that up imminently!" the make up wearing captain order to his 2nd in command who nodded obediently. The artificial woman placed the launcher on the roof and began unfolding it and started aiming it sky high and with an angle so that it was aiming at the centre of Seriete right above and in between both the 1st barracks and the Sokyoku Hill. Mayuri nodded in satisfaction at the aim "perfect Nemu, now move out of the way this part if delicate" the mad captain stated.

After the stoic woman had moved herself a distance behind her master/father/captain moved in to the side of the launcher and removed a silver box from his haori, he then opened up the box carefully and reached in with one of his skinny pale hands and pulled out a black fist sized ball which he let gently roll down the barrel of the launcher. The captain let out a breath and moved to the other side of the launcher "okay just got to set the distance to which it would be best to let the anti-bait detonate and spread out for the best resullllltsss….annnnnd there" he confidently stated, and pressed the launch button and watched with a big madman grin as the dark ball fired off into the direction of the 1st and the Sokyoku Hill.

**Sometime ago Sokyoku Hill**

Tier was using the flat side of her weapon to block the offending blade while using her spare hand to add extra support at her blades back. Tier was sending a heated glare at the woman who had dared make an attempted on her precious followers life "you are going to pay for what you have done here to my comrades" she declared sounding calmer than she actually was. Tier flared her spiritual energy and began radiating a golden aura to which she then forced Soifon back.

The silver eyed soul reaper was sent back with enough force that her feet where skidding on the ground and kicking up a trail dust in her wake, but still she didn't seem the least bit knocked off balance anywhere through her little trip. Soifon looked on appearing bored but was inwardly impressed by the hollows power "wow two Vasto Lordes in one day, quite a surprise" commented the Bennet to herself low enough so that the new arrival wouldn't hear her. "So what's your deal, you here just to defend them out of the kindness of your heart or do these three actually mean something to you?" asked the silver eyed woman nonchalantly and she stud in a calm and laid back fashion.

The Vasto Lorde narrowed her emerald eyes at the woman and her attitude to the current situation "that's none of _your _business" she bit out getting into a fighting stance with her surf board like blade pointed forward at Soi.

Soifon smirked, her interest becoming peeked "oh I see not much of a talker, well if you don't want to chat then I guess I will have to do it with someone who might want to, oh! and would you look at that seems those two sleepy heads over here have decided to finally come to" she said pointing with her thumb back to Mila and Sun Sung.

The high level hollow looked over and behind the Soul Reaper, her eyes visible widened when she noticed that it was her two other followers who were piled up behind the pure soul. When Tier arrived she didn't have time to take in all her surroundings, she was much too focused on saving Apacci to notice but now that she knew that they were there and behind the enemy no less she was now growing more deeply worried. Tier ground her teeth and scowled hatefully at the female Soul Reaper "you stay away from them or I _will _kill you" she threatened malice clear in her voice.

Soifon snickered at the threat getting it was serious and was already liking this one, she had spine in Soi's option "those are some big words, but tell me do you think you really have the nerve and strength to see them through" she taunted leaning her head to one side and smirking more smugly. Soifon was intrigued by the hollows attitude in the way she tensed when she saw the two behind her, the way she became emotional, and mostly the way she threatened her if she dared to go near them, it's true that Soifon was not letting all of her power be sensed but still this hollow must be able to tell that she wasn't some simple everyday kind of Shinigami.

Tier narrowed her eyes and readied herself "not big words just a warning, if you let my followers go you and me won't have to fight, I promise we will leave peacefully, we have no interest in the business of you Soul Reapers" Teir proposed in a cool calm tone, hopping that the woman would just take her offer. It was at that moment it struck Soifon _"she said her followers"_ her gaze shifted over to the downed form of Apacci who was now free of Soi's piecing spiritual pressure and was now just looking up at Tier with sheer awe and admiration, almost reminding her of how she would use to look up to Yoruichi. It now made sense to her the Adjuchas true loyalties never laid with each other it was to this Vasto Lorde, Soifon felt her disgust for Apacci lessen greatly but she still felt the hollow should have at least tried to help her fellow followers.

Soifon seemed to think on the hollows deal for a second "well umm..I'm sorry I don't believe you told me your name?" Soi asked simply. Tier thought about whether or not she should exchange names, but given the position her followers and herself where currently in she felt she shouldn't be rude in case she set the woman off "Tier Halibel" introduced the vivid blonde. Soifon smiled at this "why I must say that's quite the lovely name you have" complemented Soi brightly her eyes softening just a little before rehardening once again "Soifon Bennet" she returned in kind.

Tier was kind of surprised at being compliment on her name, she can't remember even getting a comment like that on her name before and she was further bewildered by the woman's own name it was...well...simply put odd. The golden haired hollow rehardened her own eyes and this time firmly pointed her weapon at her might be opponent while her spiritual pressure began to rise in preparation for if this all goes south "I appreciate the compliment _Soifon Bennet_, but will you or won't you let my followers go?" she asked again seeking to get back to the topic at hand.

Soifon smirked at this and shook her head "nope sorry, you see you may not want to fight me but..." she paused as her eyes took on a deadly gleam and briefly flashing sunny yellow "I want to fight you" she finished excitement leaking into her voice. Tier looked at the woman surprised at her reasoning, it baffled Tier on why someone would just want to fight like this, she looked at Soifon with a questioning stare wondering on why she would need to keep her followers hostage in order to get a fight out her. "I guess you must be wondering on why am keeping your _followers_.." spoke out Soifon knocking Tier out of her thoughts and surprising her as if she just read her mind. "Well you see it's like this, beings fight better when they have something to fight for and with me keeping some of your little entourage hostage it should hopefully motivate you to give me your best performance" she explained in a cool calm tone as she leaned on her blade as if it was a cane.

Tier now got it "and after our fight is done you will let them go?" she asked hopping to get a better answer than the last one. Soifon smiled not a nice sweet or kind smile this one was more malicious in nature "sure I will if you don't die or prove to be no fun" stated the raven and blueish haired woman to the now thunderstruck Vasto Lorde and her very terrified Adjusters. Soifon didn't really mean what she said but she felt that she had better make the stakes seem much higher than they really where to help motivate this apparent kind hearted hollow, she was also interested to see how far this Tier was willing to go for those dear to her, it wasn't everyday that a hollow like this appeared.

Tier looked on horrified at hearing this _"so it would seem sacrificing myself if not an option, if I let myself die here than so will Apacci, Mila and Sun Sung I can't let that happen I must beat her" _where Halibel's thoughts before hardening her resolve "very well then" she stated her voice now like ice. Soifon smirk at the fact her lie was working perfectly she could feel the resolve and killing intent in Tier's spiritual pressure, but not the urge to fight _"oh well I'm sure I can draw that out of her" _shethought before she sheathed her sword, erected a protective barrier around her two still dazed hostages who began trying in a weak attempt to get out, before settling into her own fighting stance. Tier felt kind of insulted at seeing the woman put her sword away but decided to not look a gifthorse in the mouth.

Apacci on the other hand was deeply scared for her Master, despite her Mistress being on the highest rank in terms of hollow power, evolution and currently being the one with a weapon in hand; or as her hand, she still wasn't sure if her Master could actually beat this opponent, her power was much more overwhelming than her Mistress's and that's saying something.

Tier was currently feeling pretty confident, she had yet to meet a Shinigami or Hollow who could beat her or even match her, with the exception of Barragan, she could feel that her opponent before her was stronger than all those who came before and given how her opponent was acting she also appeared to be pretty arrogant given how she was thinking she could beat her bare handed _"well she will regret that decision". _With no further thoughts feeling needed Tier shot off at her black haori wearing foe with her large weapon reeled back, when Soi was in range the blonde launched her blade forward looking to run the other woman right through the her chest. Seeing this ahead of time Soi leaned to the side and out of the way of the blade then jumped further back in order to avoid the following slash to her neck. Tier jump in and followed in her momentum, and spun around preforming an angled slash seeking to cut the other woman in two but failed when Soi fell back avoiding the cut and out of her sight.

When Tier shifted her eyes down she saw her enemy going to kick her legs out from under her but could not react fast enough to counter, so when the blonde was falling she used her weapon to block the following kick aimed for her stomach just in time. The kick packed enough force to send the spiky blonde flying back while also remaining a few inches of the ground, she used her only non weapon hand to dig into the ground and slow down her motion, and reconnecting her with the dusty dirt below.

When the emerald eyed hollow came to a stop she refused to take her eyes off her enemy and cautiously got back to her feet frowning from the feeling she got from that one lowly kick _"am lucky I blocked that if that had hit me, theirs no telling how much damage I would have taken" _she thought. The blonde let her gaze shift quickly to her weapon and when she saw the spot where the kick had connected her eyes widened in fright, there was a crack, it didn't appear deep nor was it big but it was the fact that it was their in the first place, _her _weapon had been damaged, _her _a Vasto Lorde someone at the top of the food chain in Hueco Mundo, _her _weapon had just been damaged by _one single _bare handed attack. For the first time in her life as a Vasto Lorde Tier Halibel was now beginning to question if her own strength was actually gonna be enough for this.

Tier fought to clear her head of her doubts, she couldn't let herself have get distracted by her own doubts or else she could get herself killed and if that happened her precious followers would follow the same fate. When Tier looked back to where Soi was she found that her foe was not their and began frantically looking around "MISTRESS BEHIND YOU!" called out a panicking Apacci. Acting on impulse Tier spun around in an arc seeking to bisect her enemy, but when she did see her target Soi had swiftly flipped over her blade and used the flat of it to then perform a second flip over an astonished Tier. When Soifon was behind Halibel and still in mid air she delivered a powerful kick straight to the back of the Hollows neck that might have knocked her blonde foe clean out if it was not for the sharks luck of having that long spine, tail fin thing cushioning the blow for her; the tail broke off shortly after due to the kicks power. Tier stumbled forward clearly in pain from the blow she just received, fighting to stay conscious and not let darkness take her into it's sweet embrace.

Soifon jumped away to give the blonde some room while also using the space to avoid any sort of ruse that could get her a surprise attack and waited to see if Tier would pull through. After a few seconds it looked like the Hollow had fully recovered and cracked her neck to work out a few kinks, and didn't seem all that bothered that her mask edition was now gone _"proabably now that it's gone" _thought Soi . "So you better now or do you need me to kiss it better for you" taunted Soifon with a subtle undertone of flirting as she sent a cocky smirk in the hollows direction. Tier clearly didn't pick up on the undertone as she just glared harder at the woman like she wanted to see her drowned or something, though said target of the glare wasn't the least bit affected by the hollows angry gaze.

Tier saw that their was nothing behind Soifon but open space that led to the edge of the hill, so seeing no one would get harmed by her next attack the blonde hollow lifted her blade high above her head, making Soifon cock a curious eyebrow while bracing herself for whatever the Hollow may have in store for her. As Soi watched carefully she could feel that the Vasto Lorde was gathering her spiritual energy and could see the woman's blade becoming shrouding in a golden aura, **'Cero' **called out the blonde in her icy tone as she brought down her surf blade letting loose a huge arc of spiritual energy that rushed towards a surprised Soifon. When the attack struck the wave of energy expanded into an intense golden beam which shot out over the hill and barely missing a small black blur that was shooting off into the sky between the hill and the 1st division.

**Currently at the roof of the 12th **

"oh wow that was quite close, if it was a meter or so lower all the anti-bait would be nothing but atoms" commented a relieved Mayuri who actually became slightly frightened their for a second. It was all the anti-bait they had and sure he could make more but it would take more time than they currently had to spare, plus it had been a long time since he had last created any so he could be abit rusty in it's creation.

Nemu nodded stoically "yes it is fortunate that you picked that angle, if you had picked a lower one all the anti-bait would have been gone and our last hope along with it" replied the artificial soul in an even tone.

The captain huffed at that "don't be silly Nemu, hope if nothing but a foolish ideal if that had not worked then I would have simply come up with an alternative method to stopping these masked savages" retorted the captain before walking past the girl and back inside with her following close by him with the launcher in hand.

**Back at the Hill**

Tier was standing looking over the destruction her **Cero **had done, their was a huge gash in the ground heading into the dust cloud that was caused by the initial explosion, she could sense no spiritual pressure nor see any movement coming from within the dust. The female Vasto Lorde let loose a relieved sigh and began making her way over to the others "oh and why have you turned your back on me Tier Halibel?" whispered the amused but deadly voice of Soifon straight into the ear of Tier who was frozen stiff in horror, but she could also feel that another part of her was becoming a little thrilled. Tier couldn't understand why, she never liked battle's or fighting in general, but maybe she never enjoyed it because it was always boring, dull and easy, nothing and no one ever gave her any form of a challenge in this form and when someone like that did her comrades were always in danger, sucking all the possible fun out of it but what was making now any different?.

Moving fast Tier disappeared from Soifon leaving a booming static noise ecowing in the air and reappeared some distance away looking surprised, not at Soifon but at herself _"what was that move I just pulled? it doesn't matter whatever it was it helped me move faster and right now that can only be a good thing" _reasoned Tier, not noticing that she was cracking a small smile under her mask. When Halibel looked at Soifon's current state she did not like what she was seeing, their was not a scratch on her and right now she could see quite a lot of her, given that she currently had her coat removed and hanging around her waist showing her beautiful unmarked skin and well honed body to the elements.

Soifon herself was impressed by the sudden burst in speed displayed by Tier and was becoming amused by how the hollow was now just staring at her "what's the matter Tier like what you see or something" Soifon said gesturing to herself and doing a playful spin to give her a full look. Tier twitch at being found out that she was staring and having it misunderstood, but now as she got a slightly better look she could easily say that the silver eyed girl had an amazing bo… _"no no no bad thoughts, bad thoughts!" _she thought to herself now fighting with her wandering mind and scowled at Soul Reaper "will you take this seriously! am trying to kill you!" she gritted out her cool breaking for a moment.

Soifon seemed to laugh superiorly at that "oh yeah this was meant to be a fight wasn't it? well you're not really proving to be that much of a challenge, soooo maybe I should do something that might actually be fun" she said directing her stare to Mila and Sun Sung who stiffened in terror when her now cold and malicious stare landed back on them. Tier tensed at seeing this and began growing mad "you stay away from them!" the blonde harshly exclaimed as she charged her blade up and thruster it forward, shooting off a large golden energy dart.

Soifon saw the fast incoming projectile and decided to drew her sword and destroy it with her blade "I will admit that was an alright move, but if this is seriously all you have to offer than I might as well just get this over with Tier" Soifon stated in a tone of disappointed and boredom "but I do hope am wrong about you" she finished pointing her blade at the emerald eyed hollow with stern expression.

Apacci who had remained silent watching in both awe and fear for her mistress finally spoke out, finding the strength to stand once again "mistress please stop!" called out the deer like hollow, gaining both the combatants attention along with both Mila and Sun Sung's making her feel very scared being under both of the superior fighter heated gazes. The deer regathered her nerves before speaking "you don't have to do this! save yourself! there's no point in you risking your life for use!" the hollow cried out tears falling down her mask. Mila and Sun Sung were shocked at seeing Apacci being the first of them to say this but never the less they felt the same way "yeah Mistress don't worry about use, save yourself you done enough for use already!" roared out Mila her tone dead serious like her deer comrade, while Sun Sung nodded in agreement with both of them.

Soifon almost cracked a smile at this, now seeing that her theory was true and that their loyalties all truly lied with Tier now the remaining question was what would the blonde do?. "No" was what was heard leave Halibel's masked mouth "I will not _sacrifice…._no I _refuse _to sacrifice any of you, you all mean too much to me to do that, so I will give all of myself to this fight in order to save all of you" stated Tier her spiritual pressure rising as she went on. Tier followers looked at her in disbelief at seeing that their Mistress was willing to keep fighting for them even after they asked her to save herself, they new she cared for them but they never knew that care ran so deep, it brought unwilling tears to all their eyes, even Sun Sung couldn't stop the flood of tears that where leaving her eyes even as she tried to stop them. Soi inwardly smiled at this her respect for this hollow growing as she got to see more and more of her tenacity. Tier sent back her gaze to the ex-lieutenant who hadn't moved this whole time "you know you had more than an enough of an opportunity to just kill me while I was talking" Halibel pointed out.

Soifon smirked at this and shrugged uncaring way "well it would have been a shame if I had ruined such a beautiful moment like that, plus I would just hate myself for ruining what might just be your last moments with them" she said carefreely but with a sinister edge in her voice. Tier scowled at this and charged a full **Cero **into her blade and sent it at Soifon in a vertical arch cutting into the ground as it travelled. Soifon frowned at that and decided to counter rather than dodge, Soi held her blade up which began emitting sunny yellow light **'Sting, Suzumebachi' **she called out before the sword became shrouded in light while she brought it down in a bright arch which sent of an intense wave of sunny spiritual energy that was hurtling towards Tier's **Cero**.

The two attacks met in the middle between the pair both fighting and struggling for domination, the battle between the two waves where generating powerful gales of wind, that where blowing dust up and away while also ripping the leaves right off any nearby trees, while Apacci stayed low to avoid being knocked over or worse blown away. In the end both attacks cancelled each other out and erupted into a powerful blast that created a cloud of dust that was immediately being dispersed by a strong gust of wind coming in from the east.

Tier tisked at seeing that her attacked failed and kept her senses sharp in case the soul reaper tried to sneak up on her again, she was certain that the Bennet wouldn't fail a second time if she got the jump on her. When the dust cleared it showed Soi standing exactly where she was before the blast, her coat back in place on her person and her sword in hand only it now looked different. The blade's colour was now light gold with the blade now being much more slender from the base to the tip which now curved into razor sharp point, making it appear more suited for a rapier, but while the blade changed the guard and hilt remained the same.

Tier grew fearful at this, back in her days before becoming a Vasto Lorde while she was still on her hungry rampage, she had come across soul reapers whose swords changed form and suddenly could do all sort of tricks, each seeming to be unique and on some accounts nearly coming close to slaying her. Now seeing an opponent of this calibre releasing hers is sending chills down her spine not all of them unpleasant, in fact it was kind of getting her blood rushing and her heart pumping to the point she could hear it in her ears. Soifon could see this as clear as day no matter how well Tier was hiding it, her spiritual energy was an open book to Soifon and she could feel that Tier was beginning to enjoy the fight and that made Soifon crack predatory grin.

Tier had no time to question Soi's vicious smile because the girl suddenly disappeared and reappeared directly in front of the Vasto Lorde with her blade thrusting toward her neck, Tier was able to smack it away from her with her giant surf board like sword. But the action left her open to Soi's close quarter skills, the pure soul aimed a high kick to Tier's chin who barely leaned back in time to avoid it but leaving the hollow a little off balance. Soi followed into her movement and drew her still high leg back in and sent it back out to hit the blonde in her abdomen, Tier luckily managed to shielded herself a second time from the kick by using the flat side of her bone blade but also like the last time she was sent back but this time more violently and was rolling back from the force of the strike.

Tier finally came to a halt lying on her back but had no time to assess the condition of her blade because she immediately had to roll to the right or get nailed to the ground by Soifon's Suzumebachi, which ran right through the ground like it was as soft as butter. Using her momentum Tier rolled onto all fours and jumped away to gain some distance, when she landed she saw Soifon was already hot on her heels grinning at Tier as if this was some sort of game which a part of Halibel was actually seriously beginning to enjoy. Not wasting a beat Tier hurrying charged up her blade and fired off a weak energy wave, which the ex-lieutenant flashed away from. Tier this time found herself able to follow Soi's movements and Sonido after her to seeking to catch her by surprise.

Soifon was actually a little startled by the Vasto Lordes ability to catch up with her even if she was greatly holding back, but she was still never the less impressed. Soifon angled her arm and moved her blade over her head and to her left side in order to guard her head from being bisected by Tiers surf blade creating sparks from the struggle of the two weapons. "So have you been holding back on me Halibel or have you just been improving as this fights been going on?" asked Soifon smirking deviously before breaking the lock and forcing Tier back and herself apart. This fight was growing more and more interesting for Soifon she was even starting to think that Tier maybe be worthy enough to receive a little gift from Soifon, but that's a BIG! maybe _"Dad would rip me a new one if I just went and did _that_ to just anyone" _thought Soi shivering at the thought of her father scolding her.

Despite the situation Tier lightly chuckled, she was seriously beginning to have fun "it's more the latter, I never knew I could move that fast until today, In fact I have never had to move that fast back where I come from, over their am what you might call a top dog or a heavy hitter of sorts I am sure their are more Vasto Lordes like me out their in Hueco Mundo but it is a massive place, an endless desert shrouded in eternal night, so even if a hundred years or more passed it would still be highly unlikely that two of my rank would just simple bump into each other" Tier explained, trailing off as she spoke finding it surprisingly easy to talk with her opponent at this point into their fight.

Soifon hummed at this bit of knowledge "and what of the Arrancars? are they not strong or something?" asked Soifon curious to learn a bit more about the barren waste land from one of it's occupants perspective.

Halibel shook her head "no they are pretty weak, that is why those three refuse to become Arrancars themselves despite my insistence for them to do it, at least that way they would not have to live with the fear of regressing back to Meno's, it's rough out their male hollows prey on females because they seem like easy targets to them" Tier replied her voice carrying disgust at the mention of the male hollows. Tiers eyes took on a solemn look "I swore that I would protect them if they became Arrancars but they always refuse, they desire to one day become as strong as me, I just want to be able to protect them and now seeing that people like you exist am beginning to doubt I can do that anymore" Tier admitted honestly, shame and sorrow seeping into her voice as she finished.

Soifon looked at Tier with genuine respect, she was willing to let her followers become weaker in order keep them safe from regression, and her respect for the blondes followers also grew at hearing this about them. The ex-Fon chuckled at this getting a questioning look from the blonde "how very admirable, you looking out for them and them wanting to be able to do the same for you, you have my utmost respect Tier Halibel, but we are not done here" Soi said her briefly softened gaze becoming hard and cold once again.

Tier narrowed her green eye hoping for a second that this fight was over and her comrades could be let go "oh I see I was hoping you were satisfied their for a second" she commented in a slight tone of irritation, but was somehow feeling proud to have earned her opponent's respect.

Soifon smiled sheepishly "well yeah sorry, but am far too into this now to just let it end so suddenly" she confessed and somehow electing a humoured laugh from Halibel who found Soi's small embarrassment amusing. The ex-lieutenant expression shifted from one of humour back to dead serious "tell me Tier what lengths would you go to in order to become stronger?" Soi questioned out of the blue, it was a question Soi had been waiting to ask for a while but was just waiting for the right moment.

Halibel was taken aback by that sudden question it was one she had never really thought about until today and was also one she was not expecting to be asked today. Back at home she assumed herself to be someone who could not be matched by someone outside of Hueco Mundo but today that was proving differently. Soifon was going easy on her she was not blind to that anymore and if she wanted to she could easily kill her when even she wished, the blonde had been wondering why she hadn't but again she decided not to look a gifthorse in the mouth. Tier thought on it for second not taking her eyes off Soi, not willing to assume that she wouldn't just attack her if she got too deep into thought "I would sacrifice anything if it meant defending those three" said Tier her tone like steel and gesturing to Apacci, Mila and Sun Sung.

The silver eyed woman hummed at that "so you are willing to sacrifice anything huh, sacrifice that's noble but how much do you think you can give before you hit the end of what you can spare to _sacrifice_, it's a very self destructive path and can easily take away so much from you that what you gain from it can become meaningless unless you have the heart left to value what you are given through your sacrifice" Soi spoke wisely, surprising Tier with her words. "so then let me asked you a different question, what would you be willing to _take _in order to become stronger?" she asked her silver eyes piercing into what Tier felt was her very being.

Halibel really had to think on that question but as she did she kept coming up blank "I don't know, what I do know is that I won't eat anymore hollows or any other other souls for that matter even Shinigami" the blonde swore sternly and with disgust at the thought of eating anymore helpless souls to fulfil that horrible endless hunger that was once driving her insane. She downright despised the thought of doing it again for such a thing as power, because the cause to her wouldn't even in the slightest justify the means.

Soifon looked at Tier blankly "okay, but am not talking about taking others life's, here let me ask you this instead would you either be willing to take immense pain that would _easily_ make most people beg for death? or would you take the help of someone who you know might very well back stab you? all in order to become leagues better than what you currently are" asked Soifon with knowing glint in her eye.

Tier stared neutrally after hearing those questions and both had a risk to them, but which one was the best choice? "I guess I would take the pain, because at least that way am not putting myself at risk of getting betrayed" the blonde answered firmly. Soifon nodded in understanding it's the option she herself would have picked and was all she needed to know currently. "I see, brace yourself" was the only warning given by ex-lieutenants before she suddenly leaped at Tier with new speeds while sending dozens of sword thrusts at the high ranking hollow, who was doing everything in her power to block and avoid them while trying to not lose her footing in the process.

Tier eventually found herself with enough room to leap back out of the reach of raven heads blade giving her a chance to go on the offensive and aiming to strike with her own blades superior reach and seeking to slash Soifon at her stomach, but missed when said bluenet back flipped out of the way. Immediately after Soi was back on her feet she rushed back in at Tier and when she was just within her opponent's reach of attack she flashed stepped out of the way fasten than the blonde could see while also avoiding her foe's vertical swipe, to then final appear behind the surprised hollow. Soifon nimbly placed her left hands first index finger on the emerald eyed womans left shoulder blade and whispered out **'Byakurai',** immediately after that a piecing thin stream of pale lightning shot clean out of the hollows upper chest electing a pain cry from the still shocked blonde and worried scream from her followers.

After the attack died down Tier immediately Sonido away and turned in mid flash so she could face her opponent, there was now a small smoking hole in the Vasto Lordes upper left chest and back with the victim standing but twitching occasionally with her breath now coming out heavily and more sluggish. Tier was currently scowling at Soifon not liking the stinging feeling that her wound was giving her "that was K-Kido right?" asked Tier her words now seeming somewhat struggled as she tried small talk to by time to adjust to the pain, Soifon nodded at the question but didn't say a word.

Tier was about recovered enough to attack again until she heard a familiar scream, her emerald eyes shot over into the direction from where the frightened scream was emanating from and saw that it was Apacci and that she was being attacked by an unfamiliar hollow, but this one didn't seem to be ravenous she could tell because it seemed like it was laughing sadistically. Tier started running over, intent of killing the hollow that had the nerve to attack her comrade but stopped when a small golden gleam shoot past her head cutting a few strands of her hair and chipping off a piece of her masks forehead section off, but that was not what had Tiers attention it was the fact that the golden dart hit the unknown hollow dead on, piecing clean through it's head and killing him before he could even realize it.

The blonde turned around expecting to see Soifon but saw that said woman was no where in sight, Tier was made to turn back around at the sound of the missing souls voice "well I guess we can't just have you out in the open anymore huh Apacci? or else your Mistress may keep getting distracted worrying about you" said Soifon who was now standing next to the scared stiff deer like hollow who was looking at Soifon like a real deer in the headlights. Before Tier could react the ex-lieutenant had already grabbed one of Apacci antlers and flashed stepped away with her, Tier was barely able to follow the lightning fast movements and found them reappearing at the top of the barrier containing both Mila and Sun Sung. Soifon smirked at the Adjucha in her grasp before letting go of her antler and after that Apacci seemed to fall through and into the barrier like it's walls where made of water "now you stay there and play nice now, while the adults go and have some fun" she teased in a suggestive tone before she flashed back over to Tier.

Soifon reappeared a distance away from Tier her sword held lazily in her right hand. Halibel was giving Soi a hard look as if she was trying to figure out some puzzle that was just not fitting together how it should, "if you keep staring at me like that you might actually burn a hole right through me you know" joked the Bennet smirking cheekily.

Halibel eyes only narrowed further at this, she was now beginning to question Soifon's actions and purpose in fighting her. She already had two of her followers captive and Soi was already prepared to kill Apacci before she had even got here so why save her? was it to simply have a new captive? or was it so Halibel wouldn't be distracted like she said? or was that just a cover for something else?. Halibel was seriously beginning to rack her brain in trying to figure this woman angle out "_what is she really up to?_" "why did you save Apacci?" asked Tier her voice stern and serious, Soifon just gave her a confused look with a cocked eyebrow, but it was clearly fake "why save her, you already had Mila and Sun Sung and you were ready to kill her before I stopped you so why save her?" rephrased Halibel her tone growing more suspicious.

Soifon inwardly cursed at seeing Halibel's growing suspicious of her but kept a calm demeanour "well I didn't want you getting distracted like that again, so I just decided to add one more to my group of hostages and maybe now with all three of them as my captives you might start giving a slightly better performance, honestly you seem to be getting abit sloppy if that new hole I gave just you is any indication" Soi stated nonchalant while smirking at her little jab. Soifon was impressed on how Tier was reading her actions and studying her behaviour so carefully. Tier looked Soifon in her molten silver orbs with a not entirely believing gaze but decided to accept her reasoning, "very well" Halibel whispered out before she suddenly disappeared in a sonido.

Soifon swiftly spun around and blocked the blondes humongous surf blade lazily with Suzumebachi in a single handed guard but was surprised when Tier parried her blade up, to then follow in with a kick to Soi's abdomen. Soifon smoothly counted that by blocking the assaulting leg with her own to which she then followed up by wrapping it around the blondes offending limb, trapping her and pulling her in a bit closer. Tier was in a much more awkward position in comparison to her raven haired foe as she was stuck leaning while her porcelain skinned opponent was standing perfectly straight and had her leg in a hold that she imagined could be used to break her leg and probably would have by now if Tier wasn't fighting back in the grip, keeping her leg tensed and being covered in armour to boot that was now visibly cracking under the pressure of Soi's strong leg grip _"seriously what the hell is with her legs? They have been doing nothing but chipping away at my armour"_.

Tier attempted to free her right leg by thrusting her long weapon at Soifon but Soi smirked at this and stopped that by using her free hand to catch the blonde's weapon like it was nothing, making both Tier and her comrades breath hitch in astonishment. Soifon gave a small smirk "well would you look at that your wide open" she commented before she thrusted her blade into Tier's right thigh electing a hiss of pain from the blonde before Soi loosened her grip to which the hollow used to instantly Sonido away to regain some precious distance. Tier looked at the injury to her right leg and saw some thin lines of blood running down the armour of her thigh. The wound wasn't wide nor did it feel that deep either, so the green eyed woman wasn't worried that it would start slowing her down in anyway. The armour of her right leg also now had cracks running all over it as the results of the iron grip Soi previously had on her with some chips falling off and showing she had skin fitting white and light blue clothing underneath, which looks to be the same as that which covers her torso and arms.

Tier narrowed her eyes and shot off at Soifon in a another Sonido as she was halfway towards her opponent something went wrong with her right leg, it seemed to lose control of it spiritual energy making Tier loose her footing and focus for a brief second. As she was still moving Halibel spotted a small golden gleam out in front of her and when she returned her gaze back forward she saw that it was Soi's sword being thrusted straight towards her face. Tier was barely able to shift head out of way in time to avoid the certain death strike and luckily only received a light chip to the other forehead section of her mask, along with a slight hair cut as the blade past by her as she Sonido away to safety.

Tier came to a rough stop having to dig her free hand in the ground while being in a crouched position in order slow herself down, this time during her speed technique her right leg overcharged and almost caused her to topple over. Tier was trying to steady breathing as fast as possible she was really close to losing her life that time, _"if she had gotten me that time I would surely be dead right now, but I know she can move fast _than_ that so is she just toying with me now?" _the blonde inwardly questioned before she shifted her gaze over to her injured leg, the leg that had nearly just gotten her killed _"the wound I got from her sword is that what's causing me to have problems with my movements right now?" _she inwardly guessed.

The emerald eyed hollow could barely even feel the injury at this point, but when she preformed her speed technique their was this brief feeling that shot through her leg not pain, it was more like a spasm not in her muscles but in her spiritual energy. "So I see your already beginning to figure it out" called out the voice of Soifon who was briskly walking over to Tier as she swatted Tier's blood off her golden blade smirking slightly smugly all the way. Tier gazed neutrally at Soi "the wound on my right leg the one your sword dealt, it's messing with my control over my spiritual energy, right? and that's also why I'm having difficulty in controlling my speed technique, is it not?" Halibel questioned, as she was trying to workout how to undo the effects her leg was under.

Soifon gave a one sided smile at this and nodded "you are correct, Suzumebachi here can put a special type of poison into a being's body from the tip, which messes with said targets control over their spiritual energy in whatever limb I choose to strike" she revealed as she pointed the gleaming blade at Tier, which glowed and gave off a small thin string of reddish spiritual energy emanating from the tip and showing the poison.

Tier was surprised to here the ability of Soi's sword, but the hollow now inwardly berated herself for not guessing it sooner she knew their was a lot of noise and chaos during the release of the pure souls sword but she still heard it. Tier had an idea, now that she knew it was poison based and that it was only in her leg and not all through her body she could by chance remove it. Tier began focusing her senses and energy on her right leg, she was finding it quite difficult to do since she never really needed to practice on fully controlling her spiritual energy, and what control she did have was just naturally there from the start, not mastered or honed. What was visible of Tier's face began to scrunch up from the sheer concentration of her task but didn't remove her gaze from Soifon who cocked a raven eyebrow at seeing the blonde looking so focused and struggled. The ex-Fon instantly work out what she was up to but didn't move to stop her out of interest in seeing if she would actually succeed in removing her poison.

Tier began to feel something out of place in her right leg and began zeroing in on the source which was around the wound, Halibel tried focusing as much spiritual energy as she safely could on that one small spot, "grrrrrr!" she gritted out, clenching her teeth from the amount concentration it was taking to push the foreign energy out of her body. Soifon spotted that the injury on Tier's leg began to glow with both a golden yellow and a reddish light that was now beginning to be carried out of the blondes wound by some freshly leaking blood. Soi was greatly impressed that Vasto Lorde was actually doing it, she was actually pushing out her poison "am amazed, I must say I wasn't expecting you to be able to remove my poison on your first go" complimented the silver eyed woman genuinely.

Tier was now getting seriously weary and was now panting trying to draw in as much breath a possible. It had cost her more spiritual energy than she initially thought it would to remove the poison plus the mental focus it took to keep the energy concentrated was not easy either, add to it the fact that she has been the only one getting any injuries during this whole fight while Soifon didn't have so much as a scratch or a bruise on herself. Halibel was eventually able to gather enough breath to give a reply "t-thanks I ha-have (gasp) never had too focus that m-much on controlling my sp-spiritual energy before (huff)" the blonde admitted her eyes looking like they were having a tough time staying open.

Soifon smirked at this "oh then I must really congratulate you on doing so well on your first try" praised Soifon brightly. The raven bluenet got back into a stance with her sword held in a thrusting position as her warmer expression went back to hard and cold "now ready yourself Tier Halibel unless you wish to die and seal the fate of your comrades" Soi warned in a stern tone before she shot off at the blonde.

Soi went in and started attacking with greater force and speed than before, Halibel was barely reacting in time to block let alone hold of the hits but by some miracle she was hanging in there even if it was barely. Tier blocked a left, a right, a thrust another thrust and spun around as fast a possible to parry Soi's blade after she flashed behind her, and hurriedly lifted her free arm up to lessen the impact of the following kick that still sent her soaring back despite her best efforts to stay rooted to the ground.

Tier gritted her teeth as she work to position herself properly and gradually brought her legs down to the dusty ground and started to slow down, while kicking up dust and breaking the grounds rock from the speed and force in which she was skill skidding back at. The blonde was now seriously beginning to get burned out her arms were shifting back and forth from feeling numb to burning. Her breaths where coming out in deep gasps but despite her current state their was still that part of her that was somehow enjoying this feeling of being pushed to her very limits like this. "Here I come!" exclaimed Soifon as she rushed the Vasto Lorde, Tier reacted as fast as possible using her superior reach and aiming to cut Soifon across her chest.

Unfortunately the move failed and the bluenet completely vanished from the blondes view until she noticed that her out of view weapon suddenly felt heavier. The hollow snapped her head around to look at her still lifted weapon and come face to face with her missing foe who was crouched on the flat of her blade "got'cha ya" was what she said with sass before she thrusted her golden sword deep into the blonde's right bicep. She then hopped up and followed up with a devastating roundhouse kick to the female hollows face which sent her rocketing off and breaking through a near by tree at the beginning of the forest.

Apacci, Mila and Sun Sung watched in dead silence with held breaths waiting to see if their Mistress would get back up but as the seconds past and their was no signs of her moving that hope began to grow dimmer. "Well it would seem this fight has come to close then" spoke Soifon as she turned to look over to her 'hostages' as she began to waltz over to them, making them shrink in on themselves in fear of the woman as their imagination worked against them as they thought of what Soifon possible might have planned for them.

The ex-lieutenant smiled at them in a genuinely kind way but only served to come across as more sinister to the three terrified Adjuchas who saw her as their grimm reaper. "Well I guess it's time..." she started getting ready to let them go before her senses kicked in and told her to move. Soifon jumped into the air and only just missed getting struck by a golden yellow **Cero **beamthat shot between her and the barrier. Everyone moved their gazes to the direction in which the beam had come from and saw standing their with her left hand stretched out was a beaten and tired looking Tier. She was supporting herself on her bladed arm that was dug into the ground in front of her, her mask was heavily damaged on her right side showing a dark blue marking in the shape of a lightning bolt on her exposed tanned cheek, finally their many other section of her bone armour that where heavily damaged from the impacted with cracks all over and chucks missing.

Tier currently felt like she was standing on nothing but her willpower alone, she could barely even feel a part of her body that wasn't screaming in pain, she was lucky she even had the sense left to know not to use her bladed arm to fire her **cero,** _"no telling how badly that would have gone with the poison currently in my right arm" _mused the beaten and bruised Vasto Lorde. Tier glared at Soifon "you s-stay away from, grrr!, them you..(gasp,gasp)...and me aren't done yet" wheezed out the badly injured blonde as she shakily forced herself to stand on her feet without support and heaved up her blade, which felt it weighed a tone. Soi was amazed by the blondes display of sheer will and her unwavering desire to protect the three she promised to save, it almost enough to make Soifon break out into a gleeful smile _"yeah I think she is deserving of a little gift and I know dad would agree with me, but I better make one last check just to be absolutely certain" _thought Soi.

The young Bennet chuckled "well I must say am impressed not many would be able to get back up after something like that" commented the raven bluenet, "and you really are serious about protecting these three but I wonder..." she paused as her tone grew colder and more foreboding making everyone tense at where she might be going with this. Soifon's free hand began crackling with yellow spiritual energy while her Suzumebachi ignited in flowing sunny yellow spiritual energy, she aimed her crackling hand at the barrier **'Bakudo 4: Hainawa' **she whispered out. Multiple ropes of spiritual energy shot out of her hand and into the barrier tightly tying the helpless comrades together making it so that they couldn't move at all, the barrier then dispersed leaving the Adjuchas exposed to the elements. Soifon turned back to the now terrified blonde " if you truly _are_ willing to throw your life away for them" she finished darkly as she lifted her roaring blade up, before shooting it back down releasing an intense cut of spiritual energy that began travelling towards the three helpless captives.

Time seemed to slow down for Halibel as she watched the attack slowly travel to her companions, all her pain was forgotten in that moment only her instinct to protect those dear to her being the only thing remaining. Feeling reinvigorated Tier took off in her fastest sonido yet and appeared right in between her comrades and the approaching wave that looked like it would surely kill her if she took it on, she put her still cracked weapon into a guard position right in front of her as fast as possible.

When the wave hit Tier gritted her teeth and pushed back against the offending wave as much as possible. She could hear the panicking screams of her followers all shouting for her to save herself but she refused they meant too much to her for her to cower out now, she was content with dying if it meant they would live another day. Halibel saw cracks forming all over her blades back, chips falling and snapping noises piecing their way through the roars of her opponents attack until 'KKRIISHHH!' Tier's weapon shattered into millions of pieces, revealing her other arm and hand as the wave now hit her directly.

The blonde Vasto Lorde watched as her whole life flashed before her eyes as she felt the wave of raw power beginning to swallow her. She began remembering all the souls she had devour over her many life times, the unending hunger and misery that came with everyone she devoured without sense, the guilt and despair she was filled with day after day until she finally made it, until she reached the top and the safety of becoming a Vasto Lorde, no more hunger, no more fear of being weak and vulnerable to other hollows ever again. As time pasted she realized she was now lonely, no one to talk to, no one to use her great strength for and that was when she met Sun Sung then Mila and then Apacci they gave her purpose, they gave her company and they filled the lonely void.

Now there was today she had learned a lot about herself and the world outside of Hueco Mundo, that their were those out their truly beyond her strength, that she herself had untapped potential that she was too ignorant to discover and that she truly for once in her life was enjoying a battle. Tier released a tranquil sigh _"today has been an interesting day" _where her final thoughts before the wave completely engulfed her.

Thus The Shark Queen fell to The Queen of Hornets and Bees.

**End of Chapter**

**Well quite alot of action in this chapter, not that it was anywhere near what I have planned for future battles I hope I will be able to write them well, just have to wait and see. And wow! am already nearing the 100,000 words mark! Jesus!.**

Haelen: "and still you have yet to get me out of this blasted suit! Author!"

Soifon: "yeah! come on man haven't we been waiting long enough!"

Yoruichi nods: "yeah I think so too, am curious on weather or not he look as creepy as his suit makes him out to be"

Haelen deadpans; well...as best a masked man can anyway: "yeah that coming from the cat lady"

Yoruichi smirks completely unaffected: "meow,hiss, hiss, puuuur" she did mockingly

Soifon: allows her imagination to run wild and picturing Yoruichi as a 'cat lady' and finds she can not handle it and passes clean out, beat red in the face but with a happy smile.

Ichigo: "huh she seems out cold" he said looking down at her

Haelen: "oh my daughter what was it that your mind thought up this time?"

Soifon: "zzzzzzzz" no responce

Ichigo: "so about this guys um 'freedom' "

Haelen:"yeah! so about that"

Silverknight: "Haelen, Haelen my man be patient you'll get your turn soon I promise it's coming very soon"

Haelen crosses his arms and huffs: "fine, I guess I will just go back to playing with my ball and cup or maybe practice my guitar"

Silverknight gave him thumbs: "yeah that's a great idea am sure it will help pass the time" Haelen walked away, making Silverknight release a sigh of relief "well see you all on the next chapter which I think I will call..."

Haelen: "it better be **A** **Knights Freedom** or something like that or you are so dead!"

Silverknight: "..."

Everyone present: "we're waiting!"

Silverknight sighs in exasperation "fine, next chapter:** A Knights Freedom**"

**Please Review and see you next time**


	11. A Knights Freedom

**Hello everyone, been along a time huh. Well I'm sorry for not updating this in a long I just got the feeling to a create a new chapter back. I can't promise updates for this will be regular cause of all the other things I've got to do but I will try my best to continue this story for those of you who are interested in it.**

Chapter 11 A Knights Freedom

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its characters. I only own the OC characters and any self made moves

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

**"Zanpaktou speaking"**

**"_Zanpaktou thinking_"**

**'Zanpaktou/kido techniques'**

"M-ess!" came a muffled and drowned out voice through the darkness that surrounded Tier, she couldn't make out what she heard.

"Mi-rs, Mist-s!" there is was again only slightly clearer than before and sounding vaguely familiar to her.

"Mistress!" again but this time it came crystal, that high pitched and constantly impatient sounding voice could only belong to Apacci. "Mistress!" and there was Mila being as equally as loud. "Mistress" and there was Sun-Sung sounding very distressed and worried but was many times more polite than Halibel's two other followers.

She dreaded to think what those two combined would make.

Wait! if she can hear them then does that mean that she's alive? or are they dead with her? Halibel tried to move and felt she was on something rough and gravelly, she could begin to hear the sounds of battle all around her. The yells of battle cries, they instinctive flares of Reiatsu and the unmistakable roars of her kind all surrounding her.

She next tried opening her eyes, which felt like trying to pry open a pair of heavy steel doors. Halibel began to see bright light filling blinding her vision, making her squint and hiss from the piercing rays stinging her eyes. After the glare of the sun left her eyes she saw a canvas of blue with specks of fluffy white and quickly worked out that it was the sky, a sky she was not used to and hadn't taken the time to admire its simple beauty. It was much the same but also much different from they eternal night of Hueco Mundo.

She looked to her right with some struggle and saw a forest, the same one that she was launched into, she then turned to her left and saw that cracking metal box that was surrounded by a tornado of silver spirit energy. She decided not to ask about it, it wasn't any of her business what it was and she frankly wasn't interested either. Tier then worked her neck as much as possible and looked back and saw the three worried masks of her precious followers behind a blue see-through wall of solid spiritual energy._ "What?"_ questioned Halibel as she noticed the wall between them and her.

"I'm glad to see you're still in one piece" rang the very confident voice of a certain ex-lieutenant, cutting through the silence like a cold knife. Tier looked forward and tried to move her body, grunting as the new damage she sustained now made itself painfully well know to her, "it's a good job I held back on that, any more and I'm sure you wouldn't be with us right now" continued Soifon as she finally came into Halibel's vision and was looking down at her with slightly softer eyes, giving a kind smile to the half dead Hollow.

Hailbel was in a seriously bad condition, all armor on her body was crack and greatly chipped away, there were no signs that she even ever had a weapon and she was also bleeding badly from a large cut going right across her torso.

Soifon bent down, her sword sheathed and her hands glowing a soft green hue, Soifon was getting shouts of protest from the scared Adjuchas, yelling at Soifon to get away from their Mistress. Soifon sent them all stern looks "I'm not going to hurt her I'm going to heal her, if I don't close up her wounds now she could really die" informed Soifon seriously but with a calm voice, immediately silencing them all.

Soifon started with placing her left hand over the large slash across Tier's body while holding her other hand over the blonde's head all electing a relieved sigh from the hollow. Tier had never experienced such a calm and soothing feeling before, it was amazing her how someone so deadly and cruel could be doing something so gentle and kind, it was baffling.

Halibel shifted her emeralds orbs to Soifon and saw the concentration on her face and decided that any questions she may have could wait until she was done_ "healing me"_ she thought, finding it really difficult to believe the reality of the situation. A soul reaper healing a hollow, it was like a crazy man's tail.

About ten or so minutes passed before Soifon seemed to have been finally done with closing up Tiers wound. "There, all done" she said with relief carrying in her voice. Halibel looked down and saw that the cut was indeed closed up with not even a scar remaining, she thought there would at least be a little scaring not that she was disappointed there wasn't. The hollows body was still in too much pain to move currently but she found she could breathe much easier and all her senses were now back in focus.

Soifon stud up and brushed off her gloved hands in a 'job well done' manner, her attention was taken back to her blonde_ patient_ when she heard her ask "why?" in a tiered voice, the word blunt like a stone. Soifon looked down at the Vasto Lorde, silver meeting emerald when she did "why save me? why do all this?" she asked her voice thirsting for an answer to her questions.

Soifon sat down next to Tier "well honestly you interest me, the way you appeared and saved Apacci, the look in your eyes showed that you were really worried about her and the other two and that's something rarely shown by hollows, most hollows at your level are usually just megalomaniacs who want nothing more than absolute dominance" Soifon explained, an image of Barragan appear in Tier's mind at the mention of power hungry and saw Soi's point. "You are special Tier. You care for others, you didn't back down against me and you were even truly willing to lay down your life for those weaker than you, and believe it or not but you gave me a fun time" Soifon finished smirking.

Tier sighed in relief "so that means you will finally let my followers go?" she asked.

Soifon cocked an eyebrow at that before she remembered "oh yeah! about that I may have kinda lied slightly about that" she confessed awkwardly scratching her cheek lightly.

Tier and her follower looked on in betrayal at the woman words "what do you mean lied! you said if I satisfied your battle lust that you would let them go!" Tier bit out, anger and hate becoming her voice as she tried to move her body, currently wanting to strangle the woman beside her.

Soi looked at the blonde waving her hands in a panicked 'calm down' gesture "wo wo wo slow down their, that's not what I mean!" exclaimed Soifon getting confused looks from everyone "I was never planning on killing them, there was no deal" Soifon revealed getting perplexed looks from everyone "the only one I was thinking of purifying was Apacci because of her cowardice, but now I see where her loyalties really lie and the fact she was willing to give up her life for you shows me just how deep those loyalties must run, and the same goes for the other two as well" Soi praised as she turned her gaze over to the three mentioned, who still found it hard to make eye contact with her.

Tier was surprised to here that she had been tricked into fighting her, but something was wrong "but if I hadn't stepped into stop that last attack my comrades would have been-"

"Fine" interrupted Soifon as she pointed to the blue barrier wall containing the three hollows "this is a backup barrier set to activate at my command" Soi informed.

Tier was relieved to hear this, if she had failed to intercept in time her followers would have been okay "so you did just use them as a way of motivating me, huh?" she less asked and more stated in a relaxed manner to which Soifon nodded "so what now? you just gonna let us go?" the blonde inquired.

Soifon nodded "yeah but not just yet you see I have a little gift for you that I needed to check to see if you were...let's say worthy to receive" revealed Soi gaining Tier's and the others interest. "Remember when I asked you what you would be willing to take to get stronger and you picked immense pain over trusting the possible backstabber?" she asked and got a confirming nod from Tier "well tell me would you still be willing to take that in order to get stronger?" she asked with an air of deep seriousness around her.

Tier thought on that for a second, she didn't like pain but if it was to become stronger and more capable of protecting those dear to her she would take all the pain in the world if that's what it would take "yes" she said firmly though she was wondering what this gift was.

Soifon smiled at this and stood back up "that's good to hear" she said before her left hand became shrouded in gold spiritual energy that shot of three football sized orbs of energy, two enveloping Tiers hands and the last one doing the same to both of the blond's feet.

Tier began to panic and tried getting out of the binds but she barely even had enough strength to move as she began to be lifted off the ground by the binds that were now levitating her in the air at an upright position, "calm down I need you to be still for what comes next" interrupted the calm voice of Soifon as she stood before the restrained blonde.

Tier frowned down at Soifon not understanding what she was up to "what is the meaning of this? what are you up to?" she asked in an irritated tone.

Soifon smirked as her hand reached for her blade and drew it, gleaming at it was unsheathed "it will all make sense in due time, just know that what I am about to do you will put you through hell but if you survive you will be stronger than ever and you will realize your full potential" stated Soifon vaguely as her sealed sword began to get coated in sunny yellow energy. After the blade seemed full to the brim she pointed it at Tiers face, who looked at it with wide eyes. Soifon slowing began bringing the blade down everyone holding their breaths, the atmosphere thick with tension, Soi stopped just below Tier's rib cage right where one's soul sleep would be.

Soifon looked Tier in her emerald eyes "good luck Tier Halibel, I hope we'll meet again one day" was what Tier heard before Soifon ran her sword straight into the blonde who watched as the spiritual energy on the blade seemed to flow into her until it was all gone.

After all the energy was gone and the blade was removed from her Tiers vision began to grow blurry and darker, she tried fighting to stay awake but it was proving in vain, Tier was able to grab one last fuzzy look of Soifon, the last thing she saw before her world went black was one last challenging smile.

Appaci, Mila and Sun-Sung were shouting in panic at seeing their mistress getting stab especially after how much damage she had already suffered during her battle with Soifon, who was currently removing the blonde from her binds and placing her gently on the ground. Appaci scowled at Soifon complete forgetting her fear of the woman "what did you do to her you bitch!?" roared out Appaci as she and Mila began smashing against the blue barrier in a vain attempt to break out.

Maybe a Cero would work, was a shared though between the Deer and the Lion.

Soifon looked up at the worried and enraged hollows "I have given her away to break through her limits, but I'm afraid the rest depends on your mistresses will to survive" she said as she looked down at the calm sleeping face of Tier. She looked back up at the three Adjuchas with a stern gaze as she let the barrier around them fall "right now your Mistress is gonna need you three more than even, she is not gonna be able to defend herself until the process is done, so until then she will need you three to protect her until then, do I make myself clear? she needs_ you three_ to protect_ her_" said Soifon in a tone of finality.

The three hollows nodded in understanding, not fully understanding what had been done to their mistress but seeing it best not to ask questions and just take their Mistress and leave before Soifon has some change of heart on letting them leave.

Soifon stepped back from Tier as the snake hollow pick Halibel up by wrapping her tail around her waist and placed her on Apacci's back. Sun-Sung looked over to Soifon and bowed her head which confused everyone "thank you Soifon for sparing us and our Mistress, we are eternally grateful for your kindness" she said in honesty, this woman could have killed them all at any second but she didn't.

Apacci and Mila growled at Sun-Sung for showing gratitude to the enemy like she was "oi! Sun-Sung you shouldn't go bowing your head to her after all she's done, right Apacci!?" roared Mila as she turned her head to the deer looking for some backup but Apacci just turned her head away, her fear of the woman now back in place. Mila now just gritted her teeth in frustration at seeing she wasn't going to be getting any support and just decided to remain silent and just continue to glare daggers at the uniquely braided haired woman.

Soifon shrugged the look off, the hollow may be a lion in appearance but she was about as threatening as a kitten to Soifon. The soul reaper turned to the snake and nodded "no problem Sun-Sung now watch over Tier she is gonna need you all remember, and be careful yourselves she would be heartbroken if one of you went and got yourselves killed while she couldn't do anything about it" advised Soifon as she stood with her arms folded.

Sun-Sung nodded seeing that this Soifon wasn't as bad as she first appeared but wasn't willing to let her guard down around her. Soi waited for the three to make a move to leave but now saw they were standing around awkwardly "ummmm you can go now, I won't stop you" ensured Soifon, giving them shoo gesture.

All the three began to laugh in what sounded to be embarrassment until Mila spoke up "well you see..um… we sort of don't know how to make a Garganta that could get us back to Hueco Mundo from here, Mistress is the only one who we know who possess that sort of power" the lion admitted sounding humiliated.

Soifon 'ohhhh' in realization and understanding "okay I see don't worry I'll make you one" she stated shocking the three hollows, not seeing how a Shinigami could possible open a rift to Hueco Mundo. Soifon lifted her left gloved hand up which first glowed sunny yellow then shift to a misty yellow with wisps of black coming off, then appear four darts around Soi's hand each a dark blackish purple that shot forward and past the four hollows where they look to piece the air at a single point where they began to part away in four different directions, making a dark square shaped void in space.

The hollows looked on amazed, sure it was shaped differently and more neatly, but it was definitely a Garganta so seeing it the hollows immediately made their way to it but before leaving Sun-Sung turned around and gave one last bow before catching you with they other_s "hum how polite"_ was Soi's thoughts of Sun-Sung as she watched them all leave. Soifon was really hoping that she and Halibel will meet again one day, she would love to do battle with her again, and hopefully, it will be a more of an even match.

As Soifon relaxed she noticed that the air felt a lot less pungent_ "is the Hollow Bait finally gone?"_ she inwardly question as she looked over to where the others were and still saw them battling with hollows, she could now spot that some the masked beings were not simple attacking randomly anymore and looked to be thinking. Soifon looked over Seireitei and saw that Gargantas were still appearing with hollows continuing to pour through. This worried her, if the Hollows Bait was gone then why was the flow of hollows not appearing to be slowing down?

As if hearing her question Soifon began hearing a voice in her head that wasn't Suzumabachi's** "emergency! emergency! this is squad 12's 3rd Akon with an emergency message going out to all soul reapers and souls within Seireitei we have some grave new, the flow of hollows is not ceasing!".** This had everyone within the city horrified and wanting to know why** "even with the removal of the Hollow Bait from Seireitei's air there are now just too many rifts and hollows coming through which we believe is causing the spiritually enriched air of Soul Society to be traveling over to Heuco Mundo and luring in just as many Hollows as the Bait initially was, if we are to stop the flow of hollows those Gargantas need to be closed! or else soul society's air is just going to keep bringing in more and more, our best suggestion for closing the Gargants are to kill any and all Menos Grande that might be pulling them open, other than that we have no better options for now, Captain Mayuri is currently trying to come up with an alternative method but he is not sure how long it will take before he has one, good luck.. and"** said Akon in solemn voice ready to end communication.

"**Now hold on"** come a voice Soifon was all too familiar with and made her crack a grin.

Akon was shocked to hear a reply, it shouldn't be possible the** Tenteikura** was supposed to be a one-way communication spell only** "who is this? and how are you communicating with me?"** demanded Akon his curiosity and worry beginning to peek.

The voice laughed heartily at hearing the man's distress** "now calm down boy I bring good news not bad, as for who I am names' Haelen, and for how I'm doing this lets just say I'm experienced with this spell buuuut moving on I am here to tell you I might have a way in which I can close all the rifts currently open in Seirietei simultaneously"** revealed Haelen shocking everyone listening, it sounded like an impossible feat, completely absurd.

Haelen sighed at the sudden silence thinking he may now have the man speechless** "okay listen I am currently jacked up on a ton of power right now and I possess a spell capable of closing rifts in space, now if I put the two together I can make a huge version of said spell which can close every rift in the city all I need is for all soul reapers to be some distance away from the rifts so they don't get themselves caught in it, okay good you have been warned, you can approve of my idea or not but either way I'm going through with it"** finished Haelen making Akon jaw drop at his disregard for his authority.

Akon gained a tick mark at hearing this** "HEY! now you listen here you can't ju-" "hanging up now"** was heard from Haelen and suddenly one of the lines on the glowing net broke making everyone who saw just stare in disbelieve. Akon just starred at the net before saying through the net for everyone but Haelen to hear** "did he just hang up me?"** he asked dumbly.

Every one of higher rank or experience were surprised and slightly humored to hear this but mostly surprised, they didn't even think it was possible to just cut off one's mind to the spell. Soifon snickered at hearing this, her father, for the most part, is usually always well mannered but he can have his moments where he is rude, cheeky or even downright just childish for whatever reason it maybe, but she did love it when it happened.

**Inside Haelen's Barrier **

Amongst the hurricane of silver laid the form of Haelen, his suit nearly completely torn asunder, scraps hanging to his form in tatters, the one parts hanging the most together was his mask but even then it was only half there at this point. Haelen himself was not visible his form leaking gallons of excess spiritual energy which he had now just found a use for. Even though it wasn't visible Haelen was grinning now with him having a use for all this excess power. He could now speed up the removal of his accursed suit "finally I was getting bored in here" he said dropping his kido made acoustic guitar while getting off his kido made stool.

Haelen stud tall and clench one of his fists taking in a deep nervous breath_ "wow it's really here, nearly a millennia of waiting over, I will be finally able to step back into the world again free of my restraints, I will be able to touch and feel again, my capabilities will no longer be restrained, I will be able to clearly see, be able to touch my cute little Soi Bee and finally….I will be able to face her"_ he thought both nervous and excited.

Haelen began raising his spiritual energy while rapidly releasing all the remaining bonds of his suit making him seem to explode in silver energy, resulting in the walls of barrier kido around him beginning to shatter like glass. "ahhhhhh!" grunted out Haelen as the first layer of the Iron Barrier shattered away into nothing "here I come world!" roared out the now silver star that was Haelen, the next second the last of his suit was blown away bringing with it a new more intense wave of silver energy.

**Outside the Barrier**

Everyone on the hill was now beginning to feel the Reiatsu that was once just being kept around the Barrier and they all had to admit it was heavy. All low-level hollows couldn't stand the titanic weight that was enveloping the area around the hill and were quickly getting crushed to death under the weight of it. All soul reapers and humans who were not in a protective Barrier were in awe at the feeling of this overwhelming spiritual pressure.

Soifon grinned in excitement at the approaching moment, she would finally get to see him.

The Barrier itself was now a raging tornado of silver, barely holding together, at this point, it was a struggle between the Barrier and Haelen until finally the straw that broke camel's back appeared. A huge crack formed across the Iron box, looking to go from the front to the back spewing out a river of high-pressure energy that screamed for a few seconds before the rest of box formed hundred of new cracks all over, before finally giving into the tremendous power it was trying to hold back.

Soifon was forced to flash step away in order to avoid the eruption of spiritual energy that came when the Barrier exploded from her dad's excesses of power. It shot up high into the sky nearly twice the height of the Sokyoku Hill while the radius of the bean came about to 40 feet plus and was generating intense gales of wind.

The pressure emanating from the mass of power was becoming too much for anyone below captain level to handle, so Chad had passed out while Renji was on his knees struggling to breathe and sweating profusely_ "it's like am at the bottom of an ocean while inside a whirlpool"_ was Renji's thought on Haelen's spiritual pressure.

Soifon appeared next to Renji and used her own power to lighten the atmosphere around the crimson haired man while she lifted him, putting his arm around her shoulder and swiftly flash stepped over to the rest of the hill's occupants. The hollows on the hill swiftly died, as if blown away after Haelen's Reiatsu had made itself well know and all weak hollows had been swiftly crushed to death along with a lot of higher level one's, any survivors had quickly made themselves scared out of fear that they would whined up like they others so with them gone the hill was pretty much free of hollows now, it was now like it had a force field around it since now hollow to want to near here.

Soifon appeared in between Byakuya and Ichigo who were near the Barrier and saw that Chad was now coming back around thanks to the two captain level soul reapers naturally lightening the surrounding atmosphere with their combined energy. Soifon put the still recovering Renji down next to Chad who was lying against the Barriers wall "Soifon is it true? is Haelen really planning on closing all the Gargants?" asked the even voice of Byakuya.

Soifon looked over to him and nodded "yeah he is, with that amount of energy at his disposal right now I'm confident he can pull it off, hell with that amount of spiritual energy he could probably make a** Shakhou** big enough to wipe out the Sokyoku hill and the 1st division and then some" the silver eyed woman replied shocking everyone present with her description of his current capabilities. Soifon turned fully to everyone arms folded face stern and serious "but he will only have one shot to do this, because once all that extra power if gone it's gone" her smile returned, reassuring as she turned back to pillar of power that was her father "but I'm confident he can pull it off, Kido's his specialty after all" Soifon added.

Everyone's attention was shifted to the arrival of a certain flash goddess who arrived looking fairly winded and sporting some new cuts and bruises but other than that was looking completely fine. Yoruichi flashed everyone a grin and a wave "hey ya everyone" Yoruichi then turned her head in the direction of Haelen's Reiatsu pillar and whistled "so I guess it is true then he's planning on closing every single Garganta in Seirietei, and given how much juice he has there it no longer sounds like an impossible task" commented the ex-captain sounding damn impressed. Yoruichi turned over to Soifon smirking up a storm "hell of a man you picked to be your daddy huh little bee?" Yoruichi asked in a teasing tone.

Soifon smiled at the nostalgic feeling of Yoruichi's teasing and nodded "yeah he is amazing, back when he was a captain he was loved by his squad and he loved them too, apart from his bastard of a lieutenant" trailed of Soifon whose voice grew hateful at the mention of her dads old second in command. Everyone was a bit taken back by Soi's sudden switch in moods and where interested by the mention of Haelen's old lieutenant. Soifon could feel the questioning gazes on her "his second in command was a Noble from one of the four great clans who only got his rank because of his status, back then the four nobles apparently had much influence over soul society and central 46 too, allowing them to usurp power, dad would have preferred to have had his third seat be his Lieutenant since she actually worked for her rank and was more than deserving but was forced to remain where she was" explained Soifon further.

Rukia who was deeply interested in this wanted more details "which clan was this Noble from?" asked the petite girl.

Soifon sighed at this and turned to Byakuya "he was from the Kuchike clan" she revealed making Rukia and Renji nearly gasp and Byakuya gain a look of actual surprise.

Byakuya couldn't believe this it was inconceivable, his clan using their authority rather than their own skill and power to reach higher military ranks, preposterous "this cannot be true we are a proud clan, that prides ourselves on our own merits, there is no one in our clan that would do something so underhand as using their status to reach a higher rank without earning it" argued the proud Kuchiki firmly.

Soifon shook her head "I am sorry Byakuya but it's true, times where different back then, the nobles still thought of themselves as almighty and where deeply arrogant and self-centered and were more focused on their public image, and back then the division were not completely runned by their Captains so they used their wealth and power on the central 46 to have their heirs get higher ranks faster to show their_ superiority_ and sadly your clan wasn't above it" explained Soifon in a solemn tone.

Byakuya couldn't believe it and remained silent trying to process this information that was bringing him shame just thinking about it. Yoruichi herself was thinking if her clan did the same thing back then but it seemed likely if the Kuckie clan was willing to do it why wouldn't hers, so she just shrugged it off it was ancient history at this point in her option. Soifon looked at Byakuya "hey Byakuya" called out Soifon gaining the Noblemen's attention "after all this mess with the hollows is over I would like it if you and dad talked, with him still being alive and not dead he still has the execution order on his head and only you can remove it" Soifon informed shocking the noble, a silent question hanging they air which Soi picked up on "the order for his death was put there by your clan" she revealed shocking him further.

After coming out of his shocked Byakuya could only asked one thing "why?" was what he simply asked.

Soifon thought a second on how to respond "I believe that is something dad would rather tell you himself in case I miss out a few points, so I ask that you wait until all this mess is sorted" Soifon requested getting a quiet nod from the nobleman who walked past Soifon and knelt down to Rukia at the barrier and was telling her something the silver eyed woman could not make out. Byakuya stud back up and turned back to everyone else "I believe I have assisted enough here so I believe I will now go and help my squad, with me not being there throughout this crisis I can't imagine the damage that must have been received in my absence, so I will be leaving to go tend to my squad" he informed before he took off in swift flash step.

Everyone was silent for a short until Soifon remembered something "oh hey Yoruichi is it true you can now turn into a cat?" asked the ex-lieutenant who got a proud smirk from said woman in question.

Yoruichi nodded "yup, it's very cool being able to turn into a cat whenever I desire, plus I have much more freedom to roam around when in that form, no one pays a simple cat any mind" trailed off the dark skin woman.

Soifon was impressed to hear her old captain was capable of changing forms "can you show me?" she asked curious to see and was getting shouts of protest from a certain spiky haired soul reaper who was blushing up a storm at certain memories.

Yoruichi smirked and was enjoying the sight of Ichigo freaking out in the background, she just loved leaving impressions "sure anything for my little bee" she said with a glint in her eyes before she bursted into a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared it showed Yoruichi clothes all in a pile on the floor making everyone apart from Ichigo cock an eyebrow who had turned complete around covering his face. There was small moving bulge in the clothes that was moving it's way up the clothes until it fully exited and show an adult black cat with golden eyes "well what do you think" came the now very deep voice of Yoruichi.

Soifon looked at the black cat for a second before picking it up with speed no one could follow not even said cat who was now face to face with a completely lovestruck looking Soifon who was cooing at Yoruichi "awww you are just so cute!" she cooed. Soifon sat down and started stroking and hugging Yoruichi who was trying in vain to fend of the insulting actions but was finding it harder and harder to do as her cat body was helplessly enjoying it, and couldn't help but let out a purr which greatly embarrassed the flash goddess as she had never purred once while in this form.

Deciding she had enough Yoruichi swiped at Soifon with a hiss and flashed out of her ex-subordinates grasp over to her clothes were she transformed and was naked but was obscured by the cloud of smoke that comes with the transformation which hung around long enough for her to put back on her clothes faster than she ver had before.

When the cloud cleared it showed Yoruichi fully dressed and scowling at Soifon with a slightly embarrassed flush fading from her face "that was really humiliating Soifon, don't do that again!" ordered Yoruichi as she continued to frown at Soifon.

Soifon laughed nervously while she got back up "oh but Yoruichi you were just too cute how could I possibly not want to pet you" argued Soifon. Yoruichi frowned harder while a vein throbbed on her forehead which sent Soifon a clear message "okay I'll try to resist" Soi pouted out.

Yoruichi smiled in amusement at hearing this and shook her head at her old prodigy's pouting. It was so weird for her to see, Soifon had really changed and lightened up a lot over the years.

Everyone's attention was taken by the sudden tremor that nearly knocked everyone standing off their feet. Everyone looked over in the direction in which the tremor came from and saw that something was happening with Haelen.

The beam of spiritual energy was beginning to fluctuate and convulse, at the tips of the bean ropes of silver Reiatsu began flowing out and began collecting and merging together forming a giant flowing silver circle, the energy making the circle began to stabilize taking on a much more solid form possessing 8 holes running through. The ring began to descend down at a smooth controlled pace until it was four stories of the ground with the tower of spiritual energy continued shooting through its gap.

The energy beam began to fluctuate again and this time, something began to emerge from the beam itself. A huge silver claw reached out of the beam and grabbed onto the ring and then another identical clawed hand appeared and also grabbed onto the ring followed by the appearance of a head peeking out of the ring followed by a torso until what hovered over the silver circle was half the body of a western styled dragon, eyes burning red and made completely out of energy but was detailed to the point that you could make out its scales.

Everyone and even Soifon was slack-jawed at the appearance of the mythical creature even if it wasn't real and just a construct of Reiatsu built to resemble one, it was just the fact it was here and huge. All the hills occupants became further astonished by the appearance of three more identical looking dragons emerging out of the silver beam all hovering over one side of the ring with even space between them. It was, to say the least, an amazing, beautiful and all round terrifying show, the constructs looked so realistic you would think they might start breathing fire at any second.

But the show didn't stop there from in between the open spaces between the dragons giant hands began appearing out of the beam, these once weren't clawed but in fact looked human. As the hand's forms stabilized they showed to be hands wearing armored gauntlets which was then followed by the giant human forms that like the dragons were only half, once stabilized the four giants of energy looked like knights wearing majestic looking armor, chainmail, and ragged looking capes.

The knights resembled the kind of warriors you would hear about in old fairy tales or old fairy tails. They were strikingly intimidating even to the experienced and powerful individuals on the hill, especially with the visors of their helmets glowing ominously red like the eyes of the dragons.

In the center of the ethereal gaints the tower of spiritual energy continued to rage on, now only being half it's original size which was now about the height of the hill. At the center of the beam the obscured figure of Haelen stud with his hand clasped together "black void that's opened like jaw of beast, starve and close, crack shut and open up back to your darkness, bind, close and be bound shut!" said Haelen, completing a familiar incantation.

Outside the towering arc of power hundred of black headed and yellow rodded harpoons began to form, many times bigger than the ones used before against Aizen, all orbiting around the beam all pointing outwards and angled high with more still forming. Everyone who could see this where astonished with what they were currently witness too, Soifon was amazed by the feat her dad was currently pulling off it made her smirk with pride and admiration. All over Seireitei everyone who was in viewing range of the Sokuyko hill were witness to the construct and some couldn't very well believe their eyes for what they were seeing some were even believing that it was a new extremely powerful hollow.

"**Bakudo!**" was heard coming from the beam as all the hundred apon hundreds of black and yellow harpoon took aim in every possible direction "**Dākuboidosutetchi!**" and after that all the harpoons began firing off one after another like bullets out of a rifle as they fired off at amazing varying speeds, creating velocity rings at they traveled through they air. When the spears made it to their maximum altitude and began their decent down each harpoon broke off into dozens of smaller harpoons each locking in any and all gargantas.

All over the city soul reapers were losing hope that the hollows could be stopped and with the continued openings of new rifts that hope seemed to grow dimmer and dimmer with each passing minute.

"where doomed man there's no way we can win this anymore they just keep coming! and am all out of spiritual energy at this point!" shouted out a male soul reaper as he fell to his knee, despair and sorrow filling his voice as he was about ready to burst into tear.

His friend wanting to something against that but he there was nothing he could say against his friend's statement, he was in no better shape and barely had enough strength to remain standing. The second man looked in front of him and gritted his teeth at the huge vertical tear in space that was being held open by a Menos while new hollows trudged through past the Menos. All exhausted soul reapers cursed at the sight of once again being outnumbered, only a few amongst them were battle ready but those ones had to try and make sure their tired comrades would not get eaten.

The soul reapers were losing morale quicker than Rangiku ditches her paperwork, while some were about ready to just flee and give up, that was until out of nowhere a dozens of Haelen's harpoons shot from the sky and pierced the space around the rift, each harpoon began glowing and shot of golden wire that began connecting with the other rods in a zigzag order. Once the wire was connected with its own final harpoon those two individual yellow rods shot out chains with a repeating pattern of black and sunny yellow links that began making their way into the direction of The Sokyoku Hill.

As the wire was their the Soul Reaper noticed that no hollows, not even the smallest could seem to fit through the yellow wires and not even the Menos seem to possess the strength necessary to break the golden thread.

Seeing this filled the Shinigamis with renewed hope and reinvigorated their moral "you see that! the hollows can't get through with those wires in the way, we can still win this!" exclaimed one of the male Soul Reapers who got agreeing roars from his comrades. And so feeling reinvigorated the soul reapers picked back up their blades readied their spells and began to fight once again against the masked beasts of Hueco Mundo.

All over The Court of Pure Souls, similar situations were happening, Gargantas were being blocked by golden wire and hollows were incapable of breaking or slipping through no maker how hard they tried. With hollows being unable to break through the wire and continue flooding soul society everyone was regaining their lost moral and began slaying the hollow who made it through the rift in time.

From a birds eye view of the city one would see thousands of chains flying and zeroing in on the Sokyoku hill or more accurately the monumental construct of energy. All the hills occupants were astonished at the sight of chains dancing their way through the air from all directions, no one could even begin to guess exactly how many there must be.

The people watched as the chains all seemed to stack themselves up by the shackled link at the end of each chain right under each of the eight holes under the circle. The giants then formed pole's of silver spiritual energy in each of their hands or claws and ran them straight through the spaces in the circles and down through the aligned links of the chains and into the ground locking them all in place while creating a small tremor. The giants began emitting more of glow, channeling Haelens spiritual power into the poles and furthermore into the thousands of chains below where his silver power began traveling through all of the chains and off to each Garganta captured by them.

Everyone closest to the hill was nearly breath taken by the beautiful sight of the sky being filled with silver ropes of light, the only things that would make the sight more beautiful would be if it was night time and their wasn't hordes of hollows running about everywhere trying to eat people.

The sight before the hill occupants was like that of standing near an awe-inspiring monument with the giants now looking to have become statues, frozen their holding the rods in place and looking to have become a part of the ring itself. The arc of energy that was before shooting up into the sky had now died down and with it went the oppressive spiritual pressure allowing everyone to relax their own.

As everything calmed down everyone began approaching the monument to see if Haelen was there and as they began to make there way there past the chains that were obscuring their view of the monuments base. They began to see a bright white light coming through the chains the closer they got. After a few minutes everyone even those who were in the barrier previously (Rukia, Orihime, Uryu and Ganju) made it into view of the base and saw what looked to be an 8 foot high mass of Haelen's remaining Reiatsu. An ember of the power that came before it.

Inside people could see a shadowy figure standing tall in the center which they could only guess was Haelen. The shrouded Haelen seemed to sense their presence and turned to face them, everyone held their breath because at this moment Haelen was looking pretty menacing with the only part of being visible is his eyes that were shining a brighter silver, like a pair of stars burning through they thick light around him.

Haelen began to take a step forward and the moment his foot made contact with the ground he vanished from everyone but single person view. The huge of ember of power being left to scatter to the wind.

"Soifon"

Was what everyone heard coming from behind them, when everyone turned they saw the still burning silver figure standing before the girl gazing down at her with her returning the gaze looking ready to burst out in tears.

Father and Daughter finally meet, with only a veil of silver remaining in their way.

**End of Chapter**

**well I hope you enjoyed this new chapter**


End file.
